


Kres samotności

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1992, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: "Wszystkiego dowiesz się na miejscu", odpadł Coulson z wyuczonym uśmiechem agenta, który dla dobra Stanów Zjednoczonych topił szczeniaczki. Tony znał takie uśmiechy. Dość ich się naoglądał na twarzach tych wszystkich cwaniaków, którzy dzień i noc odwiedzali jego rodziców tylko po to, by nie kiwnąć palcem, gdy Howard i Maria Starkowie zginęli w wypadku.AU. 1992.Tony Stark jest dupkiem (geniuszem, ale jednak dupkiem), który bezskutecznie próbuje dojść do siebie po śmierci rodziców.Steve Rogers wraca do żywych tylko po to, by musieć stawić czoła śmierci niemal wszystkich swoich bliskich.A biedna Peggy Carter rozpaczliwie stara się poskładać rzeczywistość w spójną całość, co wcale nie jest takie proste, gdy władzę nad TARCZĄ przejmuje Nick Fury.





	1. Chapter 1

– Nic z tego nie rozumiem – wymamrotał Tony, starając się usiąść nieco wygodniej na skórzanym siedzeniu tylnej kanapy rządowej limuzyny.

Podobne stwierdzenia nieczęsto wydostawały się z jego ust. Najczęściej upierał się, że rozumiał wszystko. Nawet wtedy (a może zwłaszcza wtedy), gdy nie była to prawda. Teraz jednak absurd sytuacji po prostu go przerósł. Wracał grzecznie z zajęć, dokładnie tak, jak poprosił Jarvis, a tu jakby znikąd pojawiło się dwóch drabów w garniturach i do kompletu podejrzany knypek, też w garniturze. Przedstawił się jako Phil Coulson. Swoich dwóch koleżków nie przedstawił w ogóle, a że sami się nie odezwali, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że ktoś po prostu obciął im języki.

– Wszystkiego dowiesz się na miejscu – odpadł Coulson z wyuczonym uśmiechem agenta, który dla dobra Stanów Zjednoczonych topił szczeniaczki. Tony znał takie uśmiechy. Dość ich się naoglądał na twarzach tych wszystkich cwaniaków, którzy dzień i noc odwiedzali jego rodziców tylko po to, by nie kiwnąć palcem, gdy Howard i Maria Starkowie zginęli w wypadku.

Chyba, że to właśnie było to kiwanie palcem. Jeśli tak, Tony gotów był od razu podziękować i wrócić do domu.

– To mnie wcale nie uspokoiło.

Być może czułby się lepiej, gdyby pozwolili mu przynajmniej zadzwonić do Jarvisa. Ale nie, oczywiście, że nie. Zabrali mu telefon i wrzucili do jakiejś magicznej walizki, która zapewne miała uniemożliwić namierzanie. A to mogło oznaczać, że zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, iż telefon Tony'ego został zbudowany w taki sposób, aby takie namierzanie umożliwiać. Pieprzone rządowe cwaniaki.

– Nie musisz się denerwować. Jak już powiedziałem, nic ci nie grozi.

– To może omówimy wszystko u mnie w mieszkaniu, co? – Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie Dummy'ego, rzucającego w Coulsona zużytymi skarpetkami. Cholera, obiecał Jarvisowi, że zrobi pranie. I jak tu być odpowiedzialnym, dorosłym człowiekiem?

– Proszę mi uwierzyć, że zaproponowane przez nas rozwiązanie jest najrozsądniejsze.

– Słabo ci idzie uspokajanie mnie, Phil. Doceniam, że się starasz, ale naprawdę mógłbyś jeszcze raz przejść kurs „jak nie wzbudzać paniki w osobach wcale nie porwanych", bo coś mi mówi, że organizacja, dla której pracujesz...

– TARCZA – przerwał mu Coulson z uśmiechem, który chyba miał być uprzejmy, ale zimny pot i tak ciekł od niego po plecach. – Organizacja, dla której pracuję, to TARCZA. I rzeczywiście organizuje kursy. Jeśli będziesz chciał, mogę postarać się o przepustkę, na przykład na wykład profesora Richardsa.

– Reeda Richardsa? – zapytał Tony, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy.

– Nie inaczej.

Czerwona lampeczka i sygnał alarmowy. Nikt nie szastał na prawo i lewo przepustkami na prywatne wykłady Reeda Richardsa.

– Dobra, albo powiesz, o co chodzi, albo wysiadam.

– Anthony, proszę.

– Nie, nie, nie, żadnego proszenia.

Ostrzegawczo położył dłoń na klamce. Tak naprawdę nie zamierzał wysiadać ani nawet otwierać drzwi. Pędzili właśnie wyjątkowo zatłoczoną ulicą, a jemu nie było aż tak spieszno żegnać się z życiem. Podejrzewał też, że drzwi były zablokowane od chwili, gdy je za nim zamknięto. Ale co szkodziło zachowywać się jak rozpieszczony bogaty bachor? Kto wie, może to właśnie był słaby punkt Coulsona.

– Naprawdę chciałbym odpowiedzieć na wszystkie twoje pytania. Uwierz mi, że nic nie sprawiłoby mi większej przyjemności. Ale dopóki nie spotkasz się z Furym, mam związane ręce.

– Jesteś za stary, żebym chciał sprawiać ci przyjemność.

To miała być obelga, a przynajmniej tak Tony to sobie zaplanował. Dlatego właśnie reakcja Coulsona zupełnie zbiła go z tropu. Przymilny uśmiech zmienił się w chytry uśmieszek. Odpowiedź nie padła. Cholera jasna. Czy to możliwe, że chcieli go z kimś zeswatać? Tony pobladł momentalnie. Nie, nie wolno im było zmusić go do niczego podobnego. To było nielegalne.

Panicznie przerażony, nie zauważył nawet, że limuzyna zatrzymała się pod szklanym wieżowcem, który tak dobrze znał z fotografii wiszących na ścianach w gabinecie ojca. Fotografii, które Jarvis pomógł mu popakować w kartony i zamknąć na strychu, razem z resztą rzeczy, która została mu po rodzicach.

– Anthony? – zapytał Coulson z troską, której chyba nikt by się po nim nie spodziewał. Otworzył Tony'emu drzwi i bez ruchu czekał, aż ten wysiądzie, ale najwyraźniej jego cierpliwość miała swoje granice.

– Myślałem, że jest większy – wymamrotał Tony, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

Ugryzienie w język bolałoby zdecydowanie mniej. Stając przed wieżowcem, mógł myśleć tylko o rodzicach, którzy zapewne przyczynili się do jego powstania. I to właśnie zostało. Pieprzone wieżowce, projekty, zdjęcia ludzi, którzy mieli w dupie...

– To ty byłeś mniejszy – przerwał mu rozmyślania jeden z tych, którzy mieli w dupie.

Tony odwrócił się tak, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który pojawił się tuż obok tak niespodziewanie, jakby Coulson wyciągnął go sobie z kieszeni. Och, mógł nałożyć stylowy czarny płaszcz i przepaskę na oko, ale nic mu to nie dawało. Mógłby włożyć na siebie resztę kostiumu pirata, a Tony i tak rozpoznałby w nim człowieka ze zdjęć. Jednego z tych, których mimowolnie, ale za to z całego serca nienawidził.

– Byłem tu?

– Wielokrotnie.

– Nic z tego nie pamiętam.

– Domyślam się, że spotkania z agentką Carter były zdecydowanie ciekawsze niż osiągnięcia najlepszych współczesnych architektów.

– Jest tu? – zapytał Tony z dziecinną nadzieją, za która momentalnie się przeklął.

Peggy Carter była jedną z nielicznych osób, które pomogły Tony'emu przejść przez piekło, które nastąpiło po śmierci jego rodziców. A właściwie jedyną, jeśli nie liczyć Jarvisa. Bo tych wszystkich darmozjadów, którzy liczyli na to, że zdołają wykorzystać pogrążonego w żałobie i kurewsko bogatego dzieciaka, nawet nie zamierzał liczyć.

„Jestem twoją matką chrzestną", powtarzała, gdy raz za razem tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. „Oczywiście, że możesz na mnie liczyć".

– Obawiam się, że nie posiadam informacji na temat jej obecnego miejsca pobytu – odparł mężczyzna z opaską na oku.

– Może w takim razie po prostu odstawicie mnie do domu? Miałem zrobić dzisiaj pranie i w ogóle.

– Fury – przestawił się samozwańczy pirat, zupełnie ignorując prośbę Tony'ego. Ba! Nawet nie podał mu ręki, po prostu wyciągnął fikuśną plakietkę i schował ją, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał przeczytać, co było na niej napisane. – Pozwolisz z nami? Chciałbym cię z kimś poznać.

– Ale wiesz, że aranżowane małżeństwa są nielegalne?

– Słucham? – zapytał zbity z tropu Fury. Posłał pytające spojrzenie Coulsonowi, ale ten tylko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

– Po prostu poczułem, że muszę to powiedzieć. To o kim właściwie mowa?

Fury i Coulson z wyraźną ulgą wprowadzili go do wieżowca. Dwóch drabów zostało na podjeździe, zapewne po to, by zająć się limuzyną. A może po prostu to był ich dom. Cóż, Tony na pewno nie zamierzał tego oceniać, bo po prostu zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Poza tym – miejsce dwóch drabów zostawionych na zewnątrz zajęły setki zbirów czekających wewnątrz.

– Wcale mi się tu nie podoba. Ani trochę – wymamrotał pod nosem Tony. Mówił bardzo cicho, ale najwyraźniej nie wystarczająco cicho, by umknęło to uszom Fury'ego.

– Szkoda. Twoja matka naprawdę kochała to miejsce – powiedział, zerkając przez ramię.

– Moja matka? – powtórzył Tony z pełną świadomością tego, jak żałośnie to zabrzmiało.

Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale to miejsce w żaden sposób nie kojarzyło mu się z matką. Z ojcem, o tak, zdecydowanie. Ale co kochająca sztukę, wino i włoską kuchnię Maria Stark mogła widzieć w tej przerośniętej szklarni? Fury najwyraźniej postanowił nie rozwiewać jego wątpliwości w absolutnie żadnej kwestii, bo uśmiechnął się tylko i gestem zaprosił Tony'ego do windy.

W milczeniu zjechali kilka kondygnacji niżej. Dlaczego Tony od razu nie domyślił się, że ten przeklęty budynek wbijał się w ziemię równie zachłannie, co sięgał po chmury?

– Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, nie próbuj niczego głupiego – ostrzegł go Coulson.

– Phil, daj spokój, ja i głupoty...

– To nie była groźba, Anthony. Po prostu nie do końca jesteśmy w stanie zagwarantować ci tu bezpieczeństwo.

Zatem najzwyczajniej w świecie go okłamali. Dlaczego Tony nawet nie był tym zaskoczony? Pieprzone sępy. Zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się dookoła. Było tu zdecydowanie mniej agentów w czarnych mundurach, a zdecydowanie więcej naukowców w białych kitlach. Czy mogło chodzić o jakieś chemiczne skażenie? Niebezpieczne promieniowanie?

– Na czym TARCZA tu eksperymentuje? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

– Na niczym – odpowiedział Fury i wiele wskazywało na to, że tym razem był szczery. – To ośrodek resocjalizacyjny dla agentów i żołnierzy.

– Och. I jest tu ktoś, kogo powinienem poznać?

– Jest tu ktoś, komu być może będziesz mógł pomóc – sprecyzował Coulson, a wyuczona maska, którą nazywał twarzą, znów przepuściła na wierzch szczątkowe emocje. Wydawał się autentycznie zaniepokojony, co przeraziło Tony'ego bardziej, niż gotów był przyznać.

– Nie nadaję się na terapeutę.

– Zdecydowanie – przyznał Fury. – Jesteś na to stanowczo zbyt arogancki, egocentryczny i nieodpowiedzialny. Poza tym, jeśli się nie mylę, sam wymagasz obecnie wsparcia terapeuty.

Dłonie Tony'ego wbrew jego woli zacisnęły się w pięści. Tak, był arogancki. Przez lata ciocia Peggy powtarzała mu, że powinien być świadomy swojej wartości, bez względu na to, co mówili inni. Był egocentryczny. Cóż, może zdołałby wykrzesać z siebie choć krztynę altruizmu. Ale niestety, życie boleśnie nauczyło go, że świat miał w dupie Tony'ego Starka i jedyną osobą, która mogła zająć się teraz Tonym Starkiem, był Tony Stark. Nie widział powodu, żeby męczyć się dla tych, którzy pamiętali o nim tylko wtedy, gdy było to dla nich wygodne. I tak, był nieodpowiedzialny. Miał tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata. Jeśli ktoś uważał, że bycie pełnoletnim sprawia automatycznie, że jest się odpowiedzialnym, to był kretynem.

Już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć Fury'emu, co o nim myślał, gdy na korytarz wybiegła rudowłosa dziewczyna, blada jak śmierć i wściekła jak szerszeń.

– Nie wolno wam! – wrzasnęła, rzucając się w kierunku Fury'ego i Coulsona. – Przecież Carter wyraźnie zakazała go tu przyprowadzać!

– Tasha! – zawołał za nią spanikowany blondyn.

Tasha zatrzymała się przed nimi, dysząc ciężko. Miała bose stopy i luźną piżamę w lukrowane oponki. Najwyraźniej była jedną z pacjentek. Po chwili dołączył do niej blondyn, który nie wyglądał ani na terapeutę, ani na resocjalizowanego żołnierza czy agenta.

– Carter powiedziała, że wypruje wam flaki, jeśli go tu przyprowadzicie – wysyczała rudowłosa przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Jestem pewien, że nie ujęła tego w ten sposób – zaoponował Coulson z nerwowym uśmiechem. – Clint, proszę, zabierz...

– Nie! – ryknęła Tasha, a w jej oczach zalśniło szaleństwo. – Nie pozwolę!

– Więc sugerujesz, że mamy mu nie pomagać? – zapytał Fury zadziwiająco spokojnym tonem.

– Nie w taki sposób.

– Zaproponuj inny.

Tasha parsknęła śmiechem, gorzkim i bolesnym.

– Myślicie, że nie wiem, jak potoczy się ta rozmowa? Powiem, że potrzebuje czasu, wy stwierdzicie, że go nie macie, a ja będę musiała poderżnąć wam gardła, bo będzie to oznaczało, że jest dla was tylko cholernym narzędziem.

– Chciałbym tylko zauważyć, że terapia działa i Natasha coraz lepiej werbalizuje swoje uczucia – wtrącił Clint.

– Czyli twoim zdaniem powinniśmy mu nie pomagać? – zapytał Coulson, zupełnie ignorując uwagę Clinta.

– Nie wiem, może zapytajcie o to któregoś z terapeutów, którzy ostatnio się nim zajmowali. A przynajmniej tych, których udało się poskładać i wybudzić ze śpiączki.

Wściekłość Natashy i obojętność Fury'ego coraz bardziej uświadamiały Tony'emu, że wcale nie chciał tu być. Co więcej, ciocia Peggy też najwyraźniej podzielała tę niechęć. Miał zatem do wyboru posłuchać własnej intuicji oraz kobiety, której autentycznie na nim zależało albo zrobić to, czego oczekiwało od niego dwóch dupków z TARCZY. Niestety, do tego wszystkiego dochodziła chorobliwa ciekawość Tony'ego, a nad nią nigdy nie miał kontroli.

Komu miałby pomóc? Kto był na tyle cenny, że TARCZA gotowa była ryzykować życie wielu lekarzy a teraz również dziedzica fortuny Starków?

– Nie, nie, nie – syknęła Tasha, wskazując na Tony'ego palcem. – Wiem, o czym myślisz. Masz przestać.

– Przestać myśleć? Przykro mi, ale to absolutnie niemożliwe, gdy jest się geniuszem – odpowiedział, niedbale wzruszając ramionami.

– Powinieneś wrócić do domu.

– Jasne. Powinienem. Ale jeśli jest tu ktoś, komu mógłbym pomóc...

– Możesz też mu zaszkodzić.

– Chciałbym tylko zauważyć, że terapia działa i Natasha coraz wyraźniej okazuje empatię.

– Zamknij się, Barton – warknął Fury. Najwyraźniej absurd tej sytuacji w połączeniu z powagą zadania i widmem agentki Carter wypruwającej mu flaki w końcu zrobiły swoje. Chwycił się za nasadę nosa i westchnął głęboko. – Nie zamierzam ryzykować niczyjego zdrowia i życia. Chciałem tylko ich ze sobą poznać. To wszystko.

– Jeśli coś się stanie... – zaczęła Tasha, ale Fury wszedł jej w słowo.

– Nie dopuszczę do tego. Weźcie broń.

Tony nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale wcale nie spodobało mu się, że Clint i Natasha mieli dostać broń. Może chodziło o fakt, że on wydawał się kretynem, a ona wariatką. Ale z drugiej strony, oni stali po stronie Carter, a Carter raczej trzymała z nim niż z Furym, a w takim razie... Cholera, dlaczego relacje międzyludzkie musiały być takie skomplikowane?

– Trzymaj się blisko mnie – wyszeptała Tasha, zajmując miejsce po jego lewej stronie. W tym samym czasie Clint stanął po prawej.

– Co może mi się stać?

– Nie wiem. Jest... nieprzewidywalny. Czasem po prostu siedzi i patrzy w ścianę. Czasem wpada w furię i próbuje uciec, atakując przy tym każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze.

– Byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś wreszcie powiedział mi, o kogo chodzi.

– I właśnie dlatego nikt ci tego nie powie – wtrącił Clint.

Tony przewrócił oczami i bez słowa ruszył w dalszą drogę za Furym i Coulsonem.

Najwyraźniej tajny ośrodek rehabilitacyjny podzielony był na sekcje ze względu na to, w jak ciężkim stanie byli pacjenci. Natasha musiała być całkiem blisko osiągnięcia ponownej użyteczności, skoro tak swobodnie mogła wybiec na korytarz w samej piżamce. Nie dało się tego powiedzieć o tych biedakach, których mijali. Niektórzy patrzyli w ściany, inni próbowali się odprężyć pod nadzorem terapeutów, jeszcze inni wyli jak zwierzęta, przypięci pasami bezpieczeństwa do łóżek.

Kolejne sekcje oddzielone były pancernymi drzwiami, które najprawdopodobniej miały sprawić, że wszyscy odwiedzający poczują się choć odrobinę bezpieczniej. Cóż, Tony się nie poczuł. Może to przez to, że widok szram wydrapanych w kurewsko twardym metalu nigdy nie podnosił go na duchu.

– Często ktoś ucieka? – zapytał, siląc się na beztroski ton.

– Nie – odpowiedział Fury dokładnie w momencie, w którym Natasha syknęła:

– Twój nowy przyjaciel? Średnio raz na tydzień. Raz udało mu się dotrzeć na dach i sko...

– Wystarczy, Tasha. Nie musisz go aż tak straszyć.

Clint mógł po prostu ją zakneblować. Wystarczyło jeszcze jedno spojrzenie przez ramię i w Tonym znów ożyło pragnienie natychmiastowego powrotu do domu.

Ten człowiek przebił się nie przez jedne drzwi, ale przez wszystkie. Pokonał budynek pełen agentów i wojskowych. A nim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać, dotarł na dach. Kurwa mać. To nie był człowiek. To był potwór. Nic dziwnego, że ciocia Peggy nie chciała, żeby Tony tu był.

– Jeśli będę chciał się wycofać... – zaczął, ale Natasha weszła mu w słowo.

– Nie będziesz. Właśnie na to liczą. Że sam przekonasz Carter, że to dobry pomysł.

– Na razie nie czuję się zmotywowany.

– Spokojnie. Jeszcze tylko jedne drzwi i zatańczysz tak, jak ci zagrają.

– Wystarczy, Romanoff – uciszył dziewczynę Fury. Jego dłoń spoczęła na ekranie sczytującym linie papilarne. Odetchnął głęboko. – Nie odzywajcie się, dopóki wam nie pozwolę – rozkazał i otworzył drzwi, za którymi czekała bestia. – Kapitanie? Jest ktoś, kto chciałby cię odwiedzić.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zupełnie nie tego się spodziewał. Liczył na salę szpitalną o zaostrzonym rygorze, podobną do tych, które mijali po drodze. A tymczasem znaleźli się właśnie w ekskluzywnym, minimalistycznym apartamencie. Ekrany imitujące okna z zapierającymi dech widokami. Sztalugi i farby. W kącie worek treningowy. Żyć nie umierać.

Najwyraźniej jednak człowiek, który tam mieszkał, miał na ten temat nieco inne zdanie. Broda zarosła mu połowę twarzy, a przetłuszczone włosy wpadały w oczy. Luźny sweter i spodnie były tak przepocone, że zdaniem Tony'ego nadawały się już tylko do wyrzucenia. Siedział na krawędzi łóżka i niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w fałszywe okno.

– Kapitanie? – powtórzył Fury.

Tyle trzeba było, by brakujący trybik wskoczył na swoje miejsce i mózg Tony'ego zaczął pracować z prędkością światła.

Gdyby był kimkolwiek innym, nigdy by na to nie wpadł. Ale tak się składało, że był synem Howarda Starka i jako smarkacz uwielbiał przekopywać się przez stare zdjęcia ojca, im bardziej tajne, tym lepiej. Dlatego właśnie wizerunek Kapitana Ameryki w jego pamięci tak mocno różnił się od tego, co na wzmiankę o bohaterze z drugiej wojny światowej wyobrażała sobie większość dzieciaków. Miał niebywałą przyjemność widzieć go na zdjęciach, gdy był nieogolony, brudny i zakrwawiony. Zmęczony i ranny. Przymierający głodem i pogrążony w żałobie.

A teraz wydawał się też pokonany.

Natasha twierdziła, że potrzebował czasu. Carter nie chciała, aby Tony tu był. A Fury uważał, że złapał ich wszystkich w potrzask.

Na co komu Kapitan Ameryka, który załamał się psychicznie i tylko patrzy w ścianę?

– Kapitanie Rogers, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale rozmawialiśmy niedawno o Howardzie Starku.

Żadnej reakcji. Fury odetchnął i spróbował jeszcze raz.

– Jego testament wyraźnie sugerował, że powinien być pan traktowany jak członek jego rodziny.

Nadal nic.

– Testament zakładał również...

– Jest mi obojętne, co ustalicie z prawnikami.

Ochrypnięty i zbolały głos rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości Tony'ego. Ten wrak człowieka naprawdę był Kapitanem Ameryką. A raczej tym, co z niego zostało. Wszystkim, co zostało po latach, gdy w podejrzanych okolicznościach jedno po drugim ginęli ci, na których mu zależało. Został sam, zupełnie sam, nie licząc Peggy Carter, która pewnie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny uświadamiała mu, ile stracił.

Kiedy go znaleźli? I – przede wszystkim – do czego tak desperacko go teraz potrzebowali?

– Wycofuję się – wymamrotał Tony, zanim w pełni pojął wszystkie konsekwencje swojej decyzji.

Fury i Coulson spojrzeli na niego tak, jakby byli rozczarowani. Nie oni pierwsi, nie oni ostatni. To nie miało znaczenia.

– Nie pozwoliłeś nam nawet...

– Kto to jest?

Spojrzenia wszystkich znów skupiły się na Rogersie, który jakby wybudził się z transu. Teraz patrzył na Tony'ego i powoli podnosił się z łóżka. Cholera jasna, był wielki. Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie zdołał go powstrzymać, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że naszła go ochota popatrzeć na miasto z dachu.

– Anthony Edward Stark, syn Howarda – przedstawił Tony'ego Coulson, najwyraźniej wyczuwając w tym nagłym zainteresowaniu swoją szansę.

Clint i Natasha chyba nie podzielali jego zdania, bo zapobiegawczo przygotowali się do postrzelenia Kapitana, gdyby tylko spróbował zrobić coś niepokojącego.

– Nie mówiliście, że miał syna.

– Twój terapeuta stwierdził, że powinniśmy stopniowo przekazywać informacje o...

– Wolałbym, żebyście powiedzieli mi wszystko. – Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w furii. Kolejny argument za tym, by uciekać stąd, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

– Wszystko to więcej, niż byłbyś w stanie przepracować, Kapitanie – zauważył Coulson cierpliwie, jakby mówił do dziecka. Cóż, Kapitanowi chyba się to nie spodobało, bo zmarszczył brwi i przez zaciśnięte zęby zapytał:

– Czy jest ktoś jeszcze?

– Nie wydaje mi się.

– Powiedziałem, że się wycofuję – warknął Tony.

Nie chciał tu być. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że Steve Rogers patrzył na wszystkich tak, jakby chciał kogoś zabić. Nie, to było zdecydowanie bardziej skomplikowane. Ten złamany człowiek wygrzebywał na światło dzienne wspomnienia, które Tony zalał łzami i alkoholem. Ciężko nad tym pracował. Zbyt ciężko, by teraz tak po prostu, bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia musieć mierzyć się z echami bezsennych nocy wypełnionych głosami jego rodziców, cioci Peggy, żołnierzy, którzy mieli zaszczyt wesprzeć Kapitana w walce z Hydrą.

Kiedyś marzył tylko o tym, by wynieśli się z jego domu i z jego życia. Teraz oddałby wszystko, żeby wrócili choć na chwilę.

Fury miał rację. Tony Stark był arogancki, egocentryczny i nieodpowiedzialny. Nie było takiej mocy, która powstrzymałaby go przed wykorzystaniem Kapitana do zaspokojenia własnych, dziecinnych pragnień. I zapewne zdołałby nawet wmówić im obu, że tak było dobrze, że tak było trzeba. Z uporem maniaka rozdrapywałby rany, jego i swoje, aż w końcu jeden z nich by się do reszty wykrwawił.

Nie, ten człowiek potrzebował kogoś, kto byłby absolutnym przeciwieństwem Tony'ego Starka.

– Powiedzieliście, że będzie mógł odejść w każdej chwili – dodała Tasha, intuicyjnie odgradzając Tony'ego od Coulsona i Fury'ego.

– Przepraszam.

Tony mimowolnie znów spojrzał na Rogersa, który wyglądał teraz jak porzucony pies.

– Nie twoja wina – wymamrotał Tony. – To oni bawią się...

– Gdybym tylko... – Kapitan zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową. – Powinienem tam być. Być z nimi i nie pozwolić, żeby cokolwiek im się stało.

Powinien usłyszeć, że nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć wypadków. Że na tym właśnie wypadki polegają. Że nieszczęścia się zdarzają. Czasem jedno po drugim. Czasem bezustannie tym samym osobom. Ale tak już jest, bo życie to zapchlona suka. Powinien też wiedzieć, że Tony dawno już wyrósł z czekania na to, że pewnego dnia w jego życiu pojawi się wspaniały Kapitan Ameryka i pstryknięciem w palce rozwiąże wszystkie jego problemy. Świat po prostu tak nie działał. Na każdym kroku roiło się od złoczyńców, ale bohaterowie byli tylko ludźmi.

Powinien mu powiedzieć, że wszystko było w porządku.

Zamiast tego wyrzucił z siebie jak ostatni dupek:

– To bez znaczenia. Chcę wrócić do domu.

– Niech tak będzie – zgodził się Fury z taką obojętnością, że Tony mimowolnie zaczął węszyć jakiś podstęp. – Coulson zadba o to, żebyś wrócił bezpiecznie. A gdybyś chciał kiedyś odwiedzić...

– Skonsultuję to z ciocią Peggy – uciął Tony i ruszył do wyjścia, dyskretnie skinąwszy przy tym głową Natashy i Clintowi. Nie miał pojęcia, jaką rolę w tym wszystkim odgrywali, ale możliwe, że uchronili go przed zostaniem marionetką Fury'ego i należało im się za to jakieś podziękowanie.

Obejrzał się przez ramię i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Rogersa. Chciał powiedzieć coś pokrzepiającego albo przynajmniej uprzejmego, ale nic podobnego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Bał się, że jeśli otworzy usta, ucieknie z nich coś, co zabrzmi jak wyrzut, a tego by sobie nie wybaczył. Boleśnie przekonał się o tym, co potrafiła zrobić z człowiekiem nagła strata. Wiedział dzięki temu, że Kapitan potrzebował teraz wsparcia kogoś obdarzonego przynajmniej śladową ilością empatii, a Stark do takich osób zdecydowanie nie należał.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł bez słowa. Coulson szedł tuż za nim.

– Poszło całkiem nieźle – zauważył agent z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

– Chyba inaczej definiujemy nieźle – ofuknął go Tony.

– Zapewniam cię, poszło doskonale. Nikogo nie zaatakował, nie próbował dochodzić, czy nie jesteś agentem Hydry, nie poddawał w wątpliwość tego, że jesteś synem Howarda i znasz agentkę Carter. Same sukcesy.

– Chwila, Phil, zwolnij trochę. – Tony zmarszczył brwi. Coulson wyrzucał z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu, przez co trudno było się w tym wszystkim połapać i oddzielić ważne informacje od tych niezbyt istotnych. – Dlaczego miałby uważać, że jestem agentem Hydry?

Coulson westchnął, najwyraźniej poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie, że powiedział za dużo.

– Wciąż ma problem z zaakceptowaniem tego, że minęło pięćdziesiąt lat od chwili, w której rozbił się bombowcem Hydry. Chociaż to, co widzi dookoła siebie, każe mu w to wierzyć, jakaś część jego umysłu wciąż podpowiada mu, że to kłamstwo, że tak naprawdę trafił w ręce swoich wrogów, którzy faszerują go fałszywymi historiami, by odebrać mu wolę walki.

– Dlatego próbuje uciec.

– I zamiast uwierzyć naszym słowom i własnym oczom, jedynie poszerza zasięg i skalę domniemanych kłamstw.

– Skąd w ogóle u niego taki pomysł? – zapytał Tony podejrzliwie, wchodząc za Coulsonem do windy. Najwyraźniej było to trafne pytanie, bo agent speszył się i odwrócił wzrok.

– Chcieliśmy mu pozwolić stopniowo dochodzić do siebie. Stworzyliśmy... coś, co mogłoby przypominać kapsułę czasu. Miał w niej przebywać do momentu, w którym jego stan będzie na tyle stabilny, by mógł zmierzyć się z prawdą.

– Niech zgadnę. Rozgryzł was i wcale mu się to nie spodobało.

Coulson smętnie pokiwał głową. Tony chciałby go potępiać za podobne podstępy, ale wiedział doskonale, jak koszmarnie trudne potrafiło być mierzenie się z prawdą. Powinien się cieszyć, że Kapitan miał kogoś, kto gotów był mu pomóc, ba! miał całą TARCZĘ. Nie musiał przechodzić przez to sam, wystarczyło, że pozwoli terapeutom się sobą zaopiekować.

Terapeutów lepszych niż Tony Stark. Zatem nie było się czym przejmować. Mógł spokojnie zapić wspomnienia i zapomnieć o tym spotkaniu.

A jednak, gdy wsiadał znów do limuzyny, przed oczami miał wspomnienie Rogersa siedzącego na łóżku za dużym nawet jak dla niego, ze zgarbionymi ramionami i niewidzącymi oczami. Płótno na sztalugach zamalowane było bielą lodowców, błękitem wody i czernią, koszmarną nieprzeniknioną czernią.

– Możesz go odwiedzać, kiedy tylko będziesz miał ochotę.

– Jeśli dziś czuł się lepiej, to raczej nie dzięki mnie.

– Cóż, na pewno mu nie zaszkodziłeś.

– A tego nie może powiedzieć większość osób, które miały wątpliwą przyjemność mnie poznać.

– Zbyt surowo się oceniasz.

To najprawdopodobniej miało go pocieszyć. Wszystko na to wskazywało. Tylko dlatego zmusił się, by posłać Coulsonowi uśmiech, który chyba wypadł niezbyt przekonująco.

– Mówiłem poważnie. Przyjedź do niego jeszcze kiedyś.

– To chyba nie pomoże.

– Ale też pewnie nie zaszkodzi.

Tony wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę chciał, żeby to było takie proste. Ale nie było, nigdy nie było. Wiedział o tym doskonale, pewnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Ktokolwiek, poza Stevem Rogersem.


	3. Chapter 3

Wiele by dał, żeby móc po prostu wymazać tamten dzień z pamięci, jednak za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, znów był w pustym pokoju pełnym wspomnień i ech. Pocieszał się tym, że Fury i Coulson nawet nie wyjaśnili mu, jak miałby się z nimi skontaktować, żeby odwiedzić Rogersa. Powtarzał też sobie, że posiadanie stypendium naukowego na trzech różnych uczelniach, każda w innym stanie, to nie przelewki. Jasne, mógł być dla swoich promotorów wrzodem na dupie, ale nie zamierzał marnować ich czasu. Nie wtedy, gdy dawali mu możliwość prowadzenia zaawansowanych eksperymentów za rządowe fundusze. Poza tym, Jarvis nie był już w stanie podróżować z Tonym z jednego wybrzeża na drugie i z powrotem, przez co Tony, chcąc nie chcąc, był zmuszony zacząć zachowywać się przynajmniej odrobinę bardziej odpowiedzialnie.

W efekcie odwiedził wieżowiec TARCZY dopiero cztery tygodnie później.

Na oficjalne zaproszenie Peggy Carter.

– Wściekła się, gdy się dowiedziała, że tu byłeś – wyznała konspiracyjnym szeptem Mary Fitzpatrick. Ze wszystkich protegowanych cioci Peggy, Tony ją właśnie lubił najbardziej.

– Bardzo wściekła czy po prostu wściekła?

– Tak wściekła, że krzyczała na Fury'ego w dźwiękoszczelnym gabinecie – wyszeptała Mary z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że w jej policzkach zrobiły się urocze dołeczki. – Wolałabym, żeby dzisiaj darowała sobie rozstawianie ludzi po kątach.

– To brzmi tak, jakbyś miała plany na popołudnie.

– Mam plany na popołudnie.

– Jeśli myślałaś o mnie, to muszę cię rozczarować, ale...

Przerwała mu kuksańcem pod żebra.

– Musiałabym na głowę upaść, żeby umawiać się z takim dzieciuchem – prychnęła.

– Musiałabyś też mieć moją pisemną zgodę, a na to się nie zanosi.

Agentka Fitzpatrick poderwała się natychmiast i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Peggy Carter, która opierała się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi do swojego gabinetu.

– Przywiozłam go najszybciej, jak tylko...

– Mary, proszę, nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. – Złowrogi wyraz twarzy ustąpił miejsca ciepłemu uśmiechowi. – Nie napiszę ci tej zgody wyłącznie dlatego, że ty i Richard jesteście dla siebie stworzeni i nie mogę pozwolić, żeby mój czarujący syn chrzestny wszystko zepsuł. Znowu.

– Dzięki, ciociu – zakpił Tony.

– Ależ proszę, skarbie. Mary, możesz wracać do pracy.

Tony pomachał Fitzpatrick na pożegnanie i potulnie wszedł do gabinetu agentki Carter. Wiedział, że po przejściu na emeryturę poprosiła o przeniesienie do mniejszego pokoju, i może właśnie dlatego pomieszczenie przypominało bardziej jaskinię wspomnień niż miejsce pracy. Ale cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, Peggy Carter nie pracowała już dla TARCZY. Tony nie miał pojęcia, jaką funkcję pełniła i podejrzewał, że i tak nikt nie udzieliłby mu odpowiedzi (wątpił nawet, że ktokolwiek ją znał), więc postanowił nawet nie kłopotać się z pytaniem. Najprawdopodobniej wszyscy bali się jej przypomnieć, że nie musieli już wykonywać jej poleceń.

Ściany obwieszone były zdjęciami, których odbitki pamiętał z pokojów ojca. Żal ścisnął mu gardło, więc postanowił nie patrzeć na nic, co mogłoby przypomnieć mu rodziców. Może właśnie dzięki temu wypatrzył w rogu wielką poduszkę, na której spał równie wielki rudy kocur.

– Nie wiedziałem, że masz kota. – Tony przyłapał się na tym, że mówi szeptem, żeby go nie obudzić.

– To nie mój kot.

– Ale ma tu poduszkę.

– Goose rządzi się swoimi prawami. Jedno z nich stanowi, że poduszki mają leżeć wszędzie tam, gdzie mógłby chcieć się położyć. – Carter wzruszyła ramionami jakby niedbale, ale jej spojrzenie mówiło jasno, że Tony nie powinien robić ani kroku w stronę kota.

Tony jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zapytał:

– Mogę go pogłaskać? – Nie jego wina, że bardzo lubił koty.

– Wolałabym, żebyś w ogóle się do niego nie zbliżał.

– Gryzie?

– Pożera w całości.

– Bardzo zabawne, ciociu. Bardzo zabawne.

– Mówiłam poważnie. – Westchnęła przeciągle, dając tym samym znać, że miała zamiar poruszyć temat, który był dla niej wyjątkowo bolesny. W obecnej sytuacji mogło chodzić tylko o jedno. – Fury powiedział, że wasze spotkanie przebiegło bardzo... spokojnie.

Przez chwilę łudził się, że zdoła powiedzieć jej o wszystkim tak obojętnie, jakby w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Natychmiast pojął jednak, że to niemożliwe. Z jednej strony jakaś jego idiotycznie zdziecinniała cząstka nadal wielbiła Kapitana Amerykę niczym bóstwo i świadomość w jakim stanie się znajdował, sprawiała Tony'emu niemal fizyczny ból. A jeśli jego to bolało, to jak musiała czuć się z tym wszystkim Peggy Carter? Jego absolutnie najulubieńszą ciocię? Mógł być wrzodem na dupie dla swoich promotorów, ale na pewno nie zamierzał łamać serca kobicie, która zajęła się nim, gdy nikt inny nie miał na to ochoty.

– Można tak powiedzieć – odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Ale w ogóle nie nazwałbym tego spotkaniem. Wszedłem tam, zobaczyłem go i wyszedłem, to wszystko.

– Przykro mi, że tak wyszło. Powinieneś mieć możliwość zobaczyć go...

– Ciociu, błagam. Jest tylko człowiekiem. Ma dwie nogi, dwie ręce i resztę tego badziewia, które nigdy nie działa dokładnie tak, jak powinno. Nie będę przecież winił ani ciebie, ani tym bardziej jego, że nie wyskoczył w tym swoim kiczowatym wdzianku z obietnicą, że teraz wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nawet gdyby rzeczywiście tak się stało, Tony zbyt dobrze wiedział, że nic nie mogło być dobrze. Carter najwyraźniej również miała tego świadomość, bo uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Szkoda, że on tego nie wie. Od spotkania z tobą nie może przestać się obwiniać. Cóż, w każdym razie, obwiniać jeszcze bardziej.

– To chyba źle. Nie, wróć, to okropnie. Przecież on...

– Też tak myślałam – przerwała mu ciocia Peggy, siadając na skraju biurka. – A potem dotarło do mnie, że wreszcie przestał się zadręczać, że mogę być tylko sobowtórem zatrudnionym przez Hydrę, a to wszystko – zatoczyła dłonią wielkie koło – atrapą, która miałaby go powstrzymać przed doprowadzeniem do końca drugiej wojny światowej.

– Więc uważasz, że jest z nim lepiej tylko dlatego, że jest z nim źle, ale wcześniej było znacznie gorzej.

– Można tak powiedzieć.

– Wcale mi się to nie podoba.

– Mi również.

– Czyli pięć minut z Tonym Starkiem sprawia, że twoje życie może się zmienić z jednej porażki w zupełnie inną. Świetnie. Powinienem to sobie zapisać na wizytówkach.

– Skarbie, to nie tak – zaoponowała Carter i w jednej chwili znalazła się tuż przy nim. Chwyciła go w ramiona i zaczęła głaskać po plecach, tak jak wiele lat temu, gdy to ona była wyższa. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy to on ją przerósł, czy ona wreszcie poddała się starości. – Dziękuję, że nie dałeś się w nic wmanewrować. Fury... Wiem, że chce dobrze. Jest czasem zbyt agresywny i skoncentrowany na efektach, ale to porządny człowiek. Nie przyprowadził cię tam, żeby zmusić Steve'a do stanięcia na nogi. A raczej nie do końca po to. Jest po prostu przerażony tym, że mijają miesiące, a stan Steve'a się nie poprawia.

– Kiedy go znaleźliście?

„Za późno”, odpowiedział sam sobie. Ciche westchnienie Carter uświadomiło mu, że pomyślała dokładnie to samo.

– Kilka tygodni po śmierci twoich rodziców – wyszeptała słabym głosem. – Domagał się spotkania z Howardem. Powiedział, że jeśli z nim nie porozmawia, nie uwierzy, że ja to ja. – Zadrżała. – A gdy dowiedział się, że Howard nie żyje... Nie miał pojęcia, czy to kłamstwo, czy nie. Był wściekły, rozżalony, a ja nie mogłam mu pomóc.

– To nie twoja wina, ciociu – zapewnił ją głosem ochrypłym od emocji, których zdecydowanie wolałby nie odczuwać. Zapewne robiło to z niego egocentrycznego dupka, ale naprawdę miał dość własnej żałoby i depresji. Nie było mowy, by zdołał udźwignąć psychicznie jeszcze cudze problemy. – To niczyja wina.

– Ale on zawsze jest sam – wymamrotała tak cichutko, że ledwie ją usłyszał. – Gdy dzieją się okropne rzeczy, jest zupełnie sam.

– To nieprawda. Przecież ma ciebie, Fury'ego, Coulsona, terapeutów i lekarzy. Po prostu jeszcze nie umie tego docenić. – Mówiąc to, Tony błagał w myślach, by Kapitan dla własnego dobra czym prędzej połapał się, że miał pod ręką ludzi, którzy naprawdę chcieli mu pomóc. Sam połapał się w tym zdecydowanie zbyt późno (o ile w ogóle) i wolał oszczędzić Rogersowi podobnych rozczarowań. – No i od biedy ma też mnie.

Peggy Carter zaśmiała się i odsunęła od Tony'ego, by otrzeć łzy. Był pewnie jedną z dwóch wciąż żyjących osób, które widziały Carter płaczącą i wcale nie czuł się dobrze z tą świadomością.

– Chciałbyś się z nim zobaczyć?

– Czy to bezpieczne?

– Możemy zabrać ze sobą Goose'a.

– Od razu czuję się pewniej.

– Nie widziałeś go w akcji.

Tony zerknął przez ramię na rudego kocura, który chyba to wyczuł, bo ziewnął z pogardą. Najzwyklejszy na świecie stary i leniwy kot. Jeśli Carter chciała rozładować napięcie, mogła przynajmniej pozwolić Tony'emu go pogłaskać, a nie tylko sugerować jakieś niestworzone rzeczy.

– Mogę do niego dostać jakiś laser aktywujący?

Carter przewróciła oczami.

– Goose, idziemy do Kapitana. Pójdziesz z nami?

Ku zaskoczeniu Tony'ego, Goose najwyraźniej zrozumiał, czego się po nim spodziewano, bo ziewnął raz jeszcze, przeciągnął się i poczłapał do drzwi. Owszem, istniało powszechne przekonanie, że koty są bardzo mądre, ale to była przesada.

– Chodź, skarbie. Może Fury miał rację i rzeczywiście zdołasz pomóc.

– Nakrzyczałaś na niego? – zapytał Tony ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, wychodząc na korytarz.

– Oczywiście.

– Żałujesz?

– Ani trochę. – Carter odwzajemniła uśmiech, przypominając Tony'emu, dlaczego od zawsze była jego ulubioną ciocią.


	4. Chapter 4

Stając drugi raz pod drzwiami do „apartamentu” Kapitana, Tony czuł się chyba jeszcze mniej pewnie. Poniekąd wolał niewiadomą, niż świadomość, że w środku czekał na niego upadły bohater z czasów drugiej wojny światowej.

– Jeśli nie chcesz... – zaczęła Carter, ale przerwał jej szybko.

– Daj spokój, ciociu. Przecież nie po to tu jechałem, żeby teraz uciekać z podkulonym ogonem.

To nie była do końca prawda. W rzeczywistości nie miałby nic przeciwko ucieczce. Tym bardziej, że przytłumione odgłosy dobiegające ze środka wcale nie zapowiadały uprzejmej pogadanki z idolem lat dziecięcych. Ale tu nie chodziło o Tony'ego. Nie chodziło nawet o Rogersa, który wydawał się tykającą bombą zegarową, trzymającą w niepewności całą TARCZĘ.

Chodziło o ciocię Peggy, która stała pod drzwiami ze strachem w oczach. Bezradność ją frustrowała. Myśl, że miałaby zostawić wszystko w rękach Tony'ego również. Nie dlatego, że nie wierzyła, że sobie poradzi. Była jedną z nielicznych osób, które uważały Tony'ego za stworzonego do odnoszenia sukcesów. Po prostu czuła opory przed narażaniem go na niebezpieczeństwo.

Odetchnęła głęboko i otworzyła drzwi. Odgłosy dobiegające ze środka przybrały na sile i do reszty przestały się Tony'emu podobać.

Kapitan, a raczej to, co z niego zostało, okładał pięściami worek treningowy. Albo nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby zabezpieczyć dłonie, albo zwyczajnie go to nie obchodziło. Worek wzmocniony specjalnie tak, aby wytrzymał furię superżołnierza, ociekał krwią – tak jak Rogers ociekał potem.

– Och, Steve, Steve, proszę, przestań! – zawołała Carter, rzucając się w stronę Rogersa. Nim jednak podeszła do niego, on zamarł, zgarbił się i zasłonił tak, jakby bał się na nią choćby spojrzeć.

– Nie, nie, nie, proszę – wymamrotał.

Carter zastygła z wyciągniętymi dłońmi. Tony nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak rozpaczliwie musiała chcieć przytulić ukochanego, który teraz wyglądał tak, jakby był jej synem. Z cichutkim westchnieniem i łzami w oczach opuściła ręce, wyraźnie walcząc sama ze sobą. Goose ocierał się o jej nogi, mrucząc pocieszająco.

– Steve, chciałam tylko...

– Nie dam rady.

– To nic wielkiego. Po prostu...

– Ciociu – przerwał jej Tony. Rogers zadrżał, słysząc obcy głos, ale wciąż stał do nich tyłem, zbyt przerażony, by zmierzyć się z Carter. Do cholery, pieprzyć Rogersa! Może obecność Tony'ego nie zdoła pomóc mu stanąć na nogi. Ale na pewno pomoże Peggy Carter. – Możesz iść. Goose się mną zaopiekuje.

Nie miał pewności, czy kot rzeczywiście będzie chciał współpracować. Teraz siedział między Carter a Rogersem i gniewnie wywijał obonem na boki. Najwyraźniej jednak Carter uznała, że Goose to doskonały opiekun, bo otarła oczy i spojrzała na Tony'ego z wdzięcznością.

– Będę po drugiej stronie drzwi. Wystarczy, że zapukasz.

To powiedziawszy, wyszła, z trudem powstrzymując się przed obejrzeniem przez ramię.

Ledwie drzwi się za nią zatrzasnęły, Rogers zerknął na Tony'ego.

– Pewnie myślisz, że jestem żałosny.

– Myślę, że jesteś brudny i powinieneś się umyć. I może ogolić. To pewnie dobrze by ci zrobiło.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Nie dają mi ostrych narzędzi.

Nagle minimalizm wystroju, graniczący niemal z ascetyzmem, nabrał zupełnie innego znaczenia. Rogers wymamrotał pod nosem nieskładne przeprosiny, odepchnął się od worka i ruszył w stronę drzwi, za którymi zapewne znajdowała się łazienka. Właściwie Tony nie spodziewał się, że jego sugestia spotka się z takim posłuchem. Skłamałby jednak, gdyby powiedział, że odgłos wody lejącej się pod prysznicem nie przyniósł mu ulgi.

„Małe kroki, Tony”, powtarzał Jarvis. „Ważne, żeby robić małe kroki i się nie zatrzymywać”.

– To będzie krok pierwszy – powiedział nie wiedzieć czemu do Goose'a. – Albo drugi. Nie ważne. W każdym razie krok.

Spojrzał na zakrwawiony worek treningowy i przyrzekł sobie w duchu, że nie będzie przyglądał się dłoniom Rogersa. Cholera, pewnie wyglądały jak siekane mięso. Nie, nie powinien nawet o tym myśleć. Żeby jakoś odwrócić własną uwagę, podszedł do sztalugi. Znów biel, czerń i błękit. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że to monotonna abstrakcja. Tony widział w tym wszystkim hipnotyzujący wzór, na który składały się woda, lód, śmierć i Tesseract. Przerażająca mieszanka, z którą nikt nie powinien mieć do czynienia.

– Richard twierdzi, że to pomaga.

Tony odskoczył od sztalug. Jak długo wpatrywał się w koszmarne obrazy? Cóż, najwyraźniej wystarczająco długo, by Rogers zdążył się umyć. Teraz stał nieporadnie, wciąż trochę mokry, i z obsesyjną precyzją owijał dłoń bandażem.

– A pomaga?

– Malowanie wciąż na nowo dnia, w którym umarłem? Oczywiście. Z każdym razem czuję się lepiej.

Goose prychnął ostrzegawczo, przeciągnął się, po czym podszedł do Rogersa i zaczął ocierać się o jego nogi.

– Też wydaje ci się, że ten kot jest jakiś dziwny?

– Nie. Ja to wiem. Widziałem, jak połknął granat z wyciągniętą zawleczką.

– Dobra, starczy. To jest jakaś zmowa, tak? Wielki grupowy żart?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Rogers uśmiechnął się lekko. Przez zaniedbaną brodę było to ledwie widoczne, ale Tony postanowił zaufać swoim oczom. Przynajmniej one nie próbowały mu na razie wmówić, że Goose był czymś więcej niż po prostu bardzo mądrym kotem.

– Chyba wolałbym, żeby tak było. Jakiś agent spanikował, gdy włączył się alarm, kiedy... – Westchnął. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego uznał, że rzucenie granatem będzie dobrym pomysłem. Gdyby nie Goose, ucierpiałoby wiele osób.

– Więc jest nie tylko kotem, ale i bohaterem.

To miał być żart. Zwykły, niewinny żart. Ale ponieważ Tony Stark był Tonym Starkiem, nic nie mogło pójść zgodnie z planem. Rogers skrzywił się tak, jakby ktoś przywalił mu pięścią w brzuch. W normalnych warunkach, gdyby ktokolwiek zdobył się na podobną agresję wobec Kapitana Ameryki, pewnie zwijałby się z bólu i płakał nad połamanymi paliczkami palców. Ale ponieważ chodziło o moc poczucia winy, to Rogers wyglądał tak, jakby miał się rozpłakać, a Tony nawet nie potrafił znaleźć słów, by go przed tym powstrzymać.

– To wszystko moja wina – wyszeptał Rogers. Spojrzenie utkwił w drżących, zabandażowanych dłoniach, jakby liczył na to, że znajdzie w nich odpowiedź. – Musisz mnie nienawidzić.

– Nienawidzić? – Tony parsknął śmiechem. – Nie, och, nie. Nienawidziłem cię, gdy mój ojciec w pijackim szale zdemolował projekty, dzięki którym miałem dostać się do MIT pięć lat przed tym, gdy mogliby mnie normalnie przyjąć. Nienawidziłem cię, gdy ojciec stwierdził, że marnuję czas, gdy przyjęli mnie na MIT dwa lata później. Swoją drogą, wtedy też był pijany. Och, i nienawidziłem cię za każdym razem, gdy powtarzał, że to jego wina, że cię nie ma, że gdyby bardziej się postarał, to nic by ci się nie stało. I był na tym skupiony bardziej, niż na większości tego, co działo się dookoła niego.

Zamilkł, dysząc ciężko. Rogers wpatrywał się w niego z przerażeniem i bólem wymalowanymi na twarzy. Może to i lepiej, że był zarośnięty. Przynajmniej Tony nie był nastawiony na bezpośredni atak drżących ust i załzawionych oczu. Goose wrócił do gniewnego bicia ogonem, a Tony odetchnął i dokończył:

– Ale teraz moi rodzice nie żyją. I nagle okazało się, że bycie wrzodem na dupie i upijanie się do nieprzytomności to całkiem skuteczny sposób, żeby radzić sobie ze stratą. Nie, żebym proponował ci to samo. Po prostu...

– Łatwiej jest nienawidzić wroga, któremu można przyłożyć – dokończył za niego Rogers, chyba znów próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale tym razem z pewną dozą pogardy dla samego siebie. Zupełnie to do niego nie pasowało. I może właśnie dlatego Tony zdobył się na odwagę, by do niego podejść.

– A ty właśnie przyłożyłeś sam sobie – zauważył, chwytając ostrożnie jedną z zabandażowanych dłoni. – Jeśli walenie pięściami w worek jakoś ci pomaga, pewnie, rób to jak najczęściej. Ale jeśli robisz to po to, by ból psychiczny zastąpić fizycznym, to tylko sobie szkodzisz.

Spodziewał się, że Rogers go odepchnie. Że ucieknie, schowa się przed nim tak, jak chował się przed Peggy Carter. Dlatego sam omal nie uciekł, gdy zabandażowana dłoń zacisnęła się delikatnie na jego własnej.

– Po prostu nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że mnie przy nich nie było.

Miał na myśli nie tylko ojca Tony'ego, który zginął wraz z żoną w idiotycznym wypadku, nie tylko całe Wyjące Komando, teraz ledwie echo historii o dawnych bohaterach, nie tylko Carter, która zestarzała się bez niego. Myślał o wszystkich, którzy mogli go potrzebować. „To był po prostu dobry dzieciak”, powtarzał Howard Stark, patrząc na wspomnienia zamknięte w fotografiach. Wtedy Tony mu nie wierzył. Kapitan Ameryka nie mógł przecież być po prostu dzieciakiem. Teraz dotarło do Tony'ego, że gdy Steve Rogers wstępował do wojska, miał niemal tyle lat, co on sam w tym momencie.

– Oni też nie mogli sobie wybaczyć, że ich przy tobie nie było – powiedział tak pewnie, jak tylko potrafił. Delikatnie pogłaskał kciukiem grzbiet dłoni Rogersa, ignorując narastające obrzydzenie, które wywoływał w nim widok krwi. – Spotykali się regularnie i rozpamiętywali raz dzień, w którym zginął Barnes, a raz ten, w którym się rozbiłeś. Im też nie było łatwo. I chyba nigdy się z tym wszystkim nie pogodzili. Ale mieli siebie nawzajem. I coś mi mówi, że nie chcieliby, żebyś przechodził przez to sam.

Goose wgramolił się między ich stopy i zaczął głośno mruczeć.

– Ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny.

– Szczerze w to wątpię, ale może po prostu uznajmy, że to taki nieudany komplement.

– Następnym razem postaram się bardziej.

– Och, czyli ma być jakiś następny raz? To lepiej niż połowa randek, na które miałem wątpliwą przyjemność pójść.

– To lepiej niż połowa terapeutów, których mi przydzielono.

– Może następny doktorat powinienem zrobić z psychologii?

– Następny? To ile ich masz?

Jakimś cudem tymi idiotycznymi zaczepkami udało mu się sprawić, że na twarzy Rogersa rozkwitł uśmiech, ale nie jeden z tych krzywych i wymuszonych grymasów. Prawdziwy uśmiech, jaki ze zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu i dołeczkami w policzkach.

– Na razie jeden, ale jestem w trakcie finalizowania trzech kolejnych.

– Nie, masz rację. Twój ojciec nie byłby dumny. Byłby zwyczajnie zazdrosny.

Chwila, a może nawet jej ułamek. Dokładnie tyle Rogers potrzebował, by zrozumieć, co właściwie powiedział oraz uświadomić sobie, że nie był jeszcze gotowy, by zmierzyć się ani z konsekwencjami własnych słów, ani tym bardziej z rzeczywistością. A choć Tony próbował robić dobrą minę do złej gry, sytuacja po prostu go przerosła. Zadrżał i odsunął się, wyszarpując dłoń z uścisku Kapitana.

– Powinienem już iść – wymamrotał.

– Przepraszam, nie zamierzałem...

– Wiem – przerwał mu pospiesznie. Wycofując się w stronę drzwi, posłał Rogersowi słaby uśmiech. – Nie twoja wina. Po prostu nie jestem jeszcze gotowy... No wiesz.

– Wiem. – Również spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Może nawet mu wyszło, ale przez tę cholerną brodę nie sposób było tego ocenić. – Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

– Nic takiego nie zrobiłem.

– To nieprawda. Przecież przyszedłeś.

– Gdyby inni mogli...

– Nie wiem, czy dałbym radę – wymamrotał Rogers, spoglądając w stronę worka treningowego.

Był kruchy jak pękająca porcelana. Wystarczyło uderzyć nieco mocniej albo nawet pod złym kątem i mógł się rozpaść na drobniutkie kawałeczki. I nawet nie potrafił tego ukryć. Panie i panowie, oto legendarny Kapitan Ameryka! Tony zacisnął zęby. Miał nadzieję, że Fury nie zamierzał Rogersa wyleczyć tylko po to, by natychmiast posłać go na kolejną wojnę.

Świadomość, że Kapitan był tu sam, niezdolny do przyjęcia pomocy, którą mniej lub bardziej umiejętnie oferowała mu TARCZA, sprawiała, że coś w Tonym na nowo zaczynało krwawić, ropieć, jątrzyć się i palić. Mógł próbować oszukiwać samego siebie, ale prawda była taka, że już w tym momencie wiedział, że spróbuje wracać tu tak często, jak Rogers będzie tego potrzebował.

Przerażony tym spostrzeżeniem, zapukał w drzwi i wyskoczył z pokoju, gdy tylko się otworzyły.

– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała Peggy Carter, niemal natychmiast łapiąc Tony'ego w ramiona. W tym samym momencie Goose wypadł na korytarz, ledwie umykając zatrzaskującym się drzwiom. – Nic ci nie...

– Ciociu, proszę, czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, to dałby sobie zrobić krzywdę? – ofuknął ją Tony.

– Przez grzeczność nie odpowiem na to pytanie.

– I tak czuję się urażony.

– Tony, skarbie, zamiast się wykręcać, po prostu powiedz mi, co się stało.

Niepokój w jej spojrzeniu kazał Tony'emu darować sobie dalsze słowne przepychanki. Westchnął i wyznał niechętnie:

– To okropne, widzieć go w takim stanie.

Carter zamknęła oczy i pokiwała głową.

– Nie umiem mu pomóc, Tony.

– Od tego masz mnie.

– Skarbie, proszę, nie mogę przecież od ciebie oczekiwać, żebyś mnie wyręczał.

– Pomyśl, że robię to z własnych egoistycznych pobudek.

Spojrzała na niego czule i uśmiechnęła się tak, jakby wiedziała o nim wszystko. Jakby wiedziała, że kłamał. Że jego egoizm może i nie przestał grać jakiejkolwiek roli, ale zdecydowanie nie grał już pierwszych skrzypiec.

– Możesz tu przyjeżdżać tak często, jak tylko chcesz. Bez względu na to, czy będziesz chciał widzieć się ze Steve'em. Możesz po prostu zobaczyć się ze mną. Wiesz, z twoją starzejącą się matką chrzestną i szalonym, kosmicznym kotem.

– Kosmicznym kotem? – Oboje spojrzeli na Goose'a liżącego się po rudej łapce z nonszalancją właściwą wyłącznie najbezczelniejszym kotom. – Kosmiczny to chyba ostatnie słowo, jakiego bym wobec niego użył.

– Masz szczęście, że cię polubił.

– A gdyby mnie nie polubił?

– Pewnie nawet nie byłoby co zbierać – odparła Carter, wzruszając ramionami.

Gdyby jej nie znał, mógłby uznać, że zdołał ją pocieszyć. Gdyby nie wiedział, przez co przeszła, mógłby pomyśleć, że najgorsze mieli już za sobą. Ale nawet jego ignorancja nie sięgała tak daleko. Gdy zamykał oczy wciąż czuł pieczenie łez z dnia, gdy dowiedział się, że jego rodzice zginęli, że nie zostało z nich nic, co by ich choćby przypominało, że będzie mu wolno co najwyżej pożegnać ich prochy. Wiedział, ile razy przechodziła przez to Carter. Wiedział też, jak bardzo cierpiała teraz, wiedząc, że za zamkniętymi drzwiami rozpadał się jej ukochany. Kurczowo trzymała się tego, co jej zostało.

A na jej nieszczęście oznaczało to, że musiała chwycić się również Tony'ego.

– Postaram się wpadać co jakiś czas, ale nic nie obiecuję.

– Nie zamierzam odrywać cię od nauki.

– Błagam, mnie się nie da oderwać od nauki. Ani od mojej ulubionej cioci.

Uśmiechnęła się. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna naprawdę się do niego uśmiechnęła. Niewiele swoich osiągnięć gotów był nazwać sukcesami, ale ten uśmiech wart był dla niego więcej niż wszystkie nagrody, granty i stypendia razem wzięte. I wiedział, że będzie tu wracał, by zobaczyć go raz jeszcze, bez względu na to, ile by miało to kosztować.


	5. Chapter 5

Wbrew obietnicom składanym samemu sobie, nie pojechał z powrotem do wieżowca TARCZY ani następnego dnia, ani jeszcze następnego, kolejnego również. Wprawdzie myślami bezustannie wracał do cioci Carter chyboczącej się na krawędzi rozpaczy, o Rogersie dążącym do samozagłady i o kosmicznym kocie połykającym granaty z wyciągniętą zawleczką. Możliwe, że gdyby mógł, naprawdę by do nich pojechał. Możliwe, że nawet gdyby mógł, i tak nie opuściłby kampusu MIT (z naciskiem na halę, którą dostał niemal na wyłączność).

Problem polegał na tym, że nie dane mu było się o tym przekonać. Znaczna część jego badań nad źródłami energii finansowana była przez udziałowców SI. Oznaczało to, że Tony'ego ograniczały nie finanse, a polityka imperium wzniesionego przez jego ojca. A ta znów zależała od rozkładu politycznych sił na arenie świata. Sił, na których Tony zupełnie się nie znał. Sił, którymi nigdy jakoś specjalnie się nie interesował.

– Zdaję się na ciebie – powtarzał wujkowi Obiemu za każdym razem, gdy ten sugerował, że Tony powinien wreszcie zaangażować się nieco bardziej w dziedzictwo Howarda.

Dlatego właśnie w sytuacjach takich jak ta, zmuszony był mierzyć się ze skutkami, nie mając bladego pojęcia, jaka była przyczyna.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia udziałowcy odcięli mu dodatkowe finansowanie. Och, nie, nie oznaczało to, że był biedny i musiał żebrać o pieniądze na nowe eksperymenty. Wciąż miał do dyspozycji rodzinny majątek, a i MIT nie szczędziło mu funduszy. Problem polegał na tym, że niezadowoleni udziałowcy mogli pewnego dnia uznać, że SI w ogóle nie potrzebuje Tony'ego Starka. A Tony Stark desperacko liczył na to, że zachowa firmę ojca – choćby tylko ze zwykłej przekory.

– Tones, nie uważasz, że byłoby rozsądniej po prostu zadzwonić do Stane'a i zapytać, na czym polega problem? – syknął Rhodey, szarpiąc za róg koca, pod którym Tony schował się przed całym światem.

Dźwięki, eksplozja światła i nagły atak zimna. Nie, to nie było jego wymarzone lekarstwo na kaca. Spróbował rozchylić powieki, licząc na to, że widok najlepszego przyjaciela pomoże mu stanąć na nogi. Nic z tego. Słońce natychmiast napadło na jego biedne oczy. Może po prostu świat go nienawidził?

– Już go pytałem – wysapał, starając się wyrwać Rhodesowi koc, co z zamkniętymi oczami wcale nie było takie proste. Więcej, było zwyczajnie niemożliwe, co nie przeszkadzało Tony'emu próbować. – Powiedział, że to skomplikowane.

– Mówi tak za każdym razem.

– Bo to jest skomplikowane.

– Spławia cię i tyle.

– Kompletnie nie rozumiem tego biurokratyczengo bełkotu.

– Mówi gość, który prawie stworzył R2-D2.

– No właśnie. Prawie.

– Oj, daj spokój, zachowujesz się tak... – James zamilkł niespodziewanie. Zbyt niespodziewanie, by chodziło o zwykłe „nie mam ochoty tłumaczyć ci tego po raz tysięczny". Słowa, które wypowiedział chwilę później jedynie potwierdziły te przypuszczenia. – Mogę panu w czymś pomóc?

– Właściwie to tak.

Tony zawył z frustracji, usiadł i spojrzał na Coulsona, który stał w drzwiach z zupełnie do niego niepasującą bezradnością wypisaną na twarzy. Chyba tylko ona powstrzymała Tony'ego przed wyrzuceniem agenta z apartamentu. (Swoją drogą, to zadziwiające, że agent TARCZY okazał się również wybornym włamywaczem.) Cóż, ona oraz świadomość, w jakiej sprawie Coulson najprawdopodobniej go szukał.

Rogers.

Kurwa mać. Rogers. Może jednak Tony powinien odesłać Coulsona z niczym? Cokolwiek działo się z Rogersem, Tony zdecydowanie nie mógł mu teraz pomóc. Nie w takim stanie. Nie po tygodniu upijania się do nieprzytomności, przygodnego seksu znacznie częściej niż raz na dobę oraz używek z kategorii tych, co do zażywania których nie powinien się przyznawać. Nie po tym, jak z desperacją udowadniał wszystkim rozczarowanym udziałowcom, że mieli prawo być rozczarowani. Nie przy Coulsonie, który zapewne zadzwoniłby na policję. Nie przy Rhodesie, który znów doszedłby do wniosku, że zawiódł Tony'ego jako przyjaciel. A tego ostatniego Tony po prostu by nie zniósł.

– Słuchaj, Phil, nie można tego jakoś przełożyć? – zapytał z nadzieją. Świat wciąż wirował i nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał przestać.

– Próbowaliśmy już wszystkiego.

– Na pewno wszystkiego? Nie ma jakichś alternatyw?

– Jedyną alternatywą byłoby użycie końskiej dawki środków anestezjologicznych, a tego wolelibyśmy raczej uniknąć. Wcale nie działają w tym przypadku tak skutecznie, jak byśmy chcieli – odparł, po czym skrzywił się i dodał niechętnie: – Poza tym powiedzieliśmy mu już, że przyjedziesz.

– Powiedzieli komu? – wtrącił zaniepokojony Rhodey, spoglądając raz po raz to na Tony'ego, to na Coulsona.

Tony potrząsnął głową. O niczym bardziej nie marzył niż o tym, by opowiedzieć przyjacielowi o Kapitanie Ameryce. To był przecież pierdolony Kapitan Ameryka, do cholery! Domyślał się jednak, że nie po to TARCZA ukrywała Rogersa przed światem, żeby Tony opowiadał o nim znajomym. Poza tym – Rogers zdecydowanie nie był w tej chwili równie imponujący, co w 1941.

– Mogliście najpierw zapytać, czy takie rozwiązanie w ogóle wchodzi w grę.

– Byliśmy nieco... przyparci do muru.

– Słuchaj, jeśli jest agresywny...

– Uspokoił się, gdy powiedzieliśmy, że cię przywieziemy.

– Cholera jasna. Ciocia Peggy o tym wie?

– To ona prowadziła negocjacje.

Negocjacje, kurwa mać. Jakby chodziło o jakiegoś kryminalistę. O zwykłego przestępcę, a nie o bohatera wojennego, człowieka-legendę.

– Powinienem się najpierw umyć i ubrać w coś...

– Dziesięć minut. Ani chwili dłużej. Przykro mi.

Tony nie zamierzał z tym dyskutować. Ignorując zawroty głowy, sięgnął po dłoń Rhodey'ego i z jego pomocą dotarł do łazienki. Gdy on zmagał się z prysznicem, jego przyjaciel szukał świeżych ubrań. W chwilach takich jak ta, Tony dochodził do wniosku, że Rhodey i Jarvis ogłosili zawody w ogarnianiu Tony'ego Starka. A gdyby Tony Stark ogarniał sam siebie, być może nawet potrafiłby powiedzieć, który z nich w tym miesiącu prowadził.

– Musisz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi. – Rhodey skrzyżował ramiona i przyjrzał się uważnie Tony'emu, gdy ten zapinał spodnie. – Kim właściwie jest ten gość w garniturze?

– To znajomy z pracy znajomego z pracy cioci Peggy.

– I ta odpowiedź ma mnie uspokoić?

– Nie. Ta odpowiedź to po prostu prawda. Jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś na uspokojenie, to w drodze powrotnej mogę kupić ci misia.

– Tones, to wcale nie jest zabawne.

– Och, jest kurewsko zabawne. Bo tak się składa, że jestem dla TARCZY takim właśnie misiem przytulanką, do użycia w nagłych przypadkach.

– TARCZA? Tamten facet jest z TARCZY? Tony, mówiłeś, że nie chcesz mieć z nimi nic do czynienia.

– Tu nie chodzi o nich.

– Pani Carter nigdy by cię do nich nie ściągnęła.

Tony posłał przyjacielowi szeroki uśmiech.

– Nic dziwnego, że cię lubi. Bo widzisz, tak się składa, że ostro im się oberwało, gdy ściągnęli mnie tam po raz pierwszy.

– A teraz to im wolno? Tones, daj spokój, to wszystko koszmarnie śmierdzi jakimś g...

– Dobrze wyglądam? – przerwał mu Tony, rozkładając ręce i pokazując przyjacielowi końcowy efekt swojej sześciominutowej transformacji. Gdyby mógł, zrobiłby piruet, ale obawiał się, że jego żołądek tego nie zniesie. Znali się ze swoim żołądkiem całkiem długo i mieli podpisaną nawet rozsądną umowę: Tony nie tańczył na kacu, a jego żołądek nie pozbywał się spontanicznie swojej zawartości.

– Jakbyś obudził się w śmietniku i nagle dowiedział się, że masz randkę.

– Czyli zdecydowanie lepiej niż się czuję.

– Zdradzisz chociaż, kim jest twoja najnowsza wybranka? – zapytał Rhodes, krzywiąc się wymownie.

– To ściśle tajne.

– Tony.

– Kocham cię, Rhodey.

– Uważaj na siebie.

– Zachowujesz się tak, jakbym był nieodpowiedzialny. A ja jestem uosobieniem odpowiedzialności. Nie zostawiam drinków, żeby nikt mi niczego nie wrzucił do kieliszka. Używam prezerwatyw. Pytam o imię, zanim wezmę kogoś go łóżka. Czy można być jeszcze bardziej...

– Po prostu na siebie uważaj.

Tony przewrócił oczami i wyszedł, krzycząc za sobą, żeby Rhodes zaopiekował się jego apartamentem. Nie miał ochoty na kłótnie z przyjacielem. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy nie mógł mu powiedzieć całej prawdy, a jego wszystkie obietnice można było o kant dupy rozbić. Bo co z tego, że będzie ostrożny, skoro Rogers przypominał tykającą bombę zegarową?

Coulson przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, gdy Tony wsiadał do samochodu.

– Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze.

– Ale to nie oznacza, że mi odpuścicie.

– Nie, tym razem to nie wchodzi w grę.

Pięknie, po prostu pięknie.

– Czego powinienem się spodziewać?

Odpowiedź nie nadchodziła tak długo, że Tony zaczął przypuszczać, że w ogóle jej nie usłyszy. Pokonali znaczną część drogi w absolutnej ciszy. Cóż, nie absolutnej. Coulson postanowił uraczyć Tony'ego płytą z koncertem smyczkowym. Tony odwdzięczył się Coulsonowi desperackim dyszeniem człowieka próbującego zapanować nad mdłościami.

– Nie chciałbym powiedzieć, że pogorszyło mu się, bo go nie odwiedzałeś, ale...

– Kurwa mać, Phil.

– Anthony, proszę, wyrażaj się.

– Nie mów mi takich rzeczy. Nie, kiedy obaj wiemy, że moje odwiedziny w niczym tak naprawdę mu nie pomagają.

– Jest przekonany, że jako jedyny odwiedzasz go bezinteresownie.

– O, widzisz? I tu pojawia się problem. Bo jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, wszystkie moje wizyty były wymuszone przez TARCZĘ.

Coulson westchnął i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Jest szansa, że już się w tym połapał i fakt, że nie chcesz się z nami zadawać tylko jeszcze bardziej przekonuje go, że powinniście utrzymywać kontakt.

– Tak. Bo mamy tyle wspólnego – prychnął Tony.

Cholera, może naprawdę powinien był postarać się bardziej? Mógł przynajmniej wyznaczyć jakieś regularne terminy spotkań. Tak, musi poprosić Jarvisa, żeby dopisał mu to do terminarza. Nie, żeby było w nim miejsce na podobne spotkania. Ale Tony mógł przecież zrobić to, co robił zazwyczaj, czyli zrobić miejsce na jedno spotkanie, wykreślając wcześniej inne. Albo dopisując adnotację z kategorii „piętnaście minut i spławić gnoja".

– Nie powiedziałeś mi w sumie, co takiego się właściwie stało. W ogóle mi się to nie podoba, Phil. Nie mogę budować relacji opartej na kłamstwach i niedomówieniach.

– Miał napad.

– Znowu próbował rozwalić sobie ręce o worek treningowy?

– Coś w tym stylu.

– Przyznaj się. Ty po prostu nieudolnie zgrywasz niedostępnego.

– Uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że to nieprawda?

– Phil, kochanie, przecież widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz.

Jakimś cudem to idiotyczne przekomarzanie zdołało wywabić uśmiech na usta agenta. Cóż, przynajmniej tyle udało się dziś Tony'emu osiągnąć. Jeśli nie zrzyga się na tapicerkę, będzie miał na koncie całe dwa zwycięstwa.

– Gdzie ciocia Peggy? – zapytał, rozglądając się uważnie zaraz po tym, jak wysiadł z samochodu.

Najwyraźniej to nie było dobre pytanie, bo Coulson momentalnie zmarkotniał.

– Dochodzi do siebie. Nie potrafię obiecać, że się z tobą spotka.

Trybiki, koła zębate, skrzypiąca, mechaniczna układanka. I nagły napad paniki.

– Nic jej nie jest? – zapytał, gwałtownie chwytając Coulsona za ramię.

Agentka Carter była najsilniejszą osobą, jaką znał. I to nie była wyłącznie opinia Tony'ego, od najmłodszych lat zachwyconego swoją matką chrzestną. To był fakt, oczywisty wniosek, do jakiego dochodził każdy, kto miał okazję choć przelotnie się z nią spotkać. Ale nawet ona nie mogła mierzyć się z Kapitanem Ameryką.

Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, żeby Rogers uderzył jego ciocię.

Ale nie potrafił też wyobrazić sobie, żeby cokolwiek stało się jego matce. Znów odżyło nieproszone wspomnienie ojca, pijanego do nieprzytomności, stojącego nad matką z pięścią uniesioną by zadać kolejny cios.

– Nie wiedział, co robi – powtarzała Maria. – Czasem zapomina, że chcę mu pomóc – mówiła z wyuczonym uśmiechem.

Kiedyś myślał, że chodziło po prostu o ukrywanie przed światem pogłębiającej się zapaści Howarda. O udawanie, że wcale nie miał problemu z alkoholem. A potem oboje zginęli w okolicznościach, których nikt nie potrafił Tony'emu wyjaśnić tak, aby wyjaśnienie to miało jakikolwiek sens. Nagle słowa matki nabrały dla niego innego znaczenia i powróciły teraz, wraz z przerażającą świadomością, że najprawdopodobniej nic nie było takie, jakie się zdawało.

Steve Rogers mógł w każdej chwili zabić Peggy Carter. Wystarczyło po prostu, żeby doszedł do wniosku, że to wcale nie była Peggy Carter.

Coulson poniewczasie domyślił się, co oznaczało pytanie Tony'ego. Pobladł, chwycił Starka za ramiona i potrząsnął nim lekko.

– Nie, nie, nie, to nie tak – zapewnił go pospiesznie. – Jest po prostu roztrzęsiona, to wszystko. Nigdy nie pozwolilibyśmy, żeby cokolwiek się jej stało.

Tony omal nie powiedział, że takie same obietnice składano jego rodzicom. Pokręcił powoli głową i odepchnął Coulsona.

– Jeśli zrobi jej krzywdę, zabiję go – obiecał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Coulson po prostu skinął głową. Jakby podobne przyrzeczenia były dla niego czymś zupełnie normalnym. Kto wie? Może były. Może w TARCZY tak się to właśnie załatwiało. Tony ruszył za nim w głąb twierdzy ze szkła i betonu, wciąż trzęsąc się na całym ciele. Niespodziewana furia tylko pogorszyła jego stan. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, po prostu zrzyga się na Rogersa i na tym skończą się ich idiotyczne sesje.

– To koszmarny pomysł.

Tony poderwał wzrok i spojrzał na znajomą dziewczynę opierającą się niedbale o ścianę. Goose ocierał się o jej nogi mrucząc tak głośno, że słyszał go zapewne cały korytarz.

– Natasho, naprawdę chcielibyśmy rozwiązać to inaczej, ale...

– Możecie go tam nie prowadzić – prychnęła Tasha, kiwając głową w stronę Tony'ego. – Albo przyprowadzić go jutro. Ale dzisiaj? Nie, dzisiaj to prośba o tragedię.

– Dlaczego opuściłaś pokój? – zapytał Coulson, strategicznie starając się zmienić temat na taki, który byłby wygodniejszy dla niego, a zdecydowanie mniej wygodny dla dziewczyny.

– Bo zamki, które zakładacie w moich drzwiach, to jakiś smutny żart? A, no i wasz ulubiony pacjent znów zaczął wyć.

Dreszcz przemknął po plecach Tony'ego. Może naprawdę powinien wrócić do domu? Wprawdzie gdy poprzednim razem Natasha sugerowała to samo, nic takiego się nie stało, ale teraz ostrzegawcze czerwone lampeczki świeciły jaśniej i ze zdecydowanie większą częstotliwością.

– Nie powinnaś go tutaj słyszeć – prychnął agent, jakby to miało w jakikolwiek sposób rozwiać wątpliwości Tony'ego.

– A jednak słyszę go doskonale. Za. Każdym. Pieprzonym. Razem.

– Wydaje ci się.

– Może po prostu mam lepszy słuch niż twój protegowany? – odwarknęła, po czym niedbale rzuciła w stronę Tony'ego: – Barton jest głuchy jak but.

– Może Goose pójdzie ze mną? – zaproponował Tony, z obrzydzeniem uświadamiając sobie, że trzęsły mu się ręce. Chciał po prostu mieć to za sobą. Przywitać się i wrócić do domu. Przecież właśnie to robił. Kogo chcieli oszukać? – Goose?

Kot machnął ogonem, oderwał się od nóg Natashy, podszedł do Tony'ego i miauknął cicho.

– Pilnuj go – rzuciła dziewczyna, ni to do Coulsona, ni do Goose'a. Nie dodając nic więcej, wróciła do swojego pokoju, zatrzaskując z hukiem drzwi.

– Co jej właściwie jest? Poza tym, że jest wyjątkowo opryskliwa?

– To ściśle tajne.

– Też tak będę odpowiadał, jak mnie o coś zapytasz.

– Odpowiadam tak, bo to ściśle tajne.

– Daj mi chociaż jakąś podpowiedź.

Coulson westchnął.

– Budapeszt.

– Beznadziejna ta podpowiedź.

– Jak zaczniesz pracować dla TARCZY, może dostaniesz lepsze.

– Jak zacznę pracować dla was, nie będziecie mieli kim szczuć Kapitana – prychnął Tony, gdy znaleźli się pod drzwiami do sekretnego apartamentu. Musiał trafić w dziesiątkę, bo Coulson nie odpowiedział, po prostu wpuścił go do środka i rzucił:

– Hasło bezpieczeństwa to „czerwony".

– To najgorsze hasło bezpieczeństwa, jakie słyszałem. Wiesz dlaczego, Phil? Bo wszyscy takie mają.

Stres bardzo często sprawiał, że Tony nie potrafił zapanować nad słowotokiem. Coulson już nawet go nie słyszał. Drzwi od dłuższej chwili były szczelnie zamknięte. Goose rozsiadł się wygodnie na środku pokoju, wywinął ogonem i prychnął gniewnie.

Nawet minimalizm dało się zmienić w pobojowisko.

Worek treningowy leżał na podłodze, podarty na strzępy, dookoła rozsypany był piach. Pierze z poduszki wciąż wirowały w powietrzu. Ekrany imitujące okna potłuczone były w drobny mak i trzymały się ram chyba tylko na słowo honoru. Z jakiegoś powodu najgorsze wydały się Tony'emu połamane sztalugi i porwane podobrazia.

Nic dziwnego, że ciocia Peggy była roztrzęsiona. On również ledwie potrafił zapanować nad strachem. Nie krzyknął „czerwony" tylko dlatego, że z całych sił przygryzł dolną wargę. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc na nogach jak z waty doczłapał do łóżka i usiadł na jego skraju. To jednak oznaczało, że wciąż widział zdewastowany pokój. Cholera jasna, czy to była krew? Drżąc, Tony opadł na materac tak poszarpany, że sprężyny wbijały się w plecy. Ale lepsze to i patrzenie w sufit, niż mierzenie się z upadkiem bohatera z dzieciństwa.

Na szczęście Rogers był w łazience i jeszcze przez chwilę nie musieli rozmawiać. Przez głowę przemknęła Starkowi myśl, że to nawet lepiej, że miał kaca. Gdyby był trzeźwy pewnie zacząłby płakać jak małe dziecko.

Zamknął oczy, jakby to miało pomóc. Jakby to mogło pozwolić mu się odciąć od strachu i szaleństwa, którymi przesycony był pokój. Od wspomnień matki z pękniętą wargą, kłamiącej mu prosto w oczy, mówiącej, że wszystko będzie dobrze.


	6. Chapter 6

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak leżał. Oczy zasłonił ramieniem, dzięki czemu otoczyła go bezpieczna ciemność. Goose również wskoczył na łóżko, wtulił się w bok Tonye'go i zaczął pocieszająco mruczeć. Istniała szansa, że Stark przysnął na chwilę. Z przedłużającej nieobecności Rogersa wywnioskował, że ten zamknął się w łazience i tam postanowił doprowadzić się do porządku. Może powinien do niego zapukać, zapytać, czy nic mu się nie stało. Problem polegał na tym, że Tony doskonale znał odpowiedź.

Oczywiście, że się stało. I nic nie było w porządku. Kurwa mać. Nic. Zupełnie nic.

Ani drgnął, gdy do jego uszu dotarło ciche kliknięcie klamki.

– Przepraszam za... – zaczął Rogers głosem ochrypłym zapewne od krzyku, który wywabił z pokoju Natashę. – Przepraszam, że musisz tu być.

– Nie muszę. W każdej chwili mogę wrócić do domu. – Tony starał się, aby zabrzmiało to nonszalancko. Niestety, wszystko wskazywało na to, że nad swoją nonszalancją musiał jeszcze popracować. Usiadł niechętnie i spojrzał na Rogersa.

Nawet nie zdziwiło go to, co zobaczył. Może nawet w głębi serca spodziewał się czegoś jeszcze gorszego. Mimo wszystko, widok siniaków rozlewających się coraz zuchwalej pod jego chorobliwie pobladłą skórą sprawił, że serce Tony'ego skurczyło się gwałtownie. Zupełnie jakby to jego samego ktoś pobił. Kapitan natychmiast pojął, co tak rozproszyło jego gościa. Otartą do krwi dłonią dotknął najpierw podbitego oka, potem pękniętej wargi. Spróbował się przy tym uśmiechnąć, ale niespecjalnie mu wyszło.

– Peggy zawsze potrafiła się bić – wymamrotał.

– Wolę, żeby ona biła ciebie, niż ty ją – warknął Tony, niespecjalnie rozumiejąc, dlaczego jednocześnie kamień spadł mu z serca i zarazem ożyły w nim nowe pokłady wściekłości.

Rogers pobladł jeszcze bardziej.

– Nigdy bym jej nie uderzył.

– Widzę właśnie. – Zatoczył dłonią krąg, zaczynając od porwanego worka treningowego, a na połamanych sztalugach kończąc.

– Nie uważasz chyba...

– O swoim ojcu też tak nie myślałem.

Och, no tak. Tego akurat można było się domyślić. Gdy Tony Stark nie miał pojęcia, na kogo i na co był wściekły, w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć chodziło o Howarda Starka i o jakąś niewyjaśnialną podłość, której się dopuścił, gdy Tony był jeszcze dzieckiem.

Cisza, która zapadła w zdewastowanym pokoju, była niemal bolesna. Nawet Goose przestał mruczeć, po prostu zamknął oczy i gniewnie bił ogonem na boki. Rogers zaczął się trząść i Tony przez chwilę obawiał się, że doprowadził go na skraj kolejnego ataku. Gdzieś tam w głębi serca już zaczął robić sobie o to wyrzuty, a jednocześnie na dnie jego umyśłu zaświtała świadomość, że gdyby obaj umarli tu i teraz, wielu osobom zdjęliby ogromny ciężar z barków.

Nie stało się jednak nic makabrycznego. Rogers podszedł po prostu do łóżka i usiadł. Zamiast jednak zająć miejsce obok Tony'ego, opadł na ziemię tuż przy jego kolanach. Zupełnie jakby grawitacja była teraz jedyną siłą, na której mógł polegać, bez żadnych obaw, że niespodziewanie go zawiedzie.

– Twój ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem – wychrypiał.

– Nie znałeś mojego ojca – odwarknął Tony. – Howard Stark, którego znałeś, umarł w chwili, w której się rozbiłeś. Potem został już tylko wrak, który każdego dnia rozpadał się coraz bardziej.

Aż w końcu został z niego sam popiół.

Rogers potrząsnął głową. Przez długą, kurewsko długą chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Niespodziewanie sięgnął po dłoń Tony'ego i ścisnął ją tak mocno, jakby rozważał połamanie Starkowi palców. Tony nie zawył z bólu wyłącznie dlatego, że z ust Rogersa padły słowa, które zawsze chciał usłyszeć. Słowa, których nikt nigdy nie chciał mu powiedzieć. Słowa, których Peggy Carter wolała mu oszczędzić.

Najwyraźniej jednak Steve Rogers miał na ten temat inne zdanie.

– Howard, którego znałem, nigdy nie był dobrym człowiekiem – wyznał. – Ludzie nienawidzili z nim pracować. Był inteligentny i dysponował funduszami, których rozpaczliwie potrzebowaliśmy. Był też arogancki i egocentryczny. Bezustannie zachowywał się tak, jakbyśmy go spowalniali i ograniczali. Jakimś cudem zostaliśmy towarzyszami broni, to wszystko. Nigdy nie był tą wyidealizowaną wydmuszką z raportów TARCZY. Ale nie był też kimś, kto uparłby się, by pod wpływem alkoholu prowadzić samochód.

A więc o to chodziło. Ktoś uznał, że biednemu Kapitanowi można pokazać raport z miejsca wypadku. Wyjaśnić, w jakich okolicznościach zginął ostatni z jego przyjaciół. Cóż, jeśli Tony zwęszył w tym wszystkim jakieś obrzydliwe kłamstwo, to co dopiero Rogers, którego TARCZA na każdym kroku próbowała mamić wygodnymi półprawdami?

– Odkąd pamiętam, miał problem z alkoholem – odparł Tony, poruszając palcami tak, by zmusić Rogersa do rozluźnienia uścisku. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien w ogóle wyszarpnąć dłoni, doszedł jednak do wniosku, że w tej sytuacji byłoby to równie podłe, co kopanie szczeniaka.

– Mógłbym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo.

– Ale nie widziałeś go, zanim...

– Nie – przerwał mu pospiesznie Kapitan. – Ale widziałem go, gdy udawał, że nie opłakuje śmierci ludzi, którzy stali się mu bliscy. Gdy udawał, że wcale nie był przerażony. Gdy udawał, że był żołnierzem, a nie naukowcem, który po prostu próbował zrobić to, co należało zrobić.

– Napisali, że miał zaburzenia psychiczne i manię prześladowczą – wyszeptał Tony. – Że to dlatego pił. Gdy uderzył moją matkę... – Kurwa mać. Liczył, że zdoła to powiedzieć jednym tchem, że nie zatnie się w połowie. Zrozpaczone spojrzenie Rogersa wcale nie pomagało, zmusił się jednak, gdy dokończyć. – Podobno wydawało mu się, że była kimś innym.

Nie musiał dodawać nic więcej. Wiedział, że Rogers momentalnie pojął, jakim koszmarem musiały być ostatnie lata życia Howarda. Jakimś cudem on i Tony władowali się w pajęczynę kłamstw, z której Howard Stark próbował wyrwać się dzięki wysokoprocentowym trunkom. Poniekąd mu wyszło. Tony nie miał pojęcia, czy kłamstwa, które sprzedawano jemu i Kapitanowi, miały ich zwyczajnie omamić, czy może raczej przynieść chwilowy spokój w trudnych okolicznościach. Wiedział tylko, że z całego serca ich nienawidził.

– Czy wiedziałeś... – Tym razem to Rogers się zawahał. Spojrzał niepewnie na Tony'ego, po czym odwrócił wzrok i przygryzł dolną wargę.

– O nie, tak nie będziemy rozmawiać – syknął Stark, na co Rogers omal nie podskoczył. W niebieskich oczach błysnęło zaskoczenie. – Jak już zacząłeś, to dokończ. Nie przychodzę tu, żebyś chował przede mną jakieś głupie sekrety. A jeśli przychodzę, to po prostu mi to powiedz. Przestanę się fatygować.

– Twoja matka była agentką TARCZY.

– Słucham?

– Maria Stark. Była jedną z protegowanych Peggy. I twoja reakcja sugeruje, że o tym nie wiedziałeś.

Nie, nie wiedział o tym. A co gorsze, najwyraźniej nikt nie zamierzał mu o tym powiedzieć. Nawet ciocia Peggy. Zwłaszcza ciocia Peggy. Zamknął oczy i zaklął szpetnie. Rogers nie dodał ani słowa. Po prostu klęczał przy nim i trzymał go za rękę, kciukiem zataczając na grzbiecie dłoni Tony'ego łagodne, niemal hipnotyczne kręgi.

– Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – wychrypiał w końcu Tony. – Skoro nikt mi tego nie powiedział, to znaczy tylko tyle, że nie mam uprawnień, by o tym wiedzieć.

– W nosie mam twoje uprawnienia – odwarknął Rogers, wywołując tym u Tony'ego śmiech, którego chyba obaj się nie spodziewali. Istniała niewielka szansa, że nawet próbował odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale bardziej niż po ustach widać to było po jego jasnych oczach. – Nic mi w tym wszystkim nie pasuje, Tony. Zbyt dużo elementów nie ma sensu. Zbyt często ktoś próbuje coś przede mną ukryć. Potrzebuję pomocy, twojej pomocy, żeby się w tym odnaleźć.

– Ciocia Peggy...

– Peggy niekoniecznie jest po mojej stronie – wyznał Rogers niechętnie. – Wiem, że chce dla mnie dobrze. Ale teraz zdecydowanie bardziej potrzebuję prawdy, niż poklepywania po plecach.

Tony nie powiedział, że wszystkiemu była winna TARCZA i ciocia Peggy z pewnością uchyliłaby mu nieba, gdyby tylko mogła. Słowa te cisnęły mu się na usta, ale nie chciał, aby Rogers pomyślał, że to próba odepchnięcia go i zbycia. Wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru. Przeciwnie.

Do tej pory nie miał możliwości porozmawiać z nikim, kto nie chciałby go upewnić w przekonaniu, że wypadek jego rodziców był właśnie tym – wypadkiem. Carter i Jarvis robili to tak łagodnie, jak tylko potrafili, bojąc się zapewne, że Tony nie przestałby już nigdy doszukiwać się teorii spiskowych, które pozwalałby mu na rozdrapywanie ran. Ale teraz wiedział już, że jego wątpliwości nie były zupełnie nieuzasadnione. Cholera, przecież sugerował mu to sam Kapitan Ameryka!

– Zatem moja mama... – zaczął niepewnie, licząc na to, że Rogers nie zmienił nagle zdania i nie postanowił zasznurować ust jak wszyscy inni. Natychmiast jednak okazało się, że jego niepokój był zupełnie nieuzasadniony.

– Twoja mama była niesamowitą kobietą – odpowiedział Rogers ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Była niezwykle inteligentna, radziła sobie z każdym powierzonym jej zadaniem. I była rewelacyjnym kierowcą.

– Zatem nie uważasz, by było to możliwe, że pozwoliła mojemu ojcu kierować, gdy był kompletnie pijany? – zapytał Tony zdławionym głosem. Brzydził się tym, jak rozpaczliwie to brzmiało, ale nie potrafił na to nic poradzić. Przez długie miesiące czekał, aż ktoś wreszcie to powie. Aż ktoś przyzna, że jego ojciec nie był zapijaczonym głupcem, każdego dnia coraz naiwniej łudzącym się, że zdoła cofnąć czas, a jego matka nigdy nie należała do harpii, które liczyły na to, iż zajście w ciążę z odpowiednim mężczyzną ustawi je do końca życia. – Myślisz, że to wszystko jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem?

– Z jednej strony lekarze z TARCZY nie mieli problemu, aby ustalić, że twój ociec był pijany, choć zeznania osób, które widziały go jako ostatnie, zupełnie tego nie potwierdzają. Z drugiej, nikt poza wspomnianymi lekarzami nie miał okazji choćby przelotnie rzucić okiem na ciała twoich rodziców. Posłali ich do krematorium zanim pojawił się ktokolwiek, kto mógłby podważyć ich badania. A to nie wygląda mi na działania uczciwych ludzi. Przeciwnie, niebezpiecznie przypomina... – Zamilkł gwałtownie i potrząsnął głową.

Zmarszczone brwi, zaciśnięte szczęki, przyspieszony oddech. Gdyby był choć odrobinę bardziej zadbany, wyglądałby jak anioł zemsty. Jak Han Solo, T-800 i młody James T. Kirk w jednej osobie. Gdyby nie podłe okoliczności i koszmarny kac Tony Stark nie posiadałby się z radości, że ktoś podobny klęczał z policzkiem opartym o jego kolano. Fakt, że ten ktoś był Kapitanem Ameryką, bohaterem jego pierwszych mokrych snów, też nie byłby bez znaczenia.

Ale teraz – teraz Rogers był przede wszystkim jego sojusznikiem w tej kurewsko nierównej walce. Oni dwaj kontra reszta świata. I znikąd pomocy.

– Takie decyzje bardziej przypominają Hydrę niż TARCZĘ – dokończył Tony, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

– Dziękuję, że ty to powiedziałeś.

– Wolałbym, żeby żaden z nas nie musiał tego mówić.

Rogers zaśmiał się smętnie i potrząsnął głową.

– Chyba nie mamy w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. – Zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym podniósł wzrok na Tony'ego. Całe szczęście, że Tony już siedział, bo gdyby stał, kolana po prostu odmówiłyby mu posłuszeństwa. – Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś. I przepraszam, że na to nalegałem.

– Daj spokój. To nic takiego.

– Nic takiego? Mam wrażenie, że oderwałem cię od kogoś bardzo ważnego. – Wskazał na szyję Tony'ego i wykrzywił twarz w czymś, co chyba miało być porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem. Porozumiewawcze mrugnięcia zdecydowanie nie były czymś, co mu wychodziło.

– Wydawało mi się, że już wspominałem, że nie jestem dobry w randkowaniu – prychnął Tony. Cholera, jak miał powiedzieć Kapitanowi Ameryce, że nawet nie pamiętał imienia gościa, który zostawił mu tę konkretną malinkę? Nie potrafiłby nawet potwierdzić, że to był facet.

Jakby tego było mało, Rogers wydawał się strapiony tą odpowiedzią.

– Myślałem, że coś się zmieniło. I dlatego nie przychodzisz.

„Owszem, zmieniło się. Udziałowcy SI cofnęli mi finansowanie, a ja udaję, że mnie to nie obchodzi i pieprzę się z kim popadnie”. Doskonała odpowiedź, Kapitan Ameryka na pewno będzie dumny.

– Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowałem.

– Nie rozczarowałeś. Po prostu czułbym się lepiej z myślą, że masz kogoś, na kim możesz polegać. Kto pomógłby ci...

– O, nie, nie, nie – przerwał mu Tony i zaśmiał się gorzko. – Wszyscy dobrzy samarytanie, którzy pojawiają się w moim życiu, martwią się moimi pieniędzmi bardziej niż mną. Jedyne związki, na jakie sobie pozwalam, to takie na jedną noc. Inne mi po prostu nie wychodzą. To wszystko.

– Tony, to okropne.

– Przeciwnie. Dzięki temu mogę więcej czasu poświęcać projektom. I przyjeżdżać do ciebie za każdym razem, gdy wpadniesz na to, by zrobić przemeblowanie.

– Ale zasługujesz na to...

Nie, nie zasługiwał. I gdyby Rogers znał go lepiej, sam by o tym wiedział. Tony zmusił się do tego, by przerwać mu tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił:

– To nie twoja sprawa. Nie rozmawiajmy o tym nigdy więcej.

– Jak sobie życzysz – zgodził się pospiesznie Rogers. Musiał wyczuć, że nalegając jedynie zmusiłby Tony'ego do ucieczki, a sam przecież przyznał, że potrzebował sojusznika. Chociaż może „przyjaciel” lepiej by tu pasował. – Przepraszam.

– Przestań mnie ciągle przepraszać. Powiedz lepiej, co poza kłamstwami dotyczącymi moich rodziców, tak bardzo cię rozwścieczyło.

Zmiana tematu była chyba dobrym rozwiązaniem. Kapitan spoważniał, a w jego spojrzeniu znów pojawił się lód.

– To, że okłamują ciebie.

– Ciebie też okłamali.

– Ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć. Są ci winni chociaż tyle.

– Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś uroczo naiwny? – Tony potrząsnął głową. Nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu. – TARCZA jest organizacją rządową. Tajną organizacją, żebyśmy mieli jasność. Nie są nic winni ani mi, ani tobie, jak się okazuje. Nie twierdzę, że nie ma tu dobrych gości. Peggy Carter jest przecież jedną z nich. Ale nie płacą im za bycie miłymi. Ani za pocieszanie bogatych dzieciaków, których starzy zginęli w podejrzanych wypadkach. Przeciwnie, ich zadaniem jest zamiatanie wszystkiego pod rządowy dywanik. I nie łudź się, że jest inaczej. Wiem, o czym mówię. Znam ich dłużej, niż potrafię chodzić.

– Co w takim razie powinienem zrobić?

Kurwa mać. Czy on liczył na to, że Tony będzie mu wydawał rozkazy? Jasne, był żołnierzem, ale przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie zapisał się na kartach historii dzięki pokornemu wypełnianiu poleceń. Tony omal mu tego nie wytknął, ale błagalne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu jakby go zniewoliło. Zdołał jedynie wyrzucić z siebie:

– Na razie nic. Niewiele przecież możesz, gdy jesteś tu zamknięty.

– Nie wypuszczą mnie.

– Dziwisz się im? – Stark podniósł wzrok na zdemolowane pomieszczenie i potrząsnął głową. – Nie, w tym stanie nie powinieneś się stąd ruszać. Więc weź się w garść, słuchaj miłych lekarzy i terapeutów i wzywaj mnie za każdym razem, gdy będzie ci gorzej, dobra?

– Ale...

– A gdy już dojdziesz do siebie, zmuszę ich, żeby cię wypuścili. Umowa stoi?

Przez chwilę bał się, że smutny uśmiech będzie jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką dostanie. Po chwili jednak Rogers odezwał się, cicho, z nieśmiałością człowieka, który kurczowo trzymał się resztek życia, które mu zostały.

– Nie mam dokąd pójść.

To był ten moment, w którym Tony powinien powiedzieć, że Peggy na pewno się nim zaopiekuje. Jasne, los obszedł się z nimi wyjątkowo okrutnie, ale przecież nadal mieli siebie nawzajem. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by spróbowali jakoś wszystko sobie ułożyć. Stracone lata nie sprawiły przecież, że przestali być dla siebie ważni.

Niestety, paskudny egoizm przejął kontrolę nad jego ustami.

– Masz przecież mnie – zapewnił, nienawidząc się za każde słowo, za zachłanność, z jaką przeczesał palcami złote włosy Rogersa, tak zadziwiająco jedwabiste i przyjemne w dotyku.

– Gdy cię tu nie ma, wszystko się rozpada. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Ani zatrzymać.

Dość. Starczy. Basta. Jak miał tego słuchać i nie łudzić się, że tak właśnie miało być? Że tak było dobrze, że świat mógł się walić i palić, że wystarczyło, by mieli siebie nawzajem i wszystko jakoś się ułoży? Czy Rogers nie widział, że Tony Stark był zachłannym dupkiem? Że nie zatrzyma się, póki nie założy mu obroży i kagańca? Że nawet wtedy będzie chciał wciąż więcej, więcej i więcej?

– Może w takim razie, gdy sobie pójdę, spróbujesz namalować coś ładnego? Tak dla odmiany. Wiesz, żebyś mógł się pochwalić.

Nie zasługiwał na jego uśmiech.

– Tylko pod warunkiem, że zostaniesz ze mną jeszcze chwilę.

 


	7. Chapter 7

– Za każdym razem, gdy się tak krzywisz, zaczynam myśleć, że mój nowy antyperspirant wcale nie jest tak dobry, jak twierdziła etykietka. Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co chodzi? – dręczył go Rhodey, polewając swoją stertę naleśników obfitą ilością syropu klonowego. Po chwili namysłu dodał na szczycie kopułę z bitej śmietany i przyozdobił całość borówkami. – Nawet, gdyby chodziło o to, że brzydko pachnę, stary, wiesz, że nie musisz się krępować, nie?

Miał powody, by się martwić. Tony mierzył się ostatnio z problemami, o których nie mogli otwarcie porozmawiać i choć ich przyjaźń znosiła już gorsze rozłamy, Rhodes nie zamierzał udawać, że nie był zmartwiony. Nie chodziło wyłącznie o to, że Tony nie dzielił się z nimi swoimi troskami. Chodziło o to, że worki pod oczami Tony'ego z każdą nieprzespaną nocą robiły się coraz wyraźniejsze. Że śrubokręty coraz częściej wypadały z jego drżących dłoni. Że strapienie coraz silniej odbijało się na jego twarzy.

A jedyne, co Tony mógł powiedzieć to:

– Nie martw się tym. Jakoś sobie poradzę. – Co było oczywistym kłamstwem i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

– Tones, na dziewczyna nie jest tego warta.

– Dziewczyna? – zapytał bezmyślnie Tony, dźgając widelcem swoją stertę naleśników. – Kto ci powiedział, że chodzi o dziewczynę? – Po chwili namysłu sięgnął po puszkę z bitą śmietaną i nałożył sobie ogromną porcję prosto do ust.

– Po pierwsze: fuj, kto cię nauczył tak jeść. Po drugie: tak, o dziewczynę. Tę podłą kobietę, do której tak często wzdychasz i przez którą zarywasz noce.

– Po pierwsze: jestem uroczy, gdy jem. Każdy ci to powie – prychnął Tony, gdy w końcu udało mu się przełknąć, co wcale nie było takie proste. Nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że część bitej śmietany próbowała wyciec mu przez nos. – Po drugie: mówiłem już, że nie ma żadnej dziewczyny.

– Ale ktoś jest.

Czy mógł mu powiedzieć chociaż tyle? Cholera, zachciało mu się szukać inteligentnych znajomych. Gdyby Rhodes był taki sam jak reszta harpii liczących na to, że kręcenie się w pobliżu Starka gwarantowało im udział w obrzydliwie ekscentrycznych imprezach, w ogóle nie musieliby rozmawiać. Ale nie, James Rhodey był jednym z tych podstępnie inteligentnych gości, którzy wcale nie wydawali się jakoś wyjątkowo bystrzy, ale tylko dlatego, że po prostu byli nienaturalnie uprzejmi. Z grzecznym uśmiechem, koszulą z wyprasowanym kołnierzykiem i niewinnym spojrzeniem miłego chłopaka z sąsiedztwa, zupełnie nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto wyrwał MIT stypendium dzięki swoim wizjom zrewolucjonizowania przemysłu zbrojnego.

Wystarczyło jedno nieopatrzne słowo i Rhodey wszystkiego się domyśli. Tony nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

– Ktoś jest – potwierdził ostrożnie.

– Ktoś, do kogo zamierzasz zaraz pojechać.

– Co? Skąd niby... – Przerwał, gdy Rhodes znacząco uniósł brew. – Dobra, tak, przyznaję się, zaraz będę jechał go odwiedzić.

– I z tym wszystkim ma coś wspólnego gość w garniturze marki „rządowy agent”.

– Skoro we wszystkim tak świetnie się orientujesz, to nie widzę powodu, żeby kontynuować to przesłuchanie.

– Przesłuchanie? – Rhodey przewrócił oczami. Nie trzeba było jednak być geniuszem, by natychmiast pojąć, że kierowało nim raczej strapienie niż irytacja. – Tones, my po prostu rozmawiamy. A jeśli chcesz, żebym cię gdziekolwiek puścił, zjedz swoje naleśniki. Nie po to pędziłem tu świtem bladym jak twój tyłek, żebyś mi teraz grymasił.

– Wypraszam sobie. Moje pośladki są opalone jak brazylijskie pomarańcze.

– Brazylijskie pomarańcze są zielone. Zaczynam poważnie martwić się o twój tyłek, wiesz?

– Jeszcze jedno słowo o moim tyłku padnie z twoich ust, a uznam, że po prostu jesteś zazdrosny, bo kochasz się we mnie od chwili, w której...

– W chwili, w której cię po raz pierwszy spotkałem, byłeś mocno nieletni, o czym wprawdzie dowiedziałem się poniewczasie, ale nadal stawiałoby mnie to w nienajlepszym świetle, więc odpowiem na to: nie.

– Och, Rhodey, czyli mnie kochasz. Jestem taki wzruszony!

James ponownie przewrócił oczami, tym razem jednak pozwolił sobie na szeroki uśmiech.

– Pewnie, że cię kocham, ty głupku. Dlatego się o ciebie martwię.

I jak Tony miał z tym walczyć? W ramach drobnej dywersji wepchnął sobie do ust potężny kawałek naleśnika i wykorzystał czas na przeżuwanie do tego, by znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne słowa, w które mógł ubrać to, co teraz działo się w jego życiu. Oto, co udało mu się wymyślić:

– Ten facet znał mojego ojca. Pracował z nim, w pewnym sensie. I wychodzi na to, że poza moim starym nie miał jakoś wielu znajomych. Rodziny chyba w ogóle, a przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiem.

Chyba szło mu dobrze, bo Rhodes w milczeniu słuchał kolejnych niedomówień i półprawd. Tony pogratulował sobie w myślach i wypchał usta kolejną porcją naleśników, by po przełknięciu dokończyć stwierdzeniem:

– Więc jak po ostatniej misji poprzewracało mu się w głowie, stwierdzili, że mógłby spędzić trochę czasu z kimś normalnym i padło na mnie.

– Mhm. – Coś w tym przytaknięciu sprawiało, że włosy zjeżyły się Starkowi na karku. Uśmiech przyjaciela też był jakiś taki podejrzanie niewinny. – Powiedz mi jeszcze, że facet jest diabelsko przystojny i będę wiedział już wszystko – prychnął Rhodey, dolewając Tony'emu kawy i zerkając przy tym jakoś tak podejrzliwie zza zasłony nieziemsko długich rzęs.

– Jak marzenie.

– Mhm.

– Mhm?

– Och, no wiesz. Stary znajomy twojego ojca. Brak żyjącej rodziny. Brak żyjących znajomych. Podejrzani goście w garniturach zabraniają ci o nim rozmawiać. I do tego stwierdziłeś, że jest przystojny jak marzenie. – James Rhodes uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Podejrzanie łatwo było go sobie wyobrazić, jak z podobnym uśmiechem i w wojskowym mundurze miażdży wrogie armie i zaprowadza pokój na świecie. Czy to się światu podobało, czy też nie. – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że właśnie dowiedziałem się czegoś, czego nie powinienem wiedzieć.

W innych okolicznościach Tony pewnie roześmiałby się i pogratulował przyjacielowi jego przenikliwości. Tym razem jednak nie chodziło o jakąś głupią zagadkę czy złamanie szyfrów Pentagonu. Chodziło o Kapitana Amerykę i jakiś obrzydliwy spisek, w ramach którego ktoś postanowił zrobić z Howarda Starka zapijaczonego głupca, a z Marii Stark nieodpowiedzialną kretynkę. Tony wiedział doskonale, że jeśli natychmiast nie da przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, że powinien trzymać się od tego wszystkiego z daleka, narazi go na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo.

– Tones, znowu robisz tę minę. Wcale mi się to nie podoba. Jeśli powiedziałem coś nie tak...

– W ogóle nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać. – Tony przerwał mu gwałtownie, wstając od stołu. – Nie dlatego, że nie chcę. Przeciwnie. Wiele bym dał, żeby móc o wszystkim ci opowiedzieć. Ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że...

– Hej, hej, Tony, wstrzymaj się na chwilę, co? – Rhodes również wstał. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy Tonym i objął go z całych sił. – Nie każę ci przecież opowiadać mi o rządowych sekretach. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego spotkania z gościem jak marzenie sprawiają, że jesteś zdołowany, zamiast tryskać szczęściem.

Na to pytanie Tony sam chciałby poznać odpowiedź. Wiele dni przekonywał się, że nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że śnił o Rogersie klęczącym przed nim, wtulającym głowę w jego kolana, ze spojrzeniem błagającym o słowa pocieszenia. Nawet on nie mógł jednak oszukiwać się w nieskończoność. Nadszedł w końcu czas, by spojrzał prawdzie w oczy i przyznał, że jego zauroczenie z dzieciństwa teraz ożyło z mocą, jakiej zupełnie się po sobie nie spodziewał.

Świadomość, że pragnął Rogersa w sposób, który zdecydowanie nie był na miejscu, nie byłaby nawet w połowie tak niszcząca, gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego. Gdyby to był dowolny inny załamany żołnierz potrzebujący przyjaciela. Ale do cholery, chodziło o Steve'a Rogersa, ukochanego Peggy Carter, jego matki chrzestnej i jednej z osób, które nie pozwoliły Tony'emu popaść w szaleństwo, gdy zginęli Starkowie.

– To skomplikowane – odparł Tony, niemal rozbawiony tym, jak niewinnie to brzmiało w porównaniu z chaosem, który ogarnął jego umysł.

– Wiesz chociaż, co robisz?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Wcale mi się to nie podoba.

– Mi również, ale niewiele mogę na to poradzić.

– Mógłbyś na przykład zacząć od nieupijania się co drugi dzień.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć Rhodey'emu, że tak naprawdę pił codziennie, po prostu nie zawsze równie dużo.

– Postaram się, ale nic nie obiecuję.

– Powiedz jeszcze, że zaraz wychodzisz – ofuknął go Rhodey, wyraźnie urażony, że jego troska spotykała się z taką obojętnością.

– Zaraz wychodzę.

– Jesteś okropny.

– Wiem. Dlatego drugie opakowanie pralinek kupiłem dla ciebie. – To powiedziawszy wyciągnął z lodówki wielkie opakowanie ręcznie robionych czekoladek w dziesiątkach różnych smaków.

– Przyznaj się, po prostu chcesz je na mnie przetestować – prychał dalej Rhodes, bez sprzeciwu przyjął jednak słodycze.

– Trochę spanikowałem. Nie wiem, czy smaki, które wybrałem nie są zbyt... dziwne – wyznał Tony. Gdy je zamawiał, był kompletnie pijany. Miał jedynie świadomość, że te czekoladki pozwolą mu nie tylko poprawić humor Rogersowi, ale i na swój sposób zapewnić go, że Tony myślał o nim częściej, niż sugerowała to częstotliwość odwiedzin. Teraz, gdy nieco lepiej panował nad myślami, wcześniejsza finezja kojarzyła mu się wyłącznie z ekstrawagancją ocierającą się o kicz.

– I dlatego chcesz, żebym naraził moje biedne kubki smakowe na cierpienie. Nie, absolutnie się na to nie zgadzam. Zejdź mi z oczu. – Rhodey machnął dłonią niczym król zbywający namolnego poddanego, który miał czelność marnować jego cenny czas przeciągającą się audiencją.

Tony już miał wyrzucać z siebie potok słów, których jedynym celem było udobruchanie przyjaciela, bardziej teatralne niż konieczne, gdy do kuchni wkroczył Phil Coulson. To jego pojawianie się jakby znikąd zaczynało Starkowi działać na nerwy, choć z drugiej strony – było w tym też coś absurdalnie komicznego. Zupełnie jakby Coulson był nowym agentem 007.

– Kiedyś po prostu zadzwonię na policję i zgłoszę włamanie.

– Przecież byliśmy umówieni – odparł Coulson tak niewinnie, jakby był jedynie małym chłopcem wykonującym polecenia swojego taty.

– I dlatego mam wybaczyć, że pojawiasz się jak jakiś duch?

Zamiast odpowiadać, Coulson po prostu posłał Tony'emu uśmiech tak uprzejmy, że aż przerażający.

– Zmieniłem zdanie. Jednak go lubię – oznajmił Rhodey, wbrew swoim zapewnieniom, ładując do ust kolejną czekoladkę.

Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, Coulson najwyraźniej po raz kolejny zamierzał udowodnić, że nie dostał posady w TARCZY dzięki znajomościom czy urokowi osobistemu. Momentalnie dostrzegł drugie opakowanie czekoladek, spojrzał szybko na Tony'ego, zmarszczył brwi i westchnął.

– Takie prezenty są niezgodne z procedurami bezpieczeństwa – wyznał zbolałym głosem. Najwyraźniej procedury te wcale mu się nie podobały. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, że zamierzał się im sprzeciwić.

Tony nie miał podobnych zahamowań.

– Daj spokój, Phil – jęknął. – To tylko czekoladki. Co może z nimi zrobić? Dostać próchnicy?

– Będę musiał sprawdzić pudełko.

– Phil, możesz się nawet poczęstować.

– Chyba nie będę miał wyboru. Wiesz, Anthony, procedury bezpieczeństwa i te sprawy. – Jego usta wygięły się w szelmowskim uśmiechu i Tony momentalnie uświadomił sobie, że również go lubił. Cholera, lubił jednego z dupków, których przysięgał nienawidzić.

– Możemy jechać? – zapytał, chcąc odegnać uczucie, które zaczęło ściskać mu klatkę piersiową.

– Oczywiście.

Pożegnał się z Rhodesem, zupełnie ignorując znaczące spojrzenia przyjaciela. Rhodey mógł uważać, że był szalenie dyskretny, ale Tony przez chwilę nawet nie wątpił, że Coulson od razu połapał się w ich niemych docinkach. Nie skomentował tego jednak w żaden sposób i Tony w sumie nie wiedział, czy go to cieszyło, czy przerażało. Podejrzewał, że Rhodey miał już w TARCZY swoją własną kartotekę i to wyłącznie dlatego, że postanowił zaprzyjaźnić się z synem Howarda Starka.

Z tym, że teraz nie chodziło o Howarda Starka. Rhodey angażował się w to wszystko wyłącznie przez Tony'ego.

– Mój przyjaciel... – zaczął ostrożnie Tony, gdzieś w połowie drogi do siedziby TARCZY, ściągając na siebie uwagę Coulsona, który ostrożnie kosztował czekoladki z szampanem i migdałowymi płatkami. – Nic mu nie mówiłem.

– To dobrze. Gdybyś mu powiedział, musielibyśmy wymazać mu pamięć.

– Co? – sapnął Tony, ledwie hamując instynkt samozachowawczy, który kazał mu uciekać.

– Spokojnie, tylko żartowałem – uspokoił go pospiesznie Coulson. Wydawał się przy tym obrzydliwie zadowolony ze swojego dowcipu. – Nie dysponujemy jeszcze podobną technologią.

– Jeszcze? I to ma mnie uspokoić?

– Co do twojego przyjaciela. Wiem, że James Rhodes jest wybitnie inteligentny. Wiem też, że nie zrobi nic, by zaszkodzić tobie czy naszemu pacjentowi. A ja nie zamierzam zrobić nic, co mogłoby zaszkodzić jego świetlanej karierze wojskowej.

Czyli naprawdę wiedzieli o nim wszystko. Tony westchnął. Czego innego mógł się spodziewać? Cóż, na pewno nie spodziewał się tego, że Coulson będzie próbował coś przemilczeć, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że taki właśnie miał plan.

– Dzięki, Phil – wymamrotał Tony, nie do końca wierząc, że te słowa naprawdę opuściły jego usta. Gdyby chodziło o niego samego, pewnie nie powiedziałby nic. Ale chodziło o jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Rhodey zdecydowanie wart był tego, by zmusić się do podziękowań.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Coulson nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Może też nie spodziewał się, że będą prowadzić tak delikatne i pełne niedomówień negocjacje? – Tak swoją drogą, te czekoladki są wyśmienite.

– Możesz wziąć jeszcze jedną. Byłeś dzisiaj grzeczny, więc sobie zapracowałeś.

– Coś mi mówi, że są też koszmarnie drogie.

– Jak będziesz dla mnie miły, to dostaniesz takie na święta.

– Zamierzasz porozpieszczać Kapitana?

– Czy to również wbrew procedurom bezpieczeństwa?

– Nie pytałem ze względu na procedury. Pytałem ze względu na ciebie. Zależy ci na nim, prawda?

Czy zależało? Brawo, agencie Coulson! Znów trafiłeś w dziesiątkę! Tony nie potrafił wyznaczyć punktu, w którym krzywa jego zainteresowania Rogersem zrobiła zwrot o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni i wystrzeliła w kosmos. Wiedział tylko, że jego ciało wibrowało obrzydliwą tęsknotą, a umysł katował się myślami o tym, jak Rogers znosił samotność.

Przełknął ślinę i zmusił się, by po raz kolejny wypowiedzieć kłamstwo, którym karmił się od tak dawna:

– Wiem, że ciocia Peggy chciałaby, żeby jak najszybciej wrócił do zdrowia.

– Jest na dobrej drodze.

– Naprawdę?

– Wszystko na to wskazuje. Nadal nie jest gotowy, by zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, ale jest już coraz bliżej.

Tony niemal powiedział, że ukrywanie przed nim prawdy wcale Rogersowi nie pomaga. Ugryzł się jednak w język. Nie podejrzewał, by te kłamstwa były pomysłem Coulsona. Przeciwnie, podejrzewał, że trudno o bardziej elastycznego agenta, niż poczciwy Phil. W gruncie rzeczy nie uważał również, aby wszystkiemu winny był Fury. Pirat-przebieraniec z pewnością manipulował wszystkim i wszystkimi, co do tego Tony nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Nic nie wskazywało jednak na to, by był takim dupkiem, na jakiego początkowo wyglądał.

– Będziesz mnie tak odprowadzał pod drzwi za każdym razem? – zapytał Tony, gdy Coulson ruszył wraz z nim trasą, która zdołała już wyryć się w pamięci Starka. Cała reszta dróg wyznaczonych w wieżowcu ze szkła i betonu i tak nie miała dla niego większego znaczenia.

– Tak.

– Niech zgadnę. Procedury bezpieczeństwa.

– Bingo.

– A co słychać u Natashy?

– Nie mogę udzielać ci informacji o pacjentach, z którymi nie jesteś w żaden sposób spokrewniony.

Tony niemal z żalem spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi pokoju rudowłosej dziewczyny. Zastanawiał się czy oznaczało to, że wreszcie doigrała się mocniejszych zamków, czy może tego dnia Rogers nie wywabił jej z pokoju swoim krzykiem. Nie miał pojęcia, którą opcję wolał.

– Powiedzieliście mu, że przyjadę? – zapytał nieśmiało.

– Tak – odparł Coulson z takim uśmiechem, jakby doskonale rozumiał, co działo się teraz z Tonym. Tak naprawdę nie mógł mieć o tym najmniejszego pojęcia, ale Tony nie zamierzał niczego sprostowywać. Było mu nawet na rękę, że agent uważał jego zachowanie za zwykłą fascynację Kapitanem Ameryką, legendą, która okazała się człowiekiem z krwi i kości. – Bardzo się ucieszył.

– Och.

– Może tego nie wiesz, ale twoje wizyty naprawdę mu pomagają. Ma na co czekać. A raczej na kogo czekać.

– Wcale na mnie nie czeka – zaoponował Tony zbyt słabo, by ktokolwiek mógł uznać to za prawdziwy sprzeciw. – Chce po prostu mieć kontakt z kimś, kto nie jest z TARCZY. – Z kimś, kto nie ufał TARCZY równie mocno, co on sam.

– I ma kontakt z tobą.

– A jaki ma wybór? Sami powiedzieliście, że poza mną i ciocią Peggy nikt mu już nie został. Wystarczy, że Fury wyciągnie z rękawa jakiegoś wnuka jego dalekiej kuzynki albo...

– Sprawdziliśmy wszystko bardzo dokładnie. Ostatni wnuk dalekiej kuzynki, jak to ująłeś, zmarł w Australii w 1976. Najprawdopodobniej nawet nie wiedział, że jego krewny był Kapitanem Ameryką.

Co było gorsze: świadomość, że Rogers naprawdę nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc mu wrócić do żywych, czy to, że w głębi duszy Tony cieszył się, że właśnie tak było?

– Zostawię was tym razem samych – powiedział Coulson. – Kapitan ma dzisiaj naprawdę dobry humor, a Goose chyba postanowił dołączyć do Fury'ego.

– Chyba? Najpierw wmawiacie mi, że ten kot jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, a teraz sugerujesz, że nie wiesz, gdzie polazł?

Coulson uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

– Kto ci wmówił, że Goose jest kotem? – I z tym pytaniem agent zostawił Tony'ego pod otwartymi drzwiami do pokoju Rogersa. Żadne znaki na niebie i ziemi nie wskazywały na to, aby ktokolwiek zamierzał rozwiać tajemnice dotyczące rudego zwierzaka.

Cóż, agenci TARCZY naprawdę uwielbiali swoje sekrety. Tony westchnął i wszedł do pomieszczenia, które wcale nie było piękną celą (wcale), trzymając przed sobą pudełko pralinek jak tarczę.

– To tylko ja, przyszedłem... – zaczął i urwał gwałtownie.

Nawet w snach nie spodziewał się tego, co ujrzał. Steve Rogers wyglądał jak... Jak Steve Rogers. Jak złoty chłopiec z kart dodawanych do płatków kukurydzianych, porannych kreskówek i komiksów, które Jarvis przynosił Tony'emu od dnia, w którym Stark nauczył się czytać. A zarazem nieskończenie lepiej. Jak marzenie. Był ogolony i umyty. Jasne włosy ktoś zaczesał mu do tyłu. Gdyby nie luźny wełniany sweter, wyglądałby jak wokalista jakiegoś szalonego boysbandu. Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, naprawdę wydawał się spokojny. Stał przy sztalugach i ostrożnymi muśnięciami pędzla dopieszczał portret Peggy Carter.

Tony poczuł, jak coś w nim kurczy się, pęka i zaczyna sączyć zabójczą truciznę. Przecież sam prosił, by Rogers namalował coś ładnego. Sam był sobie winien, że pozwolił sobie łudzić się, że to jego portret zakwitnie na podobraziu.

– Już się bałem, że przygotowywałem się na darmo – rzucił Rogers, odkładając pędzel do kubka z wodą. Wytarł dłonie w mokrą szmatkę i w kilku krokach znalazł się tuż przy Tonym. Ani przez chwilę nie przestawał się uśmiechać i teraz, gdy jego twarzy nie zasłaniała broda, okazało się to niemal niemożliwe do zniesienia. – Ale przyszedłeś.

– Przecież obiecałem – wymamrotał Tony. W jego głowie dudniła obezwładniającym echem myśl, że Rogers przygotowywał się dla niego, specjalnie dla niego i dla nikogo innego.

– To wcale nie przeszkadzało mi zadręczać się myślą, że mógłbyś zmienić plany.

– Och, hm, cóż. – Dziesięć punktów za elokwencję wędruje do Tony'ego Starka! Czas na rundę drugą. – To dla ciebie – powiedział Tony, sztywno wręczając Rogersowi czekoladki.

– Pozwolili ci cokolwiek tu wnieść? – Kapitan wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, ale w ten pozytywny sposób, o ile cokolwiek podobnego istniało.

– Po pierwsze, to tylko czekoladki. Po drugie, Phil zjadł ich trochę po drodze, więc można powiedzieć, że przekupiłem kogo trzeba.

Rogers uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyjmując prezent tak ostrożnie, jakby to był dynamit z podpalonym lontem, a nie opakowanie pralinek. Skinął na Tony'ego i poprowadził go do łóżka, na którym obaj usiedli. Po raz pierwszy Tony boleśnie odczuł brak krzeseł albo chociaż jakiegoś fotela. Czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu nie siedzieć bezpośrednio obok Rogersa. Rozpaczliwie starał się zachować wystarczającą odległość, by nie czuć promieniującego od Kapitana żaru, ale albo było to niemożliwe, albo po prostu Tony Stark był już zgubiony i nic nie mogło go ocalić.

– W głowie mi się to nie mieści – wymamrotał Rogers. Uśmiechał się jak mały chłopiec, otwierając pudełko i podziwiając jego zawartość. – Przed... Wcześniej na palcach jednej ręki mogłem policzyć wszystkie razy, gdy miałem czekoladę w ustach. Teraz mógłbym dostawać ją codziennie. A ta? – Wziął w palce pralinkę ukształtowaną i pomalowaną tak, by przypominała pączek herbacianej róży. – Jest piękniejsza niż cokolwiek, na co mogła pozwolić sobie moja matka.

Jego uśmiech załamał się pod wpływem goryczy. Tony nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie uznał, że to wyłącznie jego wina. Wiedział doskonale, że w czasie wojny niewielu mogło sobie pozwolić na luksusy takie jak ręcznie robione czekoladki, a Steve Rogers zapewne i przed wojną nieczęsto mógł nacieszyć się słodyczami. Mimo to, gdy przyszło do wybierania czegoś, czym mógłby obdarować poczciwego Kapitana, przez myśl mu nawet nie przeszło, że wystarczyłaby zwykła tabliczka czekolady.

– Nie musisz jeść, jeśli nie chcesz – wymamrotał, podnosząc wzrok na portret cioci Peggy.

Rogers powoli odłożył pralinkę.

– Może spróbuję później – odparł przepraszającym tonem, jakby chciał powiedzieć „to wcale nie tak, że nie podoba mi się twój prezent”. Zamykając pudełko, również spojrzał na obraz. – Zasugerowałeś, że powinienem namalować coś ładnego.

– Uhm – bąknął Tony, uświadamiając sobie momentalnie, że dłużej tam nie wysiedzi. Musiał uciekać, uciekać byle dalej od Rogersa, od jego szczenięcego spojrzenia utkwionego w Peggy Carter.

„Nie jesteś już potrzebny”, rozległo się echem w jego głowie. „Jeśli zostaniesz choć chwilę dłużej, zniszczysz wszystko to, na co tak ciężko zapracował. A nie chcesz tego prawda? Nie chcesz, bo przecież zacząłeś na nowo się w nim zakochiwać. Nie w bohaterze, ale w człowieku, który przez krótką chwilę potrzebował twojej pomocy”.

– ...Tony?

Podskoczył. Rogers wyglądał na zmartwionego. Czyżby coś mówił? Cholera, musiał coś mówić, a Tony był w tym czasie zbyt zajęty katowaniem się myślami, żeby go słuchać. Ocknął się zapewne wyłącznie dlatego, że Rogers użył jego imienia. Używał go tak rzadko jakby wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Ale cóż w tym dziwnego? Przecież Tony był tu tylko dlatego, że Rogers i jego ojciec byli przyjaciółmi. Kim właściwie był dla niego Tony? Sojusznikiem? Gówno prawda.

– Jesteś bardzo blady. Dobrze się czujesz?

Zerwał się z łóżka, nim Rogers zdążył go choćby dotknąć. Sposób, w jaki wyciągnął dłoń, sugerował, że Kapitan zamierzał sprawdzić, czy Tony nie miał gorączki. To było na swój sposób urocze, ale Tony zmusił się, by zdusić w zarodku nadzieję na to, by był to przejaw jakichkolwiek cieplejszych uczuć.

– Przypomniałem sobie o czymś – skłamał.

– Już idziesz? – Stark momentalnie pożałował swojego narzekania na brodę, która zasłaniała twarz Rogersa. Teraz musiał mierzyć się z bezpośrednim atakiem jego żalu i rozczarowania.

– Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać w malowaniu.

– Nie przeszkadzasz. Przeciwnie, pomyślałem, że mógłbym...

– To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł. – Brawo. Cudownie. Świetny pomysł, naprawdę. Przerwać mu, zanim powie to, co mu leżało na duszy. Jeśli ktokolwiek potrzebował dowodu na to, że Tony Stark był żałosnym człowiekiem, właśnie dostał go jak na tacy.

– Może następnym razem. – Rogers skinął głową w stronę sztalug.

– Jasne, pewnie, nie ma sprawy – bąknął Tony i rzucił się do wyjścia.

Nawet się nie pożegnał. Po prostu wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zostawił Rogersa sam na sam z obrazem kobiety, którą kochał tak bardzo, że nawet dzielące ich lata nie mogły tego zmienić. A Tony Stark mógł tylko grzecznie odejść w cień, zanim znów coś zniszczy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ledwie przytomny z goryczy i frustracji próbował wydostać się z siedziby TARCZY, nie bacząc zupełnie na zaniepokojone spojrzenia mijanych agentów. Jeśli ich troska była choć odrobinę uzasadniona, musiał wyglądać jak żywy trup. Na szczęście nikt nie zapytał go, czy wszystko było w porządku.

Co miałby wtedy odpowiedzieć? Jak miałaby wyglądać podobna rozmowa? Może tak:

– Hej, chłopcze, wszystko w porządku?

– W porządku? Żartujesz sobie? Przecież to ja, Tony Stark, i właśnie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby zniszczyć wszystko, co zostało z miłości Kapitana Ameryki i Peggy Carter.

Nic nie było w porządku. Nic a nic.

Zatrzymało go przeciągłe miauknięcie. Nie pomyliłby go teraz z żadnym innym. Westchnął smętnie i obejrzał się za siebie.

– Hej, Goose – wymamrotał, klękając przy kocie, który być może wcale nie był kotem. Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i podrapał go za uchem. – Co słychać?

Najwyraźniej nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że ludzie zatrzymywali się na środku korytarza, by porozmawiać z rudym kotem, bo nikt nie spojrzał na Tony'ego jak na wariata. Stark był za to nawet wdzięczny. Jego terapeuci cały czas powtarzali, że kontakt z jakimś zwierzątkiem mógłby mu pomóc odzyskać spokój ducha. Rozwiązanie to nie było jednak możliwe do realizacji, bo Tony Stark prowadził zbyt nieregularny tryb życia, by zajmować się jakąkolwiek żywą istotą. Nawet zajmowanie się samym sobą niespecjalnie mu szło. Dochodził do tego również fakt, że Tony Stark był Tonym Starkiem. Spokój ducha nigdy nie znajdował się w jego posiadaniu, więc nie brał nawet pod uwagę, że mógłby go odzyskać. Dlatego właśnie poczuł nie lada ulgę, że mógł przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas pogłaskać Goose'a, wsłuchać się w jego kojące mruczenie i zapomnieć o wszystkim innym.

– Tony? Czy nie powinieneś być teraz u Kapitana?

No pięknie. W całej TARCZY była jedynie garstka osób, które znały go na tyle dobrze, by odważyć się do niego odezwać, i pech chciał, że musiał trafić na jedną z nich. Podniósł się powoli i spojrzał na Mary Fitzpatrick, która z wyraźną troską oczekiwała na jakąś odpowiedź. Mógł spróbować okłamać również ją. Co stało na przeszkodzie? Jak zamierzała udowodnić, że nie mówił prawdy?

– Nie mogłem już... – urwał gwałtownie i potrząsnął głową. Kurwa mać. Był tak cholernie żałosny, że nawet nie potrafił tego ubrać w słowa.

– Och, Tony – wyszeptała Fitzpatrick. Podeszła do niego i objęła delikatnie. Pozwoliła, by oparł się czołem o jej bark i zaczęła przeczesywać palcami jego włosy. – Wiem, co czujesz.

Nie, nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia. Gdyby miała, zdzieliłaby Tony'ego w twarz i kazała przestać rościć sobie prawa do tego, co mu się nie należało. Zacisnął usta i potrząsnął głową.

– Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać – syknęła mu na ucho. – Richard na początku też myślał, że sobie poradzi. Teraz jest załamany każdą wizytą.

– Dlaczego? Przecież Kapitan czuje się wyśmienicie. – Może jednak uda mu się dostać w twarz. Bardzo ciężko na to pracował. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czemu Mary wciąż go znosiła. Zupełnie nie zasłużył na jej współczucie.

– Tak uważasz?

– A nie?

– Nie wiem. Ty mi powiedz. Przecież się z nim widziałeś.

Odsunęła Tony'ego na wyciągnięcie ramion i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, Tony pomyślałby, że właśnie poddawano go wnikliwej analizie. Znał jednak Mary na tyle, by wiedzieć, że zależało jej wyłącznie na tym, by sam raz jeszcze przemyślał to wszystko, co zobaczył.

– Był ogolony, umyty, ubrany. Malował i... – zaczął, ale agentka potrząsnęła głową.

– Richard mówił, że już kilka razy im to zrobił.

– Nie rozumiem. Co zrobił?

– Udawał, że już z nim dobrze.

Stark zamarł. Czy to możliwe...? Lodowaty strach powoli rozlewał się po jego ciele. Kurwa mać. Powiedział Rogersowi, że jak mu się polepszy, to go stąd wyciągnie. Czy o to w tym wszystkim chodziło? Co takiego powiedział Rogers?

„Już się bałem, że przygotowywałem się na darmo”.

Kolana momentalnie ugięły się pod Tonym. Gdyby nie Mary i jej refleks, pewnie by upadł. Chwyciła go i znów do siebie przyciągnęła, szepcąc pocieszenia, których nawet nie słyszał. Czego właściwie się spodziewał? Rogers był inteligentny i przebiegły. Jeśli już wcześniej oszukiwał swoich terapeutów, dlaczego miałby nie spróbować oszukać Tony'ego? Ba, mógł zupełnie nie wierzyć w to, że Tony był synem Howarda. A nawet jeśli wierzył – czy cokolwiek to zmieniało?

On był dla Tony'ego ratunkiem, spóźnionym, ale jednak ratunkiem. Był bohaterem z dziecięcych marzeń, rycerzem w mundurze i na czarnym Harleyu. Był najprawdopodobniej właśnie tym, czego Tony potrzebował.

Tony Stark był dla Steve'a Rogersa jedynie narzędziem, które ten mógł wykorzystać, by wyrwać się na wolność.

– Chodź, Tony, zaprowadzę cię do agentki Carter – wyszeptała Mary. W tłumie musiała dostrzec przyjazną twarz, bo puściła Tony'ego jedną ręką, by pomachać i zawołać: – Richard! Hej, agencie Parker Pomożesz mi?

W ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy niej szczupły i wysoki mężczyzna z niepokojem wykrzywiającym łagodne rysy twarzy. Niesforna grzywka opadała mu na czoło, a grube szkła w okularach dodatkowo powiększały jego i tak duże oczy.

– Coś się dzieje? – zapytał, nie potrzebując odpowiedzi, by wiedzieć, że miał chwycić Tony'ego pod ramię i poprowadzić razem z Mary.

– Richardzie Parker, mam zaszczyt przedstawić...

– Mary, czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że nie wiem, że to Tony Stark? – ofuknął ją agent Parker. – Nie dalej jak wczoraj czytałem jego pracę o...

– Zamknij się, Parker, i szybciej przebieraj nogami. – Mary postanowiła nie być mu dłużna w prychaniu i fukaniu. Nic dziwnego, że agentka Carter uważała ich za uroczą parę. Być może gdyby Tony nie był całkowicie załamany, również doszedłby do podobnych wniosków. – Dalej, idziemy z nim do Peggy Carter.

– Jest u siebie?

– Twierdziła, że nadszedł czas na wypełnianie raportów.

– Okropność.

– W tym akurat jesteście zgodni.

– Mary, nie próbuj mi wmówić, że ty lubisz te wszystkie formularze i inne paskudztwa.

– Nie ma nic złego w dobrze udokumentowanych badaniach. Jako naukowiec powinieneś o tym doskonale wiedzieć.

Parker już szykował jakąś ciętą ripostę, dotarli jednak już pod drzwi gabinetu agentki Carter. Mary spojrzeniem kazała Richardowi milczeć i zapukała stanowczo.

– Tak?

– Agentko Carter? Przyprowadziliśmy Tony'ego Starka, który...

Nic więcej nie musiała dodawać. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i Tony wbrew swojej woli zmuszony był zmierzyć się z przerażeniem i rozpaczą Peggy Carter. Gdyby to od niego zależało, wolałby jej tego oszczędzić. Czy nie dość się wycierpiała? Czy nie zasłużyła na chwilę wytchnienia? Choć jeden dzień bez zagrożenia końcem świata? Ale nie, była przecież matką chrzestną Tony'ego. Jej święty spokój od dnia narodzin najmłodszego Starka spisany był na straty.

– Dziękuję – rzuciła, wprawnie przechwytując Tony'ego. Bez jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień wciągnęła go do swojego gabinetu i zatrzasnęła drzwi.

– Przepraszam, ciociu...

– Nie masz za co przepraszać.

– To nie prawda – sapnął, gdy pomogła mu opaść na fotel. – To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym nie...

– Zamilcz, młody człowieku.

Stanęła obok, dysząc ciężko. Przestępowała z nogi na nogę, na przemian otwierała dłonie i zaciskała je w pięści. Gdyby jej furia mogła nieść śmierć, TARCZA w tym właśnie momencie zostałaby zmieciona z powierzchni Ziemi, a płomienie zniszczenia rozpełzłyby się po całej planecie. Tony'emu pozostawało jedynie potulnie milczeć i czekać na werdykt.

– Cokolwiek się stało, to nie twoja wina.

Tego się nie spodziewał.

– Ale przecież...

– Możemy być ze sobą szczerzy? – Spojrzała mu w oczy, westchnęła i stanęła przed oknem z rękami założonymi za plecami. Południowe słońce wydobyło złote refleksy z jej srebrzących się włosów. – Chodzi o Rogersa, prawda? Nie, nie odpowiadaj. O kogo innego miałoby chodzić? Byłeś wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek, odkąd pamiętam. I nie mogę cię za to winić. Też przecież byłam.

Westchnęła ponownie. Gdy odwróciła się z powrotem ku Tony'emu, nie zostało w niej nic z młodej, ambitnej agentki, która swoją zaradnością i bezczelnością mogła rzucić świat na kolana. Była tylko starszą panią zniszczoną przez życie, które nigdy nie zamierzało jej oszczędzać. Patrzenie na nią w takim stanie, łamało Tony'emu serce.

– To brzmi tak, jakbyś... – zaczął, ale nie zdobył się na dokończenie pytania.

– Jakbym przejrzała na oczy? – Świat Tony'ego Starka runął, ledwie wybrzmiały te słowa. Wszystko musiało bardzo wyraźnie odmalować się na jego twarzy, bo Carter parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, skarbie. Kocham go. Od pięt obtartych przez buty, które miały po prostu ładnie wyglądać, aż po końce złotych włosów, które ciemniały na zimę, ku zgrozie wszystkich tych idiotów od wojennej propagandy.

Zamilkła na chwilę i z zamkniętymi oczami ważyła kolejne słowa. Tony nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak wielki sprawiało jej to ból. Czym było jego cierpienie w porównaniu z jej rozpaczą, jeśli nie zwykłym użalaniem się nad sobą?

– Nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że to wyłącznie moja wina – wyszeptała pod nosem i machnęła dłonią tak, jakby chciała dać Tony'emu do zrozumienia, że gdyby nie ona, nie siedziałby teraz w siedzibie TARCZY i nie zadręczał się po spotkaniu z idolem z dzieciństwa.

– Ciociu, przecież...

– Tak łatwo i przyjemnie opowiadać o tym wszystkim dziecku – przerwała mu, potrząsając głową. – Ale pozwól mi, Tony, kochanie, że opowiem ci jeszcze raz o tym, kim tak naprawdę jest Kapitan Ameryka.

Zamarł, czekając na kolejne słowa. W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie wszystkie te długie wieczory, gdy jego rodzice gdzieś wyjeżdżali, a ciocia Peggy siedziała na brzegu łóżka i opowiadała o swoich przygodach. O tym, jak razem z jego ojcem, Wyjącym Komandem i Kapitanem Ameryką ocaliła świat przed Hydrą. Kiedyś wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Steve Rogers był bohaterem. Czerwona Czaszka był szaleńcem. A Tony Stark był tylko małym chłopcem, zawiniętym w biało-czerwono-niebieski kocyk, w napięciu czekającym na to, co będzie dalej.

– Kiedyś wszystko wydawało mi się prostsze – wyszeptała Carter, jakby czytając Tony'emu w myślach. – Ale teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanawiam, nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że to ja byłam po prostu głupia i naiwna. Pomyśl tylko, bez przerwy powtarzałam ci o tym, jak Steve dostał się do wojska. Jak zignorował rozkazy i zdrowy rozsądek, by rzucić się na ratunek żołnierzom pojmanym przez Hydrę. Jak raz po raz narażał życie nie tylko własne, ale i innych, by przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na naszą stronę.

Znów zamilkła. Utkwiła spojrzenie w zdjęciach, które zdobiły ściany jej gabinetu. Zdjęciach przyjaciół, którzy dawno odeszli. Zdjęciach tych, którzy nie wahali się oddać życia w wojnie między superżołnierzami i potworami.

– Gdybym teraz musiała użerać się z podobnym wrzodem na dupie chyba wyprułabym mu flaki – warknęła Carter z taką zajadłością, że Tony aż podskoczył i zadrżał z przerażenia. Nigdy przedtem nie słyszał, żeby przeklinała. Nigdy też nie widział jej tak wściekłej.

– Ciociu? Nie mówisz poważnie. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Och, jestem śmiertelnie poważna. – Z hukiem oparła się dłońmi o biurko i pochyliła tak, by jej oczy znalazły się na wysokości oczu Starka. – Gdyby jakiś smarkacz wpadł na pomysł, by zostać agentem TARCZY na fałszywych dokumentach, nie wahałabym się ani chwili, po prostu wezwałabym policję. Gdyby którykolwiek z moich agentów sprzeciwił się moim rozkazom, zrobiłabym z jego życia piekło. Gdyby jakiś nieprzeszkolony żółtodziub upierał się, że lepiej ode mnie wie, co i jak należy zrobić, trafiłby do izolatki i gówno by mnie obchodziło, czy miał rację, czy nie.

Wyprostowała się i Tony już myślał, że najgorsze mieli już za sobą, wtedy jednak agentka Carter zawyła z frustracji i uderzyła w biurko z taką siłą, że stojący na nim kubek spadł na posadzę. Odłamki porcelany rozprysnęły wszędzie, jeden z nich uderzył nawet Tony'ego w kostkę, ale Stark uznał, że najlepiej zrobi, jeśli zachowa milczenie.

– Zrobiłam z niego ideał. Kogoś, kto miał pomóc ci uwierzyć, że są na świecie dobrzy ludzie. Ludzie, którym warto zaufać. Ludzie, na których można polegać. Ale prawda jest taka, że ja sama mu teraz nie ufam. – Uniosła do oczu drżącą dłoń, by ukryć przed Tonym łzy. – Prawda jest taka, że nie ufałam mu już wcześniej.

– To nieprawda – wyszeptał Stark. Mocniej zacisnął palce na podłokietnikach. Jego świat runął. Fundamenty, na których go budował, okazały się zwykłym kłamstwem. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że również płakał. – To nieprawda, ciociu.

– Nie, skarbie. Masz rację. Nic z tego nie jest prawdą. I powinnam była wiedzieć od tym od samego początku. – Powoli opadła na swój fotel. Była jak marionetka, której ktoś nagle obciął sznureczki, do tej pory wprawiające ją w ruch. – Powinnam była wiedzieć, że nikt nie może być jednocześnie chłopcem, który rzuca się w wir wojny, jakby była jego kochanką, żołnierzem, który przebrany za symbol przestaje być człowiekiem i tę wojnę zwycięża, oraz mężczyzną, który porzuca to wszystko, by zestarzeć się u boku zwykłej kobiety.

– Myślałem, że jesteście sobie przeznaczeni – wymamrotał Tony. Czuł się pusty. Nie mógł zniszczyć miłości, która rozpadła się bez jego pomocy. Czy nie powinno go to cieszyć? Może wcale nie był takim potworem, za jakiego się miał, bo wolał przestać wierzyć w to, że miłość jest możliwa, niż zaakceptować myśl, że to, co było między Peggy Carter a Stevem Rogersem, po prostu rozpadło się w pył.

Jej uśmiech, pełen rozpaczy i – o zgrozo – akceptacji wydarł ze Starka drżący szloch.

– Bo bylibyśmy, kochanie. Ale pozwoliłam mu wierzyć, że potrzebuje serum, aby udowodnić swoją wartość. Czy nie mówiłam ci, jak serum Erskine'a miało działać?

– Miało wzmacniać umysł i ciało. Sprawić, że wszystko, co dobre, stawało się jeszcze lepsze, a to, co złe, jeszcze gorsze – powtórzył jak mały chłopiec wyuczony roli na szkolne przedstawienie.

– I właśnie to się stało. A mój Steve przestał istnieć. Żołnierz, który narodził się tamtego dnia był... – Zagryzła dolną wargę, zdruzgotana słowami, które opuszczały jej usta, ale po chwili zmusiła się, by dokończyć. – Wybrał śmierć zamiast mnie. Wiedział, że tylko śmierć położy kres wojnie, która trawiła jego ciało i umysł. Wojnie, której ja nie potrafiłam zatrzymać. I której nadal nie potrafię zakończyć.

Cisza pochłonęła gabinet pełen wspomnień, kłamstw i pobożnych życzeń. Tony ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że świat wcale nie przestał istnieć. Nie runął, nie rozpadł się, nie rozkruszył jak porcelanowy kubeczek strącony z biurka. Poniekąd Stark był tym nawet rozczarowany. Byłoby mu znacznie łatwiej, gdyby musiał zmierzyć się z apokalipsą, zamiast wszystkim tym, co właśnie usłyszał od Peggy Carter.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Nie chciałem zmuszać cię do mówienia o tak okropnych rzeczach.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać. Nawet nie wiesz jaka to ulga, móc wreszcie o tym komuś powiedzieć. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Dzień i noc myślę o tym upartym dzieciaku i jestem przerażona świadomością, że aby mu pomóc, muszę zdać się na ciebie.

– Zrobię wszystko...

– Nie. – Wstała, chwiejąc się lekko. Wciąż była osłabiona, ale najwyraźniej odnalazła w sobie dodatkowe pokłady siły, które pozwoliły jej działać. – Teraz wrócisz do domu i położysz się spać. Nie obchodzi mnie, że nawet nie ma drugiej. Zasuniesz rolety, zawiniesz się w koc i wreszcie się wyśpisz. Ja w tym czasie rozmówię się z Rogersem.

Podeszła do Tony'ego, pochyliła się nad nim i objęła go z całych sił. W jednej chwili Stark pojął, że siłą, która ją napędzała, nie była wcale miłość do Rogersa. „Kocha mnie”, pomyślał i zadrżał w jej ramionach. Nie, nie chodziło o to, że przestała kochać Steve'a. Po prostu narodziły się w niej dziesiątki innych, równie silnych uczuć, relacji z ludźmi, którzy stali się dla niej ważni. Powolutku oderwał dłonie od podłokietników i odwzajemnił uścisk. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo tego potrzebował, dopóki nie zatonął w jej ramionach.

– Kocham cię, ciociu.

– Ja ciebie też, skarbie.


	9. Chapter 9

Nie skontaktowała się z nim ani wieczorem, ani rano następnego dnia. Musiał czekać aż na koniec listopada, by ciocia Peggy zadzwoniła do niego i oznajmiła, że rozmówiła się już z Rogersem. Z tonu jej głosu dało się wywnioskować. że nie była to jedna rozmowa, a seria burzliwych pertraktacji. Tony nie zamierzał pytać o szczegóły. Podejrzewał, że gdyby sobie na to pozwolił, mógłby nieopatrznie przyznać, że jego zauroczenie jedynie przeszło na inny etap, ale wciąż miało się dobrze. A wszystko dlatego, że ciocia Peggy rozpoczęła słowami:

– Nie masz się czym zadręczać, skarbie. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Przeciwnie, pomogłeś mi popchnąć to wszystko we właściwym kierunku. Pomogłeś Rogersowi. Nie w udawaniu, że wszystko jest dobrze, ale w tym, żeby w końcu naprawdę było dobrze.

Nie miał pojęcia, czym był właściwy kierunek. Nie miał też pojęcia, jak właściwie udało mu się w czymkolwiek pomóc. Wiedział tylko, że wbrew temu, co podejrzewał, Steve Rogers wcale nie zamierzał wykorzystać go wyłącznie po to, by uciec z TARCZY. A to mogło oznaczać, że Tony wcale nie był tak bezużytecznym śmieciem, za jakiego się uważał.

– Nadal chcesz do niego przyjechać? – zapytała agentka Carter. Jej troska była tak namacalna, że Tony czuł ją nawet przez telefon.

– Nie za późno na wątpliwości? Phil zaraz tu będzie.

– Możesz się wycofać w każdej chwili.

– Wiem, ciociu. Po prostu... – Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. „Zbliża się rocznica i nie chcę być sam". „Wciąż za nimi tęsknię i chciałbym z kimś podzielić się tym bólem". „Czasem mam wrażenie, że tylko on rozumie, co straciłem, i to mnie przeraża".

– Nic nie mów, skarbie. – Sposób, w jaki to powiedziała, uświadomił mu, że doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego zdecydował się na wizytę właśnie teraz.

– Dziękuję.

– Zobaczymy się, jak tylko wrócę z Anglii.

– Nie mogę się doczekać. Pozdrów wszystkich.

Z rodziną cioci Peggy widział się tylko kilka razy i nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby jakoś specjalnie zapadli mu w pamięć. Wiedział jednak, że Carter kochała ich nad życie i nienawidziła konieczności wybierania, z kim miała spędzić święta. Teraz wybór ten stał się dla niej jeszcze trudniejszy, dlatego Tony podjął decyzję za nią. Robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry, uparł się, że nie powinna zmieniać planów jedynie ze względu na niego.

– Pozdrowię. Uważaj na siebie i wyściskaj ode mnie Steve'a.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – bąknął Stark, boleśnie świadom tego, że zrobił się czerwony jak piwonia. Czy ciocia Peggy miała choć cień pojęcia, co takie sugestie z nim robiły? Zapewne tak, była przecież słynną agentką Carter. Nawet przez słuchawkę słyszał, jak z satysfakcją szczerzyła zęby w zwycięskim uśmiechu.

Rozłączyli się, raz jeszcze życząc sobie nawzajem szczęśliwej podróży. Tony nie miał wątpliwości, że jego ciocia zazna wreszcie upragnionego wytchnienia. Cholera, jej rodzina była tak taktowna i poukładana, że Tony nawet nie mógł pomarzyć o tym, by kiedykolwiek im dorównać. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których tak bardzo zależało mu, aby Peggy poleciała do Anglii.

Drugim powodem był Steve Rogers.

Wiedział, że to nie do końca prawda, ale nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że zupełnie niepotrzebnie skomplikował ich i tak niełatwą relację. Zapewne gdyby Fury nie uparł się, by przywieźć go do Rogersa, Kapitan i agentka Carter mieliby więcej czasu, aby spokojnie przepracować lata rozłąki i wszystkie nieporozumienia, które uniemożliwiały im odbudowanie jeśli nie miłości, to przynajmniej głębokiej przyjaźni, która niegdyś ich łączyła. Tony'ego pocieszała jedynie świadomość, że poniekąd Rogers namieszał we wszystkim jeszcze bardziej niż Stark i Fury razem wzięci i cioci Peggy naprawdę dobrze zrobi, jeśli będzie mogła od niego odpocząć.

Zamykał właśnie drzwi apartamentu i już szykował się, by wskoczyć do windy, gdy jej drzwi rozsunęły się jakby samoistnie i Tony omal nie krzyknął, zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się Jarvisa. Tuż za plecami starego opiekuna Tony'ego stał Obadiah Stane z miną, która jasno dawała do zrozumienia, kto wpadł na pomysł tych niezapowiedzianych odwiedzin.

– Wychodzisz gdzieś? – zapytał Jarvis, nie czekając na niczyje pozwolenie, chwycił Starka i wyściskał go tak mocno, jak tylko pozwalały mu na to dręczone reumatyzmem ręce. – Nie mógłbyś zostać ze mną choć na chwilę? Pan Stane też chciał z tobą porozmawiać.

Tony ledwie powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. Cholera jasna. Potrzebował asystentki. I to czym prędzej. Ktoś musiał chronić go przed podobnymi zagraniami.

– Hej, Jarvis – wymamrotał, wyrywając się ostrożnie z uścisku. – Co tam, Obi? Znów coś przeskrobałem?

– Po prostu się o ciebie martwimy, mój chłopcze – odparł Stane i chwycił Tony'ego za ramię. Uścisk, który miał być chyba przyjacielski i pokrzepiający, omal nie zmiażdżył Starkowi ramienia. – Zarząd bez przerwy doprasza się poprawy twoich ostatnich projektów. I naprawdę byłoby miło, żebyś zostawiał gdzieś na marginesach dodatkowe wyjaśnienia. Nie wszyscy są w stanie nadążyć za twoim tokiem myślenia, wiesz?

– Przecież nie możesz od niego wymagać, żeby dostosowywał się do poziomu tych, którzy nie są w stanie mu dorównać – ofuknął Stane'a Jarvis, puszczając przy tym oko do Tony'ego. – No cóż, skoro zamierzasz opuścić starego przyjaciela...

– Zostałbym, gdybym mógł, przysięgam – przerwał mu Stark pospiesznie. – To po prostu nie jest spotkanie, które tak łatwo przełożyć.

– Myśleliśmy, że możesz potrzebować pomocy kogoś bliskiego – wyjaśnił Stane. Z wprawą starego gracza użył atutowej karty „żałoba i współczucie”, której nie dało się tak po prostu zignorować. Nie, biorąc pod uwagę, że Stane własnym ciałem osłonił Tony'ego przed znaczną częścią problemów, które posypały się jak lawina po śmierci Howarda i Marii. – Wiesz, że możesz na mnie polegać, prawda?

– Jasne, wujku Obi. Dziękuję, naprawdę. Pozdrów ode mnie zarząd – bąknął Tony, gdy drzwi windy otworzyły się ponownie i tym razem wyszedł z niej Phil Coulson. – A teraz przepraszam, ale...

– Nie tak szybko, młody człowieku – powstrzymał go Jarvis. – Najpierw powiedz, że zamierzasz tu wrócić i zjeść ze mną chińskie pierożki, które przywiozłem specjalnie dla ciebie z twojej ulubionej restauracji. Och, i mam też jakiś kilogram ciasteczek z wróżbą, tak, żebyś mógł wybrać sobie taką, która akurat ci się spodoba.

Cały Jarvis. I jak tu go nie ubóstwiać? Żadnych zbędnych słów. Żadnego wspominania o rodzicach Tony'ego. Wiedział, że w zupełności wystarczyło czułe spojrzenie i zapewnienie, że będzie czekał z wyśmienitym obiadem.

– Mam ci zostawić klucze?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Dorobiłem sobie własne.

– Niech zgadnę. Masz własny komplet kluczy do każdego mojego mieszkania.

– Nie zapominaj o garażach – dodał Jarvis z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. Coulson musiał zasłonić usta dłonią, żeby nie było widać, że parsknął śmiechem.

– Wrócę tak szybko, jak tylko będę mógł, przyrzekam.

– Trzymam cię za słowo, młody człowieku – odparł stary lokaj Starków, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze i otworzył sobie mieszkanie Tony'ego, by jeszcze raz mrugnąwszy na pożegnanie, zniknąć w środku.

Niestety, Stane nie wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany takim obrotem spraw. Bardzo szybko musiał pojąć, że Coulson reprezentował jakąś organizację rządową. Najprawdopodobniej głowił się właśnie, którą konkretnie. I czy nie powinien przypadkiem pośredniczyć w kontaktach między rzeczoną organizacją a Tonym Starkiem. Cóż, gdyby chodziło o cokolwiek innego, pewnie miałby w tej kwestii całkowitą rację, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku zupełnie nie wchodziło to w grę. Po plecach Tony'ego przemknął dreszcz. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale z jakiegoś powodu przerażała go myśl, że wujek Obi dowiedziałby się o Kapitanie.

– Przepraszam, wujku, ale sam rozumiesz...

– Tony, mój chłopcze, nic by się nie stało, gdybyś wcześniej zapisał to spotkanie w swoim terminarzu.

– Wiem, wiem – wymamrotał Tony, starannie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Wiesz, a jednak nie wiesz. – Stane potrząsnął głową. W jego spojrzeniu krył się żal, a w gniewnym grymasie głębokie rozczarowanie. – Przecież nikt nie zabrania ci korzystać z wolnego czasu tak, jak masz na to ochotę. Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił. Twój ojciec był taki sam. Potrzebował wolności, odrobiny szaleństwa raz na jakiś czas. Jedyne, czego oczekuję, to żebyś mówił mi o podobnych odstępstwach od tego, co zaplanowaliśmy. Myślałem, że to dla ciebie jasne.

Choć mówił to z uśmiechem, sposób, w jaki zaciskał zęby jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że spokój kosztował go mnóstwo wysiłku. Tony skulił ramiona. Nienawidził być stawiany w takiej sytuacji. Ale z drugiej strony nienawidził też świadomości, że regularnie zmuszał wujka Obiego do nadstawiania za niego karku przed całym zarządem i wszystkimi kapryśnymi inwestorami.

– Przepraszam, postaram się...

– Nawet nie kończ tego zdania. Nie próbuj mydlić mi oczu. Przecież obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie uda ci się dotrzymać tej obietnicy. – Stane westchnął głęboko i potarł czoło drżącą dłonią. – Idź już. Widzę, że to ważne. Nie rozumiem zupełnie, czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałeś, ale skoro uważasz, że nie zasługuję, żeby wiedzieć o twoich sprawach, niech będzie.

Machnął ręką tak, jakby Tony był zwykłym chłopcem na posyłki. A Tony znał Stane'a na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć doskonale, że nie mieli już o czym rozmawiać. Zapewne jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy wujek Obi będzie dąsał się na niego i boczył, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie miało to większego znaczenia. Byli na siebie skazani. Tony nie potrafił bez Stane'a zarządzać firmą ojca. Natomiast Stane bez Tony'ego... Cholera, nawet zwykłych schematów nie potrafił bez niego odszyfrować.

– Mam nadzieję, że twój wyjazd nie pokrzyżował jakichś istotnych wydarzeń w życiu Stark Industries – rzucił Coulson niby mimochodem, ale kątem oka uważnie przyglądał się Tony'emu, gdy ten wsiadał do czekającego pod kamienicą rządowego pojazdu absolutnie-zupełnie-nie-pancernego-no-skąd-taki-pomysł.

– Też mam taką nadzieję.

– Praca z panem Stane'em musi być... pełna wyzwań

– Czy ja wiem? – Tony niedbale wzruszył ramionami. – Znam go od lat. Jest praktycznie członkiem rodziny. Jasne, ma swoje wady, ale przecież wszyscy jakieś mają, prawda?

Przez dłuższą chwilę Coulson po prostu zerkał na Tony'ego z neutralnym uśmiechem na ustach. W jego przypadku był to jednak przejaw sporej sympatii i nie lada uznania, co też potwierdził, wyznając szczerze:

– Nie tego się po tobie spodziewałem.

– Co proszę?

– Nie zaskoczę cię pewnie, mówiąc, że od dłuższego czasu TARCZA ma cię na oku. Do tej pory jednak patrzyłem na ciebie przez pryzmat twoich wyskoków i dość... beztroskiego stylu życia. – Przechylił lekko głowę. – Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że okażesz się tak wyrozumiałym i wrażliwym młodym człowiekiem. I nie krzyw się. Wiem, co mówię.

Jak niby Tony miał się nie krzywić? Przecież wszystkie jego relacje z ludźmi były jedynie dowodami na to, jak bardzo przesiąknięty był egoizmem. Postanowił nie odpowiadać. Kłócenie się o to, kto miał w tej kwestii rację, jedynie pogłębiłoby jego gorycz. Zamiast tego wyciągnął telefon i zostawił notatkę do samego siebie „KONIECZNIE porozmawiać z O.S.”. Zaniedbywanie obowiązków szło mu wybornie, ale nie mógł przy okazji sabotować starań tych, którym bardziej zależało na imperium stworzonym przez Howarda Starka.

– Mam nadzieję, że w żaden sposób cię nie uraziłem.

– Daj spokój, Phil. Musiałbyś się bardziej postarać, żeby mnie do siebie zrazić.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu twarz agenta rozpogodziła się w promiennym uśmiechu. Cholera, ile lat mógł mieć Coulson? Z jakiegoś powodu Tony utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że był w tym magicznym nieokreślonym wieku agentów-dupków, ale prawda była taka, że Phil równie dobrze mógłby studiować z nim na MIT. Może wtedy udałoby im się naprawdę zostać przyjaciółmi?

– Oj, już się tak nie uśmiechaj, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że się we mnie podkochujesz.

– Ktoś taki jak ty pewnie nie może się opędzić od adoratorów.

– Coś w tym jest, ale nie narzekam.

– Ja również nie będę, pod warunkiem, że zawsze znajdziesz choć trochę czasu dla naszego dobrego Kapitana.

Gardło Tony'ego ścisnęło się gwałtownie. Zaraz po nim to samo zrobiła cała klatka piersiowa. Był blady jak śmierć czy może raczej czerwony jak burak? Nie miał pod ręką lusterka, które mogłoby udzielić mu na to pytanie jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. On sam również nie potrafił znaleźć jakiejkolwiek riposty dla prośby Coulsona. Bo co miałby mu powiedzieć? Że od najmłodszych lat wzdychał do Kapitana Ameryki tylko po to, żeby teraz co chwilę wracać myślami do Steve'a Rogersa? Kurwa mać, jego życie byłoby o niebo łatwiejsze, gdyby potrafił przekonać się, że nadal uwielbiał go jedynie jako idola z lat dziecięcych.

– Mhm – bąknął niepewnie, gdy Coulson otworzył przed nim drzwi samochodu i wypuścił go przed wieżowiec TARCZY.

– Rozumiem, że to ogromne zobowiązanie, ale...

– Nie w tym problem. Nie potrafiłbym o nim zapomnieć, nawet gdybym chciał. Więc nie macie się o co martwić.

– Tony, nie proszę o to jako agent TARCZY. – Coulson potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Proszę jako ktoś, kto jest mocno zatroskany jego stanem. I jako ktoś, kto wciąż zbiera kolekcjonerskie karty z Kapitanem Ameryką.

Tony po prostu pokiwał głową. Tak, mogliby być przyjaciółmi. Co prawda aby do tego doszło, Coulson musiałby przestać zadawać się z TARCZĄ, ale kto wie? Może już teraz byli na dobrej drodze, by wznieść ich porozumienie na kolejny poziom?

Tym razem ledwie zeszli do podziemnego korytarzyka, zmuszeni byli zmierzyć się z Natashą. Dziewczyna siedziała po turecku na środku przejścia i ewidentnie na kogoś czekała.

– Spóźniliście się – ofuknęła ich, rozwiewając wątpliwości co do tego, kogo wyglądała.

Coulson zerknął na zegarek i westchnął.

– To tylko pół godziny. Proszę, powiedz, że nie...

– Będziecie musieli wymienić worek treningowy, to wszystko. Ale na waszym miejscu bym się pospieszyła.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał Tony. W jego umyśle zapaliła się czerwona lampeczka i choć całe jego ciało zapłonęło w naglącym pragnieniu, by czym prędzej znaleźć się u Rogersa, chciał również poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. – Dlaczego tak bardzo przejmujesz się tym, co się z nim dzieje?

Przechyliła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi.

– Czy to nie oczywiste? Przecież w gruncie rzeczy jesteśmy tacy sami. Jesteśmy żołnierzami, którzy mieli nieść śmierć w cudzej wojnie. Tylko ja przy okazji jestem też baletnicą.

To chyba miał być żart, ale makabryczna obojętność Natashy sprawiała jedynie, że Tony po raz kolejny zaczął jej współczuć. Była tylko młodziutką kobietą, która niczym nie zasłużyła sobie na podobny los. Choć z drugiej strony, co właściwie o niej wiedział? Domyśliła się chyba, że czekał na jeszcze jakieś wyjaśnienie, bo westchnęła i dodała:

– Przy każdej próbie ucieczki zatrzymywał się u mnie i pytał, czy nie chcę odejść razem z nim. Zawsze odmawiałam, ale nigdy nie przestał pytać. To całkiem miłe z jego strony, więc po prostu staram się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Na przykład namówić cię, żebyś ruszył tyłek i już do niego poszedł.

Podniosła się z gracją zawodowej tancerki, opuszczając głowę tak, by rude włosy zasłoniły jej twarz zarumienioną z zażenowania po wyznaniach, na które najwyraźniej zupełnie nie była gotowa. Pospiesznie ukryła się w swoim pokoju i zatrzasnęła drzwi.

– Ją też lubię – stwierdził Tony. W jego umyśle zrodził się obraz Steve'a, który z dłońmi zdartymi do krwi zatrzymywał się przed jej pokojem, żeby ostrożnie zapukać do drzwi i zapytać, czy również nie chciałaby uciec. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. – Kiedy ją wypuścicie?

– Mam nadzieję, że to kwestia najwyżej kilku miesięcy.

Kilka miesięcy? To wydawało się niewiele, a jednocześnie przypominało wieczność. Kilka miesięcy temu poznał Steve'a Rogersa. Kilka miesięcy temu jego jedynym zmartwieniem było to, że będzie musiał założyć kolejny idiotyczny świąteczny sweter od mamy Rhodey'ego. Kilka miesięcy temu zginęli jego rodzice. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc opędzić się od pustki, która znów zaczęła panoszyć się w jego ciele. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić, aby ją odegnać, ale nagle znów zabrakło mu odwagi. Gdyby nie to, że Coulson delikatnie objął go ramieniem i poprowadził dalej, zapewne stałby tak w nieskończoność.

– Znasz hasło bezpieczeństwa?

– Masło orzechowe?

– Anthony, to wcale nie jest zabawne.

– Po prostu jestem zdenerwowany. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Hasło bezpieczeństwa to „czerwony”. To dobry pomysł, żebym do niego szedł? Jeśli nie chce...

– Słyszałeś, co powiedziała Natasha. On naprawdę na ciebie czeka.

A oczekiwanie umila sobie demolowaniem wszystkiego, co wpadnie mu w ręce. No po prostu cudownie. Nic tylko planować wspólne święta, ślub i miesiąc miodowy. Byleby worków treningowych nigdy nie zabrakło, bo jeszcze mogłoby się skończyć na tym, że...

– Tony, słuchasz mnie?

– Hm? Nie, raczej nie. Mówiłeś coś ważnego?

Coulson odetchnął głęboko i potrząsnął głową, jakby miał do czynienia z niesfornym dzieckiem.

– Nic ci nie będzie. Agentka Carter zrobiła, co w jej mocy, żeby w końcu wziął się w garść. Wciąż czeka go długa droga, ale na pewno nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

Co miał na to odpowiedzieć? Jak miał wyjaśnić, że Rogers nigdy nie próbował podnieść na niego ręki? Że tak naprawdę Tony sam był sobie winien? Że do niczego by nie doszło, gdyby nie łudził się, że kiedyś, pewnego dnia, może zrodzić się między nimi jakiekolwiek mocniejsze uczucie?

Wymusił na sobie uśmiech i pozwolił, by Coulson wpuścił go do pokoju Kapitana.

Przez krótką chwilę Tony bał się, że wrócił do początku, że Steve znów stoczył się na samo dno. Piach z worka posypał się po posadzce. Dłonie Kapitana, zaciśnięte w pięści, już siniały od obić. Złote włosy znów domagały się przycięcia. Broda ponownie pokryła pół jego twarzy. Tylko czysty granatowy sweter pozwolił Tony'emu wierzyć, że wcale nie było tak źle.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – wymamrotał.

Steve zadrżał na dźwięk jego głosu. Poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Tony'ego przekrwionymi oczami. Nim jednak Tony zdołał pomyśleć, że było jeszcze gorzej, niż mu się wydawało, Rogers rozpromienił się i zaśmiał tak, jakby w jednej chwili odzyskał nadzieję na przyszłość. Nawet nie dobrą. Po prostu jakąkolwiek przyszłość.

– Już się bałem, że coś ci się stało.

Cholera. Cholera. Nie. Dlaczego mu to robił? Dlaczego Steve musiał patrzeć na niego takim żałośnie tęsknym wzrokiem?

– Przestań. Nie myśl o takich rzeczach – mamrotał Tony dokładnie w tym samym czasie, w którym Steve pokonywał dzielącą ich odległość, by w końcu chwycić go w ramiona.

Tony'emu zabrakło tchu. Zamarł, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić z kończynami. Rogers najwyraźniej nie miał takich problemów. Po prostu przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze ciaśniej i odetchnął głęboko jego zapachem, jakby stęsknił się nawet za tym. Drżąc, delikatnie głaskał Tony'ego po plecach.

– To ja powinienem cię przeprosić – wyszeptał mu na ucho. – Wiem, że jesteś pod ogromną presją. Nie powinienem był jeszcze mocniej na ciebie naciskać.

– Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. To ja spanikowałem i...

– Jeśli uważasz, że takie idiotyczne udawanie, że wszystko już ze mną w porządku, nie jest niczym złym, to chyba jeszcze raz powinieneś porozmawiać z Peggy.

– Bardzo była na ciebie zła?

Pokój zadrżał i Tony'emu chwilę zajęło zrozumienie, że to po prostu Steve zaczął się śmiać. Zamknięty w jego objęciach mógł zapomnieć o całym świecie i wcale by mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie musiałby się przejmować wujkiem Obim. Za Rhodesem i Jarvisem trochę by tęsknił. Ciocia Peggy pewnie i tak nie dałaby mu o sobie zapomnieć. Ale reszta mogła w tej chwili po prostu przestać istnieć.

– Uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że to było okropne nie porozumienie?

– Chyba będziesz potrzebował do tego więcej słów.

– Nigdy nie chciałem cię od siebie odepchnąć. Chciałem tylko wreszcie stąd wyjść. Chciałem w końcu na coś ci się przydać, zamiast być jedynie ciężarem.

– Hej, hej, o czym ty mówisz? – Tony odsunął się lekko od Rogersa i podniósł na niego wzrok. Teraz, gdy stali tuż obok, różnica ich wzrostu wcale nie była tak uderzająca. – Nie jesteś ciężarem. Nawet nie próbuj sobie tego wmawiać.

Rogers przechylił głowę. Jak to możliwe, że w naturze występował tak niesamowity odcień złota, oślepiająco jasny i nieskończenie głęboki? Tony ledwie zwalczył w sobie pragnienie, by przeczesać palcami jego włosy. Wiedział, że będą miękkie, delikatne i cudowne w dotyku. Że gdy raz wplecie w nie palce, nic nie zdoła go przekonać, by tego zaniechał.

– Myślałem, że poza Peggy nie mam nikogo – wyszeptał Steve, pochylając się lekko nad Tonym, zupełnie jakby ciągnęła ich ku sobie jakaś niewidzialna siła. – Że wszyscy, na których mi zależało już nie żyją. Że zamknięty tutaj mogę co najwyżej czekać na śmierć. A potem pojawiłeś się ty.

Odetchnął głęboko. Zamknął oczy, potrząsnął głową. Kilkukrotnie zabierał się do tego, by podjąć przerwany wywód, a Tony czekał w napięciu na kolejne słowa. Pragnął ich, potrzebował bardziej niż wody, rozpaczliwiej niż tlenu.

– Nie masz pojęcia, jak ciężko było mi pogodzić się z myślą, że życie toczyło się dalej, beze mnie. Że nie miałem wpływu na to, co stało się... gdy mnie nie było. Że nie jestem w stanie zrobić nic, aby komukolwiek pomóc. Ale teraz, Tony, teraz mogę pomóc tobie. – Jego oczy iskrzyły błękitem głębokim jak ocean, nieprzeniknionym jak niebo. Patrzenie w nie oznaczało zgubę, ale Tony zaakceptował już świadomość, że przepadł.

– Nie powinieneś mówić mi podobnych rzeczy – wyszeptał głosem drżącym od nerwowego śmiechu. – Mam zwyczaj cholernie szybko przywiązywać się do ludzi, którzy są dla mnie mili, nawet jeśli robią to jedynie przez grzeczność.

– Peggy obiecała, że mnie wypatroszy, jeśli będziesz mną rozczarowany – odparł Steve. Powiedział to ze śmiertelną powagą, ale Tony znał go już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że po raz pierwszy był zupełnie spokojny i nawet odrobinę radosny. Lęk, który kazał mu rozedrzeć worek treningowy na strzępy, teraz odszedł w niepamięć. – Podobno poprzeczkę zawieszoną mam koszmarnie wysoko. Ale to tylko powinno upewnić cię w przekonaniu, że nie zamierzam rzucać słów na wiatr.

– Nie wiem, czy jestem jakoś specjalnie pocieszony. – Tony przyłapał się na tym, że zaciskał palce na swetrze Rogersa i raz po raz zataczał kciukami koła, by na nowo rozbudzić drzemiący w ciele Kapitana ogień. – To, co insynuujesz, nadal brzmi niebezpiecznie dobrze.

– Tony – szepnął Steve, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Kurwa mać, za każdym razem, gdy wypowiadał jego imię, robił to tak, jakby mruczał z zadowolenia. Stark próbował sobie wmówić, że to tylko rozhulana wyobraźnia, że to nie mogła być prawda, ale po raz kolejny jego silna wola była wystawiana na próbę. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał polec. – Masz pojęcie, co twoje pojawienie się oznacza dla mnie?

– Że będziesz zmuszony zadawać się z egocentrycznym, zapominalskim, ignoranckim i narcystycznym dupkiem?

– Że mam kogoś, kto będzie na mnie czekał. Rodzinę, do której zawsze mogę wrócić.

Przez krótką chwilę Tony wahał się, czy nie powinien powiedzieć, że przecież Steve nie potrzebował jego. Że miał Peggy Carter, która przyjęłaby go z otwartymi ramionami, gdyby tylko jej na to pozwolił. Ale nim te słowa zdołały przecisnąć się Starkowi przez gardło, Steve Rogers ponownie pochylił się ku niemu i objął go tak, że jego palące usta musnęły skroń Tony'ego.

Kto wie, może po prostu obaj byli zgubieni?


	10. Chapter 10

Przez cały czas Rogers robił, co w jego mocy, by przynajmniej ukradkiem dotykać Tony'ego. Usiał tak, by jego kolano co chwilę ocierało się o udo Starka. Raz po raz wyciągał dłoń, by musnąć jego ramię czy dłoń. Robił to niby mimochodem, do reszty pochłonięty lawiną własnych słów, ale uwadze Starka nie umknęło, że w każdym jego ruchu kryła się skrupulatnie przemyślana intencja. A może tylko mu się wydawało? To, że sam był niepoprawnym uwodzicielem, nie oznaczało przecież, że wszyscy inni również byli. Zwłaszcza Kapitan Ameryka. Prawda?

– Nie udało mi się wyprosić u Coulsona, żeby przyniósł z powrotem moje obrazy Wiesz, te nowe, a nie te..

– Niebieskie? – podsunął Tony, na co Steve uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Tak, niebieskie. Te nowe mogłyby ci się spodobać.

– Znów malowałeś ciocię Peggy? – No, powiedział to. Wcale tak bardzo nie bolało. Poradził sobie jak na dorosłego mężczyznę przystało i wcale nie zżerała go zazdrość. Czyżby zasłużył na naklejkę z uśmiechniętym słoneczkiem?

– Tak, ją też – odparł Steve enigmatycznie. Po jego ustach błąkał się zagadkowy uśmiech Mony Lisy, z którego Tony rozpaczliwie i wbrew wszelkiej logice pragnął wyczytać „Ciebie również”.

– Może pokażesz mi je kiedy indziej.

– Nie wiem, czy to się uda. Mam wrażenie, że Coulson nie zamierza się z nimi rozstawać. Ale jak już się stąd wyrwę, namaluję ci coś nowego. – Mówiąc to, puścił Tony'emu oko. Gdyby siedział obok niego ktokolwiek inny, Tony doszedłby do wniosku, że był bezczelnie podrywany. Ale to Steve Rogers, Kapitan Ameryka. Gdy puszczał komuś oko, robił to w celach czysto patriotycznych. Inne opcje zwyczajnie nie wchodziły w grę. – Jest szansa, że bardzo szybko będziesz miał ich dość.

– Nie biorę pod uwagę takiej możliwości. – To akurat była szczera prawda. Malarskie popisy Rogersa trudno było nazwać dziełami sztuki, ale ich prostota zadziwiająco przypadła Tony'emu do gustu. W głębi serca czuł, że jego matka byłaby tymi obrazami zachwycona i nie miałaby nic przeciwko, by obwiesić nimi całą posiadłość.

– To dobrze, bo jak już się do ciebie wprowadzę, będę musiał znaleźć dla nich jakieś miejsce – odparł Rogers, uroczo marszcząc nos. Tak uroczo, że Tony'emu omal nie umknęło to, co właśnie powiedział.

– Czekaj, co?

– Wydawało mi się, że postawiłem sprawę jasno, ale jeśli jest taka potrzeba, mogę powiedzieć to jeszcze jaśniej. – Rogers odetchnął głęboko, po czym oznajmił: – Jestem bezdomny. Tego miejsca nawet nie zamierzam nazywać domem tymczasowym. Zatem nie miałbym się gdzie podziać, gdyby nie to, że twój ojciec postanowił uwzględnić mój wielki powrót w swoich planach na przyszłość.

– Chwila. Uważasz, że mój ojciec postanowił, że będziesz ze mną mieszkał?

– Cóż, może nie ubrał tego w takie słowa, ale tak. Tak właśnie uważam.

– I TARCZA zamierza na to pozwolić?

– Nie sądzę, aby mieli wybór.

Tony już niemal otwierał usta, by zburzyć naiwne wierzenia Rogersa o jego obywatelskiej wolności. Prawda była taka, że jeśli TARCZA postanowi go u siebie przetrzymać, to właśnie to zrobi. Ale nie to było w tej chwili ważne. Bo przecież Steve Rogers zasugerował przed chwilą, że zamierza z nim zamieszkać. Ten Steve Rogers. Kapitan Ameryka. Z nim. W jednym domu.

– Wiesz – zaczął ostrożnie – w zasadzie to nawet nie mam jakiegoś konkretnego domu. Moje studia... Kursuję między kilkoma miastami, do tego dochodzą jeszcze konferencje, pokazy, spotkania z inwestorami...

Dlaczego to wszystko mówił? Przecież zniechęcenie Rogersa do tego, żeby razem zamieszkali, było w gruncie rzeczy ostatnim, na czym mu zależało. Owszem, uważał to za absolutnie nierealne i najchętniej uszczypnąłby się w ramię, by sprawdzić, czy to aby na pewno nie jeden z jego mokrych snów. Ale przecież właśnie tego chciał. Nie musieć wracać do pustego mieszkania. Mieć z kim porozmawiać o filmach, obrazach, muzyce, zabytkowych Harleyach – i jego rodzicach.

Odetchnął głęboko i zamilkł. Niepewnie spojrzał na Rogersa tylko po to, by przekonać się, że ten wcale nie był zniechęcony. Przeciwnie. Uśmiechał się do niego z idiotycznym zachwytem rozsmarowanym na twarzy.

– Czy to oznacza, że mógłbym jeździć razem z tobą?

No tak. Przecież siedział tu zamknięty. Perspektywa jeżdżenia po całych Stanach musiała nie być mu wcale tak niemiła. Co w sumie Tony mógł przewidzieć, po tym wszystkim, co mówiła mu o Rogersie ciocia Peggy. Również się uśmiechnął.

– Może.

– Mógłbym udawać twojego ochroniarza.

– Albo asystenta.

– Asystenta? Nie wiem, czy mam do tego odpowiednie kwalifikacje.

– Każdemu, kto miałby co do tego jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, powiedziałbym po prostu, że miałeś staż u mojego ojca – odparł Tony. To miał być żart. Zwykły, niewinny żart. Niestety, wszystko wskazywało na to, że podobne żarty były w tej chwili ponad siły Starka. Gardło ścisnęło mu się momentalnie i całe jego ciało przeszył skurcz żalu i rozpaczy. Cholera. Zupełnie nie tak to sobie zaplanował.

Gdyby był tu jego ojciec, powiedziałby zapewne, że to żałosny przejaw słabości. Gdyby była tu jego matka, zasugerowałaby, aby spróbował zapanować nad trawiącymi go emocjami, okiełznać je, jak na dorosłego mężczyznę przystało. Był przecież Starkiem, a Starkowie zrobieni byli z żelaza. Nie mógł tak po prostu poddawać się smutkowi.

– Hej, Tony? Wszystko dobrze?

Potężne dłonie, delikatne i płonące zaraźliwym żarem, ostrożnie chwyciły go za ramiona. Nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Po prostu zapadł się tam, gdzie Rogers już na niego czekał. Jeśli to miała być jego kara za słabość, gotów był znosić porażkę za porażką. Może pewnego dnia zdoła się nawet rozpłakać wtedy, gdy będzie czuł taką potrzebę. Teraz wystarczyło mu, że mógł drżeć, targany suchym szlochem, ani przez chwilę nie obawiając się, że Rogers każe mu wziąć się w garść.

Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć Tony'emu nic podobnego. Nie, gdy po całej podłodze rozsypane były dowody na jego własną słabość.

– Zbliża się rocznica, prawda? – zapytał szeptem Steve.

Kiwnięcie głową to jedyna odpowiedź, na jaką Tony mógł się w tym momencie zdobyć. Steve'owi najwyraźniej to wystarczyło. Delikatnie zaczął przeczesywać palcami włosy Starka.

– Myślę o nich każdego dnia. O twoich rodzicach. O wszystkich tych, przy których mnie nie było. Zastanawiam się, co mógłbym dla nich zrobić, żeby ich losy potoczyły się inaczej. Czy w ogóle mógłbym cokolwiek zrobić.

– Nawet się z nimi nie pożegnałem – wymamrotał Tony. W jednej chwili poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś odkręcił główny zawór tamujący wszystkie słowa, które do tej pory nie mogły przejść mu przez gardło. Może sprawiły to dłonie Rogersa, hipnotycznie zataczające maleńkie kręgi na jego ciele. A może to spokój, z jakim Rogers postanowił go wysłuchać? Nie ważne. Liczyło się tylko to, że nareszcie mógł się tego wszystkiego pozbyć. – Byłem wściekły i obrażony. Nie rozmawiałem z ojcem od wielu dni. Teraz nie potrafię nawet przypomnieć sobie, o co się pokłóciliśmy. Pamiętam tylko, że udawałem, że nie widzę ich wyjazdu. Wmawiałem sobie, że do Bożego Narodzenia nam przejdzie. Bo przecież zawsze przechodziło. Siadaliśmy do wielkiego stołu i zachowywaliśmy się tak, jakby wszystko było dobrze. Że jesteśmy gotowi zacząć od nowa, że nic się nie wydarzyło. A ciocia Peggy udawała, że w to wierzy. Tylko że nigdy nie wrócili. Ani on, ani moja mama. I teraz...

Głos po raz kolejny mu się załamał. Steve jednak nie zrobił nic, aby Tony uznał za stosowne raz jeszcze zwyzywać się w myślach od słabych głupców. Przeciwnie. Przyciągnął Starka jeszcze bliżej, pomógł mu wśliznąć się na swoje kolana, dzięki czemu ich twarze znalazły się na podobnej wysokości. Oparli się o siebie czołami tak, że nos Steve'a przylgnął do policzka Tony'ego. Gdyby się rozpłakał, zalałby twarz Kapitana łzami. Jeszcze niedawno byłby tą myślą koszmarnie zażenowany. Teraz wydawało mu się to zupełnie obojętne.

– Twój ojciec nigdy nie był dobry w relacjach międzyludzkich – wyszeptał Rogers, a jego ciepły oddech musnął usta Tony'ego, jak pocałunek. – Zawsze trzymał się na uboczu. Powtarzał, że tak będzie lepiej. Że dość jest na świecie naukowców pchających się do władzy, przechylających szale wojny dzięki broni biologicznej czy głowicom atomowym. Chciał nas wspierać. Chciał przysłużyć się naszej sprawie, ale nigdy nie zależało mu na niczym więcej.

– Nic z tego nie rozumiem – wyszeptał Tony. – Jakim cudem stał się kimś, kto produkuje broń dla wszystkich armii świata?

– Sam chciałbym poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. – Steve westchnął głęboko. – Obawiam się tylko, że odpowiedź, którą bym dostał, w ogóle by mi się nie spodobała.

– Jeśli zamierzasz powiedzieć, że to wszystko twoja wina, wychodzę.

Świat raz jeszcze zadrżał, gdy Steve Rogers parsknął śmiechem. Tym razem niestety był to śmiech pełen żalu i goryczy. Kryły się za nim bolesne myśli oraz świadomość, że nic nigdy nie było tak proste, jak by sobie tego życzyli.

– Tony. Mogłem wyskoczyć... – zaczął Rogers tonem kogoś, kto po raz kolejny zamierzał stawić czoła największym błędom swojego życia.

– Nie, nie mogłeś – przerwał mu natychmiast Tony. Po rozmowie z ciocią Peggy miał wiele dni na to, by przemyśleć wszystko, o czym mu opowiedziała. Tym razem jednak nie był już małym chłopcem, który naiwnie wyobrażał sobie, że wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, że jakimś cudem znalazłby sposób na ocalenie Kapitana Ameryki. Tym razem był młodym mężczyzną, który na własnej skórze przekonał się, że porażka była czasem jedynym zwycięstwem, na jakie można było sobie pozwolić. – Zrobiłeś to, co uważałeś za słuszne. Nic mniej, nic więcej.

– Ale gdybym podjął inną decyzję, wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej.

– Inaczej wcale nie oznacza lepiej. Przecież to wszystko, co zaszło, nie sprawia w żaden sposób, że twoje decyzje tracą sens czy okazują się niewłaściwe.

Potrzebował chwili, by się z tym zmierzyć. Chwili, która zapewne zdaniem niektórych trwała całą wieczność. Zdaniem Tony'ego jednak trwała dokładnie tyle, ile powinna. Czuł pod palcami, jak mięśnie Rogersa na przemian napinają się i rozluźniają, gdy na nowo przepracowywał samobójczy plan, dzięki któremu miała zakończyć się największa wojna w dziejach świata.

– Nie, masz rację – wyszeptał w końcu głosem kogoś, kto pogodził się z klęską. – Nie mam absolutnie żadnej gwarancji, że zdołałbym kogokolwiek ocalić. Przecież Bucky... Byłem przy nim. A i tak nie zdołałem w żaden sposób...

– Naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić? Użyć moich marnych pocieszeń do tego, żeby znaleźć nowe powody do zadręczania się i gnębienia? – ofuknął go Tony. Jakim cudem jednemu człowiekowi mogło ciążyć na duszy tyle tragicznych historii? – Wiem, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Słyszałem o tym wielokrotnie. Ale wiesz, o czym nikt nigdy nie wspominał? Że to w jakikolwiek sposób twoja wina.

– Przecież gdybym...

– Nie.

– Tony, nawet cię tam nie...

– Nie zamierzam tego słuchać.

– Ale to wcale nie oznacza, że cokolwiek...

– Możesz sobie darować, bo ani jedno twoje słowo nigdy nie zdołałoby przekonać kogokolwiek, że naprawdę ponosisz winę za czyjąkolwiek śmierć.

Nawet ze swoim zupełnie przeciętnym słuchem Tony słyszał, jak Steve zaciska szczęki i zaczyna zgrzytać zębami z irytacji. Poniekąd irytacja wydawała się lepsza, niż rozpacz, ale Tony zdecydowanie nie należał do osób, które powinny to oceniać.

– Odpowiadałem za przygotowania do wszystkich misji, w których brałem udział – wysyczał Rogers przez zaciśnięte szczęki. Nie sposób było powiedzieć, czy był wściekły na Tony'ego, czy też na samego siebie. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że jego uścisk ani trochę nie stracił na sile, może akurat tym razem nie chodziło o to, że Stark po raz kolejny przekroczył granicę, której nie należało pod żadnym pozorem przekraczać. – Zajmowałem się planowaniem, przydzielaniem zadań i wyposażenia. Jeśli ktokolwiek ponosi winę za jakiekolwiek niepowodzenia tych, którzy mi towarzyszyli, to jestem to wyłącznie ja.

– Steve – uciszył go Tony, poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie, że po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu.

Imię jak każde inne, ktoś mógłby powiedzieć. Ale nie Tony, nie. Tony z rozkoszą przyjął jego brzmienie, ledwie opuściło jego usta. Sam Rogers również musiał uświadomić sobie, że stało się coś nieskończenie ważnego, bo zadrżał i odsunął się tak, by spojrzeć Tony'emu prosto w oczy. A Tony nie zamierzał zmarnować tej okazji. Podniósł dłoń do zarośniętego policzka Rogersa i zaczął delikatnie gładzić go palcami.

– Wiem, że zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby nie tylko pokonać Hydrę, ale też zapewnić bezpieczeństwo każdemu, kto wykonywał twoje rozkazy – podjął Tony, wierząc głęboko w każde wypowiedziane słowo. – Możesz się kłócić, że mnie tam nie było, że nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówię, że wiele rzeczy dało się zrobić lepiej, sprawniej, skuteczniej. Ale wiesz co? Z perspektywy czasu łatwo jest wypominać sobie każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy błąd. A prawda jest taka, że w niczym to nie pomoże. I tak się składa, że coś o tym wiem, bo od miesięcy z uporem szaleńca zadręczam się myślą, że tamtego dnia mogłem jednak pożegnać się z rodzicami.

Steve westchnął. Ponownie opuścił głowę, by z zamkniętymi oczami wtulić nos w policzek Tony'ego. Jego potrzeba, by choć przez chwilę zachowywać się jak mały, zagubiony chłopiec, była całkowicie zrozumiała. Tony nie zamierzał tego w żaden sposób krytykować. Po prostu przeniósł dłoń z policzka na tył głowy Steve'a, by w końcu wpleść palce w jego złociste włosy. Motyle w brzuchu? Och, nie, nie u Tony'ego Starka. W jego trzewiach wiły się węże kusiciele, syczące teraz z zadowolenia. Jak to możliwe, że włosy Rogersa były tak miękkie i cudowne w dotyku? Mógłby tak siedzieć i przeczesywać je całą wieczność i ani trochę by mu się to nie znudziło.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał Steve. – Użalam się nad sobą, a chciałeś po prostu podzielić się ze mną tym, co cię dręczy.

– Mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi więcej o moim ojcu – wymamrotał Tony, nie do końca wierząc w to, że te słowa naprawdę opuściły jego usta.

Gdy był małym chłopcem, z zapartym tchem słuchał opowieści o Kapitanie Ameryce. Z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał powrotu ojca, aby usłyszeć choć fragment przygód, o jakich nie mogły słyszeć inne dzieci. To była ich tajemnica, jego i ojca. Niewielu miało okazję poznać Rogersa tak dobrze, by móc swobodnie opowiadać o jego dokonaniach. Howard Stark miał ten zaszczyt. A teraz? Teraz wychodziło na to, że Steve Rogers stał się jedną z nielicznych osób, które znały Howarda Starka na tyle dobrze, by móc powiedzieć o nim cokolwiek, co nie byłoby wyssanym z palca kłamstwem.

Steve chyba również to pojął, bo uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem.

– Twój ojciec był dupkiem.

– Powiedz coś, czego nie wiem.

– Zarozumiałym dupkiem.

– Nadal zimno.

– Wiele miesięcy zajęło mi jego rozgryzanie. Chociaż nadal nie jestem pewien, czy cokolwiek udało mi się z tego pojąć. – Zaśmiał się do własnych wspomnień. – Bucky, po tym, jak wydostaliśmy go z laboratoriów Hydry, koniecznie chciał wrócić na front. Zupełnie nie przyjmował do wiadomości tego, że powinien odpocząć, że nie był jeszcze gotowy. Godzinami przesiadywał na polowej strzelnicy i wyobrażał sobie, że rozwala głowy naukowcom Hydry. Ale tylko wyobrażał, bo celowanie wciąż go przerastało. Obraz mu się rozmazywał, trzęsły mu się dłonie, ale nie zamierzał odpuszczać. Pewnego dnia przyszedł z karabinem do Howarda i zawołał: przydaj się wreszcie na coś i popraw celność tego śmiecia. Howard nawet się do niego nie odwrócił. Odpowiedział, że nijak śmieciowi nie pomoże, bo nie jest ani chirurgiem, ani okulistą. Tydzień chodził z podbitym okiem. Żeby było zabawniej, nawet nie wiedział, za co mu się oberwało.

Czy w tym, co powiedział Rogers, było cokolwiek zabawnego? Zapewne nie. Na pewno nie. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak, by Steve i Tony parsknęli śmiechem. Może chodziło o to, że obaj znali Howarda Starka i wiedzieli, że nawet podbite oko nie zdołałoby go nauczyć, że czasem lepiej trzymać język za zębami. Może po prostu obaj desperacko potrzebowali powiedzieć o nim coś niekoniecznie miłego, bez ciągłego zadręczania się myślą, że wciąż nie byli pogodzeni z jego śmiercią.

– Żałuję, że nie mogłem poznać Bucky'ego – wyznał Tony, ocierając łzę z kącika oka.

– Też tego żałuję – wyszeptał Steve. – Byłbyś nim zachwycony. Albo byś go znienawidził.

– Albo jedno i drugie.

Rogers potrząsnął głową tak, jakby nie był w stanie ani zgodzić się, ani jednoznacznie zaprzeczyć. Jak to możliwe, że ludzie byli w stanie jednocześnie śmiać się i płakać?

– Albo jedno i drugie – przyznał. – Ja natomiast żałuję, że nie mogłem poznać twojej matki.

– Zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy sam ją znałem – odparł Tony. Nawet nie próbował ukrywać rozgoryczenia. – Nigdy nie powiedziała, że była agentką TARCZY.

– Rozmawiałem o tym z Peggy – wyznał Rogers. W jednej chwili stał się śmiertelnie poważny. Tony nie miał pojęcia, czy po raz kolejny rozgniewała go świadomość, że prawda o Marii Stark została tak skrzętnie ukryta przed jej jedynym synem, czy może przytłoczyła go waga tego, co zamierzał powiedzieć. – To twoja matka zdecydowała, by nic ci nie mówić.

– Dlaczego? – Noże wbijane w plecy, sztylety ciskane prosto w jego krwawiące serce, zatrute ostrza rozdzierające mu duszę. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Odsunął się delikatnie, by spojrzeć na Rogersa, który z trudem powstrzymywał się przed odwróceniem wzroku.

– Chciała cię chronić.

– Przed czym? Przed prawdą? Przed świadomością, że była niesamowita i równie wspaniała, co Peggy Carter? Że łączyło ją z moim ojcem coś więcej, niż nieplanowana ciąża? – wysyczał Tony. Drżał z wściekłości i frustracji tak głębokiej, że nawet świadomość, że Kapitan Ameryka wychodził z siebie, by go pocieszyć, bardziej go irytowała, niż podnosiła na duchu.

Z trudem i niemal nadludzką ostrożnością, Steve Rogers ważył słowa. Gdy się w końcu odezwał, zdawał się przytoczony tym, co musiał powiedzieć.

– Tony, twoja mama była ochroniarzem Howarda. Ale nie dostała tej pozycji dlatego, że TARCZA chciała chronić twojego ojca. Peggy przydzieliła ją do tego zadania już po tym, jak Howard zerwał wszelkie kontakty z TARCZĄ. Niedługo potem twoja mama również opuściła szeregi Agencji. Mimo to oboje nadal utrzymywali bliski kontakt z Peggy. Wciąż niewiele z tego rozumiem, ale jedno wiem na pewno. Twoi rodzice robili wszystko, co w ich mocy, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo sobie nawzajem. A jeszcze więcej zrobili, by chronić ciebie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek poczułeś się tak, jakby cokolwiek przed tobą ukrywali czy trzymali cię na dystans, nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że robili to wyłącznie dla twojego dobra.

Długie lata czekał na to, żeby ktoś mu to powiedział. Może nie słowo w słowo, może nie dokładnie w ten sposób, może nie w takich okolicznościach. Ale tego właśnie potrzebował. Zapewnienia, że mimo wszystko rodzice naprawdę go kochali. Że im na nim zależało. Że nie odcinali się od niego, bo był im obojętny, ale po prostu wplątali się w coś nieskończenie skomplikowanego i nie potrafili w tym lawirować tak, aby nie stanowić przy tym zagrożenia dla swojego syna.

Może właśnie po to przyjechał? Aby usłyszeć te cudowne słowa, a potem jeszcze głębiej zatonąć w objęciach Rogersa? Zanurzył się w jego ramiona tak bardzo, że czoło wtulone miał w szyję pachnącą mydłem lawendowym i potem, a nos wgniótł w twardy łuk obojczyka. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, zapewne Tony poczułby się koszmarnie niezręcznie.

Ale to był Steve.

Tony mógłby wmawiać sobie, że jego zachowanie było jedynie dziełem przewrotnego popędu seksualnego. Że siedząc Rogersowi na kolanach i wtulając się w jego cudownie muskularne ciało jak mały przemoknięty kociak, kierował się wyłącznie nieudolnie skrywanym pragnieniem owinięcia go sobie wokół palca. Prawda była taka, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał nikogo, z kim łączyłoby go tak niewiele i aż tyle zarazem. Jasne, Steve Rogers nie był nawet w połowie tak inteligentny jak Tony, urodził się kilka dekad wcześniej, a ich zainteresowania były diametralnie różne. Łączyły ich jednak głębokie uczucia wobec Howarda Starka i Peggy Carter, szacunek i zachwyt do Wyjącego Komanda, Marii Stark i wszystkich, którzy oddali życie, by obaj mogli teraz być bezpieczni.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał Steve.

– Nie masz za co dziękować.

– Wiesz dobrze, że to nieprawda.

– Nieprawda? – Niechętnie i z nieskrywanym ociąganiem Tony wyprostował się i posłał Rogersowi najbardziej pokrzepiający uśmiech, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać. – Przecież siedzimy w tym razem. Sam to powiedziałeś. Ja potrzebuję ciebie, ty potrzebujesz mnie. Tak to działa.

– Nie zmienia to faktu, że jestem ci ogromnie wdzięczny. – Zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową. Dłuższą chwilę mocował się z jakąś myślą, która sprawiała, że jego policzki stały się jaskrawo czerwone. – Mówiłem o tym Peggy, ale tobie chyba również powinienem. To zabrzmi idiotycznie, ale... – Odetchnął głęboko. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na Tony'ego w jego oczach płonęło oddanie, o jakim rówieśniczki Starka z wypiekami na twarzy czytały w szmatławych romansidłach. – Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić w żaden sposób, ale prawda jest taka, że gdy się obudziłem, marzyłem tylko o tym, by znów nic nie czuć, nic nie widzieć, nic nie słyszeć. Pragnienie ucieczki miało chyba tylko odwrócić moją uwagę od tego, co naprawdę się ze mną działo. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

Tony zadrżał. Nigdy przedtem nikt nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób. Nigdy nikt nie mówił mu podobnych rzeczy. Zupełnie nie wiedział, jak powinien na to zareagować. A wszystko wskazywało na to, że Rogers nie zamierzał poprzestać na tym, co powiedział do tej pory.

– Brakuje mi na to słów. Ale gdy dowiedziałem się o tobie, gdy cię poznałem, poczułem... – Zamilkł na chwilę. Jego dłoń odnalazła dłoń Tony'ego i w jednej chwili splotły się palcami, jakby właśnie do tego zostały stworzone. – To było jak grawitacja. Potrzebowałem siły, żeby stanąć na nogi i żyć dalej. Dzięki tobie chyba wreszcie ją odnalazłem. Nie dlatego, że pomogłeś mi znaleźć cel. Przysięgam, to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że chcę dowiedzieć się, co spotkało twoich rodziców i moich towarzyszy. To po prostu...

Choć Steve zamilkł gwałtownie, niezdolny, by mówić dalej, i tak przekroczył granicę, której dla własnego dobra nie powinien był nigdy przekraczać. Teraz było już za późno. Za późno, by się wycofać. Za późno, by zapomnieć o tym, co powiedzieli. W wyznaniach Rogersa Tony odnalazł echo własnych pragnień i lęków. Mógł zrobić już tylko jedno.

Wolną dłonią ujął policzek Rogersa, przysunął się tak blisko, jak było to możliwe i pocałował go prosto w usta.

Zazwyczaj skłaniał się ku pocałunkom gorącym i namiętnym. Takim, przy których całe ciało zaczynało płonąć, topić się i rozpadać. Nie wahał się ani przed podgryzaniem warg, ani przed wsuwaniem języka w rozchylone usta rozochoconych kochanków. Perfidnie wykorzystywał to wszystko jako dywersję, bo zazwyczaj jego dłonie w tym samym czasie zaczynały zdzierać ubrania z tych, którzy padli ofiarą jego ataków.

Tym razem wszystko było inaczej. Szybciej, delikatniej, a zarazem mocniej i intensywniej. Ich usta ledwie się musnęły, a to w zupełności wystarczyło, aby obaj poczuli miękkość, ciepło i coś jeszcze. Coś głębszego i potężniejszego, niż Tony spodziewał się poczuć, gdy przylgnął do Rogersa. To był chyba najniewinniejszy pocałunek w życiu Starka, a jednocześnie żaden pocałunek przedtem nie nie wywrócił jego świata do góry nogami z podobną gwałtownością.

– Cofam to, co powiedziałem – wyszeptał ochryple Tony, choć przecież nie miał nawet okazji stracić tchu. – Jednak masz za co dziękować. Ale wiesz co? Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Dzięki opowieściom ojca i cioci Peggy, Tony wiedział doskonale, że trzeba było nie lada wysiłku, aby wytrącić Rogersa z równowagi. Rozwścieczyć go? To nie było takie trudne. Sprawić, że zabraknie mu słów? To osiągnięcie godne medalu. I Tony właśnie na niego zasłużył. Pieprzyć naklejkę ze słoneczkiem.

Powoli wyśliznął się z objęć Steve'a. Nie dlatego, że został odepchnięty czy odtrącony, przeciwnie. Odtrącenie było dokładnie tym, czego się spodziewał i na co był mentalnie przygotowany. Dlatego zawczasu zaplanował, że sam odsunie się, gdy tylko zrobi to, co postanowił. W efekcie stał teraz i patrzył na Rogersa, który z lekko rozchylonymi ustami siedział na skraju łóżka w absolutnym bezruchu.

– Muszę już lecieć. Jarvis czeka na mnie z pierożkami.

Jakby w zwolnionym tempie Rogers podniósł dłoń do ust. Wciąż nie było po nim widać zniesmaczenia ani oburzenia. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że Tony nie nadwyrężał możliwości swojego szczęścia. Jak na kogoś, kto zazwyczaj miał koszmarnego pecha i tak zabrnął niewiarygodnie daleko. Zostawało mu tylko wycofać się do drzwi i uciec. Jeszcze kilka kroków i...

– Możesz wyjść tylko pod warunkiem, że wrócisz.

Zamarł, przyszpilony spojrzeniem Rogersa. Niespodziewanie odzyskało dawną ostrość i moc. Kryła się w nim groźba, która ku zaskoczeniu Tony'ego wcale nie odebrała mu chęci do życia. Och, wręcz przeciwnie, to wszystko, co pęczniało w nim i rosło, teraz eksplodowało z potęgą głowic, nad którymi nawet nie zaczął jeszcze pracować. Uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że aż rozbolały go policzki ściągnięte zaschniętymi łzami.

– Wrócę. I następnym razem zabieram cię ze sobą.


	11. Chapter 11

– To jak czarująca wybranka ma na imię?

Jarvis zadał to pytanie z taką nonszalancją, że Tony omal nie zakrztusił się ostatnim pierożkiem. Rhodey parsknął śmiechem. Oczywiście, że musiał się przypałętać. Był jak radar na życiowe porażki Starka i teraz zajadał się darmowym żarciem ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem rozsmarowanym na twarzy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – wymamrotał Tony.

Rhodey uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Mam złą wiadomość, proszę pana. To nie ona. To on.

– Och? A dlaczegóż miałaby to być zła wiadomość? – zapytał Jarvis tak niewinnie, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. Dzięki zmarszczkom i wąsom można było przeoczyć jego pełen satysfakcji grymas.

– J, jesteś zbyt postępowy jak na starego człowieka – ofuknął go Tony. Wcale tak nie uważał, przeciwnie, był przeszczęśliwy, że jego opiekun i przyjaciel w jednej osobie bez mrugnięcia okiem zaakceptował Starkowe niepotrzebnie burzliwe wyjście z szafy. – Jak mam przejść przez fazę buntu, skoro na wszystko mi pozwalasz?

– Zapewniam, że i tak radzisz sobie z tym fantastycznie.

– I jeszcze mnie za to chwalisz?

– Nie zmieniaj tematu, młody człowieku. Lepiej powiedz, kto tak zawrócił ci w głowie.

Tony westchnął. Spojrzał na pusty talerz i powoli odłożył pałeczki. Euforia rozsadzała go od wewnątrz. Raz po raz odtwarzał w myślach to, co się wydarzyło. Jak ulubiony film zapętlił moment, w którym jego usta dotknęły ust Rogersa. Pocałował go. Pocałował. Naprawdę go pocałował. Ale to przecież nie wszystko. Steve nadal chciał się z nim spotykać. Więcej, chciał się do niego wprowadzić. Kapitan Ameryka chciał z nim mieszkać. Kapitan Ameryka. Steve.

– Tony? Mógłbyś z łaski swojej przestać szczerzyć się do talerza? – syknął Rhodey, po czym zwrócił się do Jarvisa: – Najmocniej przepraszam za jego zachowanie. Od kilku tygodni jest po prostu nie do zniesienia.

– Chce ze mną mieszkać – wciął mu się Tony, próbując przynajmniej częściowo wyjaśnić swoje dziwne zachowanie. – Tak powiedział. Że chce ze mną mieszkać.

– Czekaj, co? – Rhodesowi oczy omal nie wypadły z orbit. Jeśli poprawnie rozgryzł, z kim spotykał się Tony, zaraz pewnie sam zacznie szczerzyć się jak szaleniec. O, właśnie zaczął. I za czyje zachowanie teraz trzeba przepraszać? – Nie mówisz poważnie.

– Czy to nie za prędko? – zapytał Jarvis, gwałtownie poważniejąc. Nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko przelotnym związkom Tony'ego. Ale zawsze niepokoiło go, gdy chwilowe zauroczenia przeradzały się w coś poważniejszego. Wiedział, jak gwałtowne i niszczycielskie potrafiły stać się uczucia płonące w sercu Starka. Wiedział też, jak łatwo było wykorzystać te uczucia przeciwko Tony'emu. Pomarszczoną dłonią chwycił go za ramię. – Nie chcę nic sugerować, ale jak dobrze go znasz? Czy nie obawiasz się, że...

– Nie. Nie obawiam się niczego. Naprawdę, J, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Jeśli do tej pory Jarvis był lekko zaniepokojony, to teraz właśnie zaczął trząść się ze strachu. Cóż, Tony był dobry w wielu rzeczach, ale uspokajanie i pocieszanie innych na pewno nie było jedną z nich.

– Tony, musisz mi powiedzieć, kto to jest. Tak, wiem, jesteś pełnoletni i możesz sam podejmować takie decyzje, ale...

Tony chwycił za spoczywającą na jego ramieniu dłoń. Mógł do woli naigrawać się z niewiedzy Rhody'ego i z jego idiotycznych domysłów. Ale z Jarvisem to zupełnie co innego. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby ten cudowny starszy mężczyzna, który włożył całe serce w to, żeby Tony wyrósł na ludzi, teraz drżał ze strachu, gdy zupełnie nie było ku temu powodu. Poza tym, skoro Coulson przełknął jakoś fakt, że Rhodey sam wszystko rozgryzł, to chyba nie będzie miał Tony'emu za złe, jeśli Jarvis po prostu dostanie odpowiedź podaną na tacy? Cóż, teraz nie miał już wyboru, bo Stark podjął decyzję i nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania.

Z szerokim uśmiechem oznajmił:

– J, to Steve Rogers. Kapitan Ameryka. Znaleźli go. I teraz pomagam mu wrócić do zdrowia. A wszystko wskazuje na to, że ojciec zadbał o to, żeby zamieszkał z nami, gdyby okazało się, że jednak żyje. Także wszystko naprawdę jest w porządku.

Wiedział doskonale, że jego wypowiedź była chaotyczna i koszmarnie dziecinna. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że wystarczyła, aby przynajmniej częściowo uspokoić Jarvisa. Staruszek odetchnął głęboko, zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

– Twój ojciec zawsze wierzył w to, że pewnego dnia go znajdzie – wyszeptał. – Zupełnie nie rozumiałem, dlaczego uwzględnił go w swoim testamencie, skoro podjął decyzję, by przestać szukać.

Tony zamarł, tak jak szczęście zamarło w jego trzewiach. Uśmiech powoli spełzł mu z twarzy, wyparty przez niepokój. Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że to ważne? Dlaczego te słowa momentalnie przypomniały mu o tym, co Peggy przekazała Steve'owi?

Howard i Maria Starkowie zerwali wszelkie kontakty z TARCZĄ. Zrobili wszystko, aby zaszczepić w Tonym nieufność wobec podobnych organizacji. A na koniec zadbali również o to, aby Kapitan Ameryka miał własne wyjście bezpieczeństwa, gwarancję, że jeśli uzna to za konieczne, będzie miał dokąd odejść. Wszystko powoli układało się w spójną całość, ale Tony nadal nic z tego nie rozumiał.

– Może nie chodzi o to, że przestał szukać w ogóle – wyszeptał. – Może chodziło o to, żeby nie szukać go razem z TARCZĄ.

– Co masz przez to na myśli? – zapytał Rhodey. – Wydawało mi się, że ten cały Coulson...

– Coulson jest w porządku – przerwał mu Tony. – Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. On, Fury, Fitzpatrick i Parker. No i ciocia Peggy. Oni też chcą, żeby Rogers wreszcie stanął na nogi. Na początku myślałem, że chcą go do czegoś wykorzystać. Potem, że po prostu jest dla nich za dużym problemem. Ale teraz... Teraz chyba nie chcę już o tym w ogóle myśleć.

– Cóż, no dobrze – zgodził się Jarvis, jak zwykle bezbłędnie rozpoznając moment, w którym należało zmienić temat. – Myślałem, że mówisz o jakimś przypadkowym motocykliście poznanym na stacji benzynowej.

– J, daj spokój...

– Przecież właśnie tak było poprzednim razem, James, dobrze pamiętam? – A jednak Jarvis to zdrajca. Nie dość, że wygrzebał tak żałosny epizod z życia Tony'ego, to teraz jeszcze dopraszał się o przytakiwanie u Rhodey'ego.

– Tak, proszę pana. Ale proszę nie mieć do Tony'ego żalu. Tamten gość był praktycznie bezdomny, jeśli nie liczyć starej przyczepy i...

– Zamknijcie się obaj i dajcie mi moje ciasteczka z wróżbą – ofuknął ich Tony. Wiedział, że chcieli dla niego dobrze i tylko się droczyli, ale nie był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Nie teraz, gdy w jego trzewiach wciąż panoszył się niepokój. Łapczywie wyciągnął ręce po kilogramowe opakowanie ciasteczek.

– Nie zjedz wszystkich na raz – upomniał go Jarvis. – Pamiętasz, jak rozbolał cię od nich brzuch?

– Tak. Miałem wtedy pięć lat i gorączkę. Mógłbyś wreszcie przestać mi to wypominać?

– Po prostu się o ciebie martwię – odparł Jarvis, robiąc przy tym minę zbitego psa. Podlec, doskonale wiedział, jak to działało na Tony'ego.

– Jeśli będzie trzeba, mogę zjeść te ciastka za ciebie – zaproponował Rhodey z niewinnym uśmiechem.

– Och, zamknij się – syknął Tony. Rozłamał ciasto i wpakował je do ust. Wróżba, która została mu w dłoniach, głosiła, że czeka go wygrana w ulubionym sporcie. – To jakiś żart? – prychnął, opluwając się przeżutym ciastkiem. Zgrzytając zębami, wyrzucił przez ramię bezużyteczną wróżbę i sięgnął po następne ciasteczko.

„Zawsze zdrowy i stylowy”? Kto to w ogóle pisał? Chyba jakiś skończony kretyn.

„Uśmiechnij się”? Sam się uśmiechnij, debilu, który wysrywasz takie beznadziejne wróżby. Następne!

„Nauka przyniesie Ci satysfakcję”. No bez gówna, Sherlocku. Jeszcze jakieś życiowe mądrości?

– Tony, daj spokój, to tylko głupie kawałki papieru z przypadkowymi zdaniami – szepnął Rhodey, chwytając go za rękę, nim wyciągnął kolejne ciastko. – Chcesz wróżbę? Też mogę ci coś przepowiedzieć. – Zamilkł na chwilę, czekając, aż Tony na niego spojrzy, co w końcu musiało się stać. Znali się na tyle długo i dobrze, że nawet w trudnych chwilach działali jak koła zębate jednego mechanizmu. – Wiesz, jak będzie wyglądać przyszłość? Zamieszka z tobą Kapitan Ameryka. Będziecie oglądać twoje ulubione filmy, których nie mógł obejrzeć, bo go nie było. Jeść twoje ulubione żarcie, którego podczas wojny nawet nie mógł spróbować. A w końcu pokażesz mu swój warsztat. I wiesz co się stanie?

– Uzna, że jestem jakimś świrem, bo nadal tam wiszą te wszystkie plakaty? – zapytał Tony, po czym jęknął, zapadając się głębiej w krzesło. – Cholera, będę musiał je wszystkie pozdejmować.

– Nie zapomnij o kartach, ubraniach, przebraniach, zabawkach...

– Jarvis. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. To nie zabawki. To kolekcjonerskie figurki. Twoja ignorancja łamie mi serce.

– Błagam o wybaczenie.

Tony uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Och, nie, wcale nie dlatego, że musiał przygotować się na bardzo szczegółowe porządki i zdecydować, gdzie schowa wszystkie skarby, które kiedyś wydawały mu się niewinnym hobby, a teraz sprawiały wrażenie kolekcji psychopaty. Nawet nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, co Steve by pomyślał, gdyby to wszystko zobaczył. Nie, nie mógł do tego dopuścić, musiał całe to cholerstwo czym prędzej pochować.

– Chyba będę potrzebował pomocy – stwierdził Tony, rzucając Rhodey'emu błagalne spojrzenie.

– Pod jednym warunkiem.

– Zastrzel mnie.

– Dasz mi swoją tarczę.

– Co? – Z zaskoczenia Tony tak mocno zacisnął palce na kolejnym ciasteczku, że rozkruszyło się w drobny pył.

– Słyszałeś mnie. Twoja tarcza. Nie plastikowe badziewia, które pochowałeś w piwnicy. Ta metalowa, którą zrobiłeś na Halloween, ta, którą chwaliłeś się na balu karnawałowym MIT w 1988.

– Rhodes, nie przeginasz trochę? – syknął Stark.

– Nie.

– Nie mógłbym dać ci...

– Nie ma takiej opcji. Albo dostanę tarczę, albo radzisz sobie sam.

– Na co ci ona?

– Moja kuzynka od lat chce się przebrać za Kapitana na Halloween. Chciałem jej zrobić prezent.

– Chcesz oddać moją tarczę jakiemuś dzieciakowi? Rhodes, litości! Przyprawisz mnie o zawał serca.

– Gnieciesz swoją wróżbę – upomniał go łagodnie Jarvis. Gdyby siedział na bujanym fotelu, bujałby się na nim jak staruszek zadowolony z życia. Spokojnym ruchem posłodził herbatę, zamieszał i odłożył łyżeczkę na stół, by wziąć łyk. Wydawał się spokojny. Znacznie spokojniejszy niż rano, gdy Tony widział go wcześniej. Czy to możliwe, że po prostu cieszył się z tego, że Stark nie będzie dłużej zdany tylko na siebie? – No dalej, zajrzyj do niej.

Co miał do stracenia? Złośliwy głosik podpowiadał, że tarczę, nad którą pracował długie miesiące, ale Tony zupełnie go zignorował. Cholera, to była tylko tarcza. Jeśli miała uszczęśliwić jakąś małą dziewczynkę, niech tak będzie. Przecież i tak tylko kurzyła się w piwnicy. Otworzył dłoń i rozprostował karteczkę.

– Czekają cię zmiany – przeczytał na głos i przewrócił oczami. – J, przypomnij mi, dlaczego ja w ogóle lubię te idiotyczne wróżby?

– Za każdym razem zadaję sobie to samo pytanie – ofuknął go stary lokaj jego ojca. Na krótką chwilę uśmiech znikł jego twarzy. Owszem, los zdawał się im teraz sprzyjać, ale nie zawsze tak było, a zmiany wcale nie musiały oznaczać zmian na lepsze.

Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, skąd wzięło się zamiłowanie Tony'ego do ciasteczek z wróżbą. Jacques Dernier przynosił je przy każdej wizycie. Wręczał je Tony'emu, puszczał mu oko i szeptał na ucho:

– Kto wie, może znajdziesz tam współrzędne, które pomogą odnaleźć mojego przyjaciela?

Gdy Tony miał dwanaście lat Jacques Dernier sam zaginął i jak do tej pory nikomu nie udało się odkryć, co się z nim stało. Policja i śledczy bardzo szybko zaczęli po prostu wzruszać ramionami. Dla nich był to tylko kolejny dręczony demonami przeszłości staruszek, który pewnego dnia wyszedł z domu i nigdy nie wrócił. Podejrzewali, że upadł gdzieś, stracił pamięć i trafił pod opiekę jakiegoś domu spokojnej starości. Tony nawet jako dzieciak nie kupował tego wyjaśnienia. Po twarzach rodziców i ich przyjaciół widział, że nie on jeden. Ale skoro oni nic nie powiedzieli, to dlaczego on miałby coś zdziałać? Patrzył po prostu na oczy pełne łez, które nie mogły popłynąć, na dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści, które nigdy nie miały dosięgnąć celu.

Zamknął oczy. Miał już namiary. Może i nie on je znalazł, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Zmiął w palcach małą karteczkę.

– Już ich nie potrzebuję – wyszeptał, odpychając całe opakowanie ciastek.

Tony przechylił się tak, że jego ramię wpadło na ramię Rhodey'ego. Jego przyjaciel nie potrzebował dodatkowych instrukcji, po prostu objął go, przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze bliżej i pocałował w skroń.

– Mogę je w takim razie zabrać? – zapytał Rhodey.

– I tarczę.

– Mówisz poważnie?

– Pewnie. Będę teraz miał w domu prawdziwego Kapitana Amerykę. Nie potrzebuję jakiegoś kawałka blachy.

– Mój mały chłopiec dorasta i pozbywa się starych zabawek – westchnął Jarvis z udawanym wzruszeniem. Tony przewrócił na to oczami, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czuł się na swój sposób oczyszczony. Hej, miał się przecież pozbyć wszystkich gadżetów związanych z Kapitanem, prawda? Od czegoś musiał zacząć. – Aż rozpiera mnie duma.

– Po co mi stara tarcza, skoro niedługo będę mógł pobawić się tą z vibranium – prychnął Tony.

– Myślisz, że ci pozwolą?

– Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to tarcza zrobiona przez mojego ojca z vibranium, które kupił za własne pieniądze. TARCZA może mnie pocałować w du...

– Tony.

– ...ży palec u nogi, J, litości, co twoim zdaniem chciałem powiedzieć?

– Tony – powtórzył Jarvis niespodziewanie poważniejąc. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na Starka z troską kogoś, kto przeszedł w życiu więcej, niż ktokolwiek powinien przechodzić. Czy wiedział, co działo się z Howardem? Czy miał podobne podejrzenia, co Rogers? Jeśli tak, to wiernie wypełniał wolę Starków, by trzymać Tony'ego tak daleko od kłopotów, jak było to tylko możliwe. – Nawet jeśli prawo jakimś cudem tym razem jest po twojej stronie, nie zapominaj, że to nie są ludzie, którzy łatwo odpuszczają. Jeśli na czymś im naprawdę zależy, nie zawahają się przed niczym, by to dostać. Cieszę się razem z tobą, że pan Rogers został odnaleziony, wraca do zdrowia i chce z tobą zamieszkać. Naprawdę się cieszę. Ale nie mogę przestać zastanawiać się, dlaczego w ogóle na to pozwolili. To przecież Kapitan Ameryka. Dlaczego mieliby tak po prostu dać mu odejść? Jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy, to jakaś perfidna próba zaangażowania cię w to wszystko, co twój ojciec, Panie świeć nad jego duszą, próbował trzymać od ciebie z daleka.

„Chyba raczej to mnie próbował trzymać z dala od wszystkiego”, pomyślał Tony z ledwie skrywanym żalem. Nie mógł jednak odmówić Jarvisowi racji. Sam przecież też przeczuwał, że w trosce Fury'ego i jemu podobnych kryło się coś więcej.

– Wiem – szepnął, chwytając starego opiekuna za rękę. Wymusił na sobie pokrzepiający uśmiech, choć wiedział doskonale, że Jarvis nie da się oszukać. – Ale cokolwiek planuje TARCZA, Steve nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Przeciwnie, robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by mi pomóc. Więc jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to spróbować pomóc jemu.

– Cholera, to musi być okropne, obudzić się i nie mieć nikogo – wymamrotał Rhodey. Mocniej objął Tony'ego i zapytał nieśmiało: – A co z panią Carter? Jak ona to znosi?

– Namówiłem ciocię, żeby poleciała szybciej na święta – odparł Tony, wzruszając ramionami. – Czasem jak na nich patrzę, to nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek byli w sobie zakochani.

Ledwie te słowa spłynęły z jego języka, a przypomniał sobie pocałunek, który złożył na ustach Rogersa. Czy przypadkiem nie posunął się za daleko? Jasne, Steve go nie odepchnął, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że był po prostu zaskoczony zachowaniem Tony'ego. Istniała też szansa, niewielka, ale jednak, że uznał to za jedynie odrobinę zbyt odważny przyjacielski pocałunek. Bo przecież w jego czasach przyjaciołom zdarzało się całować, prawda?

– Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz próbował wszystkiego naprawić do jej powrotu – zażądał Jarvis, wciąż bardzo poważny i zaniepokojony. – Wiem, że chciałbyś, żeby wszystko jak najprędzej się poukładało, ale to nigdy nie jest takie proste. A pan Rogers na pewno niczego podobnego od ciebie nie oczekuje.

– Obiecuję. – Tony wiedział doskonale, że Jarvis nie tylko miał rację, ale co więcej kłócenie się z nim nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Niestety, jednocześnie czuł całym sobą, że nie zdoła dotrzymać słowa. To było silniejsze od niego i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. – Poza tym, Rhodey będzie mnie pilnował, prawda?

– Nie zwalaj odpowiedzialności na mnie, Tones.

– Odpowiedzialności za co?

– Za to, że jesteś głupkiem.

– Wiesz, co jest naprawdę głupie? – prychnął Tony. – Mówienie o Kapitanie per pan Rogers. Przecież on nie ma nawet trzydziestki!

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jego wieloletnia hibernacja to dla ciebie wyłącznie kwestia kart atutowych, z czego jedna to „jest w moim wieku”, a druga to „jest koszmarnie stary”? – zapytał Rhodes, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

Tony wyszczerzył do niego zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Bo za dobrze mnie znasz?

– Już mu współczuję.

– Nie ma czego. Jestem przecież uroczy i czarujący. Prawda, Jarvis?

Odpowiedź nie nadchodziła tak długo, że Tony zaczął podejrzewać, że stary opiekun postanowił uniknąć konieczności zaprzeczenia przez całkowite zignorowanie pytania. Podniósł więc spojrzenie na staruszka, gotów robić mu wyrzuty, jakby wciąż był małym chłopcem. Nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem, bo Jarvis wpatrywał się w niego ze szklistymi oczami pełnymi najszczerszego uwielbienia. Uwielbienia, na które Tony Stark z pewnością nie zasługiwał.

– J?

– Wszystko się ułoży, Tony – wyszeptał Jarvis z kochającym uśmiechem na ustach. – Teraz jestem tego pewien.

Czy chodziło o to, że Jarvis wierzył w to, że Rogers pomoże Tony'emu stanąć na nogi? A może już teraz widział zmiany, jakie zaszły w samym Starku? Nie miało to większego znaczenia. Tony i tak wiedział doskonale, że ta niemal ojcowska duma była całkowicie nieuzasadniona. Wiedział również, że gdyby powiedział to Jarvisowi, ten śmiertelnie by się na niego obraził. Dlatego jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to uśmiechnąć się i zaakceptować fakt, że miał u swego boku kogoś, kto zawsze będzie go wspierał.

– Dzięki – wyszeptał, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. Czy wszystko miało się ułożyć? Tego nie wiedział. Ale skoro Jarvis tak uważał, Tony postanowił mu zaufać.


	12. Chapter 12

– Nie za dużo tych donutów? – zapytał Rhodey, tylko odrobinę oceniającym tonem. – Mówię poważnie, jeśli zamówisz kolejne, to pękniesz i w ogóle nie pójdziemy na ten wykład.

– Jeszcze tylko jeden – prychnął Tony. – Albo pięć.

– Przyznaj, objadasz się, bo strach cię obleciał.

– Do czego tu się przyznawać? Tak, boję się spotkać z profesorem Pymem. Proszę, przyznałem to, zadowolony?

Naprawdę się bał. Jego zachwyt przełomowymi odkryciami Hanka Pyma był niemal bezgraniczny. Podobnie jak niemal bezgraniczna była niechęć Hanka Pyma do Howarda Starka. Tony nie miał pojęcia, w którym momencie zrodziła się między nimi tak silna nienawiść, ale znał swojego ojca na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że profesor Pym mógł mieć swoje powody, by nie chcieć zadawać się ani ze Stark Industries, ani z Tonym. I chociaż Tony nie tylko doskonale to rozumiał, ale również gotów był uszanować decyzję profesora (no bo naprawdę, nie to nie, jego strata, że nigdy nie dowie się, jaki Tony Stark był wspaniały), to niestety, zarząd Stark Industries miał na ten temat nieco inne zdanie. I takim właśnie sposobem Tony został wysłany na wykład Hanka Pyma, ale nie po to, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Pymowych cząsteczkach, nie. Jego zadaniem było dorwanie profesora po wykładzie i zmuszenie go, by pojechał z nim na spotkanie ze Stanem.

W innych okolicznościach po prostu by odmówił. Ale prawda była taka, że dostał to zadanie za karę. Wujek Obi może i nie ubrał tego w dokładnie takie słowa, ale obaj wiedzieli, że tak właśnie było. A ponieważ akurat tym razem Tony nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że sobie na to zasłużył, pozostawało mu tylko zacisnąć zęby i zrobić to, czego oczekiwał od niego Stane. Poza tym, hej, Rhodey też dostał wejściówkę na wykład i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by chociaż na kilka godzin zapomnieli, dlaczego w ogóle tam szli.

– Tony, to tylko jakiś facet.

– Facet, który z jakiegoś powodu nienawidzi mojego ojca i nie chce mieć nic wspólnego ze Stark Industries, więc...

– Więc mógłbyś oszczędzić sobie kłopotów i dać mu święty spokój.

Tony omal nie podskoczył, słysząc tuż za sobą znajomy głos. Odwrócił się i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Nicka Fury'ego. Choć mężczyzna zamienił długi czarny płaszcz na mniej rzucający się w oczy szary golf, wciąż ani trochę nie pasował do ociekającej pastelowymi kolorami cukierni. Nie pytając o pozwolenie, sięgnął po czekającego przed Tonym donuta i wgryzł się w niego tak, jakby dokładnie to należało w takiej sytuacji zrobić.

– Co tu robisz? – syknął Tony. Odruchowo zaczął się rozglądać, absolutnie pewien, że ktoś taki jak Fury nigdzie nie chodzi bez obstawy.

– Nie ma szans, żebyś zobaczył Clinta. Ale zapewniam, że on widzi nas bez najmniejszego kłopotu – szepnął Fury, przełknąwszy. – Mam dla ciebie radę, Stark. Jeśli nie chcesz narobić sobie tylu wrogów, co twój ojciec, nie składaj obietnic, których nie jesteś w stanie dotrzymać.

Głuchy jęk uciekł z ust Tony'ego. Nie musiał być geniuszem, żeby domyśleć się, o co chodziło Fury'emu. Już dwukrotnie obiecał Rogersowi, że go wyciągnie. Za pierwszym razem skończyło się to koszmarnie dla wszystkich i nie było najmniejszej gwarancji, że tym razem miałoby być inaczej. Czas na podobne rozmowy był po prostu koszmarny. Wykład Pyma zaczynał się za piętnaście minut i Tony obiecał sobie (oraz wujkowi Obiemu), że się nie spóźni.

– Możemy porozmawiać o tym po wykładzie? Obiecałem...

– Pym wezwie policję, jeśli do niego podejdziesz i zaczniesz mówić o Stark Industries.

– Nie możesz tego wiedzieć.

– Dokładnie tym groził Coulsonowi.

– Och. Ale naprawdę chciałem być na tym wykładzie.

– Nie mam co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Niestety, nie mam władzy nad czasem i jeśli nie porozmawiam z tobą teraz, następnej okazji możemy już nie mieć.

– Przecież jesteś dyrektorem TARCZY.

Fury dokończył donuta, oblizał palce i wytarł je w różowo-niebieską chusteczkę. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Tony'ego tak, jakby chciał mu coś przekazać samym wzrokiem.

– Jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji, ty i ja – powiedział, przerywając w końcu niezręczne milczenie. – Obaj mamy zarządy, których zachcianki musimy spełniać, czy się nam to podoba, czy nie. Zarządy, które organizują zebrania, na które nie jesteśmy zapraszani.

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

– A twój zarząd ma zebranie...

– Właśnie teraz.

Słowa Fury'ego sugerowały wiele rzeczy. Przede wszystkim oznaczały, że Nick chciał spotkać się z Tonym tak, aby jego przełożeni o tym nie wiedzieli. I najprawdopodobniej robił to z własnej woli. Dodatkowo pleców pilnował mu Clint Barton, czyli jeden z nielicznych agentów TARCZY, którym Tony gotów był w jakimś stopniu zaufać. Och, i dochodziła do tego jeszcze jedna kwestia, drobna subtelna anomalia, którą wyłapać mógł tylko Tony Stark – delikatny szum urządzenia, które miało uniemożliwiać podsłuch.

– Rhodey, zrób mi notatki – poprosił przyjaciela, posyłając mu wymuszony uśmiech.

– Jesteś pewien, Tones? – Trzeba było czegoś więcej niż wymuszony uśmiech, żeby nakłonić Jamesa Rhodesa, że wszystko było w porządku. – Mogę zostać.

– Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Idź na wykład i baw się dobrze. Pozdrów ode mnie profesora Pyma.

– Poprosić o autograf?

– O, koniecznie!

Tym razem Tony'emu udało się uśmiechnąć naprawdę i to chyba w końcu przekonało jego przyjaciela, że mógł zaufać Fury'emu na tyle, by nie podejrzewać go o złe zamiary. Cóż, przynajmniej przez kilka godzin. Gdy wyszedł, dyrektor TARCZY skinął na piegowatego sprzedawcę.

– Dwie kawy, czarne. I tuzin donutów.

– Z jakim nadzieniem?

– Zaskocz mnie.

– Myślałem, że ktoś taki jak ty nie będzie przepadał za niespodziankami – wymamrotał Tony. Fury usiadł na przeciwko niego, jeszcze dobitniej dając do zrozumienia, że tym razem byli sobie równi.

– Życie nauczyło mnie, że są różne niespodzianki. Czasem znikąd pojawia się żołnierz siłą wyrwany ze swoich czasów. A niekiedy tuż za takim żołnierzem przybywają całe armie psychopatów gotowych nieść śmierć w imię idei, która przypomina raczej tanie science fiction niż rzeczywistość.

Coś gwałtownie skurczyło się w klatce piersiowej Tony'ego. Momentalnie odechciało mu się jeść. Kawy nawet nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem. Patrzył wyłącznie na Fury'ego, który zachowywał się tak, jakby od tego, czy Stark wyłapie przekaz ukryty między wierszami, zależały losy świata.

– Masz na myśli Hydrę? – zapytał szeptem. Kropla potu zimnego jak lód pociekła mu prosto za kołnierz.

– Nic nie mam na myśli.

– Ale powiedziałeś...

– Nic nie powiedziałem.

– Zasugerowałeś przecież, że...

– Tak uważasz?

– Fury, nie możesz mi tak robić – syknął Tony, nic nie rozumiejąc z tej idiotycznej słownej przepychanki. Byłby naprawdę bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby dyrektor TARCZY po prostu powiedział, co go gryzło, zamiast udawać, że spotkali się wyłącznie dla szarad i zagadek. – Nie możesz najpierw udawać, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, a potem mnie zbywać.

– Więc uważasz, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie? – Fury sięgnął po kolejnego donuta. – Momentami w to wątpię, Stark.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie, to ja powinienem zadać to pytanie. Dlaczego chcesz zająć się Rogersem? Jaki masz w tym cel?

– Naprawdę nie wyobrażasz sobie, że mógłbym chcieć mu pomóc, nie mając w tym żadnego ukrytego interesu? – Oburzenie niemal ukryło zażenowanie wywołane faktem, że poniekąd Fury miał rację. Może i Tony nie zamierzał wykorzystać Steve'a jako mięsa armatniego, ale skłamałby, gdyby uparł się, że nie kierowały nim prywatne pobudki. – Nie podoba mi się, że jest wrakiem człowieka zdanym na łaskę rządowych organizacji. Zasłużył na coś więcej. A skoro łaskawie poprosiliście mnie o pomoc, to pomagam.

– Daruj sobie te wymówki. Prędzej czy później i tak dowiem się wszystkiego, ale jeśli chcesz ze mną współpracować, muszę już teraz wiedzieć, czy mogę ci zaufać.

Nie powinien był tego mówić. Zdecydowanie nie powinien. I chyba zdał sobie z tego sprawę w momencie, w którym pięść Tony'ego uderzyła w stół. W cukierni zapadła cisza i spojrzenia nielicznych klientów powędrowały ku Starkowi i Fury'emu.

– Jeden powód – wysyczał Tony przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Podaj mi jeden powód, dlaczego to ja powinienem zaufać tobie. I na twoim miejscu ważyłbym słowa.

– Rozumiem, że możesz nie darzyć zaufaniem TARCZY...

– Dość eufemizmów i półkłamstw, Fury. Chcę prawdy.

– Prawda może okazać się dla ciebie niebezpieczna.

– Jak prawda o mojej matce? – wypalił Tony, nie mogąc dłużej znieść kotłujących się w nim emocji. – To, że pracowała dla TARCZY? Tak, wiem o tym – prychnął, gdy Fury nieopatrznie pozwolił poznać po sobie zaskoczenie. – Wiem i jakimś cudem nic mi się nie stało.

– Nie, Stark. Wciąż wiesz tyle, co nic. – Czy to możliwe, że w głosie dyrektora TARCZY pobrzmiewał żal? – Nie zrozum mnie źle. W rzeczywistości sam wiem niewiele więcej.

– Znów kłamiesz, Fury.

– Chciałbym, aby to było kłamstwo. – Powolnym ruchem wyciągnął z kieszeni coś, co wyglądało jak fikuśny kalkulator. Zastanawiając się nad tym, co chciał powiedzieć, obracał dziwny przyrząd w palcach. Może chciał, aby Tony mu się przyjrzał? Ale dlaczego? Co takiego mogło kryć się w kalkulatorze ze zbyt małą ilością przycisków? – Chciałbym też móc powiedzieć, że mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Że wiem, co się dzieje. Że nic nie zdoła mnie zaskoczyć. Ale w tym momencie jedyne, czego jestem pewien, to fakt, że Hydra może okazać się najmniejszym z naszych problemów.

– Jeśli próbujesz mnie zastraszyć...

– Twoje prawdziwe imię to Jelar, prawda? – rzucił Fury ku sprzedawcy, zupełnie zbijając tym Tony'ego z tropu.

– Na waszej planecie jestem Jeremiah.

– O czym wy... – zaczął Tony, ale urwał gwałtownie.

W momencie, w którym spojrzał na chłopaka za ladą, ten przestał być już chłopakiem. Jego twarz zaczęła pulsować, zmieniać kolor i kształt w sposób, który przyprawiał o mdłości. Gdyby nie absolutna obojętność Fury'ego, Tony pewnie krzyknąłby ze strachu. Niestety, krzyk i tak opuścił jego usta, bo gdy powiódł spojrzeniem po pozostałych klientach cukierni, ciekaw, jak oni zareagowali na tę przemianę, zobaczył jedynie, że wszyscy już dawno odrzucili ludzkie formy.

– Usiądź, Stark – polecił spokojnie Fury, uświadamiając Tony'emu, że zerwał się na nogi i wykrzykiwał przypadkowe przekleństwa. – To tylko imigranci.

– Imigranci? – syknął chłopak. – Niby skąd?

– Ich planeta już nie istnieje. Tymczasowo osiedlili się na Ziemi.

Wdech i wydech. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze jeden. Powoli Tony zaczął odzyskiwać panowanie nad sobą. Co prawda spokój Fury'ego zaczął go mocno irytować, ale poniekąd właśnie dzięki niemu dostrzegł coś, co początkowo zupełnie mu umknęło. Mogli wyglądać dziwnie, mogli mieć zielone twarze, komicznie pomarszczone brody i ostre uszy – ale nic w ich zachowaniu nie sugerowało, że mieli złe zamiary.

Czy nie o tym marzył? O poznaniu nieznanego? O obcych cywilizacjach i pozaziemskiej technologii? Odetchnął raz jeszcze i znów usiadł.

Spokój. Fury'ego. Był. Taki. Wkurwiający.

Skąd wiedzieli, że Tony tu będzie? Jakim cudem zdołali go tak podstępnie osaczyć? Fury powiedział, że przyszedł tylko z Clintem i „jego zarząd” o niczym nie wiedział. Czy to oznaczało, że TARCZA nic nie wiedziała? Co z ciocią Peggy? Co z jego ojcem? Czy miał o tym wszystkim jakiekolwiek pojęcie? Jasne, Jeremiah i inni niewątpliwie byli tylko cywilami, ale przecież musiało kryć się w tym wszystkim coś więcej. Co powiedział Fury? To o kapitanach i armiach? Wciąż trzymał w dłoni kalkulator, który nie był kalkulatorem, tylko jakby...

Komunikatorem.

Raz jeszcze spojrzał na otaczających go niby-ludzi. Ktoś zniszczył ich planetę. Kurwa mać. Jakiej mocy trzeba było, by dokonać czegoś podobnego? I pomyśleć, że jeszcze przed chwilą Tony bał się, co Fury mógł mu zrobić.

„Tu nigdy nie chodziło o ciebie, kretynie. Nigdy nie rozumiałeś stawek. Ani ty, ani Rogers”.

– Steve wie? – zapytał w końcu, nieopatrznie dając w tych słowach ujście niepokojowi i trosce o bezpieczeństwo mężczyzny, który przerażająco szybko stał się mu bliski.

– Jeszcze nie.

– Więc planujesz mu powiedzieć.

– W swoim czasie.

– Czyli kiedy?

– A jak myślisz?

Tony zaklął. Steve i tak miał dość problemów z adaptacją. Świat, w którym się obudził, był obcy i znajomy zarazem. Ale stopniowo mógł się z nim oswoić. Powoli uczył się wszystkiego, co go ominęło. A to? Nie, to było za dużo. I nie miało żadnego znaczenia to, że Jeremiah wydawał się sympatycznym gościem. Ani to, że Steve na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby kupować u niego donuty. Do cholery, to nie była kwestia znoszenia różnic rasowych i klasowych! Tony zamknął oczy. Z przerażającą łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić Steve'a pytającego, kto właściwie zniszczył planetę tych przerośniętych chochlików, jaka jest szansa, że będzie chciał zniszczyć również Ziemię i co są w stanie zrobić, aby go powstrzymać.

Ledwie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Fury'ego, a dostał odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania.

– Nie wolno ci go w to mieszać – wysyczał. – Nie masz prawa.

– Jak na kogoś, kto domaga się prawdy, zadziwiająco szybko podjąłeś decyzję o tym, by ukryć ją przed innymi – zauważył Fury. W jego tonie nie było ani krztyny nagany, jednak Tony i tak skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie własną hipokryzję.

– Chyba już rozumiem, dlaczego moi rodzice chcieli trzymać mnie z dala od TARCZY.

– Twoi rodzice znali jedynie maleńki ułamek prawdy.

– A ty?

– Byłbym głupcem, gdybym powiedział, że wiem wiele więcej od nich.

– Jak duże jest ryzyko, że... – Tony'emu załamał się głos. Miał wrażenie, że od tego, co powie, zależało, czy Steve zostanie głównym bohaterem nowej adaptacji  _Wojny światów_. Dlaczego był tak głupi? Jeszcze kilka lat temu wyobrażał sobie, że ramię w ramię z Kapitanem Ameryką pokonuje Hydrę. Teraz? Teraz gotów był zapłacić majątek za możliwość zapewnienia mu bezpieczeństwa.

– Nie potrafię tego określić. – Fury odetchnął głęboko, po czym stanowczym gestem położył komunikator przed Tonym. – Liczyłem na to, że to będzie mój plan na wypadek nieprzewidzianych okoliczności. Ale obawiam się, że to wszystko nie jest takie proste. Ona... jest bardzo daleko.

– A Steve jest pod ręką. Wszystko jasne. Łatwiej pomiatać kimś, kogo ma się pod ręką, prawda?

– Stark. Nie mam żadnej gwarancji, że Carol przybędzie na czas. Nie mam też pewności, że zdołam rozpoznać zagrożenie na tyle szybko, by ją o tym poinformować.

Dziesiątki pytań cisnęły się Tony'emu na usta. Kim była Carol? Jakiego rodzaju zagrożenia spodziewał się Fury? Jak daleko było to bardzo daleko? I dlaczego mówił o tym Starkowi a nie Peggy Carter? Dlaczego to Tony miał robić za pośrednika między Furym a Rogersem?

Nie miał jednak odwagi zadać ani jednego z nich. Spoglądał na komunikator, który wyglądał jak gadżet z  _Pogromców duchów_ , a nie przyrząd do wzywania międzygalaktycznych kapitanów, którzy trzymają w szachu armie mogące niszczyć planety. Jako dzieciak uwielbiał wyobrażać sobie, że brał udział w podobnych przygodach. Ba! Wciąż czuł, że miałby na to ochotę, gdyby tylko...

– Co to oznacza dla mnie i Steve'a? – zapytał powoli. – On nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Zapewne o tym wiesz.

– Wiem. Ale liczę na to, że dzięki tobie kiedyś będzie.

W głowie Tony'ego kotłowały się wspomnienia słów cioci Peggy.

– Jeśli pojawi się zagrożenie, nie zdołam go powstrzymać. To na tym polega problem. Rzuci się do walki, bez względu na to, czy będzie w stanie wygrać, czy nie.

– Co do tego, nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości.

– I niekoniecznie będzie chciał wykonywać polecenia TARCZY.

– To również nie jest dla mnie niespodzianką.

– Jeszcze chwila i dojdę do wniosku, że sam nie ufasz TARCZY.

– Rozejrzyj się, Stark – polecił Fury, zataczając krąg dłonią, w której wciąż trzymał nadgryzionego donuta. – Jesteśmy otoczeni przez przybyszów z odległej galaktyki, mogących przybrać dowolną postać. Wiesz, co to oznacza?

– Że zaczynasz kwestionować wszystko, co do tej pory uważałeś za prawdę – odpowiedział powoli Tony. Tknięty dziwnym podejrzeniem, zapytał: – Więc Goose naprawdę nie jest kotem?

– Naprawdę.

– Myślałem, że to jakiś niedopracowany żart.

– Jedynym niedopracowanym żartem, który obecnie się liczy, jest testament twojego ojca – odparował Fury, podsuwając Tony'emu filiżankę z kawą, zupełnie jakby chciał powiedzieć „napij się, bo jeszcze trochę tu posiedzimy”. – A konkretniej argumentacja, jakiej użył, by Rogers mógł wywinąć się TARCZY.

– Masz na myśli to, że jest członkiem rodziny? – Stark uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Jemu również wydawało się to absurdalne, ale nigdy nie poświęcił temu większej uwagi. – Wiem, to idiotyczne, ale w sumie nie jestem prawnikiem, więc...

– Stark. Rogers należy do twojej rodziny nie dlatego, że jest przyjacielem Howarda Starka – przerwał mu Fury ze śmiertelną powagą. – Należy do ciebie, ponieważ jest wynikiem eksperymentu, który twój ojciec przeprowadził wraz z doktorem Erskinem.

Jak odpływ i przypływ, krew w żyłach Starka najpierw cofnęła się, by potem powrócić, wrząc z oburzenia. Miał ochotę chwycić tę przeklętą filiżankę i cisnąć nią w Fury'ego. Jedyne, co go powstrzymywało, to nikła nadzieja na to, że dyrektor TARCZY był równie niezadowolony z takiego traktowania Rogersa, co on sam.

– Uwierz, Stark, jestem tym równie zniesmaczony, co ty – wyznał Fury, trafnie odgadując powód, dla którego Tony zaczął mordować go wzrokiem. – Ale bez względu na to, jak obrzydliwie to wszystko brzmi, nie mogłem pozwolić sobie, by nie skorzystać z tego wyjścia.

– To znaczy? – Tony był z siebie naprawdę dumny. Udało mu się zadać to pytanie i nikogo przy tym nie zwyzywać. W tych okolicznościach zasłużył na pokojową Nagrodę Nobla.

– Początkowo zakładałem, że kwestia przynależności Kapitana może zostać rozwiązana na dwa sposoby. Albo zostanie w TARCZY, albo wróci do wojska. Ty natomiast miałeś mieć zagwarantowany udział w próbach odtworzenia serum. Potem jednak pojawił się pewien problem.

– Steve nie chce pracować z żadną ze stron.

– Bingo.

– I dlatego stworzyliście trzecią opcję, która sprawi, że Steve będzie uważał, że jest wolny, a wy będziecie mogli dowolnie angażować go w swoje problemy, nie biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo te problemy go przerastają? – Tony zaśmiał się gorzko. – Nie, Fury, przykro mi. Nie zamierzam na to pozwolić.

– Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, Stark, ale nie angażuję w moje problemy Rogersa, tylko ciebie.

– Nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić...

– Że jesteś jedną z najinteligentniejszych osób na naszej planecie? Że masz ogromny potencjał i jedyne, czego ci trzeba, to odrobina motywacji? Że z dostępem do odpowiedniej technologii mógłbyś ocalić setki istnień?

Chwila, moment. Gniew opuścił Starka jak ręką odjął. Z otwartymi ustami wpatrywał się w Fury'ego, nieudolnie analizując to, czego właśnie się dowiedział.

– Moi rodzice postanowili zerwać kontakty z TARCZĄ – wymamrotał ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, gdzie tkwił haczyk.

– Nie składam tej propozycji jako dyrektor TARCZY.

– Jasne, a ja nazywam się Tom Cruise.

Fury skrzywił się tak, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał litanię przekleństw.

– Słuchaj, Cruise, rozumiem, że postawiłeś sobie za punkt honoru, by za wszelką cenę ochronić Rogersa przed każdym możliwym zagrożeniem. Naprawdę to doceniam. Ale jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz mu pomóc, możesz na przykład zająć się tym. – To powiedziawszy, ponownie uniósł komunikator.

Mózg Tony'ego Starka mielił informacje z taką prędkością, że gdyby był silnikiem spalinowym, w całej cukierni zrobiłoby się aż czarno od dymu. Kapitan. Carol. Armia. Jeremiah. Bardzo daleko. Zagrożenie. Steve. Steve.  _Steve._  Komunikator. Carol. Daleko. Howard Stark.

– Transport i komunikacja – wyszeptał w końcu. Tym zajmował się jego ojciec, współpracując z SSR. „I broń”, podpowiedział cichy głosik w jego głowie, ale na razie Tony zepchnął go na samo dno świadomości. – Jeśli zajmę się transportem i komunikacją...

– Wchodzisz w to?

Serce kołatało mu w piersiach z taką mocą, że czuł wibracje w całym ciele. Czy to w ogóle działo się naprawdę? Może to wszystko było jakimś idiotycznym żartem. Może za chwile ktoś wyskoczy na niego z kamerą, krzycząc, że dał się nabrać. Cóż, to byłoby jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie, gdyby nie to, że Nick Fury zdecydowanie nie należał do osób, które robiły podobne żarty.

– Czy jeśli w to wejdę, odczepicie się od Steve'a?

– Czy on odczepi się od nas?

– To nie moja wina, że przy was węszy.

– Chcesz znać moją opinię w tej sprawie? – Fury pochylił się nad stołem i konspiracyjnym szeptem wyznał: – Niech węszy. Zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadza. Przeciwnie. Będę mu za to ogromnie wdzięczny.

Jak niby Tony miał to zrozumieć? Czy Fury właśnie rzucał im jakieś wyzwanie, pewien, że i tak nic nie wygrzebią? Czy może natrafił na coś, czego sam nie mógł rozgryźć, coś, co wiele lat wcześniej tak bardzo przeraziło Howarda Starka, i teraz liczył na to, że ktoś pomoże mu w rozwikłaniu jakiejś koszmarnej zagadki?

Tak czy inaczej, była tylko jedna odpowiedź, której mógł udzielić Anthony Edward Stark.

– Wchodzę.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, po czym z zadowoleniem biznesmenów, którzy właśnie dobili targu, wzięli się za kawę i donuty. Jedynie Jeremiah nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto podjął bardzo odważną decyzję, a teraz miał wątpliwości, czy przypadkiem nie posunął się za daleko. Jego rodacy wyglądali na równie zaniepokojonych.

– Talos nie będzie zadowolony – wymamrotał jak nastolatek, który właśnie uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał przyznać się przed rodzicami do czegoś, czego tak na dobrą sprawę nawet nie zrobił.


	13. Chapter 13

Patrzenie na bagaż Rogersa było aż bolesne. Dorosły facet nie powinien móc spakować całego swojego dobytku do podręcznej torby. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że Tony był obrzydliwie bogaty i zupełnie stracił pojęcie, jak wyglądała rzeczywistość dla osób, które nie miały w życiu tyle szczęścia co on. Po pierwsze, wcale nie uważał się za jakiegoś wybitnego szczęściarza. Po drugie, bezustannie miał kontakt z osobami, które nie miały milionów na koncie. Czy którakolwiek z nich mogłaby spakować się w jedną torbę i stwierdzić, że jest gotowy na przeprowadzkę? Nie, nie było takiej opcji.

– Jesteś pewien, że to wszystko? – zapytał Tony, mając nadzieję, że w jego tonie nie kryła się ani jedna obraźliwa nuta.

Cóż, nawet jeśli się kryła, Steve albo ją zignorował, albo zupełnie jej nie wyłapał. Spojrzał na Tony'ego z uśmiechem małego chłopca, słodkiego cherubinka, który pierwszy raz w życiu przeholował z Coca Colą.

– Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Możemy już iść?

– Co z twoimi ubraniami?

Kapitan Ameryka, prawdziwy Kapitan Ameryka, przewrócił oczami. Czy to możliwe, że kiedyś ludzie też przewracali oczami? Czy może podłapał to od kogoś? Jakby tego było mało, niemal natychmiast dodał:

– Tony, to, że przegapiłem kilka dekad, nie oznacza, że jestem ślepy. Wiem, że ubrania, które dostałem, miały być jak najbardziej neutralne, żebym nie czuł się nimi przytłoczony. Ale dość tego. Nie jestem ze szkła. Nie potłukę się tylko dlatego, że ktoś ubierze mnie w to – machnął ręką w kierunku Tony'ego – cokolwiek masz na sobie.

– Taki jesteś cwany? – ofuknął go Stark, po raz kolejny zbity z tropu tym, jak pyskaty potrafił być Steve. Och, i jeszcze ta niewinna mina, z którą sączył jad! Czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że Tony z każdą chwilą był w nim coraz bardziej zakochany? Uśmiechnął się wyzywająco i rzucił niby obojętnie: – Wiesz, jak dla mnie to w ogóle możesz się nie ubierać.

– Chcesz mnie przetrzymywać w domu zupełnie nagiego? Czy to legalne?

Dlaczego nikt go nie ostrzegł, że Steve Rogers był takim pyskatym szczylem? Och, nie, chwila, wszyscy go ostrzegali, ale Tony Stark musiał oczywiście te cenne uwagi całkowicie zignorować. I jak skończył? Z ustami szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia i głową pełną obrazów rodem z gazet dla gospodyń domowych i konserwatywnych homoseksualistów.

– Tony, przysięgam, mam już wszystko. Możemy iść.

– Mhm, dobra – bąknął Stark, boleśnie świadom, jak czerwone musiały być teraz jego policzki. Czy Steve to widział? Oczywiście, że tak. Czy wiedział, że to wyłącznie jego wina? Tego Tony nie mógł być pewien. Choć z drugiej strony, czy nie pożegnał go pocałunkiem? – Wcale nie musisz nosić takich ubrań, jak ja – bąknął, licząc na to, że uda mu się znów pchnąć rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tory.

– Bogu niech będą dzięki – prychnął Rogers, wciąż uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

– Oj, daj już spokój, bo jeszcze chwila i to ja będę chodził nago po domu.

– Jeśli właśnie na to masz ochotę... – zaczął Steve, ale urwał gwałtownie, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, że pędzący w ich kierunku generał, za którym biegli Fury i Coulson, nie należał w żadnym wypadku do komitetu pożegnalnego. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i stanął tak, by móc zasłonić Tony'ego własnym ciałem, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

– Generale Ross, to skrzydło medyczne, wstęp tutaj mają tylko lekarze i terapeuci – oznajmił Coulson ze spokojem, na jaki obecna sytuacja zdecydowanie nie zasługiwała.

– Co w takim razie robi tu ten dzieciak? – zapytał generał, wskazując na Starka.

Jak to możliwe, że Tony raz był dzieciakiem, który do niczego nie miał prawa, a raz dorosłym, od którego decyzji mogły zależeć losy świata?

– Jest specjalnym gościem i ma moje pozwolenie, by tu przebywać – odpowiedział Fury. Zdecydowanie brakowało mu opanowania Coulsona, ale tak na dobrą sprawę, dyrektor TARCZY w każdej chwili przypominał wulkan na skraju erupcji. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, generale.

Ross obrócił się w stronę Fury'ego. Kilkukrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta. Tony przez chwilę obawiał się, że mężczyzna zupełnie straci nad sobą kontrolę. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy patrzyłby na wojskowego, który nie potrafił zaakceptować, że ktoś nie zamierza wypełniać jego poleceń. Od najmłodszych lat był świadkiem podobnych spektakli. Za każdym razem, gdy jego ojciec stanowczo mówił „nie”, a jego matka z protekcjonalnym uśmiechem stwierdzała, że „jest już późno”, Tony w myślach odliczał sekundy do wybuchu.

Niektórzy eksplodowali jak miny ziemne. Zaczynali wykrzykiwać jakieś idiotyzmy o obowiązku wobec kraju, o nadziejach, które Howard Stark właśnie zawiódł, o życiach, które mógłby ocalić, gdyby nie był takim tchórzem. Powietrze momentalnie stawało się gęste od ich przesyconych jadem słów. Inni natomiast jakimś cudem sprawiali, że nawet w środku lata robiło się zimno. Takich typów Tony bał się zdecydowanie bardziej. Nie dawali się wytrącić z równowagi, przeciwnie, przechodzili w tryb bojowy, ale nie zamierzali marnować energii na bezcelową furię. Po prostu gromadzili siły na precyzyjny i przemyślany atak.

Gęsia skórka i gwałtowny dreszcz pomogły Tony'emu w jednej chwili pojąć, że właśnie znalazł się pomiędzy dwoma wojskowymi, którzy próbowali wyliczyć, na ile mogli sobie pozwolić. Jednym z nich był Ross, który odetchnął głęboko i powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na Starka.

Drugim był Steve Rogers. W niczym nie przypominał już zlęknionego chłopaka, z desperacją uwieczniającego na płótnie moment, który wybrał na swoją śmierć.

Który zaatakuje pierwszy? I kto miał być celem? Cholera, dlaczego Fury nie ostrzegł Tony'ego, że opiekowanie się Rogersem będzie od niego wymagało wchodzenia w konflikt z wojskiem? Może właśnie to chciał dać mu do zrozumienia wtedy, gdy zupełnie przypadkiem umówili się na pączki? Pewnie tak. A teraz stał i po prostu czekał, aż problem jakimś cudem rozwiąże się sam. Panie i panowie, oto jedyny i niepowtarzalny dyrektor TARCZY, właściwy człowiek na właściwym stanowisku.

Tony nie był dobry w odczytywaniu ludzkich zamiarów, ale nawet on wyczuł moment, w którym ciśnienie przestało narastać i w jednej chwili uszło z nich wszystkich. Najwyraźniej wystarczyło, by Steve uśmiechnął się potulnie, niemal przepraszająco, aby wszyscy poczuli się tak, jakby ktoś właśnie przebił grożący pęknięciem balon.

– Generale Ross – zaczął Rogers niepewnie, podchodząc do wojskowego z wyciągniętą do uścisku dłonią. Ross chwycił ją odruchowo, zupełnie obezwładniony zachowaniem Steve'a.

– Kapitanie – bąknął, niechętnie pozwalając na to, by Rogers odebrał mu możliwość mordowania Tony'ego wzrokiem. – Miło cię w końcu spotkać.

– W końcu?

– Nie mogłem się doprosić tej wizyty.

– Więc postanowił ją wymusić – syknął pod nosem Fury. Tony ze zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że rozumiał, dlaczego dyrektor TARCZY zachowywał się w ten sposób. Po prostu był wściekły, że pomimo pełnionej funkcji, wciąż istniały osoby, które mogły mieć jego zdanie głęboko w dupie. I do osób tych należał Ross, który najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru uświadamiać sobie własnej hipokryzji.

– Obawiam się, że wciąż nie jestem gotowy na tego typu spotkania – odparł potulnie Steve, zupełnie jakby mówił, że bolało go gardło i wolał zostać w domu.

– Nonsens. Myślisz, że nie poznałbym od razu, kiedy żołnierz nie jest gotów wrócić na służbę? – prychnął Ross, najwyraźniej uznając, że jakimś cudem zdobył przewagę nad Kapitanem Ameryką.

Przewagę. Nad Kapitanem Ameryką. Boże, co za bufon.

Nie widział jego obrazów, jego zakrwawionych dłoni, oczu pełnych łez, przerażenia i rozpaczy. Nie widział nic, a zachowywał się tak, jakby wiedział wszystko. Tony miał ochotę wykrzyczeć mu prosto w twarz, co o nim myślał. Jedyne, co go powstrzymywało, to delikatny ruch dłoni Rogersa.

„Spokojnie”, zdawał się mówić bez słów. „Ja się tym zajmę”.

„Nie jesteś gotowy nawet na to”, chciał mu odpowiedzieć Tony. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa. Nie chciał, aby Rogersowi stała się krzywda, ale jednocześnie domyślał się, że była to dla niego swego rodzaju próba. Wiedział też, że gdyby cokolwiek poszło nie tak, Fury i Coulson nie będą stać bezczynnie. Odetchnął głęboko i wymusił na sobie pozorną cierpliwość.

– Czy jest służba, do której miałbym wrócić? – zapytał Steve niewinnie z uśmiechem małego chłopca, który nie do końca rozumiał, co się działo.

– Zawsze znajdzie się służba dla żołnierza takiego jak ty, kapitanie Rogers – odparł Ross, nie pojmując najwyraźniej, że właśnie wpadł w pułapkę.

– Obawiam się, że się nie zrozumieliśmy. – Temperatura spadła chyba poniżej zera, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Tony'emu, gdy Steve odpowiadał Rossowi. – To może byłoby jakieś rozwiązanie, zanim doktor Erskine zaangażował mnie w swój projekt. Teraz, niestety, to nie służba wybiera mnie. To ja wybieram służbę. I pomimo upływu lat, nadal jest nią walka z Hydrą.

– Błagam, co to ma wspólnego z tym, co dzieje się obecnie? – prychnął generał.

– Myślałem, że usłyszę o tym od ciebie, generale. – Kolejna pułapka, kolejne zwycięstwo. – Przecież Hydra nie pojawiła się znikąd, wbrew temu, co opowiada się dzieciom. Zaangażowany w pańską wojnę, nie będę w stanie przewidzieć jej kolejnego ataku.

Ross pojął, że dał się zapędzić w kozi róg. Chłopiec uciekający przed odpowiedzialnością, za którego miał Rogersa, okazał się genialnym strategiem przygotowującym natychmiastowy kontratak. Czym była wojna, którą prowadził Ross, w porównaniu z piekłem, jakie rozpętała Hydra?

Szach i mat, dupku!

– Ale przecież nie będziesz miał pełnego obrazu sytuacji, jeśli nie będziesz poinformowany o wszystkim, co się dzieje – zauważył Ross, bo przecież było to jedyne, co mógł powiedzieć, choć wiedział już zapewne, co usłyszy w odpowiedzi.

– W takim razie byłbym wdzięczny za informowanie mnie o wszystkim. Domyślam się, że dyrektor Fury będzie więcej niż zaszczycony, mogąc pośredniczyć w naszej korespondencji – odparł Steve, uśmiechając się słodko, niewinnie i obłudnie. – A teraz proszę o wybaczenie. Ja i pan Stark jesteśmy umówieni na ważne spotkanie.

To powiedziawszy, chwycił Tony'ego pod ramię i pociągnął do wyjścia. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie iść. Pokonywał przecież ten korytarz już wielokrotnie. Tym razem jednak nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Nawet bufon taki jak generał Ross.

Tony obejrzał się za siebie. Ross był czerwony z wściekłości, Fury jakimś cudem zdołał zachować kamienną twarz, a Coulson robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie było widać, że się uśmiechał.

– Steve? – sapnął Tony. Szli tak szybko, że prawie potykał się o własne stopy. – Możesz trochę zwolnić?

Rogers jakby dopiero teraz wybudził się z transu. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na Starka, wyrównując krok tak, by mogli bez problemów iść ramię w ramię.

– Przepraszam, po prostu...

– Daj spokój. Myślisz, że nie znam gości takich jak on? Swoją drogą, świetnie sobie z nim poradziłeś.

– Też znam gości jak on. Niestety.

Weszli do windy i Tony natychmiast wcisnął przycisk zamykający drzwi. Nie spodziewał się, aby Ross zdołał ich dogonić i osaczyć w ciasnej metalowej klatce, ale nie widział powodu, by kusić los. Ruszyli w górę, wreszcie bezpieczni, nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, by Steve zaczął się rozluźniać.

– Hej – rzucił Tony. – Naprawdę dobrze sobie poradziłeś.

– Gdybym dobrze sobie poradził, w ogóle by go tu nie było.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

Rogers westchnął, nerwowym ruchem odgarnął włosy z czoła i niechętnie wyznał:

– Chciał się ze mną spotkać już wcześniej, ale Fury robił, co w jego mocy, by do tego nie dopuścić.

Gdy otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi windy, obaj zamilkli i na chwilę wstrzymali oddech. To samo zrobili niemal wszyscy agenci, którzy akurat mieli ich w zasięgu wzroku. Czy wiedzieli, że tym razem Steve Rogers opuszczał ich siedzibę z błogosławieństwem dyrektora? Zapewne tak, ale mordercze szkolenie robiło swoje. Wszyscy w napięciu obserwowali Kapitana Amerykę, który nie robiąc nikomu krzywdy, szedł w stronę wyjścia. Czy zauważyli, że dreptał za Starkiem jak małe kaczątko za mamą kaczką? Nawet jeśli, nikt nie pisnął ani słowem.

Wyszli prosto w objęcia grudniowego wiatru, który wkradał się między nowojorskie wieżowce z zaciekłością wygłodniałego drapieżnika.

– Powinieneś nosić szalik i rękawiczki – syknął Rogers, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Tony spojrzał przez ramię i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że Kapitan drży tak, jakby przedzierali się przez koło podbiegunowe. Choć z drugiej strony może wcale nie powinien być zdziwiony. Wiedział przecież doskonale, w jakich warunkach Steve omal nie stracił życia. W jakich warunkach chciał stracić życie.

– Zastanowię się nad tym, mamo – prychnął Tony podchodząc do czarnego porsche (911 Turbo, gdyby to kogokolwiek interesowało), które wybrał specjalnie na ten dzień. Gestem zaprosił Rogersa, by wsiadł na miejsce pasażera. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz narzekał na to, jak prowadzę.

– To zależy, jak będziesz prowadził.

– Teraz mam ochotę jechać tak tragicznie, jak tylko będę w stanie, tylko po to, żeby cię rozgniewać.

– Spróbuj, droga wolna.

Zerkając na Rogersa kątem oka, Tony próbował ocenić, czy zrobił na nim wrażenie samochodem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie, ale w sumie czego się spodziewał? Steve najprawdopodobniej nie miał pojęcia, do czego właśnie wsiadł. Tony mógłby co prawda od niechcenia rzucić, że kupił to cacko, gdy klepnął drugi doktorat ponad rok temu. Że trafiło w jego ręce jeszcze ciepłe, z wykończeniami robionymi na zamówienie. Że wtedy był to jego piąty samochód. Że gdyby tylko zechciał, mógłby w tym momencie kupić takich dziesięć.

Westchnął. Nie, w ten sposób co najwyżej udałoby mu się rozgniewać Steve'a. Może zirytować. Może rozśmieszyć, ale zdecydowanie nie w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa.

– Jeśli jest ci zimno... – spróbował zamiast tego.

– Nie, jest dobrze.

– Jesteś pewien? W każdej chwili możemy zatrzymać się w jakimś sklepie i kupić ci kurtkę.

– Może jutro. Dzisiaj mam już chyba dość wrażeń.

– Ross aż tak zalazł ci za skórę?

Przez chwilę Steve po prostu patrzył przez okno na mijane budynki. Może nie usłyszał pytania? A może zwyczajnie podziwiał, jak przez lata zmieniło się miasto, w którym się urodził. Tony nie miał pojęcia, jak wyglądał Nowy Jork przed drugą wojną światową. Widział co prawda zdjęcia, ale wiedział doskonale, że fotografie oddawały jedynie część prawdy. Westchnął cicho i zwolnił. Uwielbiał szybką jazdę, ale dla Rogersa gotów był zrezygnować z tego jednego kaprysu. Rogersowi chyba to nie umknęło, bo zerknął na Tony'ego i uśmiechnął się pomimo złośliwych myśli, które nie dawały mu spokoju.

– Znam takich jak on. Znam aż za dobrze. Wiem, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Że zależy mu jedynie na wygraniu wojny, którą uważa za słuszną i konieczną. Ale wszystkie inne wojny przestają wydawać się sensowne po tym, jak zacznie się walczyć z Hydrą.

– Wiesz, czego chciał od ciebie? Czy chodziło po prostu o to, żeby posłać cię na front?

Steve parsknął śmiechem i potrząsnął głową.

– Tony, może i nie miałem okazji dowiedzieć się, co działo się podczas mojej nieobecności, ale wiem doskonale, że moja postać obrosła legendą. Gdybym stanął u boku Rossa, wszyscy wyszliby z założenia, że ma moje pełne poparcie. Domyślasz się zapewne, jakie zamieszanie by to wywołało.

Och, Tony doskonale wiedział, co Rogers miał na myśli. Widział przecież, jak wojskowi zabiegali o względy jego ojca i Peggy Carter. Dla ludzi takich jak Ross, walka o wpływy była jedyną wojną, która się liczyła.

– Ale to nie wszystko, prawda? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Cieszył się, że on i Rogers posiadali podobne zdanie o Rossie, jednak nie mógł się pozbyć dziwnego przeczucia, że w tym spotkaniu kryło się coś jeszcze. – Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz.

– Przepraszam. Po prostu wciąż nie jestem pewien, komu mogę zaufać, a komu nie. Co z tego, czego byłem świadkiem, powinno budzić moją nieufność, a co było jedynie elementem zupełnie normalnych procedur.

To wcale go nie zabolało. Ani trochę. Zacisnął szczęki, mocniej chwycił kierownicę, odetchnął głębiej.

– Mi też nie ufasz?

Rogers omal nie podskoczył. Obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na Tony'ego zbolałym wzrokiem.

– Nie to miałem na myśli, przysięgam. Po prostu... – Urwał. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby wstydził się własnej niepewności, co było zwyczajnie idiotyczne.

– Słuchaj, to nie twoja wina, że czegoś nie wiesz. Ale jeśli nie zaczniesz zadawać pytań, nie będę mógł ci na nie odpowiedzieć. Jestem geniuszem, ale nie jasnowidzem.

– Ile razy powinni mi pobrać krew?

– Czekaj, co? – Tony był tak zaskoczony tym pytaniem, że prawie zapomniał wyhamować na czerwonym. – Nie mam pojęcia, serio. Ale skoro pytasz... Cholera. Kurwa mać. Steve.

– Tony, nie przeklinaj, to po prostu...

– Nie! Nie po prostu. Nic nie jest po prostu, gdy chodzi o tych dupków.

Ruszyli z piskiem opon. Koniec wycieczek i zwiedzania. Na to będą jeszcze mieli czas. Nie mieli natomiast czasu na rozmawianie o tym, co najwyraźniej dla nich obu było oczywiste. Idioci, pobierali od niego krew tyle razy, że zdążył zorientować się, że coś było nie tak. Fury na to pozwolił? Dlaczego? Przecież nie był głupi. Wiedział też, że Steve nie był głupi. Nie dopuściłby zatem do tego, żeby niepotrzebnie budzić jego niepokój. Ross? Tak, to możliwe. Przecież właśnie na tym od początku zależało generałom stojącym na czele armii Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Na odtworzeniu serum.

– Tony...

– Nie – uciął pospiesznie Stark i nie dodając nic więcej, dotknął ucha.

Steve nie odezwał się ani słowem do chwili, w której nie wysiedli na parkingu pod kamienicą Starknął na Piątej Alei. W nieufności, z jaką odsunął się od samochodu, widać było, że doskonale pojął, co Tony chciał mu przekazać.

– Myślisz, że założyli ci podsłuch? – zapytał szeptem.

– Jestem tego niemal pewien. Pytanie powinno raczej brzmieć, czy zrobili to wszyscy zainteresowani.

– Tak bardzo mi przykro.

– To przecież nie twoja wina.

– Gdyby mnie tu nie było...

– Ani się waż kończyć tego zdania. A teraz chodź, nie ma sensu marznąć.

Nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył do wejścia. Stary budynek zdecydowanie bardziej nadawałby się na muzeum czy galerię sztuki, niż na dom, w którym powinien wychowywać się mały chłopiec. Jednak to właśnie tu Tony spędził większość swojego dzieciństwa. I to właśnie tu postanowił przywieźć Rogersa. Kierował się przede wszystkim tym, że w Nowym Jorku Steve będzie czuł się bezpieczniej. Będzie też miał do dyspozycji setki pustych ścian, które mógł zapełnić obrazami.

Nie bez znaczenia był również fakt, że to tutaj, w rodzinnej mogile, pochowani byli Howard i Maria Starkowie.

– Koniecznie muszę ci kupić kurtkę – stwierdził Tony. – Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miał zamarznąć.

– Nie lubię mrozu.

– To całkiem zrozumiałe.

– Gdy byłem mały, zimą musieliśmy nosić kurki nawet w domu – wyszeptał, zupełnie zaskakując Tony'ego tym wyznaniem. Spodziewał się kolejnej historii z wojny. Rogers chyba się tego domyślił, bo posłał Starkowi krzywy uśmiech. – Zimne mieszkania, braki w wyżywieniu i ubrania wiecznie dopraszające się cerowania to rzeczywistość, z jaką musiały mierzyć się wszystkie dzieciaki, które znałem. Gdy zaczęła się wojna, wszyscy z radością przyjęli możliwość zamiany tej codzienności na taką, w której można było liczyć na ciepłe mundury i trzy posiłki dziennie.

– To rzuca trochę inne światło na opowieść o brooklyńskim dzieciaku, który po prostu chciał zrobić to, co należało – zauważył Tony, odnotowując w myślach, by nigdy nie dopuścić do tego, żeby Rogersowi czegokolwiek brakowało.

– Nie uwzględnili tego w komiksach? Szkoda. Osobiście uważam, że to dodaje mi głębi.

– Głębi masz aż za dużo. – Tony cieszył się, że Steve próbował obrócić to wszystko w żart, bolało go jednak, że wyłapywał gorycz w jego głosie. – Komiksy były pełne absurdów – rzucił, prowadząc Rogersa prosto do kuchni. – Ojciec większości szczerze nienawidził. Ciocia Peggy się z nich śmiała. Najbardziej bawił ją motyw, że Wyjące Komando nie miało pojęcia, że Steve Rogers i Kapitan Ameryka to ta sama osoba. Lubiła też ten, że niby mogłeś magicznie zmieniać się w mięśniaka, gdy tylko poczułeś taką potrzebę.

– To przecież idiotyczne.

– Może i idiotyczne, ale dzięki temu cherlawym dzieciakom łatwiej było wyobrażać sobie, że pewnego dnia też będą mogli przejść taką przemianę i walczyć z Hydrą u twojego boku.

– Kto niby wierzył w coś podobnego? – zapytał Steve, parskając śmiechem.

– Ja.

– Och.

– Kawy, herbaty? A może wolałbyś kakao?

Steve zatrzymał się w drzwiach i posłał Tony'emu przepraszające spojrzenie. Był czerwony od szyi aż po końce uszu. Wyglądał przy tym tak uroczo, że Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien częściej wzbudzać w nim poczucia winy.

– Nie chciałem cię urazić.

– Daj spokój. Byłem wtedy małym i głupim bachorem. Możesz zapytać cioci Peggy, jeśli nie wierzysz.

– Mogę uwierzyć w to, że kiedyś byłeś małym bachorem, ale na pewno nie w to, że kiedykolwiek byłeś głupi – oznajmił, wchodząc wreszcie do kuchni. – A jeśli zrobisz mi herbatę, będę miał u ciebie dług wdzięczności, którego nigdy nie zdołam spłacić.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Tony – szepnął Steve, podchodząc do Starka tak blisko, że musiał się lekko pochylić, by mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. – Zrobiłeś dla mnie więcej, niż wolno mi było od ciebie oczekiwać.

– Zrobiłem dokładnie to, na co miałem ochotę. – Dlaczego jego głos był tak ochrypły? Dlaczego nie mógł przestać szukać w spojrzeniu Steve'a potwierdzenia, że to zaproszenie do kolejnego pocałunku? – Nie doszukuj się w tym altruizmu.

– Możesz wmawiać to sobie do woli. Twój ojciec robił dokładnie to samo.

– Dokładnie to samo, czyli co właściwie?

– Przekonywał wszystkich, że to, co robił, wynikało jedynie z jego egoizmu i zachłanności. Ale prawda była taka, że zawsze mogliśmy na nim polegać. Że zależało mu na naszym bezpieczeństwie bardziej, niż gotów był to przyznać przed samym sobą.

Tony już zamierzał powiedzieć, że porównując go z Howardem, Steve tylko oszukiwał sam siebie. Że Howard dawno przestał być tym naiwnym i prostodusznym wynalazcą, którego Rogers poznał na wojnie. Że Tony Stark nigdy nawet go nie przypominał. Nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć ani słowa, bo Steve pochylił się nad nim jeszcze niżej i złożył na jego czole pocałunek czuły i delikatny.

– Dziękuję. Dziękuję za wszystko – wyszeptał Rogers, nieśmiało obejmując Tony'ego i przyciągając do siebie.

Nikt przedtem nie przytulał Starka tak, jak robił to Kapitan. Wiele razy miał możliwość zatonąć w czyichś ramionach, ale tylko Rogers obejmował go tak, że w Tonym rodziło się pragnienie, by już nigdy nie wypływać na powierzchnię. Mógł jedynie wyobrażać sobie, co czuł w tej chwili sam Steve.

Czy myślał wyłącznie o tym, że wreszcie trafił do miejsca, które mógł nazwać domem? Czy może gdzieś tam w jego podświadomości kołatała się myśl, że po prostu chciał być właśnie tu, gdzie był, z Tonym Starkiem tulącym się do niego ufnie jak dziecko – i zupełnie nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jakie mogło to przynieść konsekwencje?

„Wszystko ma konsekwencje”, mówiła czasami jego matka, zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy z zamyśleniem wyglądała przez okno. Kiedyś myślał, że po prostu zastanawiała się, jakim cudem została żoną Howarda Starka. Teraz wiedział już, że problemy, które ją dręczyły, nie miały nic wspólnego z tak przyziemnymi rozterkami.

– Zrobiłem tylko to, co trzeba było zrobić – wyszeptał gdzieś w kierunku szyi Rogersa.

Tak przecież było. W pewnym sensie.

Jedną z konsekwencji jego umowy z Furym było właśnie to, że on i Rogers zamieszkają w Nowym Jorku na stałe. Oficjalny powód brzmiał: chcemy mieć Kapitana pod ręką, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nieoficjalny natomiast dotyczył tego, że Tony zobowiązał się współpracować z grupą kosmitów i musiał być przygotowany na to, że w każdej chwili mogli się o niego upomnieć.


	14. Chapter 14

– Żałuję, że nie mogłem być tu wcześniej – wyszeptał Rogers, załzawionymi oczami wpatrując się w mogiłę Starków. Jego oddech zmieniał się natychmiast w obłoki pary, a ramiona drżały raz po raz, nie tylko od zimna, ale i od ledwie tłumionego szlochu.

Wcześniej tego dnia Tony zadbał o to, by mieli kwiaty i znicze, które wydawały się zbyt nieznacznymi symbolami pamięci o jego rodzicach. Kupił też Rogersowi grubą kurtkę, którą ten przyjął bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zdecydowanie nie był kimś, kto radził sobie z przyjmowaniem prezentów, ale najwyraźniej wiedział, że Tony nie przyjąłby odmowy.

– Myślałem, że ten temat mamy już za sobą.

– Nie o to mi chodziło. – Steve westchnął i spojrzał przez ramię na Tony'ego. Nie musiał nic dodawać, by Stark wiedział, że to nie do końca prawda. Że nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać go przed zadręczaniem się myślami o tym, co by było, gdyby. – Gdybym wcześniej zaufał Fury'emu, mógłbym pomóc ci poradzić sobie ze stratą i...

– Jesteś tu wyłącznie dlatego, że nie chciałeś zaufać Fury'emu – przerwał mu Tony, wymuszając na sobie zrobienie nieśmiałego kroku w stronę Steve'a. – Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, gdybyś od razu zgodził się z nimi współpracować, nie zaproponowaliby ci spotkania ze mną, dopóki nie byłoby to absolutnie niezbędne.

– I tak chciałbym się z tobą spotkać – zapewnił go z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

– Kłam, ile chcesz, nie zamierzam wierzyć w ani jedno twoje słowo.

– Ale kiedy to prawda. – Rogers stanął na przeciwko Starka i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Sam chyba nie wiedział, co właściwie chciał z nią zrobić, bo odchrząknął niepewnie, po czym ostrożnie chwycił Tony'ego za ramię. – Wiem, że to może zabrzmieć idiotycznie, ale przysięgam, że nigdy nie pozwoliłbym sobie na to, by nawet się z tobą nie spotkać.

Mówił to tak, jakby nie było nic pewniejszego. Jakby stwierdzał fakt, najoczywistszą oczywistość, coś, z czym Tony absolutnie nie mógł się kłócić. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział jeszcze, że Tony Stark mógł się kłócić ze wszystkimi i o wszystko, nawet o to, czy słońce rzeczywiście wschodzi na wschodzie i zachodzi na zachodzie. Bo technicznie rzecz biorąc, to Ziemia okrąża Słońce, więc wspomniane wyrażenia były jedynie archaicznymi stwierdzeniami wywodzącymi się z błędnego wyobrażenia o świecie. No i proszę, można się kłócić? Można.

– Słuchaj, naprawdę to doceniam, ale obawiam się, że mówisz to tylko po to, żeby mnie pocieszyć – wymamrotał Tony, odwracając wzrok.

– Chcę cię pocieszyć – przyznał Rogers. Przechylił głowę i delikatnie odgarnął włosy z czoła Tony'ego. Czyżby znów chciał złożyć tam pocałunek? – Ale nie w tym rzecz. Mówiłem ci już. Pomogłeś mi znaleźć nowy cel. Bez ciebie nadal bym go szukał. Albo wciąż nie wiedziałbym, że muszę go odnaleźć. Poza tym, musisz mieć o mnie bardzo niskie mniemanie, jeśli uważasz, że wiedząc o tobie, jedynym synu Howarda Starka, mógłbym uznać, że nie warto się z tobą ani raz spotkać.

„Mam niskie mniemanie o mnie”, pomyślał Tony, krzywiąc się mimowolnie.

– Będziesz to powtarzał, dopóki nie przestanę zaprzeczać?

– Możesz zaprzeczać do woli. Po prostu wiem, że mam rację.

– O wszystko będziesz się tak ze mną kłócić?

– Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

– Już mam cię dość.

– Wracamy? – zapytał Rogers, poważniejąc. Policzki miał czerwone z zimna, dłonie skostniałe. Tony musiał pamiętać, żeby kupić mu jeszcze rękawiczki.

– Przynajmniej w tej kwestii jesteśmy zgodni – prychnął i chwycił Steve'a, by wciągnąć go do domu. – Ojciec urwałby mi głowę, gdyby się dowidział, że kazałem ci marznąć przez... cholera, sterczeliśmy tam godzinę. Steve, dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?

Dlaczego łudził się, że dostanie jakąkolwiek sensowną odpowiedź? Nie, żeby jakiejś potrzebował. To, co dostał w zamian też nie było przecież takie złe. Rogers chwycił go w objęcia, ledwie przekroczyli próg. Wtulił się w Tony'ego tak, jakby chciał wykraść mu resztki ciepła. Lodowaty nos wepchnął Starkowi pod kołnierz, zupełnie ignorując wszelkie próby oporu.

– Tylko chwilę – wymamrotał.

– Może wolałbyś ciepłą kąpiel?

– Nie.

– Kakao z piankami?

– Nie.

– Może trochę szkockiej?

– Alkohol niespecjalnie na mnie działa.

I jak miał z nim rozmawiać? Jak się przed nim bronić? Mógł się tylko poddać – i to właśnie zrobił. Wsunął dłonie pod kurtkę Rogersa i objął go z całych sił. Dopiero wtedy pojął, że jego nowy współlokator wcale nie trząsł się z zimna.

– Wiem, że to głupie, ale czasami wciąż wydaje mi się, że lada chwila mogą wrócić – wyszeptał Rogersowi na ucho. – Że gdy zajrzę do któregoś z pokoi, to tam będą.

– To wcale nie jest głupie – odparł Steve. Choć jego głos zabrzmiał bardzo słabo, Tony wiedział, że próbował się uśmiechnąć. – Wiem dokładnie, o czym mówisz. Czułem dokładnie to samo, gdy... – Zawahał się, zadrżał, odchrząknął. – Gdy umarła moja mama. Gdy zginął Bucky. Gdy łudziłem się, że przyjdzie mnie odwiedzić ktokolwiek poza Peggy.

– Przykro mi, że jesteś skazany tylko na agentkę Carter i na mnie.

Tym razem Tony'emu udało się naprawdę go rozśmieszyć. Może i był to śmiech niemal bezgłośny i zabarwiony goryczą, ale Stark i tak wolał go od tego bezustannego drżenia. Odsunęli się od siebie i bez słowa ruszyli do kuchni. Nie zdjęli kurtek ani butów. Wciąż też trzymali się za ręce. Tony powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę, że to tylko przez mróz, ale jego głupie, naiwne, niedojrzałe serce zdawało się uparcie wierzyć, że w zachowaniu Steve'a było jakieś drugie dno.

„Po prostu obaj jesteśmy samotni, to wszystko”, ofuknął się w myślach i bez większego zastanowienia wpakował ich splecione dłonie do kieszeni Rogersa.

– Tony?

– Cicho. Sprawdzam, czy kupiłem ci dobrą kurtkę.

– Jest bardzo ciepła i wygodna, dziękuję.

– Mówiłbyś dokładnie to samo, nawet gdybym dał ci do ubrania coś sprzed trzech sezonów.

– Trzy sezony? Myślisz, że zauważyłbym różnicę? – prychnął Rogers, uroczo marszcząc przy tym nos. Chyba tylko to ocaliło go przed kolejną tyradą o tym, jak bardzo nie znał się na modzie i jak koszmarnie to Tony'emu przeszkadzało.

Zamówili pizzę. A raczej trzy, bo zupełnie nie mogli się zdecydować, na co mieli ochotę. Z wielkimi kubkami pełnymi gorącej czekolady rozsiedli się w salonie i pozwolili, by błoga cisza otuliła ich grubym kokonem. Mogli nie mówić, nie słuchać, nie myśleć, nie pamiętać. Było to bogactwo, jakiego Tony nieczęsto mógł zaznać. Teraz smakowało o tyle cudownie, że Rogers siedział tuż obok niego. Ich ramiona i kolana ocierały się co chwilę, aż w końcu przysunęli się do siebie. Tony nie potrafił ocenić, czy to on przechylił się w stronę Steve'a, czy to Steve pod pretekstem zajęcia wygodniejszej pozycji, zlikwidował dzielące ich centymetry. Nie miało to znaczenia. Liczył się wyłącznie fakt, że w jakimś maleńkim stopniu Stark miał rację i jego szczeniackie zauroczenie nie było tak do końca nieodwzajemnione. Bo czy w innym wypadku Rogers objąłby go tak czule, gdy Tony oparł głowę o jego bark?

Mogliby tak siedzieć zapewne całą wieczność. Tony zdecydowanie nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Niestety, sami przygotowali na siebie pułapkę. Gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi, odskoczyli na boki, omal nie rozlewając przy tym resztek czekolady.

– To pewnie pizza – bąknął Tony, odchrząkując i podnosząc się pospiesznie z kanapy. – Zaraz wracam.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, popędził boleśnie pustym korytarzem w stronę wyjścia. Ledwie odszedł od Rogersa na kilka kroków, a momentalnie zrobiło mu się zimno. Gdyby to od niego zależało, nie rozstawałby się ze Stevem ani na chwilę, zwłaszcza teraz, zwłaszcza dzisiaj. Nie chciał jednak, aby przypadkowy dostawca pizzy dowiedział się przez przypadek, że Kapitan Ameryka wrócił do żywych. Fury bardzo wyraźnie dał Tony'emu do zrozumienia, że jeszcze przez kilka dni mieli się nie wychylać.

Gdy otworzył drzwi, miał ochotę wręczyć sobie medal za to, że tym razem postanowił zrobić to, czego od niego oczekiwano.

Zamiast dostawcy musiał zmierzyć się z wujkiem Obim.

Stane trzymał trzy kartony z pizzą, a jego wymuszony uśmiech był bardziej krzywdzący niż wszystkie „zawiodłem się na tobie” świata. Dostawca pizzy zerknął przez ramię, po czym wskoczył na skuter i odjechał pospiesznie. Pewnie dostał „napiwek” za to, że odda Stane'owi pizzę i zniknie, o nic nie pytając.

– Tony, mój chłopcze, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Obi i nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do posiadłości.

– Jasne, wujku, jakoś sobie radzę – wymamrotał Stark. Nerwowo przygryzł wargę. Nie chciał zachować się jak dupek, ale wiedział, że Stane nie powinien wiedzieć, kto z nim zamieszkał. Jeszcze nie.

„Nigdy”, szepnął cichutko przerażony głosik w głowie Tony'ego.

Obadiah Stane był zbyt sprytny, zbyt przebiegły i zbyt bezwzględny. Właśnie tego trzeba było, by zarządzać Stark Industries, Tony doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale jednocześnie było to ostatnie, czego Steve potrzebował. Skoro kilka minut z Rossem potrafiło zupełnie wytrącić go z równowagi, to co zrobiłoby z nim spotkanie ze Stanem?

– Masz gości? – zapytał Obi, pewnym krokiem zmierzając w stronę kuchni. Nic nie mogło umknąć jego uwadze.

– Rhodey – bąknął Tony, przekonując się w myślach, że to jedno kłamstwo zostanie mu wybaczone.

– Myślałem, że wyjechał już na święta.

– Wyjeżdża dziś wieczorem.

Stane rzucił Tony'emu obrzydliwie przenikliwe spojrzenie. Oczywiście, że zwęszył kłamstwo. Zawsze miał do tego talent. Tym razem jednak najwyraźniej postanowił nie drążyć tematu, a przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio.

– Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że wszystko dobrze? – zapytał powoli. – Czy może mówisz tak staremu wujkowi, bo nie masz ochoty zdradzać, jak jest na prawdę?

– Przysięgam, wszystko jest dobrze, po prostu... – Zawahał się.

I to był błąd. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, Tony'emu zapewne uszłoby to na sucho. Ale nie, Stane był zbyt spostrzegawczy i zbyt bezwzględny.

„Będzie opędzał od ciebie sępy”, powiedział mu kiedyś ojciec, w krótkim przebłysku dobrej woli. „Ale nie miej co do niego żadnych złudzeń. Zrobi to tylko dlatego, że jest wygłodniałym lwem, który postanowił polować samotnie”.

Tony był wtedy małym berbeciem i jego uwagę przyciągały tylko historie o Kapitanie Ameryce i rozbudowane ezopowe porównania, które o dziwo niezwykle wychodziły Howardowi – był to jeden z nielicznych dowodów na to, że wcale nie był tak koszmarnym ojcem, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Niestety, w tym jednym jedynym przypadku Tony nie potrafił pojąć, co Howard Stark miał na myśli. Pesymistyczna bajka nie łączyła się w jego umyśle z rzeczywistością, która choć zdecydowanie nie była różowa, nie była również tak ponura, jak twierdził jego ojciec.

Bo chociaż Stane zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zmierzył Tony'ego spojrzeniem wygłodniałego drapieżnika, Stark dostrzegł w jego oczach coś jeszcze. Troskę. Głęboką, autentyczną i zupełnie sprzeczną z tym, o czym mówił Howard.

– Tony, mój chłopcze, twoje zachowanie jest ogromnie niepokojące – powiedział powoli, przyciszonym głosem. – Zapominasz o spotkaniach, nie dzwonisz do mnie, uciekasz, gdy próbuję z tobą porozmawiać. Nie poszedłeś nawet na wygład profesora Pyma, choć obaj wiemy, jak bardzo chciałeś go wysłuchać.

– Coś mi wypadło – wymamrotał Tony. Cholera, jak żałośnie i nieprzekonująco to brzmiało. Nie było szans, żeby ktokolwiek to kupił, zwłaszcza Stane.

– Cały czas coś przede mną ukrywasz – syknął Obadiah, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. Mamrocząc coś pod nosem, wszedł do kuchni i rzucił pizze na stół. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mi to robisz. Niczym sobie na to nie zasłużyłem. Dzień w dzień nadstawiam za ciebie...

– Przecież nic złego nie zrobiłem – przerwał mu Tony, nie zamierzając ukrywać urazy. Wiedział doskonale, że udało mu się zapracować na reputację niereformowalnego imprezowicza, nieodpowiedzialnego bachora bajecznie bogatych rodziców i przemądrzałego geniusza, który za nic miał opinię innych. Ale ostatnie kilka miesięcy nie zrobił nic, bo mogłoby przysporzyć Stane'owi czy SI jakichkolwiek kłopotów. Nie mógł przecież, gdy cały czas wisiało nad nim widmo pogrążonego w żałobie Rogersa. – Czy ktokolwiek się na mnie skarżył?

– Nie – wysyczał Stane. – I właśnie to wszystkich niepokoi.

– To nie ma sensu.

– Jakimś cudem udało ci się doprowadzić do tego, że zarząd woli, żebyś został przyłapany przez paparazzi nago na Schodach Hiszpańskich, niż żeby nikt nie wiedział nic o tym, co kombinujesz.

– Po pierwsze: nie byłem wtedy goły. Po drugie: skąd pomysł, że cokolwiek kombinuję?

– Za dobrze cię znam, żeby uwierzyć, że tak nie jest.

– Obi, ranisz mnie.

– Zapewniam, że ty ranisz mnie bardziej. – Stane otarł pot z czoła i odetchnął głęboko. Wyraźnie miał problemy z zapanowaniem nad gniewem i Tony mimowolnie przyjął pozycję bojowo-obronną. Stanął jak najbliżej wyjścia ze skrzyżowanymi ramiona i zadarł brodę. – Tony, naprawdę nie chcę się z tobą kłócić.

– To dobrze, bo ja też nie chcę.

– Przyznaj, to wcale nie pan Rhodes jest twoim gościem.

Przez krótką chwilę Tony zastanawiał się, czy nie trzymać się kurczowo tego kłamstwa, ale Stane przyszpilił go wzrokiem godnym kobry. Nie, okłamanie go byłoby teraz zwyczajnie głupie. Odetchnął.

– Nie, to nie Rhodey.

– To coś poważnego?

Sposób, w jaki Stane zadał to pytanie, sprawił, że w Starku zawrzała krew. Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Czy Obadiah Stane naprawdę wyobrażał sobie, że miał prawo kontrolować życie prywatne Tony'ego? Nie, żeby w tym przypadku miał się o co martwić, ale cholera, tu chodziło o podstawowe prawo do umawiania się z kim tylko miał ochotę. Tu chodziło o zasady.

– A jeśli powiem, że tak? – odwarknął.

Powoli zaczęli się okrążać, jak rewolwerowcy na Dzikim Zachodzie. Teraz to Stane stanął bliżej wyjścia, najwyraźniej uświadomiwszy sobie, że tym razem niewiele uda mu się zdziałać. Jednak nawet bojowe nastawienie Tony'ego nie zdołało go powstrzymać, przed wygłoszeniem ostatniej mowy.

– Tony, mój złoty chłopcze, pozwól, że dam ci radę: oszczędź sobie trudu i nie pakuj się w poważne związki. Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody, całe życie przed tobą. Powinieneś skupić się na tym, by jak najlepiej wykorzystać swój potencjał. Może mówię ci to za rzadko, ale masz dar, prawdziwy dar. Nie chciałbym, żebyś go zmarnował.

Gorycz w jego głosie łamała Tony'emu serce. Gdyby tylko wiedział! Jak zareagowałby na wieść, że Tony pracował teraz z Kapitanem Ameryką, TARCZĄ i kosmitami, dzięki którym miał dostęp do pozaziemskiej technologii? Pewnie uznałby, że Stark znów był naćpany i po raz kolejny przeżywał swój mokry sen. Ale gdyby tylko dał sobie pokazać, że to prawda...!

– Będę o tym pamiętał – odparł Tony, zupełnie zapominając, że był wściekły. – I przepraszam, że nie spotkałem się z Pymem.

Obi lekceważąco machnął ręką.

– To nie takie ważne. Teraz liczy się tylko to, żebyś znów stanął na nogi.

– Taki mam plan.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że to słyszę. – Uśmiechnął się, ale tym razem tak naprawdę. Podszedł do Tony'ego, chwycił go w ramiona i przytulił z całych sił. – Naprawdę się cieszę.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą i bez chwili wahania odwzajemnił uścisk. Może wcale nie było tak źle? Może wujek Obi znowu mu wszystko wybaczy? Zawsze przecież mu wybaczał. Owszem, bywało tak, że musiał przez kilka tygodni odpoczywać od Tony'ego, ale potem w końcu się godzili. Jednoczył ich przecież wspólny cel – obaj musieli zadbać o to, by Stark Industries nie podpadło w ruinę.

– Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś – wyszeptał Tony.

– Nie mogłem przecież pozwolić, żebyś tego dnia był zupełnie sam – odparł Stane, odsuwając się od Starka i odruchowo otrzepując marynarkę. – Ale skoro nie jesteś...

– Nie jestem – przyznał Tony, uśmiechając się krzywo.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że zostawiam cię w dobrych rękach.

– W najlepszych.

– Powiesz mi chociaż, kto to jest?

– Może kiedyś.

– I tak się dowiem.

– Ha! Powodzenia.

Obadiah zmarszczył brwi i nos. Dokładnie taką samą minę robił, gdy Tony jako mały dzieciak opowiadał mu o swoich projektach. Najprawdopodobniej nie rozumiał z tego wszystkiego ani słowa poza tym, że przy odrobinie wysiłku mógł te projekty spieniężyć. Teraz jednak chodziło o coś więcej i najwyraźniej doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Wiedział, że Tony mu się wymykał. Że właśnie tworzył życiową przestrzeń, do której nie będzie miał dostępu. Mógł próbować naciskać, przypominać Starkowi, ile dla niego zrobił, ile zrobił dla jego ojca. Najwyraźniej jednak uświadomił sobie, że jedyne, co w ten sposób osiągnie, to jeszcze drastyczniejsze wykluczenie. A tego przecież nie chciał. Mógł wydawać się zachłannym dupkiem, ale tak naprawdę zależało mu na Tonym, dlatego właśnie zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą mógł zrobić.

Poklepał Tony'ego po ramieniu i wyszedł.

– Nie zjedzcie wszystkiego na raz – rzucił jeszcze, wskazując na pizzę.

Minęło kilka bardzo długich chwil, a Tony nadal stał w kuchni, jedną ręką opierał się o stół, drugą wystukiwał dziki rytm któregoś z kawałków AC/DC. Cholera wie którego. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, chociaż nie miało ku temu najmniejszego powodu. A może miało? Czy chodziło o to, że Tony'ego przerażało samo wyobrażenie sytuacji, w której Stane dowiaduje się o Rogersie?

– Tony? Kto to był?

– Cholera jasna, nie strasz mnie tak! – syknął Tony, odwracając się do stojącego w drzwiach Steve'a. – To tylko wujek Obi – odparł, gdy jego ciało przestało pompować do układu krwionośnego adrenalinę w takich ilościach, jakby szykował się na starcie z rozwścieczonym nosorożcem. – Przyjaciel rodziny.

– Skoro jest przyjacielem, dlaczego się go boisz? – zapytał Rogers, marszcząc brwi. Powoli podszedł do Tony'ego. Pochylił się nad nim tak, jakby chciał go objąć, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. Zamiast tego sięgnął po kawałek pizzy.

– Nie boję się go.

– Nie wyglądasz tak, jakbyś się nie bał – prychnął Steve z pełnymi ustami. Jak to możliwe, że nawet jedząc, wyglądał jak marzenie?

– To ty mnie przestraszyłeś, głupku.

– Tony, słyszałem waszą rozmowę. Wcale nie brzmiałeś jak ktoś, kto się nie boi.

– Podsłuchujesz moje rozmowy? – zapytał podejrzliwie Stark, zadzierając brodę i łypiąc na Steve'a tak wyzywająco, jak tylko potrafił. Nie był na niego ani trochę zły. Co najwyżej odrobinę rozbawiony.

– Długo nie wracałeś i zacząłem się martwić – wymamrotał Rogers, uświadamiając sobie chyba, jak głupio to brzmiało. Westchnął i odłożył nadgryziony kawałek pizzy. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem się wtrącać w twoje sprawy. Po prostu wydawało mi się, że jesteś przestraszony, to wszystko.

– Uwierz, jeszcze będziesz mnie błagał, żebym trzymał cię z dala od moich spraw – prychnął Tony. Chwycił kartony z ich obiadem. – A teraz chodź, mamy do obejrzenia wszystkie odcinki Star Treka, które moi rodzice uważali za najlepsze.

Wcale nie uciekał przed Rogersem. Przed tym, że Rogers mógłby się zorientować, jak bardzo cieszyła go świadomość, że aż tak się o niego troszczył. Wspomnienie paniki, jaką wywołało spotkanie z wujkiem Obim, opuściło Tony'ego tak gwałtownie, jakby nigdy nie istniało.

Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Nawet wtedy, gdy Steve upierał się, że powinni oglądać Star Treka od początku. Nawet wtedy, gdy co chwilę zadawał pytania, naiwnie łudząc się, że odnajdzie w fabule jakąkolwiek logikę. Nawet wtedy, gdy uroczo marszczył nos na słowa Tony'ego, że powinien po prostu dać się porwać kapitanowi Kirkowi.

Gdy zamykał oczy, czuł, że jego rodzice byli tu razem z nim. Że jedząc ze Stevem pizzę i oglądając Star Treka właściwiej uczcił ich pamięć, niż jakimikolwiek kwiatami i zniczami. Wiedział, że właśnie tego by chcieli. A gdy co jakiś czas udało mu się pochwycić ukradkowe spojrzenie Rogersa, uświadamiał sobie, że on również o tym wiedział. Spletli palce lepkie od pomidorowego sosu.

Pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna Tony z czystym sumieniem mógł stwierdzić, że było mu dobrze.


	15. Chapter 15

Gdy obiecywał Fury'emu, że będzie do dyspozycji na każde jego wezwanie, nie spodziewał się, że pierwsze z nich nastąpi tak szybko. Liczył na to, że dyrektor TARCZY uszanuje święta oraz fakt, że Steve dopiero zaczynał oswajać się z nowym domem. Najwyraźniej był w błędzie.

Pędzili niczym niewyróżniającym się samochodem po autostradzie prowadzącej jakby donikąd. Tony nawet nie próbował zadawać pytań; wiedział, że i tak nie dostanie na nie odpowiedzi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Fury nie pisnął ani słowem, gdy włączył AC/DC na cały regulator. Postanowił uznać to za próbę znalezienia kompromisu, bo szczerze wątpił, aby ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mogły ich łączyć, był to akurat gust muzyczny.

Patrząc na rozległe pola, myślał o tych wszystkich znudzonych mieszkańcach wsi, którzy wykaszali kręgi w zbożu, a potem upierali się, że zrobili to kosmici. Czy istniała szansa, że choć część z tego była prawdą? Tony'emu wydawało się to jakoś mało prawdopodobne. Biorąc pod uwagę, że „imigrantów” pilnował Fury, nie mieściło mu się w głowie, by jakiś pierwszy lepszy rolnik zdołał cokolwiek rozgryźć.

Raz po raz spoglądał na Fury'ego, który rozpaczliwie próbował udawać, że wcale się nie denerwował. Na jego nieszczęście, Tony zaczynał się łapać w dyskretnych grymasach, tikach i gestach, które co chwilę wymykały się kontroli dyrektora. I to właśnie sprawiało, że postanowił jednak przerwać dzielące ich milczenie. Rozumiał sens zachowywania tajemnic, cholera, teraz rozumiał to chyba lepiej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Ale jeśli Nick Fury czegoś się obawiał, to Tony zdecydowanie miał prawo wiedzieć, o co chodziło.

Z bólem serca wyciszył AC/DC i zapytał:

– Jest coś, o czym powinienem usłyszeć, zanim spotkam się z Talosem?

Fury łypnął na niego gniewnie.

– Nie próbuj niczego głupiego.

– Zdefiniuj „głupiego”.

– Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli.

– Na potrzeby tej konwersacji załóżmy, że wiem. Co możesz...

– Zdecydowana większość to cywile. Kobiety, dzieci, kilku uczonych. Nie mogliby się bronić, nawet gdyby chcieli. TARCZA nie może o nich wiedzieć. Wojsko nie może o nich wiedzieć. Nikt nie może o nich wiedzieć. Rozumiesz?

– A co ze mną?

– Ty również nie powinieneś się o tym dowiedzieć – odwarknął Fury, po czym westchnął głęboko i dodał nieco łagodniej: – Wciąż zastanawiam się, czy nie popełniłem błędu, angażując cię w to wszystko.

– Nadal możesz mnie odstawić do domu i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Przecież nawet gdybym powiedział, że widziałem kosmitów, nikt mi nie uwierzy. – Tony zaśmiał się głośno. – Przecież wszyscy wyjdą z założenia, że po prostu znowu się naćpałem!

– Nie o to chodzi, Stark.

Słowa zamarły na ustach Fury'ego. Nawet ktoś tak społecznie nieobyty jak Tony Stark był w stanie zorientować się, że dyrektor TARCZY bardzo obawiał się tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Co mogło być aż tak ważne? Czyżby zmienił zdanie? Może uznał, że jednak powinni powiedzieć Rogersowi o wszystkim, już, teraz, zaraz?

– Kiedy Carol... – Urwał, odchrząknął i zaczął jeszcze raz. – Kiedy Kapitan Marvel opuściła Ziemię, zostałem z zadaniem zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa nie tylko jej rdzennym mieszkańcom, ale również tym, którzy z różnych powodów stracili możliwość szukania pomocy gdziekolwiek indziej.

– Kapitan Marvel? – powtórzył Tony, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy te pseudonimy robią się coraz bardziej idiotyczne?

Zupełnie nie spodziewał się tego, że z ust Fury'ego umknie pojedyncze, pełne autentycznego rozbawienia „ha!”.

– Pod żadnym pozorem jej tego nie mów – ostrzegł. – Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale przejęła ten tytuł po swojej przełożonej, która nawet nie była Ziemianką.

– Zbieżność słów?

– Nie inaczej.

– To brzmi jeszcze absurdalniej, ale niech będzie. Zatem Kapitan Marvel zostawiła nas na pastwę kosmicznych najeźdźców. A ty... – Tu urwał i machnął na Fury'ego dłonią, zachęcając go do dokończenia zdania.

– A ja z jednej strony staram się zdobyć informacje o wszelkich możliwych zagrożeniach, z drugiej natomiast próbuję znaleźć osoby, które mogłyby stawić tym zagrożeniom czoła.

Momentalnie Tony'emu przestało być do śmiechu. Wiedział już, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa i choć wcale mu się to nie podobało, wolał zagrać z Furym w otwarte karty, niż wciąż szarpać się z poszlakami.

– Chodzi o Steve'a, prawda? – zapytał zduszonym szeptem.

– Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie. – Czy to możliwe, że w głosie Fury'ego pobrzmiewało współczucie? – Ale byłbym głupcem, gdybym uważał, że Rogers jest w stanie stanąć do tej walki sam. Będzie potrzebował wsparcia. Ogromnego wsparcia.

– Dlatego próbujecie odtworzyć serum?

Dyrektor TARCZY łypnął na niego niechętnie.

– Skąd o tym wiesz?

– Steve was rozgryzł.

Żadnych wymijających zaprzeczeń, żadnego mydlenia oczu. Fury po prostu skinął głową, jakby niczego innego nie mógł się po Rogersie spodziewać.

– Początkowo uważałem, że nadawałby się na agenta.

– Ale?

– Ale wyniki testów uświadomiły mi, że ten pomysł nigdy nie wypali.

– Nie zdał ich?

– Przeciwnie. – Fury urwał na chwilę, zapewne zastanawiając się, ile mógł powiedzieć. – Testy TARCZY złożone są z wielu poziomów. Najważniejsze są dwa: poziomy, o których potencjalny agent zostaje poinformowany, oraz poziomy, o których istnieniu nie ma pojęcia. Wielokrotnie mieliśmy do czynienia z podwójnymi agentami, którzy chcieli dostać się do TARCZY, ale tak, by za bardzo nie rzucać się w oczy. Rogers natomiast zdawał się karać nas złymi wynikami. Gdy miał dobry dzień, przewyższał moje oczekiwania. Gdy coś zaczynało mu nie pasować, osiągał wynik znacznie poniżej przeciętnej.

– To chyba nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę jego stan.

– Nie o to chodzi, Stark. Chodzi o powód jego niezadowolenia.

Tony zmarszczył brwi. Zdążył już zorientować się, że humor Steve'a był jak dzika sinusoida. Ale w tym wszystkim musiało chodzić o coś więcej. O coś, co zaniepokoiło Fury'ego, co wytrąciło go z równowagi i sprawiło, że wolał odesłać Rogersa, niż zatrzymać go w TARCZY. Stark spojrzał na dyrektora, na jego zaciśnięte na kierownicy dłonie. Czy to możliwe...

– Drugi poziom – wymamrotał. – Zorientował się, że jest drugi poziom. Ten, o którym miał nie wiedzieć.

Fury powoli pokiwał głową.

– Czy kiedykolwiek przedtem ktokolwiek... – Tony machnął ręką, nie wiedząc, jak dokończyć pytanie.

– Tak. Raz. – Fury ewidentnie starał się nie uśmiechać. – To byłem ja.

– Cholera.

– Przeze mnie musieli ulepszyć system. A gdy zostałem dyrektorem, ulepszyłem go jeszcze trochę. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Nic dziwnego, że Steve cię wkurzył.

– Myślisz, że jestem zły na Rogersa?

– A nie? Przejrzał twój superskomplikowany wielopoziomowy test rekrutacyjny. Przyznaj, podkopał ci tym ego.

Zjechali z autostrady. Fury mielił słowa w ustach; niektóre z nich były przekleństwami, które zdecydowanie nie przystawały dyrektorowi TARCZY.

– Postaw się na moim miejscu, Stark – powiedział w końcu, gdy udało mu się przestać z irytacją przewracać okiem. – Gość przejrzał na wylot procedury, które miały być odporne na przejrzenie. Zrobił to, siedząc w oddziale zamkniętym, bez dostępu do jakichkolwiek komputerów czy baz danych. Ale to nie wszystko. Z jakiegoś powodu, czegokolwiek bym nie zrobił, nie potrafię go przekonać, że może zaufać TARCZY. Ufa mi i Coulsonowi. Uwielbia Parkera. Zaprzyjaźnił się nawet z Clintem. O agentce Carter nawet nie muszę wspominać. Ale TARCZA? Nie, TARCZA jest w jego oczach źródłem zagrożenia.

– Dziwisz mu się? – prychnął Tony. – Ukrywacie przed nim prawdę, jak inaczej ma was traktować? Mówicie mu, że wszyscy jego bliscy nie żyją a potem karmicie jakimiś bzdurami, w które nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by nie uwierzył. Daj mu jakiś powód, żeby wam ufał, to może jakoś zdołam go namówić...

– Stark – uciął Fury. Był wyraźnie zirytowany i, chyba, czy to możliwe, rozgoryczony? – Naprawdę myślisz, że pozwoliłbym Rogersowi wierzyć, że nie mam pojęcia, jaki los spotkał jego przyjaciół, gdybym sam znał prawdę?

Tony zaklął pod nosem. Odwrócił się tak, by móc patrzeć na Fury'ego i by żaden nerwowy tik nie umknął jego uwadze. Jedynym, co udało mu się dostrzec, była frustracja człowieka, który wpadł w potrzask, a teraz mógł tylko patrzeć, jak wszyscy inni wpadają w pułapkę zaraz za nim.

– Ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Kurwa mać!

– Wyrażaj się.

– A jak mam się wyrażać, do cholery? – odwarknął Tony. – Moi starzy nie ufali TARCZY. Kapitan Ameryka nie ufa TARCZY. Dyrektor TARCZY nie ufa TARCZY. A ja powinienem w tym czasie otwierać szampana w towarzystwie dzieci fagasów z „zarządu”, który tak bardzo darzysz zaufaniem, że aż słowem mu nie bąknąłeś o Skrullach.

– Stark.

– Och, nie poprawka. Jeszcze nawet nie ma dwunastej. O tej porze powinienem budzić się obok jakieś dziwki, najlepiej dwóch.

– Stane nie może przeboleć, że już tego nie robisz, prawda?

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – Jak on śmiał? Sugerować coś podobnego! Dupek. Wujek Obi przecież jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że zależało mu przede wszystkim na tym, by Tony umiejętnie równoważył pracę i rozrywkę. Po prostu rozumiał, że Stark raz na jakiś czas potrzebował odpocząć, to wszystko!

– Niech tak będzie – uciął takim tonem, jakby uznał się za zwycięzcę tej dyskusji. – A teraz weź się w garść, zaraz spotkasz się z Talosem.

Tony wyjrzał przez okno. Podjeżdżali do wielkiego drewnianego domu, oddalonego od wszystkich innych zabudowań. Obok znajdował się skromny hangar sugerujący, że ktokolwiek tu mieszkał, posiadał własny samolot. Gdy Fury zaparkował na podjeździe, z domu wyszła ciemnoskóra kobieta w średnim wieku. Skrzyżowała ramiona i mamrocząc coś pod nosem, mordowała ich wzrokiem.

– To jest Talos? – zapytał Tony szeptem.

Zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, Fury po prostu wysiadł z samochodu, wołając:

– Rambeau! Świetnie wyglądasz.

– Którego słowa w zdaniu „nie chcemy się wychylać” nie rozumiesz, Fury?

– Talos kazał sprowadzić dodatkowe ręce do pracy.

– A ty sprowadziłeś ręce przyczepione do twarzy, którą zna cały świat. Brawo, genialny plan.

Tony stanął obok Fury'ego, niepewnie przestępując z nogi na nogę. Nie miał pojęcia, kim była Rambeau, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, że powinien bać się każdego, kto miał odwagę łajać dyrektora TARCZY.

– Możemy porozmawiać o tym w środku?

Kobieta wymamrotała coś pod nosem, po czym krzyknęła przez ramię:

– Monica! Nastaw wodę!

Machnięciem ręki zaprosiła ich do środka, tym samym dając do zrozumienia, że wyrok śmierci został odroczony. Fury nie zaszczycił Tony'ego nie tylko wyjaśnieniami, ale nawet przepraszającym spojrzeniem, które choć odrobinę zadośćuczyniłoby cały ten cyrk.

Ledwie nastoletnia dziewczynka z burzą czarnych włosów łypnęła na Fury'ego znad czajnika i chyba zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy właśnie jej spojrzenie padło na Tony'ego.

– Mamo, czy to jest...?

– Tony Stark, we własnej osobie – przytaknęła Rambeau z niechęcią, która nie była już tak wyraźna, jak jeszcze chwilę wcześnie. Wytarła wymazane smarem dłonie w ścierkę, po czym podała je Starkowi do uściśnięcia. – Maria Rambeau. Kapitan Maria Rambeau.

Nie wahał się ani chwili i tym chyba ostatecznie przekonał Marię, że mogła mu zaufać. Podobnie jak ona przekonała jego dłońmi umazanymi smarem. Uśmiechnął się.

– Mam ostatnio szczęście do kapitanów – rzucił niby mimochodem. Fury chrząknął coś pod nosem, ale Tony nie zamierzał uważać. Jakimś cudem zupełnie nie czuł takiej potrzeby.

– Zabawne, Monica mogłaby powiedzieć to samo. – Rambeau wskazała na swoją córkę, która niepewnie pomachała Starkowi. Puścił jej oko i natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, próbując jednocześnie ukryć uśmiech. – Kawy? Herbaty?

Tony mógł dać się pociąć za kawę. Odmówił jakiejkolwiek współpracy, dopóki jej nie dostanie. Udało mu się tym rozbawić Monicę i dodatkowo zirytować Fury'ego. Dwa sukcesy za jednym podejściem, brawa dla niego. Dopiero z kubkiem pełnym parującego nektaru bogów, dał się zaciągnąć do hangaru.

– Carol wie? – zapytała Rambeau takim tonem, jakby spodziewała się tylko jednej odpowiedzi.

– Jeszcze nie. Ale uprzedziłem Talosa.

– Wiem. I bardzo dobrze. Trudno byłoby zatuszować jego śmierć, nie sądzisz. Tony Stark! Co ty sobie w ogóle myślałeś? Soren i Veranke od tygodnia się ukrywają.

– Przepraszam, ale nie było innego wyjścia.

Tony słuchał ich narzekań, z trudem zwalczając pokusę zadawania pytań co pół sekundy. Czy naprawdę zabiliby go, gdyby pojawił się tu bez uprzedzenia? Kim były Soren i Veranke? Dlaczego musiały się ukrywać? I dlaczego nie było innego wyjścia? W środku cały aż drżał z podniecenia. Cierpliwość kosztowała go mnóstwo wysiłku, ale czuł, że mu się to opłaci.

I miał rację, co zrozumiał dokładnie w momencie, w którym Maria otworzyła przed nim drzwi hangaru.

– Talos, twój nowy asystent właśnie przybył!

Tony zamarł w wejściu z otwartymi ustami. Sam Talos robił piorunujące wrażenie. Był wysoki, umięśniony i przypominał przerośniętego goblina z D&D, jednocześnie sprawiając wrażenie kogoś, z kim lepiej nie zadzierać. Ale to nie koniec, bo tuż za nim znajdowały się elementy czegoś, co wydawało się Tony'emu niepokojąco znajome i obce zarazem. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie wcześniej widział cokolwiek, co przypominałoby ten potężny cylindryczny twór, jednocześnie olbrzymi i dziwnie filigranowy. Miał co prawda jedno podejrzenie, ale nie pozwolił mu rozwinąć się do całkowitej pewności.

– Co to jest? – zapytał szeptem, omijając Talosa i podchodząc do góry metalu, która mogła być tylko gigantycznym silnikiem.

– Mi również miło cię poznać – prychnął Skrull, na szczęście bardziej rozbawiony niż zirytowany.

– Pamiętasz, o czym mówiliśmy? – zapytał Fury, podążając za Starkiem.

– Transport i komunikacja – wymamrotał Tony, z trudem powstrzymując ślinotok. Ten silnik był gigantyczny! Co takiego chcieli nim napędzać?

– Zależy nam na tym, by jak najszybciej być w stanie dotrzeć do miejsc wymagających interwencji. – Dyrektor TARCZY podszedł do silnika i poklepał go dłonią, jakby chciał mieć pewność, że Stark będzie go słuchał. – Aby było to możliwe, potrzebujemy czegoś, co pozwoli nam przemieszczać się tak szybko i bezpiecznie, jak tylko będzie to możliwe.

– Mam wam zbudować samolot napędzany tym silnikiem? – wyszeptał Tony, niemal sparaliżowany z zachwytu.

Brak odpowiedzi kazał mu spojrzeć na Fury'ego. Uśmiechał się. Kurwa mać. Nick Fury się do niego uśmiechał. Ale miał przesrane. Przeniósł wzrok na Talosa tylko po to, by zorientować się, że on również ledwie powstrzymywał śmiech. Podniósł dłoń i wskazał palcem na coś, co musiało być projektem największego samolotu, jaki Tony w życiu widział.

– Właściwie to projekt zakłada cztery takie silniki – nęcił go Talos, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo Tony już dawno dał się złapać.

– Skąd to wytrzasnęliście? Z Gwiezdnych Wojen? – wymamrotał Stark, podchodząc do projektów rozwieszonych na tablicach korkowych zajmujących niemal pół hangarowej ściany. Im bliżej podchodził, tym wyraźniejsze się stawały, tym bardziej znajome. – Chwila, czy to jest...?

Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Drżącą dłonią musnął podpis. Charakter pisma Howarda Starka poznałby nawet w ciemności i pijany do nieprzytomności. Z oczami zeszklonymi łzami, spojrzał na Fury'ego w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia.

– To ostatni projekt Howarda Starka – przyznał Fury tak łagodnie, jakby bał się wystraszyć Tony'ego. – Zginął, zanim zdążył go dokończyć.

– Ale nawet z tym, co mamy, nie jesteśmy w stanie do końca zrozumieć jego wizji – dodał Talos.

– Nie mówiliście, że to projekt jego ojca – syknęła Rambeau, pojmując właśnie, dlaczego Fury musiał sprowadzić do jej hangaru właśnie Tony'ego Starka.

– I chcecie, żebym dokończył... Co to właściwie ma być? – W głowie Starka panował chaos. Potrzebował jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia, by zrozumieć, co się działo.

– Podniebna baza – wyjaśnił Fury. Czy to możliwe, że naprawdę powiedział to szczenięco rozmarzonym głosem? – Pierwszy krok ku nowej erze.

„Nowej erze wojny”, podpowiedziało przeczucie Tony'ego. Nie zamierzał się oszukiwać. Widział doskonale, do czego zaprojektowany był ten gigantyczny samolot – podniebna baza. Ale przecież od samego początku Fury dawał mu do zrozumienia, jakie zagrożenie musieli brać pod uwagę. Przy tak wysokich stawkach, tylko dzięki projektom takim jak ten mogli mieć jakąkolwiek szansę, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo całej planecie.

– Zrobię to – oznajmił, spoglądając najpierw na Fury'ego, potem na Talosa i w końcu na Marię. – Zrobię to – dodał bardziej stanowczo, opędzając się od jakichkolwiek wątpliwości. Właśnie po to tu przybył. Właśnie tego chciał jego ojciec.

Talos raz jeszcze wyciągnął do niego dłoń i tym razem Tony natychmiast ją uścisnął.

– W takim razie witam na pokładzie projektu Helicarrier, panie Stark.


	16. Chapter 16

Wrócił do posiadłości w środku nocy, omal nie przyprawiając Steve'a o zawał serca. Nie tylko tym, że po ciemku próbował przemknąć do swojego pokoju, ale również przez to, że niewiele mówiąc, zniknął na cały dzień. Przepraszając raz po raz, pozwolił Rogersowi zawlec się do łóżka, rozebrać i położyć do snu. W innych okolicznościach zapewne byłby wniebowzięty. Cholera jasna, w pewnym momencie Kapitan Ameryka wziął go na ręce jak księżniczkę, a potem przykrył kołdrą aż po sam nos. A może mu się to przyśniło? Po całym dniu pełnym wrażeń nie potrafił już ocenić, co było snem, a co jawą.

Nie miał natomiast najmniejszych wątpliwości, że cudowny zapach kawy był jak najbardziej rzeczywisty. Rozpoznawał to po tym, że towarzyszył mu słodki głos Madonny przeplatający się regularnie z nieco łagodniejszymi kawałkami Queen. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, powoli wstając z łóżka. Może i nie zdołał przekonać Kapitana do AC/DC, ale przynajmniej udało mu się namówić go do dania szansy komuś poza Sinatrą. I proszę bardzo, Tony budził się teraz w rytmie słodkich obietnic Freddiego:

–  _I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you, honey_

_Every single day of my life_

Gdyby kilka dni temu ktoś powiedział mu, że będzie wstawał uśmiechnięty (i to przed dziesiątą), uznałby go za szaleńca. Ale spójrzcie tylko na niego! Niewiele brakowało, a pobiegłby do kuchni tanecznym krokiem, krzycząc w drzwiach „dzień dobry, Kapitanie!”.

Na szczęście dla siebie, nie zrobił tego. Steve pewnie nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale Natasha mogłaby uznać, że do reszty mu odbiło. Albo że był zakochany po uszy miłością szczeniacką, żałosną i nieubłaganą.

– Hej – bąknął, zaskoczony obecnością dziewczyny w jego kuchni. Siedziała z kolanami podciągniętymi aż pod brodę i nieufnie dźgała łyżeczką pianki w swojej czekoladzie.

– Coulson twierdził, że zgodziłeś się mnie przygarnąć, więc jestem – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem.

Tony nie potrafił pochwycić jej spojrzenia, więc zamiast tego zerknął na Steve'a. Niestety, Rogers wydawał się równie zdezorientowany, co Stark. W jego oczach dało się jednak dostrzec wyraźną prośbę o to, by nie spłoszyć Nat. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo mu na niej zależało, a ona sama uważała, że byli do pewnego stopnia do siebie podobni. A jeśli tak rzeczywiście było, zapewne właśnie utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że nie zasługiwała na to, by zamieszkać u Starka.

Cholera, tak, właśnie o to chodziło. Była skulona jak kot gotowy do natychmiastowej ucieczki. Czyżby podejrzewała, że Tony mógłby ją wyrzucić? Za kogo go miała?

– Nie wiem, czy użyłem dokładnie takich słów, ale widzę powodu, żebyś miała tu nie zamieszkać – odparł, starając się brzmieć tak, jakby było mu to zupełnie obojętne. – To duży dom, na pewno znajdzie się dla ciebie dość miejsca, żebyś mogła poczuć się jak u siebie. Wybierz sobie jakiś pokój, rozpakuj się, rozgość, i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

– Mam tylko to, co dostałam od TARCZY.

„Ty też?”, chciał zapytać, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

– Na to też coś poradzę – odparł Tony zamiast tego, czym udało mu się zapracować na zadowolony uśmiech Steve'a. – Tylko najpierw muszę dostać moją kawę.

– Już się tym zajmuję – odparł Rogers, po czym w ułamku sekundy wyczarował dla Tony'ego kubek pełen kawy cudownie gorącej i czarnej jak noc. Podając ją Starkowi, jakimś cudem udało mu się podejść tak, by cofając rękę, zmierzwić jego i tak zmaltretowane niespokojnym snem włosy.

– Będę wam przeszkadzać – zauważyła Nat. Tym razem jej spojrzenie było wymierzone prosto w Starka. Czy cokolwiek mogło jej umknąć? Nie, nie było takiej opcji. Obserwowała go przecież od tamtego pamiętnego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy miał odwiedzić Rogersa. Widziała zamiany, jakie zaszły w nich obu. Domyślała się, co to oznacza. – Jesteś pewien, że mnie tu chcesz?

Gdyby chodziło wyłącznie o to, czego chciał Tony, odpowiedź byłaby prosta. Na pewno nie chciał, żeby Natasha spędziła kolejny dzień w klatce, jaką przygotowali dla niej w oddziale zamkniętym. Czy chciał, żeby zamieszkała z nim i Stevem? Tu było nieco gorzej. Bardzo cieszyła go świadomość, że będzie miał Rogersa tylko dla siebie. Ale jak już zauważył – stara posiadłość Starków była naprawdę wielka. Istniała szansa, że poza posiłkami nawet by się nie spotykali. Co zatem stało na przeszkodzie, by Natasha zaszyła się w jakimś kącie i powoli, w swoim tempie, przyzwyczajała do normalnego życia?

Tu jednak pojawiał się problem. Przyjechanie do posiadłości nie było pomysłem samej Natashy. Najprawdopodobniej przywiózł ją sam Coulson, a to oznaczało, że Fury dał temu zielone światło. A to znów oznaczało, że to, co myślał Tony Stark, nie miało większego znaczenia. W tym wszystkim musiało kryć się coś więcej. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, Fury podrzucił mu właśnie drugą osobę, która idealnie nadawałaby się na nowego rekruta TARCZY. Steve i Natasha byliby przecież świetnymi agentami.

Rozmowa z Furym ożyła w pamięci Starka. Dyrektor TARCZY uważał, że Rogers był zbyt dobry, by zostać agentem. Czy to możliwe, że to samo dotyczyło również Natashy? Czy istniała szansa, że rudowłosa baletnica też była trybikiem wielkiego mechanizmu awaryjnego, noszącego roboczą nazwę Mięso Armatnie Na Wypadek, Gdyby Carol Nie Zdążyła Wrócić (w skrócie MANWGCZW, tragedia, musiał nad tym jeszcze popracować)? Kurwa mać, nie było innej możliwości, musiało chodzić właśnie o to.

Westchnął.

– Przecież nie wyrzucę cię tuż przed świętami. – Miał nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to wystarczająco wymijająco. Nie wiedział, ile Natasha wiedziała, ani też co mógł jej zasugerować. Fury naprawdę powinien ustalać z nim takie rzeczy z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem. Ale nie, oczywiście, że nie, po prostu wyszedł z założenia, że Tony jakoś sobie poradzi. – A jeśli będzie ci ze mną źle, po świętach kupię ci mieszkanie.

– Powiedz, że żartujesz.

– Jestem śmiertelnie poważny.

– Dlaczego miałbyś mi kupować mieszkanie?

– Mogę po prostu oddać ci któreś z tych, których już nie używam.

– Stark, jak to możliwe, że masz mieszkania, których nie używasz? – zapytała i chyba po raz pierwszy tego dnia naprawdę się do niego uśmiechnęła. Spojrzała na Rogersa i wskazując na Tony'ego, rzuciła: – Słyszałeś to? Mieszkasz z kimś tak obrzydliwie bogatym i jeszcze nie oszalałeś?

– Można się do tego przyzwyczaić – odparł Steve. Patrzył przy tym na Tony'ego z takim uśmiechem, jakby nie było nic łatwiejszego od przyzwyczajenia się do Starkowej rozrzutności.

– Twój wybór, Natasho. Możesz pogodzić się z moim zwalającym z nóg bogactwem, albo namówić Fury'ego, żeby znalazł ci weselsze towarzystwo – oznajmił Tony, puszczając jej oko.

Uśmiechnęła się na to jeszcze szerzej.

– Weselsze od twojego? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? – Przechyliła głowę i tym razem zlitowała się nad czekoladą. Zamiast ją dźgać, po prostu wypiła całość w kilku łykach, przeżuwając z wyraźnym zadowoleniem rozmiękłe pianki.

– Fury upiera się, że Steve nie powinien za często pokazywać się w miejscach publicznych. – Mówiąc to, Tony spojrzał na Rogersa i posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech. Może to i nie była jego wina, ale nie mógł nie czuć się odpowiedzialny za fakt, że Steve po prostu zmienił jedno więzienie na inne. – Dlatego przygotowałem kilka katalogów wysyłkowych, żeby mógł wybrać sobie ubrania. Jest szansa, że znajdziesz tam też coś dla siebie.

– Mam lepszy pomysł – wyszeptała Natasha i uśmiechnęła się jak kot na widok wyjątkowo tłustej myszy.

– Zamieniam się w słuch. – Owijała go sobie wokół palca. Wiedział o tym doskonale, a jednoczenie nie mógł powiedzieć „dość”. Nie, gdy jej spojrzenie kryło w sobie miliony obietnic.

– Zdobądź dla mnie coś do jedzenia, im więcej, tym lepiej, a ja pomogę ci zrobić z Rogersa żywą zabawkę.

Nie zdołała nawet dotrzeć do końca zdania, a Tony był blady jak ściana. Musiał na nią uważać. Była niebezpieczna, cholernie niebezpieczna. I najwyraźniej nie zamierzała go oszczędzać. Ani jego, ani Rogersa.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Steve o krok od tego, by przyjąć postawę obronną.

– Och, no wiesz, te droższe figurki Kapitana Ameryki miały kilka wariantów munduru, można było je przebierać i w ogóle. Podejrzewam, że jak zapytasz o to Starka, powie ci dokładnie, ile ich było, łącznie ze wszystkimi edycjami limitowanymi.

Gdy to mówiła, Rogers chyba w końcu pojął, co się działo. Zaczął przybierać coraz bardziej jaskrawe kolory, aż w końcu zrobił się zupełnie czerwony. Spojrzał na Tony'ego.

– Naprawdę były takie figurki?

– Nie figurki. Lalki – sprostował Tony, starając się zachować kamienną twarz. – Kolekcjonerskie lalki od Mattel. Było ich dwanaście, ukazały się w czterech seriach, a dochód z ich sprzedaży przeznaczony został na pomoc ofiarom wojny w Wietnamie.

Powiedział to najspokojniej, jak tylko potrafił. Kątem oka widział, że Natasha i tak postanowiła uznać zaistniałą sytuację za swoje małe zwycięstwo, ale nie to było teraz ważne. Liczył się przede wszystkim Steve, cudowny i kochany Steve, który zupełnie nie rozumiał, o czym właśnie rozmawiali. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzył to na Natashę, to na Tony'ego i rozpaczliwie próbował pojąć, dlaczego jakiekolwiek lalki były w tym momencie ważne.

– A ty, oczywiście, wiesz o nich wszystko – zaświergotała przeklęta baletnica, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zadowolona z siebie.

Tony przewrócił oczami. Jeśli chciała mu coś wytknąć, musiała się bardziej postarać.

– Oczywiście, że wiem. Mój ojciec i ciocia Peggy byli osobiście zaangażowani w ich produkcję, a pełne kolekcje znajdują się obecnie wyłącznie w muzeach. Poza tym, nie mam pojęcia, jak to ma się do obecnej sytuacji, bo po pierwsze, to nie były lalki do przebierania, a po drugie, o ile się nie mylę, wy nawet nie macie za bardzo w co się przebrać.

– Błagam o wybaczenie – odparła Natasha. – Czy to oznacza, że za karę będę musiała chodzić naga i głodna?

– Co wy macie z tym chodzeniem nago? – Tony miał ochotę nie tylko ukryć twarz w dłoniach, ale najlepiej ukryć całego siebie z powrotem pod kołdrą, im głębiej, tym lepiej.

– Tony? – Cudownie. Tego mu tylko brakowało. Steve w jednej chwili znalazł się tuż obok, położył dłoń na ramieniu Starka i pochylił się nad nim. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Po prostu jestem zmęczony.

– Trudne zlecenie?

Och, Steve, kochany Steve, nie zamierzał wypominać Tony'emu, że zniknął na cały dzień, że powinien wcześniej kłaść się spać, że dla własnego dobra nie wolno mu było się przepracowywać. Po prostu przyciągnął do siebie Starka, objął go i zmierzwił mu włosy. Nikt lepiej niż on nie rozumiał, że istniały zadania, których nie można było tak po prostu odłożyć na później. Nawet jeśli Tony nigdy nie stanął przed wyzwaniem ocalenia świata, bardzo podobnie radził sobie ze stresem. Musiał działać, bo gdy się zatrzymywał, uświadamiał sobie, w jak nierównym starciu brał udział.

– Nigdy przedtem nie robiłem nic podobnego – wyznał Tony, zgodnie z prawdą.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi o wszystkim...

– Nie mogę – przerwał mu Tony. Cholera, wszystko byłoby milion razy prostsze, gdyby mógł opowiedzieć Steve'owi, co się działo. Niestety, w tym konkretnym przypadku on i Fury byli całkowicie zgodni. Steve potrzebował czasu, aby oswoić się z nową rzeczywistością. Dokładanie do niej przybyszów z innych planet zdecydowanie nie należało do właściwych posunięć. Nie oznaczało to chyba jednak, że nie mógł mu powiedzieć absolutnie nic. – To niedokończony projekt mojego ojca. Jest bardzo...

– Ambitny? – podsunął Rogers. Tony nie musiał patrzeć na jego twarz, by wiedzieć, że się uśmiechał.

– Aż za bardzo. Nie mogę połapać się w schematach, a większość z nich jest zaszyfrowana.

– Czy to może latający samochód, na który czekam od jakichś pięćdziesięciu lat?

Cichy śmiech uciekł z ust Tony'ego, nim ten zdołał zorientować się, że do tego dojdzie. W efekcie zakrztusił się czymś pomiędzy nerwowym chichotem a kaszlnięciem. Jak to możliwe, że Rogers w jednej chwili potrafił odegnać czarne chmury, bez względu na to, jak byłyby gęste?

– Coś w tym stylu.

– Nie spiesz się.

– To nie takie proste.

– Przeciwnie. Nie ma nic łatwiejszego. Wczoraj pracowałeś do późna, ale dzisiaj skupisz się tylko na tym, żeby wybrać ubrania dla mnie i Natashy. Co ty na to?

Gdy to mówił, ujął twarz Tony'ego i zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy. Były niebieskie, kurewsko błękitne, głębsze niż ocean i bardziej nieprzeniknione niż niebo. Gdyby to zależało wyłącznie od niego, patrzyłby Steve'owi w oczy aż do końca swoich dni. Nie odwracałby wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy wokół niego waliłby się świat. To naprawdę nie miałoby żadnego znaczenia, dopóki wiedziałby, że Steve również patrzył tylko na niego.

Ktoś mógłby zauważyć, że dzieliło ich wszystko, poczynając od dekady, w której się urodzili, poprzez życiowe doświadczenia, na intelektualnych możliwościach kończąc. Prawda była jednak taka, że wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie przepełnione zrozumieniem, aby zamieć, która terroryzowała umysł Starka, ucichła wreszcie i pozwoliła mu po prostu cieszyć się chwilą.

– Zajmijmy się waszymi ubraniami.

Natasha poderwała się i tanecznym krokiem powędrowała do wyjścia z kuchni. Tony był jej wdzięczny, że choć na chwilę powstrzymała się od docinek.

– Nie zapomnij o czymś do jedzenia – rzuciła przez ramię.

– Pizza? – zaproponował Tony.

– Jedna? – zaoponował Steve. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał za sobą syte śniadanie, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał pozwolić, by powstrzymało go to przed domaganiem się kolejnego posiłku.

– Zamówię tyle, ile będziesz chciał.

– Stark, jak to możliwe, że cała TARCZA ma cię za dupka? – zapytała Natasha. Choć jej ton nie sugerował nic niebezpiecznego, dla Tony'ego było jasne, że miała na myśli wyłącznie jego podatność na sugestie Rogersa.

– Po prostu nie miałaś jeszcze okazji poznać mnie z tej gorszej strony.

– Nie masz gorszej strony – oznajmił Steve z taką pewnością w głosie, jakby chodziło o jedno z praw fizyki.

– To akurat nieprawda, ale domyślam się, że nie zdołam przekonać cię, że nie masz racji.

– Nie ma szans.

– Pytałam poważnie, Stark. – Zatrzymali się w najbliższym salonie, który zazwyczaj służył Tony'emu do oglądania filmów. Zamiast telewizora zamontowany był tu kinowy projektor, którym Stark uwielbiał popisywać się przed tymi kochankami, których w przypływie podniecenia czy głupoty postanowił zaprosić do domu. Natasha zdawała się zupełnie nieporuszona tym przepychem. Patrzyła na Tony'ego z czujnością dzikiego zwierzęcia, gotowego zaatakować w każdym momencie. – Opinia Carter mnie nie obchodzi. W twoim przypadku jest niepokojąco nieobiektywna. Ale z jakiegoś powodu Fury w kilka tygodni zmienił zdanie o tobie. I to o całe sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Wiesz jak ciężko jest przekonać go do zmiany zdania?

– Fury po prostu liczy na to, że uda mu się wykorzystać mnie do rozwiązania kilku problemów, z którymi sobie nie radzi, to wszystko. – Choć Tony starał się brzmieć pewnie, nie miał pojęcia, czy rzeczywiście wyczerpał temat. Może była to wina ogromnego uproszczenia? A może chodziło o to, że w głębi duszy podejrzewał Fury'ego o jakieś ukryte intencje? Ze spojrzenia Natashy wyczytał nieufność, którą całym sercem podzielał, ale nie mógł jej tego otwarcie przyznać. Nie przed Stevem. – Powiedział, że pod wieloma względami jesteśmy podobni. Że musimy zaspokoić zachcianki zarządów i instytucji, które w dupie mają nasze własne cele.

– Ej – syknął Steve, jak zawsze, gdy Tony nie zdążył ugryźć się w język.

– Próbujesz mi wmówić, że zachowujesz się jak buc, bo tego od ciebie oczekują? – zapytała Natasha nawet nie ukrywając sceptycyzmu.

– Och, nie, no skąd. Po prostu gdy jestem bucem dla ludzi spoza zarządu, nikogo to nie obchodzi i nie ma mnie kto powstrzymać.

– Od tego masz teraz mnie.

Steve powiedział to tak swobodnie, jakby nie było nic bardziej oczywistego. Jakby obrał to za swój życiowy cel. Walka z Hydrą? Nie, dziękuję. Od dzisiaj opiekuję się Tonym Starkiem. A Tony? Tony po prostu stał i patrzył na niego z lekko otwartymi ustami, zastanawiając się, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć. I czy w ogóle powinien odpowiadać. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Natashy, ale nie było w nim żadnego ponaglenia, po prostu głęboka fascynacja.

– Mówił wam ktoś, że jesteście uroczy? – zapytała z cichym westchnieniem.

– Słyszę to zdecydowanie zbyt rzadko – odparł Steve, marszcząc przy tym nos. Gestem wskazał stolik, na którym obok dziesiątek jeszcze nie otworzonych paczek z chrupkami, ciastkami i innymi niezdrowymi przekąskami, leżały katalogi z ubraniami. – Gotowa zmienić się w przerośniętą lalkę?

– Czekałam na to całe życie.

Rozsiedli się na kanapie. Jakimś cudem Tony wylądował pomiędzy Natashą a Stevem. Podejrzewał, że wszystko, co się działo, było wynikiem jakiegoś misternego planu jego nowej współlokatorki, ale nie miał na to żadnego dowodu. Postanowił więc skupić się wyłącznie na czekającym ich zadaniu. Niestety, nawet to nie było łatwe. Gdy sięgnął po pierwszy z brzegu katalog, jego dłoń musnęła rękę Rogersa, który postanowił odwrócić uwagę niezaspokojonego głodu paprykowymi chipsami. Po ciele Tony'ego przemknął dreszcz. Za każdym razem, gdy się dotykali, czuł rezonans uderzeń serca Kapitana, rezonans, odbijający się echem w jego głowie, nagle opustoszałej z wszelkich logicznych myśli.

Odchrząknął nerwowo, starając się nad sobą zapanować. Nawet nie zamierzał się łudzić, że obecność Natashy pohamuje jego wyobraźnię. Jej domyślne uśmiechy zdawały się jedynie go pobudzać.

– Macie jakieś specjalne życzenia? – zapytał Tony i znów odchrząknął.

Steve pochylił się nad jego ramieniem tak, aby móc zaglądać do katalogu. Był tak blisko, że Tony czuł na policzku jego ciepły oddech. Czym sobie na to zasłużył?

– Chcę coś luźnego – oznajmiła Natasha. – I wygodnego. Żadnych sukienek, spódniczek, butów na wysokim obcasie.

– Dlaczego? Bardzo dobrze wyglądałabyś...

– Właśnie dlatego – przerwała Tony'emu tak stanowczo, że momentalnie stracił chęć, by się z nią kłócić. Nie miał pojęcia, przez co przeszła. Tym bardziej więc nie miał prawa namawiać jej do rzeczy, na które nie miała ochoty.

– To może coś sportowego? – Sięgnął po kolejny katalog.

Natasha rozpromieniła się w jednej chwili na widok dresów we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Jej uśmiech był przerażająco zaraźliwy.

– To jest właśnie to, czego potrzebowałam – skwitowała. – Ile z tego powinnam zamówić?

– Możemy wziąć wszystko.

– Tony.

– Mówię poważnie. Wolę zamówić wszystko, niż dopuścić do sytuacji, w której znów czegoś ci brakuje.

Ktoś, kto nie znał Tony'ego Starka, mógłby uznać to za akt niebywałej szczodrości i wspaniałomyślności. Prawda była jednak taka, że podobne gesty miały miejsce tylko wtedy, gdy Tony Stark był trzeźwy i próbował komuś zaimponować. Odpowiedź na pytanie, o kogo chodziło w tym przypadku, była banalnie prosta. Prawidłowe pytanie brzmiało: jak długo jeszcze będzie to trwało? Tony znał się na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że prędzej czy później wszystko runie. W gruncie rzeczy istniało tylko jedno zakończenie dla jego zauroczenia – i zdecydowanie nie brzmiało ono „żyli długo i szczęśliwie”.

A do tego dochodził jeszcze Talos. Poprzedni dzień był tylko jednym z dziesiątków, które Tony spędzi poza domem. Nie, jeśli chciał zaopiekować się Stevem i Natashą, musiał wszystko załatwić już teraz.

– Steve, chyba masz na niego zbawienny wpływ – wyszeptała z uznaniem Romanoff.

– Zapewniam, że był już taki, gdy go poznałem.

– Może dla ciebie.

– Sugerujesz, że dla innych nie jest tak miły? – Zadając to pytanie, wplótł palce we włosy Tony'ego. Gest ten można było uznać za niewinną, nic nieznaczącą pieszczotę starszego brata. I tak zapewne byłoby najrozsądniej.

Ale tego Tony, niestety, nie mógł zrobić. Nie, gdy całe jego ciało zaczęło domagać się więcej. Nie, gdy zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że jeśli podda się temu pragnieniu, straci wszystko. Musiał cieszyć się tym, co miał. Tą namiastką sympatii, która była możliwa jedynie dzięki temu, że Steve Rogers nie miał pojęcia, jakie sny co noc dręczyły Tony'ego, jakie żądze budziły się w nim, gdy ich ciała dotykały się choćby przelotnie.

Dostrzegł niepokój w oczach Natashy. Jej usta zaczęły układać się w błagalne „nie”, ale było już za późno. Tony wyszarpnął się z objęć Rogersa, wstał i rzucił do wyjścia.

– Zamówię te pizze.

– Co z naszymi ubraniami? – zapytała Nat w rozpaczliwej próbie zatrzymania go w pokoju.

– Po prostu zakreślcie wszystkie, które się wam spodobają – rzucił Tony i uciekł.

Był prawdziwym mistrzem, jeśli chodziło o ucieczki. Uciekał przed odpowiedzialnością, obowiązkami, związkami trwającymi dłużej niż tydzień, uczuciami wiążącymi się z czymś więcej, niż chęcią zaspokojenia przyziemnych, cielesnych potrzeb – mógłby tak wymieniać niemal bez końca. Osoby, które nie wzbudzały w nim pragnienia wzięcia nóg za pas, mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. I w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało. Przeciwnie, było mu z tym dobrze. Tylko dzięki temu czuł, że jego świat zbudowany był na solidnych fundamentach.

I tu właśnie pojawiał się problem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że niedługo będzie musiał zacząć używać również palców drugiej ręki. Więcej: że desperacko tego pragnął.

Jego własne potrzeby odbijały się cudownym echem od uczuć, które promieniowały od Natashy Romanoff. Może i nie radził sobie z interpretowaniem emocji, ale w tym przypadku sprawa była banalnie prosta. Niegdysiejsza zabójczyni straciła wszystko i liczyła na nowy początek. Od TARCZY dostała szansę, by zapomnieć o życiu, które niemal ją zniszczyło. Ale teraz – teraz pojawiła się przed nią niespodziewana możliwość zdobycia czegoś więcej. Zdobycia przyjaciół. Rodziny. Bezpiecznej przystani, do której mogłaby wracać za każdym razem, gdy los przestanie się do niej uśmiechać. A tą przystanią miał być Tony Stark, który wolał ratować się ucieczką niż otwarcie przyznać, że uczucia, którymi darzył Rogersa, dawno przestały być jedynie szczeniackim zauroczeniem.

Początkowo pragnął schować się w kuchni. Tam przecież czekały na niego żelazne zapasy kawy. Stopy zaprowadziły go jednak do gabinetu ojca, teraz przerażająco pustego, kiedyś – po prostu przerażającego. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie kierowała nim wyłącznie potrzeba napicia się czegoś mocniejszego. Z jakiegoś powodu nie zdołał się zmusić do przeniesienia drogich alkoholi ojca do barku. Ten dziwny podział zdawał się niemal symboliczny. I może właśnie tego symbolu teraz potrzebował.

Howard Stark zdawał się bezustannie przebywać w otoczeniu osób pięknych, zdolnych, inteligentnych i wpływowych. W rzeczywistości jednak tylko nielicznych mógł nazwać przyjaciółmi. Nalewając sobie szczodrze złotej szkockiej, mierzył się z tym, co mówiono o jego ojcu. A raczej o jego rodzicach. Większość osób śledzących losy rodziny Starków była święcie przekonana, że małżeństwo Howarda i Marii zostało wymuszone przez nieplanowaną ciążę. Tony nie miał o to pretensji. Czasem sam również dawał temu wiarę. Ale gdy zamykał oczy i wytężał pamięć, przypominał sobie ojca siedzącego w jednym z salonów. Włosy dawno już mu posiwiały, dłonie drżały, oczy zapadły się głęboko w czaszkę. Maria Stark stała tuż obok i trzymała go za rękę.

– Czekałem na ciebie całe życie – mamrotał Howard tak cicho, że czteroletni wtedy Tony ledwie mógł rozróżnić słowa.

Nie, to nie było wyznanie miłości. Być może nigdy nie chodziło o miłość. A może po prostu nie była to taka miłość, jaką widzi się w wielkich hollywoodzkich produkcjach. Tony jednak nigdy nie zapomniał tego szeptu przesyconego potrzebą, głębokim pragnieniem, by czasem po prostu chwycić kogoś za dłoń.

W kilku łykach opróżnił kieliszek. Alkohol zapiekł go w gardło, ale Tony przyjął ten ból niemal z ulgą. Miał Rhodey'ego. Miał Jarvisa i ciocię Peggy. Miał Obiego. Nikogo więcej nie potrzebował. Dlaczego zatem...

– Tony?

Z zaskoczenia omal nie wypuścił kieliszka. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Rogersem. Cholera jasna, nie miał siły teraz się z nim mierzyć. Nie mogli odłożyć tego na później?

– Chciałem pobyć sam – warknął, zdecydowanie bardziej oschle, niż było to konieczne.

Steve skrzywił się lekko, ale zamiast odejść, wszedł do gabinetu. To akurat było do przewidzenia. Przecież nawet małe dzieci wiedziały, że Kapitan Ameryka nienawidził wykonywania poleceń.

– Najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje – zażądał Rogers, podchodząc do Starka i odbierając mu kieliszek.

– Nic się nie dzieje.

– Przecież widzę, że to nie prawda – prychnął Steve, po czym westchnął ciężko. – Słuchaj, jeśli to przez Natashę, mogę spróbować przekonać Fury'ego, żeby...

– Steve, do cholery, za kogo ty mnie masz? – wysyczał Tony, ledwie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Miał ochotę przywalić Rogersowi w twarz, ale domyślał się, że jego samego zabolałoby to znacznie bardziej. Pieprzone serum. – Naprawdę uważasz, że mógłbym ją tak po prostu wyrzucić za drzwi?

Jakimś cudem jego krzyki nie zrobiły na Rogersie najmniejszego wrażenia. Przechylił tylko głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, a po chwili powiedział powoli i bardzo łagodnie:

– Nie uważam, żeby obecność Natashy przeszkadzała ci przez wzgląd na samą Natashę. Ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że zostałeś postawiony przed faktem dokonanym. I to nie pierwszy raz. Nie podejrzewam, żebyś źle życzył Natashy, Fury'emu czy komukolwiek innemu. Tylko że i bez tego wszystkiego miałeś już dość własnych problemów. A teraz spadła na ciebie cała lawina nowych komplikacji, na które wcale się nie pisałeś. Wystarczyło, że zgodziłeś się, żebym z tobą mieszał i...

Nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Nie dlatego, że się z nim nie zgadzał. Przeciwnie. Jakimś cudem Steve zdołał odgadnąć przynajmniej część jego trosk i wątpliwości. Nie ważne, że najprawdopodobniej dochodził przy tym do zupełnie niewłaściwych wniosków. Liczył się tylko fakt, że wcale nie uważał Tony'ego za egocentrycznego dupka, który postanowił użalać się nad sobą zupełnie bez powodu.

Choć z drugiej strony mogło też chodzić o to, że Tony był odrobinę pijany.

Chwycił Rogersa za ramiona, wspiął się na palce i uciął jego tyradę pocałunkiem. Gdy to planował, wyobrażał sobie, że będzie romantycznie i zmysłowo. Że Steve obejmie go, przyciągnie do siebie z całych sił. Że czas się zatrzyma i inne tego typu pierdolety. Nie przewidział zupełnie, że niemal natychmiast straci równowagę i choć Steve rzeczywiście go obejmie, to zrobi to wyłącznie dlatego, że w innym wypadku Tony po prostu by się przewrócił.

– Przepraszam – bąknął Tony, potykając się o nogi swoje albo Steve'a. – To przez to – dodał, wskazując na butelkę szkockiej, naiwnie szukając wymówki w alkoholu.

Steve zmarszczył brwi. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby zamierzał puścić Starka. Ani tym bardziej kupić jego usprawiedliwienia.

– Wybrałeś bardzo specyficzny sposób na to, żeby mi przerwać – zauważył niepokojąco spokojnie.

– Ale zadziałało, prawda?

– I jesteś z tego zadowolony?

– Wpiszę to na niebywale długą listę moich życiowych sukcesów.

– Nie wolałbyś jednak o tym porozmawiać?

Czy wolał? Ktoś rozsądniejszy zapewne powiedziałby, że tak. Niestety, Tony Stark zdecydowanie nie należał do osób rozsądnych. Poza tym, o czym mieliby rozmawiać? Obecność Natashy naprawdę nie była dla niego żadnym problemem. Tak na dobrą sprawę to Rogers generował znacznie więcej kłopotów, ale gdyby Tony zaczął o tym mówić, mógłby również otwarcie przyznać, że niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż pomnożenia tych niedogodności. Poza tym sam fakt, że Steve chciał go wysłuchać, sprawiał, że Tony'emu miękły kolana. Gdyby naprawdę zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, chyba padłby martwy. I umarłby jako najszczęśliwszy człowiek we wszechświecie.

– Nie wiem, czy jest o czym – skłamał, nieporadnie próbując wyrwać się z uścisku Rogersa. – Chyba po prostu jestem zmęczony. To wszystko.

– Możesz przespać cały dzień, jeśli masz ochotę.

– Jesteś asystentem, którego potrzebuję, a na którego zdecydowanie nie zasłużyłem – wymamrotał Tony, poddając się ramionom Steve'a. Gdy przywierał do jego cudownie ciepłego ciała, jednocześnie poczuł łagodne drżenie, którego źródłem mógł być tylko śmiech.

– Zasługujesz na znacznie więcej – wyszeptał Steve, mierzwiąc mu włosy.

To nie do końca była prawda i już na tym etapie ich znajomości Rogers powinien zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Nie chodziło o to, że Tony miał zaniżone poczucie własnej wartości. Przeciwnie, uważał, że zasługiwał na wszystko, co najlepsze i tylko przez jakąś dziwną złośliwość sił władających światem tego nie dostawał. Istniała jednak subtelna różnica między przypadkowymi dobrymi rzeczami, a związkiem z Kapitanem Ameryką.

Kurwa mać. Naprawdę pomyślał o związku?

– Dzisiaj robisz sobie wolne. Od wszystkiego. Czy to jasne? – wyszeptał Steve prosto na ucho Tony'ego. – Położysz się i odpoczniesz po wczoraj, cokolwiek robiłeś.

Coś ścisnęło Starka w mostku. Gdyby tylko mógł, powiedziałby Rogersowi wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko. Niestety, to nie było takie proste. Nie chodziło nawet o zakazy Fury'ego. Tak na dobrą sprawę, Fury nawet nie musiał nakłaniać Starka do milczenia. Po prostu dał mu do zrozumienia, jak wielkie było zagrożenie. I właśnie dlatego Tony nie mógł powiedzieć nic Steve'owi. Przecież gdyby wspomniał o Talosie czy Carol, Steve zupełnie by przepadł. Poczucie obowiązku, które kazało mu walczyć z Hydrą, ponownie przejęłoby nad nim kontrolę, a wtedy nie byłoby już mowy o wspólnych posiłkach i porannej kawie przy akompaniamencie Queen.

Niestety, prawda była taka, że Tony Stark chronił Rogersa nie dlatego, że chciał dać mu czas na oswojenie się z nową rzeczywistością. Po prostu chciał zachować go dla siebie.

– Ten projekt mojego ojca to jakiś koszmar – wymamrotał, uznając, że tyle mógł zdradzić bez szody dla nikogo. Wymknął się przy tym z objęć Steve'a i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej, bo to ściśle tajne, ale...

– W porządku, rozumiem.

Nie, nie rozumiał, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, Tony absolutnie nie zasługiwał na jego uznanie ani na szeroki uśmiech, który zagościł na ustach Rogersa.

– Śmiem wątpić.

– Tony, znałem Howarda. Jesteś do niego zbyt podobny, żebym nie wiedział, co się z tobą dzieje. I znam cię już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nic nie zdoła cię powstrzymać przed doprowadzeniem tego projektu do końca. Jedyne, o co mogę cię prosić, to byś czasem robił sobie wolne. Na przykład dzisiaj.

– Samo proszę nie wystarczy. – W chwilach takich, jak ta, Tony nienawidził samego siebie. Ale jakimś cudem jego idiotyczne zaczepki w ogóle nie przeszkadzały Rogersowi.

Przeciwnie. Steve uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i niemal czułym gestem odgarnął włosy z czoła Tony'ego. W jego oczach błysnęło coś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało groźbę pomieszaną z wyzwaniem. Stark ledwie powstrzymał dreszcze.

– Jeśli spróbujesz posiedzieć grzecznie choć kilka godzin, może w końcu uda mi się przygotować do namalowania twojego portretu – wyszeptał, pochylając się lekko nad Tonym.

Czy to możliwe, że cały świat zamarł? Że wszystko ucichło i jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem było łomotanie serca Tony'ego? Jakim cudem Steve tego nie słyszał? Powinien być w stanie wyczuć to nawet pod palcami, które powoli ześliznęły się z policzka Starka, przemknęły po jego ramieniu, aż w końcu natrafiły na niemal bezwładną dłoń.

– Żartujesz, prawda? – bąknął niepewnie Tony, głównie po to, by wypełnić otaczającą go ciszę czymkolwiek, co nie stanowiłoby dowodu na jego całkowitą bezradność.

– Jestem zupełnie poważny – odparł Steve i ostrożnie, krok za krokiem, poprowadził Tony'ego z powrotem do salonu, w którym zostawili Natashę.

Stark był tak odrętwiały, że nie potrafił nawet ocenić, jak długo się ukrywał. Mógłby spróbować to ocenić po wskazówkach mijanych zegarów czy po sł0necznym świetle wpadającym do posiadłości przez dziesiątki okien. W tej chwili potrafił jednak myśleć tylko o tym, że Steve trzymał go za rękę. Że chciał go namalować. Że mimo wszystko zamierzał zostać z Tonym.

Dopiero gdy Steve zatrzymał się w drzwiach do salonu, Tony postanowił zaszczycić rzeczywistość swoim powrotem. Niestety, ledwie to zrobił, zapragnął ponownie uciec.

Na sofie, z głową na kolanach Natashy, leżał Clint Barton. Uśmiechnął się beztrosko do Steve'a i Tony'ego, rzucając przy tym:

– Słyszałem, że zamawiacie na obiad pizzę.

– Błagam, powiedz, że się nie wprowadzasz – wymamrotał Stark, mocniej zaciskając palce na dłoni Rogersa. Tylko delikatny dotyk Kapitana trzymał go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

– Przyznaj, właśnie spełniłem twoje najskrytsze marzenia – odparował Clint, ani trochę nie przejmując się tym, że właśnie naruszał czyjąś bezpieczną przestrzeń.

Tony spojrzał błagalnie na Steve'a. Nie oczekiwał, że Rogers w magiczny sposób pozbędzie się Clinta i Natashy. Liczył po prostu na pokrzepiający uśmiech, na zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że razem jakoś sobie poradzą. Steve najwyraźniej czytał mu w myślach, bo Tony dostał dokładnie to o co prosił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podoba się Wam chociaż troszkę?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wróciłam :)

– Gdzie jesteś, gdy cię nie ma? – zapytał Talos, podkradając się do Tony'ego z kubkiem pełnym kawy.

Stark spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, napił się, po czym odpowiedział, znów zwrócony ku jednemu z czterech gigantycznych silników.

– Zazwyczaj w Nowym Jorku.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, ponownie przyciągając uwagę Tony'ego. Pomimo subtelnych różnic anatomicznych, Stark nie miał najmniejszego problemu z interpretowaniem jego mimiki. Teraz na przykład Talos uśmiechał się jak dobry wujek, który właśnie zaczął domyślać się jednej z tych rzeczy, których zazwyczaj domyślają dobrzy wujkowie.

– Tony, co chwilę uciekasz gdzieś myślami.

– Nie prawda.

– Nie musisz mi o tym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – zapewnił pospiesznie Talos. – Ale jeśli wolałbyś być teraz gdzie indziej, to nie widzę powodu, abyś siedział tutaj.

Obaj mimowolnie spojrzeli ku drzwiom hangaru. W stojącym nieopodal domu Maria, Soren i Fury zawzięcie nad czymś debatowali. Tony domyślał się, że próbowali ustalić, jaki moment będzie najlepszy, by poinformować Carol Danvers o tym, kogo zaangażowali w ich mały tajny projekt. Gdyby Tony powiedział Fury'emu, że potrzebował przerwy, zapewne nie spotkałby się z odmową. Czy jednak Stark chciał o to prosić?

– Nie potrafię wybrać – wyznał zgodnie z prawdą. – Helicarrier to... najbardziej niesamowita rzecz, przy jakiej kiedykolwiek pracowałem. – Zawahał się przed dodaniem, że zależało mu również na tym, by ukończyć ostatni projekt ojca. Ze współczującego uśmiechu, który zagościł na twarzy Talosa, domyślił się jednak, że nie było to konieczne. – Ale w Nowym Jorku czekają na mnie inne obowiązki.

Nie wiedział, czy wolno mu dodać, że chodziło o agenta TARCZY, rosyjską zabójczynię i Kapitana Amerykę. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak bardzo na bieżąco Talos był z poczynaniami Fury'ego. Wiedział jedynie, że nie chciał przez przypadek wywołać między nimi żadnego konfliktu.

– Obowiązki związane z firmą twojego ojca?

Tony spłonął rumieńcem.

– Nie, nie do końca.

Talos ojcowskim gestem położył dłoń na ramieniu Starka.

– Dopiero uczę się waszych zwyczajów, ale z tego, co rozumiem, zbliża się czas uroczystości, które powinno spędzać się z rodziną – powiedział powoli, ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się tego, co jego słowa mogły zrobić Tony'emu. – Nie zamierzam cię wyganiać, ale jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, powinieneś wrócić tam, gdzie ktoś na ciebie czeka, i zapomnieć na jakiś czas o tym wszystkim.

Obaj rozejrzeli się po hangarze, absurdalnie zadowoleni z efektów ich ciężkiej pracy. Maria Rambeau mogła dokuczać im do woli, powtarzając, że ledwie zdołali musnąć czubek góry lodowej – dla nich liczyło się tylko to, że stali na szczycie. Odszyfrowanie notatek Howarda Starka zdecydowanie nie należało do prostych zadań, a wcielenie ich w życie okazało się jeszcze trudniejsze. Głównie z tego powodu Tony chciał pracować z Talosem tak często, jak było to możliwe.

– Nie wiem, ile mamy czasu – wyznał ostrożnie.

– Czasu? – powtórzył Talos, marszcząc brwi.

– Fury sugerował, że zagrożenie jest...

Przywódca Skrulli podniósł rękę, by przerwać Tony'emu, nim ten zdążył do końca wyjaśnić, skąd brał się jego niepokój. Chwycił Starka za ramię i siłą wyciągnął z hangaru. Chłopak nawet nie zamierzał stawiać oporu. Widział Talosa przy pracy i wiedział doskonale, że w bezpośrednim starciu nie miał z nim najmniejszych szans. Dlatego właśnie potulnie podreptał za mężczyzną prosto do domu Rambeau.

Ich niezapowiedziane przybycie sprawiło, że Maria, Soren i Fury momentalnie przerwali ożywioną rozmowę. Zazwyczaj Tony'ego dało się odciągnąć od silników dopiero w środku nocy, gdy z wycieńczenia tracił przytomność. Teraz natomiast ledwie dochodziła druga popołudniu i nic w zachowaniu Starka nie wskazywało na to, by lada chwila miał paść z nóg. Nic więc dziwnego, że Fury zmarszczył brwi i zapytał z ledwie skrywanym niepokojem:

– Coś się stało?

– Chłopak powinien wrócić do domu – oznajmił stanowczo Talos. – Nie znam się na szczegółach, ale wiem, że w domu ktoś na niego czeka.

– To nie powinien być priorytet – odpowiedział powoli dyrektor TARCZY, wodząc spojrzeniem od przywódcy Skrulli do Tony'ego i z powrotem. – Wolałbym, żebyś skupił się na Helicarrierze, Stark. Twoi nowi znajomi poradzą sobie sami.

Tony już otwierał usta, już zamierzał powiedzieć, że doskonale to rozumiał i nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by najbliższe dziesięć godzin spędzić w hangarze. Niestety, Talos był szybszy.

– Och, jeśli intuicja mnie nie myli, przynajmniej jedno z nich również usycha z tęsknoty.

Ta pozornie niewinna uwaga była tak niespodziewana, że Tony zdołał jedynie spłonąć rumieńcem i zmusić się do tego, by wciąż oddychać, nie krztusząc się przy tym powietrzem. Fury przechylił głowę, powoli chyba uświadamiając sobie, do czego zmierzał jego przyjaciel.

– Ale przecież Natasha... – zaczął, nie dokończył jednak, bo z ust Starka uciekł żałosny jęk. To sprawiło, że dyrektor TARCZY mimowolnie rozważył inne opcje. Pobladł gwałtownie. – Stark. Powiedz, że to nie jest ta osoba, o której myślę.

Kategoryczne zaprzeczenie już formowało się na Starkowym języku, gdy po raz kolejny ktoś postanowił go wyręczyć. Tym razem była to Soren. Tony nie miał okazji spędzić zbyt wiele czasu z partnerką Talosa, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że jakimś cudem zdołał zaskarbić sobie jej przychylność.

– Fury, jeśli to możliwe, pozwól im częściej być razem – szepnęła, chwytając dyrektora za ramię. – Nie rozdzielaj ich, jeśli nie musisz.

Może chodziło o to, co powiedziała. Może o to, że powiedziała to właśnie ona. W tym momencie liczyło się tylko to, że z jakiegoś powodu Fury momentalnie oklapł, co Soren dodatkowo przypieczętowała, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

– To jeszcze dzieciak – dodała Maria. Choć zachowała kamienną twarz, puściła Tony'emu oko. Stark wciąż nie potrafił stwierdzić, co myślała o nim oraz o tym, że im pomagał, ale przez to jedno niewinne mrugnięcie obudziła się w nim nadzieja, że kiedyś uda im się naprawdę zaprzyjaźnić. – Daj mu trochę odpocząć.

– Idź do samochodu – syknął Fury z taką miną, jakby próbował poukładać w głowie milion rzeczy na raz.

Tony nie zamierzał z nim dyskutować. Pospiesznie pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, uściskał Talosa i wybiegł z domu. Dopiero gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi samochodu Fury'ego, uświadomił sobie, w jakie gówno wdepnął tym razem.

Cholera. Fury się domyślał. Nie. Wiedział. Tony jęknął przeciągle i zapadł się niżej w siedzeniu. A więc nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień, w którym oficjalnie wyczerpał pokłady swego i tak lichego szczęścia. Przecież Fury ukręci mu głowę. I to w najlepszym wypadku. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien uciec. Mógł przecież odpalić samochód, wcisnąć gaz do dechy i popędzić w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Wszystko pięknie, tylko problem polegał na tym, że Fury doskonale wiedział, gdzie go szukać.

Podskoczył, gdy drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się i stanął w nich dyrektor TRACZY. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem przez boleśnie długi czas. Fury odpalił samochód i skierował go w długą drogę powrotną. Tony całym ciałem czuł upływające sekundy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Fury też je liczył.

– Nie masz mi czegoś do powiedzenia? – warknął wreszcie Fury, nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego, że Stark jakimś cudem zdołał zniszczyć jego misterny plan.

– A powinienem? – Pyskowanie było zdecydowanie najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką Tony mógł zrobić, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli jeszcze trochę pogłębi grób, który sobie wykopał.

Fury zabębnił palcami o kierownicę. Jakimś cudem wciąż nie eksplodował, co Stark uznał za dobry znak.

– Rogers wie?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Pamiętasz, co ci o nim mówiłem?

– Nie twierdzę, że jest głupi. Po prostu nie wiem, jak dokładnie to wszystko interpretuje. I czy w ogóle to jakkolwiek interpretuje.

– „To” czyli co właściwie? – zapytał Fury z godnym podziwu spokojem. Najwyraźniej uznał, że zabije Tony'ego dopiero wtedy, gdy pozna ogrom poczynionych przez niego zniszczeń. – Stark, po prostu powiedz, co się dzieje.

– Pocałowałem go.

W nagrodę za to wielce odważne wyznanie Tony'emu dane było usłyszeć najgłośniejsze westchnięcie w historii wszechświata.

– Stark, czy tobie życie niemiłe?

– Że co proszę? – Tego było już za wiele. Sugerowanie, że posunął się za daleko gotów był zaakceptować. Ale sugerowanie w jakikolwiek sposób, że miałaby go spotkać ze strony Rogersa jakakolwiek krzywda? Nie, tego nie zamierzał znosić. – Tak dla twojej wiadomości, Nick, Steve nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żebym go całował.

Zdołał wywalczyć kolejne westchnięcie i kilkanaście minut ciszy, która zadawała się rozciągać w nieskończoność. Tony nie miał pojęcia, czy wolał, gdy Fury milczał, czy też gdy rzucał oskarżeniami na oślep. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w pewnym sensie nadużył jego zaufania. Cała ta historia kładła się gęstym cieniem na pokorną zgodę Starka, by Rogers u niego zamieszkał. Skoro ta decyzja podszyta była egoizmem, dlaczego wszystkie inne miałyby stanowić dowód na jego dobrą wolę?

– Dlaczego uważasz, że może interpretować ten pocałunek inaczej niż ty? – zapytał w końcu Fury. Jego głos był dziwnie ochrypły i Tony'emu dłuższą chwilę zajęło rozgryzienie, co sprawiało dyrektorowi TARCZY aż taki dyskomfort. Omal nie parsknął śmiechem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że biedny Nick po prostu nie był oswojony z rozmawianiem o uczuciach.

– Bo od tamtego dnia zdarza mu się co jakiś czas całować mnie w czoło albo policzek – odparł Tony najbardziej obojętnym tonem, na jaki było go stać. Z zachwytem podziwiał grymas najszczerszego przerażenia przemykający przez twarz Fury'ego. – Ale to nie wszystko.

– Litości...

– Mam wrażenie, że mocno go dobiliście izolacją. Chyba boi się zostawać sam. Jak wracam, robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby nie odstępować mnie nawet na krok. W sumie to nawet dobrze, że Clint i Natasha są teraz pod ręką i nie musi siedzieć sam ze sobą. Im dłużej nikogo przy nim nie ma, tym mocniej zadręcza się wszystkim, co się stało. I tym bardziej wątpi w twoje szczere intencje.

Fury powoli pokiwał głową. Sprawiał wrażenie pozytywnie zaskoczonego odpowiedzią, której udzielił mu Stark. Łypnął na niego podejrzliwie, po czym powiedział znów spokojnym głosem:

– Jeśli uważasz, że to wyjdzie mu na dobre, zostań z nim na święta i miej go na oku. I postaraj się nie zrobić przy okazji nic głupiego.

– Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kto planuje robienie głupich rzeczy?

– Naprawdę chcesz, żebym odpowiedział na to pytanie?

Tony przewrócił oczami.

– Słuchaj, wiem, co teraz myślisz o mnie i o tym wszystkim. Ale prawda jest taka, że zależy mi na Rogersie. Nie dlatego, że jest Kapitanem Ameryką, ani nawet nie dlatego, że był przyjacielem mojego ojca. Po prostu uważam, że jest porządnym gościem i niczym nie zasłużył sobie na to, co go spotkało.

– To zadziwiająco szlachetne jak na ciebie, Stark, ale chyba zapominasz o jednym. – Fury zamilkł na chwilę, by upewnić się, że Tony go słucha i nie puści jego słów mimo uszu. – Większość tego, co go spotkało, sprowadził na siebie sam. Nie twierdzę, że to dobrze ani że mi się to podoba. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś zapomniał, że Rogers jest uparty, nieprzewidywalny i ma niepokojącą tendencję do ignorowania ostrzeżeń.

– Tyle akurat wiem.

– I bardzo dobrze.

– To musiało być dla was bardzo rozczarowujące.

– Jego całkowity brak zdrowego rozsądki i poszanowania dla autorytetów?

– Miałem raczej na myśli autodestrukcyjne tendencje – sprostował Tony. – Jakoś nie spotkałem się z tym, żeby ktokolwiek miał odwagę przyznać, że Rogers zachowywał się jak szaleniec szukający bliskiego spotkania ze śmiercią. Poza ciocią Peggy, ale i ona niespecjalnie ma ochotę o tym mówić.

– Wolałbym, żebyś ty również zachował te spostrzeżenia tylko dla siebie – ofuknął go Fury, nawet nie próbując ukryć groźby.

– Dlaczego? Może lepiej, żeby ludzie tacy jak Ross się o tym dowiedzieli. Może wtedy przestaliby łudzić się, że do czegokolwiek go zmuszą.

– Obawiam się, że to nie takie proste, Stark. – Fury zmarszczył brwi tak mocno, że zaczął przypominać sowę nie tylko wygłodniałą, ale i bezgranicznie wściekłą na mysz, którą zamierzała rozszarpać. – Wiele wskazuje na to, że Ross nie ma najmniejszego problemu z tym, że Rogers nie radzi sobie z samym sobą. Potrzebuje go wyłącznie jako symbolu.

– I źródła serum.

– Tak, to też nie jest bez znaczenia – przyznał dyrektor TARCZY. – Współczuję naukowcom, którzy będą nad tym pracować. Twój ojciec przez lata próbował odtworzyć formułę Erskine'a, ale nic nie wskazuje na to, by mu się udało.

Obaj zamilkli na chwilę. Tony nawet nie wiedział, czy powinien przytaknąć, czy otwarcie ogłosić swoje wątpliwości. Zarówno on, jak i Fury, doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak skryty stał się Howard Stark w ostatnich latach życia. Pracowali przecież nad jednym z projektów, który ukrywał niemal przed całym światem. Czy istniała szansa, że takich projektów było więcej? Tony omal nie zaklął pod nosem. To nie była kwestia szansy, a absolutnej pewności.

– Myślisz, że Ross może próbować wykorzystać jego tendencję do rzucania się w sam środek zagrożenia? – zapytał Tony szeptem. Po raz kolejny poczuł się boleśnie przytłoczony sytuacją i wiedział, że w najbliższej przyszłości nic tego nie zmieni.

– Nie mam co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości – przyznał niechętnie Fury. – Właśnie dlatego wolę, żeby był u ciebie. I nie angażował się w nic, co mogłoby go skłonić do zrobienia czegoś głupiego.

Tony jęknął żałośnie.

– Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem. Jak zacznie płakać, że już go nie lubię, to będzie wyłącznie twoja wina.

W odpowiedzi Fury wymamrotał pod nosem coś ledwie zrozumiałego. Mógł się złościć, ile tylko chciał. Prawda niestety była taka, że Steve Rogers nie był wyłącznie legendą z czasów drugiej wojny światowej. Był też młodym mężczyzną, który miał potrzeby nie odbiegające zbytnio od potrzeb innych młodych mężczyzn. Nick mógł się wściekać, warczeć, grozić Tony'emu czym tylko chciał, ale nic to nie zmieniało. Och, mógł też spróbować porozmawiać o tym z Rogersem. Droga wolna. Stark bardzo chętnie na to popatrzy.

Resztę drogi pokonali w błogosławionej ciszy, choć powietrze wokół nich aż buzowało od niezadanych pytań i niewypowiedzianych odpowiedzi. Tony nie czuł się na siłach, by cokolwiek Fury'emu obiecać, Fury natomiast najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wszystko zależało od intencji Starka. Część odpowiedzialności obaj musieli zrzucić na Rogersa, a ten okazał się znacznie bardziej nieprzewidywalny, niż obaj zakładali. Pozostawało im jedynie liczyć na to, że jakimś cudem wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli.

Cóż, Nick Fury rzeczywiście miał rację. Byli do siebie podobni. Obaj równie koszmarnie znosili bezradność i świadomość, że nie na wszystko mieli wpływ.

– Uprzedzę cię przed kolejnym wyjazdem – rzucił Fury, gdy zatrzymali się przed posiadłością Starków, teraz malowniczo przyprószoną śniegiem i ozdobioną migoczącymi lampeczkami. – Nie potrafię określić, kiedy to będzie, więc nie trać czujności.

– Jasne.

– Gdyby Rogers zaczął robić coś dziwnego, skontaktuj się z Coulsonem.

– Myślisz, że będzie w stanie pomóc?

– Na razie wolę myśleć, że w ogóle nie będziesz tego potrzebował.

Tony pokiwał głową, po czym po chwili namysłu rzucił:

– Wesołych świąt, Nick.

Dyrektor TARCZY zupełnie zdębiał. Odchrząknął kilkukrotnie, po czym rzucił zduszonym głosem:

– Nawzajem, Stark.

Odjechał tak szybko, że się za nim kurzyło. W innych okolicznościach Tony może nawet by się z tego zaśmiał. Teraz nie miał na to siły. Przez całą drogę powrotną desperacko bronił się przed świadomością, dlaczego właściwie Fury do odwoził. Wymazywał z głowy myśl o tym, co być może będzie musiał zrobić.

A teraz stał przed posiadłością, którą niegdyś dzielił z rodzicami. Zimowy wiatr raz po raz szczypał go w policzki, jakby ponaglając, by zrobił to, co chciał zrobić, już, teraz, natychmiast. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że Tony nie miał pojęcia, co takiego powinien zrobić. Porozmawiać z Rogersem? Przecież rozmawiali codziennie, czasem nawet w godzinach, które inni zapewne uznaliby za niedorzeczne. Bywało tak, że Steve wpadał do sypialni Tony'ego bladym świtem, by opowiedzieć mu o czymś, co właśnie przeczytał. Bywało też tak, że Tony w środku nocy wyciągał Steve'a z łóżka i zaciągał do warsztatu, by skonsultować z nim coś, nad czym właśnie pracował.

W pewnym sensie stali się nierozłączni. Trzeba było przyznać Talosowi, że rozgryzł ich chyba jeszcze szybciej, niż oni sami. A przecież nawet nie miał okazji spotkać się z Rogersem!

Tony westchnął i zmusił się, by ruszyć w stronę domu. Cholera, mógł to wszystko jednak przemyśleć, jakoś zaplanować. Choć z drugiej strony, jedyne, na co miał teraz ochotę, to wśliznąć się pod ramię Rogersa z kubkiem pełnym gorącej czekolady i zapomnieć o zagrożeniach i wyzwaniach, które czyhały na niego poza murami posiadłości.

Prowadzony przez odgłosy włączonej telewizji, zawędrował do salonu, w którym zastał Clinta i Natashę. Oboje rozgościli się u niego zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, by mógł to uznać za normalne. Tony'emu jednak niespecjalnie to przeszkadzało. Był tym co prawda nieco zaskoczony, ale naprawdę poczuł się lepiej, gdy ich zobaczył. Clinta, masującego Natashy stopy. Natashę, karmiącą Clinta popcornem w karmelu.

– Co tak wcześnie, Stark? – zapytał Clint z pełnymi ustami.

– Święta – odparł Tony, wzruszając ramionami. Wcale tak bardzo nie mijał się z prawdą. Przecież w gruncie rzeczy właśnie dlatego Fury przywiózł go do domu. – Gdzie jest Steve?

– Jakiś czas temu wyszedł – rzuciła Natasha wraz z podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Bardzo szybko zorientowała się, jak nieporadny był Tony, jeśli chodziło o Rogersa, dlatego teraz wystrzegała się niczym ognia dosadnych komentarzy. Pilnowała również, by Clint robił to samo, za co Tony był jej ogromnie wdzięczny. – Jeśli nie kręci się po kuchni albo siłowni, to pewnie nadal jest w ogrodzie.

– Dzięki – rzucił Stark i ruszył dalej, zupełnie ignorując domyślny uśmieszek Bartona.

Kuchnia była pusta. W siłowni również nie znalazł niczego, poza śladami kolejnego napadu Rogersa. Teraz co prawda nie zdarzało mu się już dewastować wszystkiego, co znalazło się w zasięgu jego rąk, ale gdy nadchodziły gorsze dni, jakoś musiał odreagować. Siłowania była miejscem przeznaczonym niemal wyłącznie na to. Clint i Natasha nawet nie próbowali z niej korzystać.

Tony westchnął. Przezorność kazała mu sprawdzić również sypialnię Rogersa, ale nie zdziwił się specjalnie, że tam także go nie zastał. Cholera, powinien opracować jakiś system, który pozwoli mu sprawdzać, gdzie są jego dziwni lokatorzy, żeby nie musiał biegać po całej posiadłości. Ale nie monitoring. Nie, monitoring zawsze przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę.

Zatem ogród. Tony'emu nawet przychodziło do głowy pewne konkretne miejsce. I wcale mu się to nie podobało. Przeklinając pod nosem, ponownie wyszedł prosto w objęcia szczypiącego grudniowego powietrza.

Tak jak przypuszczał, zastał Steve'a przy mogile Starków. Jakimś cudem ten wielki mężczyzna wydawał się teraz małym zagubionym chłopcem. Ramiona mu drżały. Palce, nos i uszy miał aż sine od mrozu. Kryształki na jego długich rzęsach przerażająco przypominały zamarznięte łzy.

– Steve?

Tony najchętniej chwyciłby go w objęcia i siłą zaciągnął do domu. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że uczuciem, które go powstrzymywało, był paniczny strach.

Bał się Rogersa. Widział go wściekłego. Ogarniętego tym konkretnym rodzajem furii, jaką wywoływała obezwładniająca bezsilność. Ale bał się również o Rogersa. O to, co mógł zrobić sam sobie, gdy nikogo przy nim nie było. Gdy nie pozwalał nikomu przy sobie być.

– Steve, to ja.

Rogers drgnął i odwrócił się powoli, jakby spodziewał się obrazu podsuniętego przez wyobraźnię, a nie Tony'ego Starka z krwi i kości.

– Tony? – wychrypiał Steve, niepewnie wyciągając rękę, którą Stark natychmiast pochwycił. Kurwa mać, jak długo tu stał, że miał palce jak sople?

– Chodźmy do domu, dobra?

– Myślałem, że wrócisz dopiero za...

– Steve. Chodźmy do domu.

Pokiwał smętnie głową i dał się pociągnąć w stronę posiadłości, jak zmęczone dziecko, które przez własny upór spędziło o kilka godzin za dużo na lepieniu bałwana. Cholera, Tony zdecydowanie by wolał, żeby chodziło o bałwana, a nie bezustanne zadręczanie się śmiercią przyjaciół. Gdy weszli do domu, Steve zaczął drżeć, ale Stark nie potrafił określić, czy to dlatego, że wreszcie do niego dotarło, jak bardzo przemarzł, czy może postanowił otwarcie się rozpłakać. Wiedział tylko, że nie wolno mu było się zatrzymywać. Raz, może dwa, Rogers szarpnął lekko dłonią, jakby chciał stanąć, ale nie było takiej opcji. Tony zmierzał do kuchni i nic nie mogło zmusić go do zmiany zdania.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Steve, gdy w końcu dotarli na miejsce.

– Zamknij się – odwarknął Tony. Pchnął Rogersa w stronę stołu, licząc na to, że przez chwilę nie będzie musiał go pilnować. Wprawnymi ruchami wyciągnął mleko z lodówki, przelał je do kubków, które wstawił do mikrofalówki. Wiedział, że Steve wolał gotować mleko w garnku, ale teraz nie było na to czasu.

– Tony, naprawdę nie chciałem...

– Powiedziałem, że masz się zamknąć.

Tony nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego był wściekły. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Steve po raz kolejny rozpaczał nad tym, na co nie miał wpływu. Chyba przede wszystkim liczył się fakt, że Rogers to ukrywał. Ukrywał przed Tonym. Czekał, aż go nie będzie, a gdy Stark wracał, udawał, że wszystko było w porządku.

– Podły kłamca. Nie tak się umawialiśmy.

Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że Steve przygarbił ramiona, jak przestraszone zwierzę szykujące się na cios.

Mikrofalówka zapiszczała irytująco radośnie. Tony wyciągnął kubki i zaczął w nich mieszać czekoladę w proszku. Po chwili namysłu do kubka Rogersa dosypał odrobinę chili. Jeśli przestanie dzięki temu wyglądać jak mrożonka, będzie super. Jeśli wypali sobie język, będzie jeszcze lepiej.

– Trzymaj – warknął Tony, wpychając parujący kubek w wyciągnięte dłonie Steve'a. – Masz to wypić, jasne?

Cóż, kiedy układał w myślach to polecenie, zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie jego realizację. Nie przewidział, że Steve opróżni kubek w trzech łykach, poza językiem wypalając sobie zapewne cały przełyk. Cudownie.

– Steve, wiesz, że nie to miałem na...

Nie dokończył. Rogers w jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy nim, chwycił go pod ramiona i posadził na stole. Zupełnie jakby Tony ważył tyle co nic. Najgorsze było to, że Tony'emu nawet nie starczyło czasu, żeby się rozgniewać za tak bezceremonialne postępowanie z jego delikatnym ciałem. Steve, nie czekając na pozwolenie, objął Tony'ego z całych sił. Ufnie wtulił twarz w bark Starka i pozwolił, by roztapiające się łzy spłynęły po jego swetrze.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał nieśmiało.

I co niby Tony miał teraz począć? Jak powinien na to zareagować? Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak najlepiej odwzajemnić ten nieporadny uścisk. A musiał go w końcu odwzajemnić, bo każdy dzielący ich centymetr był torturą. Przeklinając w duchu własną głupotę, podejrzenia Fury'ego, domyślność Talosa i absolutny jej brak u Steve'a, ostrożnie rozchylił kolana i ścisnął nimi biodra Rogersa.

Czy Steve rozumiał, co się właśnie stało? Czy pojmował intymność ich uścisku? Pewnie nie. Na pewno nie. Nie było takiej możliwości.

– Byłoby chyba lepiej, gdybyś mnie puścił – wymamrotał Tony.

– Jeszcze nie.

– Mówię zupełnie poważnie. To zaczyna się robić niebezpieczne.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– I może właśnie dlatego powinieneś mnie puścić.

Steve westchnął. Niechętnie wypuścił Tony'ego z objęć i podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. I wtedy właśnie coś do niego dotarło. Tony nie miał pojęcia, co to było, ale ten moment oświecenia uderzył w Rogersa z siłą, której ten najwyraźniej zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Odchrząknął i wymamrotał:

– Nie chciałem wprawić cię w zakłopotanie.

– To nie problem. Naprawdę. Zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić.

– Nie mówisz poważnie.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.

– Nie, to ja nie mam pojęcia. Tony, o czym my właściwie rozmawiamy?

Czyżby rzeczywiście nie wiedział? Cudownie. Tak powinno pozostać. Tak było lepiej dla nich obu. Tego pewnie życzył sobie Fury. Cóż, tego pewnie życzyli sobie wszyscy. Zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, Tony uśmiechnął się i spróbował zsunąć się ze stołu.

– Wiesz, jestem zmęczony, ty przemarznięty, może będzie lepiej jeśli...

Urwał gwałtownie, bo Steve chwycił go za biodra i przytrzymał w miejscu. Kurwa mać. Przytrzymał w miejscu cały świat. Tony poczuł, jak jego serce zamiera – po czym nagle zaczyna bić ponownie, ale milion razy intensywniej. Wiedział, że policzki miał teraz żałośnie czerwone. Wiedział, że zaczął się trząść. Wiedział też, że nie potrafił na to absolutnie nic poradzić.

– Tony?

Potrząsnął głową. To była jedyna odpowiedź, na jaką potrafił się zdobyć. Steve najwyraźniej nie był tym usatysfakcjonowany, bo powoli podniósł jedną dłoń i ujął policzek Tony'ego. Tym jednym prostym zagraniem udało mu się zmusić Starka do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy. W swoje piękne, błękitne oczy, teraz obezwładniająco spokojne. Zupełnie jakby jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nie był na skraju załamania. Gdyby Tony miał nieco więcej pewności siebie, wyszedłby z założenia, że Steve zapanował nad sobą wyłącznie dzięki niemu. Nie, żeby był wzorem skromności i pokory. Po prostu za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie, że chodziło o Kapitana Amerykę, zaczynał mieć wątpliwości.

Czy to możliwe, że okłamał Fury'ego? Powiedział mu, że nie miał pojęcia, jak Steve to wszystko interpretował, a przecież tak naprawdę sam również nie miał pojęcia, co się działo.

Jego poziom zrozumienia sytuacji nie podniósł się ani o włos, gdy Steve pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go, najpierw odrobinę nieśmiało, potem ze stanowczością, która do reszty pozbawiła Tony'ego sił. Nie mógłby stawiać oporu, nawet gdyby chciał. Może w takim razie to i lepiej, że nie chciał.

Ponownie do siebie przylgnęli, tym razem jednak doskonale wiedzieli, czego im było potrzeba. A przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Czy zamierzali kwestionować tę potrzebę? Być może. Ale nie teraz. Jeszcze nie. Na razie liczyło się tylko to, że ich usta pasowały do siebie idealnie. Że dłonie znajdowały po kolei wszystkie czułe miejsca na szyi i karku. Że Steve potrzebował pomocy Tony'ego, by w końcu wydostać się z kurtki.

Zdyszani i zadowoleni z siebie zdecydowanie bardziej, niż było to wskazane, powoli wysunęli się ze swoich objęć. Choć przestali się całować, nic nie wskazywało na to, by mięli się od siebie odsunąć. Steve znów przesunął dłonie na biodra Tony'ego i zaczął zataczać kciukami łagodne kręgi. Gdyby Stark nie był tak zaskoczony tym, co się stało, zapewne miałby poważny problem ze wzwodem. Cholera, tak naprawdę to nie miał pojęcia, co go powstrzymywało. Przecież nigdy przedtem nie zdarzyło mu się obejmować rękami i nogami mężczyzny przystojnego jak marzenie, bez ukrytego zamiaru zaciągnięcia go do łóżka.

– Zostaję aż do świąt – wymamrotał, odchrząknąwszy. Liczył na to, że Steve wyciągnie z jego słów jakiś sens, bo on sam nie potrafił. – Może nawet trochę dłużej.

– To dobrze. Bez ciebie nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić.

Rozszalała wyobraźnia Tony'ego podpowiadała dziesiątki zajęć, które mogłyby pomóc Rogersowi poradzić sobie z nadmiarem wolnego czasu. Szczerze wątpił, aby którykolwiek z nich został kiedykolwiek wcielony z życie, ale nic przecież nie mogło powstrzymać go przed przywoływaniem w myślach kolejnych obrazów.

– Masz przecież pod ręką Natashę i Clinta.

– Ale to nie to samo.

Czy Tony'emu wolno było zapytać, w jaki sposób „nie to samo”? Czy nie przekroczy wtedy jakiejś granicy? Uwagi Talosa i Soren boleśnie uświadomiły mu, jak bardzo tęsknił za Steve'em, jak rozpaczliwie potrzebował jego bliskości. Najchętniej oznajmiłby to całemu światu, ale wiedział, że kierowała nim wyłącznie buzująca w żyłach adrenalina. Zdrowy rozsądek kazał milczeć. Zachować dla siebie desperackie pragnienie, by pocałować Rogersa jeszcze raz, a potem jeszcze raz, jeszcze i jeszcze.

– Przepraszam, że nie mogę być tu częściej – wyznał zamiast tego Tony. Musiał jakoś dać Steve'owi do zrozumienia, że gdyby to od niego zależało, nie rozstawaliby się ani na chwilę.

– To nie twoja wina. Wiem, że gdybyś mógł, pracowałbyś tutaj.

– Gdybym mógł, zabierałbym cię ze sobą.

– Po co? – zapytał ze śmiechem Steve. – Żebym siedział gdzieś w kącie i powiększał kolekcję twoich portretów?

– Po pierwsze, bardzo mi schlebia, że jesteś w posiadaniu podobnej kolekcji. Po drugie, naprawdę lepiej mi się pracuje, gdy jesteś obok – oznajmił Tony ze śmiertelną powagą. – Twoje uwagi potrafią być niezwykle pomocne.

– Tony, nie rozumiem większości z tego, co robisz.

– Nie musisz rozumieć, co robię. Wystarczy, że wiesz, po co to robię.

Steve potrząsnął głową. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Tony gotów był oddać wszystko, byleby tylko móc widzieć go wyłącznie radosnego. Czy powinien pytać, co tym razem sprawiło, że próbował zrobić sobie krzywdę? Bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co działo się w głowie Steve'a, ale bał się zniszczyć ten chwilowy spokój.

– Ważne, że teraz będziesz miał okazję, żeby odpocząć.

– Taki miałem plan. I wiesz co? – Tony przysunął się do Steve'a tak blisko, że niemal stykali się nosami. – Będziesz mi potrzebny, żebym mógł wcielić go w życie.

Z jakiegoś powodu Rogers pobladł. Odchrząknął i odsunął się od Tony'ego, pomagając mu jednocześnie zeskoczyć ze stołu. Chwila uniesienia właśnie minęła. Cokolwiek ich połączyło, teraz odeszło w niepamięć. Wrócił natomiast smutek, który zabarwiał oczy Steve'a czernią, upodabniając je do nocnego nieba. Najwyraźniej jakimś cudem Tony'emu udało się doprowadzić do tego, czego tak bardzo chciał uniknąć.

– Dzwoniłem do Peggy – oznajmił Steve i w momentalnie wszystko stało się jasne.

To była właśnie ta granica, której nie powinni przekraczać. I to Steve postanowił się za nią wycofać. Cóż, niech tak będzie. Tony wcale nie był rozczarowany. Odchrząknął cicho i sięgnął po kakao, które zdążyło już wystygnąć.

– Co u niej? – zapytał, nienawidząc się z całego serca za nutę goryczy, wyraźnie słyszalną w jego głosie.

– Tęskni za tobą. – Steve zmarszczył brwi. – Kazała mi nie spuszczać cię z oka. Próbowałem jej wyjaśnić, że to trudne, z wielu powodów. Najpierw nie chciała słuchać. Potem stwierdziła, że chętnie te powody pozna.

Głośne westchnienie umknęło z ust Rogersa. Wyglądał tak, jakby uciekło z niego powietrze. Jednak najgorszy był fakt, że uparcie starał się nie patrzeć na Tony'ego. Czy to możliwe, że obwiniał go o swoją kłótnię z Peggy Carter?

– I co jej powiedziałeś?

– Że nawet nie wiem, gdzie jesteś.

To wyznanie było tak proste i tak bolesne zarazem, że Tony'emu omal nie pękło serce.

– Steve, gdybym mógł ci powiedzieć...

– Wiem. Peggy też to wie. Ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że oboje nie jesteśmy usatysfakcjonowani taką odpowiedzią. – Steve westchnął głęboko. – Problem polega na tym, że niezadowolenie Peggy jest jak najbardziej uzasadnione. Jest twoją matką chrzestną. Zna cię całe twoje życie. Ale moje niezadowolenie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Nie mam prawa oczekiwać, że będziesz mi o czymkolwiek mówił.

– To akurat nieprawda – zaoponował Tony. – I wydawało mi się, że akurat ten temat mamy już za sobą. Siedzimy w tym bagnie razem, więc...

– Tony, chyba myślimy o innych bagnach – przerwał mu szeptem Steve. Wydawał się zagubiony i zakłopotany. Cokolwiek było tematem jego rozmowy z agentką Carter, zupełnie nie był na to przygotowany. Najwyraźniej jednak postanowił iść za ciosem i skonfrontować się również z Tonym.

Tutaj pojawiał się jednak pewien problem. Stark nie miał pojęcia, jak upewnić się, czy mówili o tym samym, bez jednoczesnego zapędzania się w kozi róg i wzbudzania obustronnego zażenowania. Kupił nieco czasu łykiem gorącej czekolady, która wcale nie była już gorąca. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jakiej rady mogłaby mu udzielić ciocia Peggy. Potem pomyślał też o Furym, Talosie i Soren. Przypuszczał, że nigdy nie zdobędzie się na to, by poprosić ich o pomoc, bo to oznaczałoby przyznanie się nie tylko do tego, że ubóstwiał Kapitana Amerykę znacznie bardziej, niż było to wskazane, ale również, że zupełnie sobie z tym uczuciem nie radził.

Coś jednak musiał powiedzieć. Cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że Steve przestałby spoglądać na niego wyłącznie z bólem i utęsknieniem.

– Odesłali mnie to domu siłą – wypalił, zupełnie zaskakując tymi słowami Rogersa. – Mieliśmy pracę zaplanowaną na jeszcze kilka dni, ale gość, z którym pracuję, stwierdził, że to nie ma sensu. Nie dlatego, że utknęliśmy w martwym punkcie. Po prostu zacząłem się wyłączać.

– W jakim sensie? – zapytał Steve, przechylając lekko głowę.

– Myślami byłem gdzieś zupełnie indziej.

Rogers nadal nie był zadowolony z odpowiedzi. Wykonał taki ruch, jakby chciał podejść do Tony'ego, objąć go, znów pocałować – jednak powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.

– Wydawało mi się, że jesteś ostatnio zajęty czymś wyjątkowo ciekawym.

– Nie twierdzę, że to, co robię, jest nudne. Po prostu nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym, czy wszystko u ciebie dobrze. – No i pięknie. Powiedział to. Wcale nie było tak trudno. A co najważniejsze, Steve uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i w końcu podszedł do Tony'ego tak blisko, że znów mogli poczuć ciepło promieniujące ze swoich ciał. – I w sumie dobrze, że dałem się przekonać, żeby wrócić do domu, bo ewidentnie sobie beze mnie nie radzisz.

– Dokładnie to chciałem ci powiedzieć. – Rogers ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i oparł dłoń na ramieniu Starka. Gdyby przesunął ją choćby odrobinę, znalazłaby się na karku Tony'ego i przeobraziłaby się w zaproszenie niemożliwe do odrzucenia. – A skoro odesłali cię do domu, to ty również sobie nie radzisz, prawda?

Tony wzruszył ramionami, niby niedbale, ale jednocześnie sprawiając, że dłoń Steve'a pokonała strategiczne centymetry, które chroniły ich przed popełnieniem jakiegoś niewybaczalnego błędu. Kurwa mać, przecież przed chwilą całował go tak, jakby od tego miało zależeć jego życie. Czy miał cokolwiek do stracenia? W kilku łykach opróżnił kubek, odstawił go i przylgnął do Rogersa. Gdyby Fury ich teraz zobaczył, zapewne nawet nie próbowałby powstrzymać wściekłości. Na jego nieszczęście, Tony nigdzie nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak w ramionach Steve'a.

– To prawda – przyznał. – Zupełnie sobie nie radzę.

– Nie powinienem tego mówić, ale nawet mnie to cieszy.

– Cieszysz się, że nie mogę pracować?

– Że wiem, gdzie jesteś.

Tony zadrżał, słysząc głos Steve'a tuż przy swoim uchu. Tak, on też lubił wiedzieć, że był właśnie tam, gdzie powinien. A nie było obecnie miejsca, które przywoływałoby go silniej, niż posiadłość Starków. Nie był gotowy, by przyznać to na głos, ale naprawdę cieszył się, że nie musiał wracać do pustego domu. Rozkoszował się świadomością, że Natasha i Clint zawsze się gdzieś kręcili, rozmawiając przy tym o rzeczach, których zupełnie nie rozumiał. A przede wszystkim cieszył go fakt, że Steve niczego nie wyczekiwał bardziej niż jego powrotu.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał, zaskoczony tym, że jego usta opuściło tak obrzydliwie szczere słowo.

– Niby za co?

– Za to, że ze mną jesteś.

Steve nie odpowiedział. Po prostu mocniej objął Tony'ego, pozwolił, by ich ciała się do siebie dopasowały i zamarł. Serce biło mu tak głośno, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie tylko jemu.


	18. Chapter 18

Pewna okropna myśl nie dawała Tony'emu spokoju. Gdy pojawiła się po raz pierwszy, zupełnie ją zignorował. Powtarzał sobie, że to wszystko przez wciąż świeży ból po stracie rodziców. Że po prostu był ostatnio koszmarnie samotny. Że ekscytowała go możliwość spędzenia czasu z nowymi przyjaciółmi. Potem jednak pojawiła się jeszcze raz, potem znów, aż w końcu musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy.

Czekały go najbardziej rodzinne święta w jego życiu.

Może chodziło o to, że Steve, Natasha i Clint też nie mieli z kim ich spędzić i wszyscy wychodzili z siebie, by jak najlepiej wykorzystać szansę, którą dał im los. Z drugiej strony, wszyscy zgodnie starali się udawać, że wcale im nie zależało. Dzięki temu mogli brać udział w komicznym przedstawieniu, w którym wszyscy zainteresowani zachowywali się na przemian tak, jakby nie byli zainteresowani ani trochę, albo interesowali się aż za bardzo, ale wyłącznie ironicznie.

Tony jakimś cudem zdołał ściągnąć do posiadłości więcej jedzenia, niż była w stanie pomieścić główna spiżarnia. Steve posprzątał wszystkie pomieszczenia, nawet te, z których nikt nie korzystał, a potem zaczął rozwieszać znalezione na strychu świąteczne ozdoby. Natasha dorwała się do starych ubrań Marii i Howarda. Początkowo Tony nie zamierzał pozwalać jej na ich ruszanie, ale po rozmowie z Romanoff i Rogersem doszedł do wniosku, że jego rodzice nie mieliby nic przeciwko temu. Przeciwnie, zapewne ucieszyliby się, że ich syn znalazł dla nich jakieś zastosowanie. A Clint? Clint był po prostu wrzodem na dupie. Jego wkładem w święta było dyskretne (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało) wystawianie ajerkoniaku i rozwieszanie jemioły w wejściu do każdego, ale to każdego pokoju. Gdy robił to drugie, posyłał Tony'emu obrzydliwie prowokujące uśmiechy. Czasem nawet miał czelność puścić Rogersowi oko.

Ktoś mógłby zauważyć, że te święta nie miały prawa się udać. Że żadne z nich nie było przygotowane na to, by spędzić ten czas z innymi ludźmi. Ale może właśnie dzięki temu szybko przestali od siebie czegokolwiek wymagać. Nie istniała szansa, aby zdołali wcielić w życie zwyczaje, do jakich byli przyzwyczajeni, mogli natomiast stworzyć własne, które będą odpowiadały im wszystkim.

– Clint, kiedy mówiłam, że mógłbyś zająć się jemiołą, nie do końca to miałam na myśli – prychnęła Natasha.

Nie przeszkadzał jej zbytnio fakt, że przyjdzie jej świętować Boże Narodzenie w grudniu zamiast w styczniu, nie mogła natomiast znieść myśli, że miałoby zabraknąć jej ulubionych świątecznych potraw. W efekcie ona i Barton zajęli kuchnię i od dobrych kilku godzin lepili pierogi, co najwyraźniej działało na Natashę niemal terapeutycznie.

Tony uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, widząc ją tak odprężoną. Może właśnie przez to dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co powiedziała. Z jękiem spojrzał na framugę drzwi do kuchni, do której również przymocowano jemiołę. Oczywiście, w przypadku Bartona zwykłe przymocowanie czegokolwiek normalnie nie wchodziło w grę. Gałązki jemioły, przewiązane czerwoną kokardką z małym dzwoneczkiem, dyndały radośnie na wbitej w drewno strzale. Jak to możliwe, że dorosły facet był w stanie szerzyć takie zniszczenie?

– Barton, nie było mnie tylko chwilę – syknął Stark. – Naprawdę nie mogłeś się powstrzymać?

– To było silniejsze ode mnie.

– Domyślam się, ale powoli zaczynam podejrzewać, że chcesz po prostu zdemolować mi dom.

– Och, nie, drogi przyjacielu. Chcę ci tylko pomóc.

– Pomóc w czym? – zapytał Steve, pojawiając się jakby znikąd. Od stóp do głów pokryty był brokatowym pyłem z zabytkowych ozdób świątecznych. Starkowie już wiele lat temu zdecydowali, że błyskotki te są zbyt delikatne (i bezcenne), by je wywieszać, ale Tony po prostu nie potrafił odmówić Steve'owi. Nie, gdy Rogers z nostalgicznym uśmiechem oznajmił, że jego mama miała podobne.

Teraz stanął w wejściu do kuchni, zadowolony jak nigdy przedtem.

– W niczym – odparł Clint, wzruszając ramionami. Można pomyśleć, że naprawę niczego nie knuł, ale złośliwy uśmiech, który wykrzywiał mu usta, nie pozostawiał żadnych złudzeń. – Zawiesiłem już ostatnią gałązkę jemioły – dodał, wskazując na zdradziecką roślinę wiszącą nad głowami Tony'ego i Steve'a.

Podły gnój. Wszyscy wiedzieli, dlaczego to robił. Wszyscy. Nawet Steve. Brakowało mu subtelności Natashy, ale dupek nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Przeciwnie, robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby wprawiać Starka w coraz większe zakłopotanie. Rogers był mu obojętny; zazwyczaj po prostu się rumienił i uciekał. Ale irytacja Tony'ego była jak miód na jego przeżarte jadem serce.

– Potrzebuję kawy – warknął Stark. Nie czekając na niczyje pozwolenie, ruszył w stronę ekspresu. – Ktoś jeszcze?

– Chyba wszyscy – odparł Steve, odchrząknąwszy.

To, że Clint nabijał się z Tony'ego, było podłe. Ale fakt, że nabijał się również ze Steve'a, powinien gwarantować mu śmierć w męczarniach.

– Mam nadzieję, że wzięliście sobie do serc moją prośbę o nie robienie z prezentów jakiegoś wyścigu – rzuciła Natasha, dyskretnie zmieniając temat. Tony jednocześnie cieszył się, że była pod ręką, by hamować zapędy Clinta, i zastanawiał, jak to możliwe, że ci dwoje byli przyjaciółmi. – Mam na myśli głównie ciebie, Stark.

– Prosiłaś, żebym nic nie kupował, więc nic nie kupiłem – prychnął Tony, nalewając sobie kawy do kubka. Gdy skończył, przesunął się odrobinę, by Steve również mógł zaczerpnąć nieco eliksiru życia.

– Tony, błagam, powiedz, że nie przygotowałeś nic na popis – jęknęła Romanoff.

– Hej, to nie moja wina, że wspomniałaś tylko o kupowaniu drogich rzeczy. Gdybyś inaczej ubrała to w słowa, zupełnie inaczej bym się przygotował.

Czy był zestresowany? Kurwa mać, oczywiście, że był. Pierwszy raz spędzał święta z zupełnie obcymi ludźmi. I pierwszy raz spędzał je ze świadomością, że rodzice nie pojawią się w ostatniej chwili. Ręce drżały mu lekko, bez względu na to, co próbował robić i czego próbował nie robić. Miał nadzieję, że Rogers nie zwrócił na to uwagi, chociaż znał już go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie było takiej opcji, by cokolwiek mu umknęło.

– Nie przejmuj się, Tony – rzucił Steve niby mimochodem, a jednak po raz kolejny odgadując, czego Starkowi było trzeba. Ta jego intuicja powoli zaczynała Tony'ego przerażać. Nie dlatego, że Steve wykorzystywał ją do jakichś niecnych celów, ale dlatego, że Tony nie potrafił się przed nią bronić. Na przykład teraz: wiedział, że lepiej byłoby uciec, a jednak jedyne, na co się zdobył, to posłanie Rogersowi błagalnego spojrzenia, które z pewnością nie umknęło uwadze ani Natashy, ani Clintowi. – Nikt nie będzie miał ci za złe, jeśli dałeś się trochę ponieść.

– Zdefiniuj „trochę” – prychnął Tony.

W tym momencie bał się przyznać przed samym sobą do tego, co zamierzał wszystkim podarować. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach go ponosiło. I nie chodziło wcale o to, że desperacko chciał wszystkim zaimponować. Owszem, cieszył go widok zakłopotania na twarzach osób, na których mu zależało. Uwielbiał też mieć świadomość, że udało mu się podarować im coś, na co sami nie mogliby sobie pozwolić. Po co być miliarderem, jeśli nie po to właśnie, żeby robić drogie prezenty przyjaciołom?

– Niczego nie będę definiował. – Steve przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Po prostu wręczę ci mój tysiące razy gorszy prezent i będę napawał się twoim rozczarowaniem.

– Ani się waż tak myśleć – syknął Tony, sprzedając Rogersowi nieporadnego kuksańca. Przekonał się już na własnej skórze, że bicie superżołnierzy nie miało większego sensu, dlatego jego atak ograniczał się do lekkiego trącenia Steve'a w ramię. – Żadnego oceniania i porównywania prezentów, czy to jasne?

– To bardzo dobry plan – skwitowała Natasha. – A teraz wynoście się z kuchni.

– Właśnie, idźcie sobie, bo przeszkadzacie Tashy – wtrącił Clint.

– Ty też, Barton.

– Ale Tasha...

Steve nie zamierzał czekać na rozwój sytuacji. Chwycił swój kubek z kawą, zabrał też ten Tony'ego i rzucił się o wyjścia.

– Hej, to moje – zawołał Stark, biegnąc za nim.

Wiedział doskonale, że mógł dogonić Steve'a jedynie dlatego, że Steve tego chciał. Czasem, gdy kładł się spać wyjątkowo późnym rankiem, miał okazję podziwiać Rogersa podczas porannego maratonu dookoła domu. Męczył się od samego patrzenia. Nie potrzebował też żadnych pomiarów prędkości, by wiedzieć, że Steve potrafił biec szybciej niż pozwalała na to maksymalna prędkość dla pojazdów w obrębie centrum Nowego Jorku. Tony modlił się w duchu, by żaden natchniony paparazzi nie czaił się gdzieś w krzakach, by odkryć tajemnicę nowych lokatorów w posiadłości Starków. W żaden sposób nie dałoby się wyjaśnić prasie, dlaczego spocony model-kulturysta bladym świtem biegał dookoła domu Tony'ego, z godną pozazdroszczenia nonszalancją osiągając przy tym prędkość dwudziestu pięciu mil na godzinę.

– Steve, poczekaj.

Rogers odwrócił się i oddał Tony'emu kubek z kawą. Miał przy tym bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy, zupełnie jakby rozpaczliwie pragnął się do czegoś przyznać, ale zupełnie nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał Stark, zrównując się krokiem z Rogersem.

– Nie jestem pewien. – Steve potrząsnął głową i westchnął. – Wcześniej myślałem, że to po prostu przypadek. Nie potrafiłem znaleźć dla niego wyjaśnienia, ale w sumie nie wydawał mi się niczym podejrzanym. Ale potem...

– Steve, czy możesz powiedzieć, o co chodzi, zanim dostanę zawału?

– Pamiętasz, jak stwierdziłem, że ozdoby, które znalazłem na strychu, przypominają te, które miała moja mama? – zapytał Rogers z oczami roziskrzonymi dziwnym podnieceniem. Tony zdołał jedynie skinąć głową, poważnie zaniepokojony myślą, co mógł lada chwila usłyszeć. – To są ozdoby mojej mamy.

– Kurw...

– Tony.

Stark zasłonił twarz dłonią. Nie miał pojęcia, czy był blady z przerażenia, czy może raczej czerwony z zażenowania. Wiedział jedynie, że był skończonym kretynem, że wcześniej się tego nie domyślił. Bo niby skąd w posiadłości Starków wzięłyby się równie szkaradne, drewniane figurki? Och, i to rozżalenie jego ojca, gdy matka stwierdziła, że są zbyt stare, by ryzykować ich wywieszanie. Wspomniała wtedy o oddaniu ich do muzeum, ale Tony był przekonany, że to po prostu bardzo stare rodzinne pamiątki. Dlaczego nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że owszem, były to rodzinne pamiątki, ale nie Howarda, tylko Steve'a Rogersa?

A do tego wszystkiego dochodził jeszcze jeden problem. Tony momentalnie uświadomił sobie, że prezent, który przygotował dla Steve'a, wcale nie był tak wspaniały, jak mu się wydawało. Bo tak na dobrą sprawę, to wcale nie był prezent. Po prostu zamierzał oddać jedną z miliona rzeczy, które po zaginięciu Rogersa przywłaszczył sobie Howard Stark.

Delikatne pociągnięcie za ucho kazało mu wrócić do rzeczywistości. Niechętnie spojrzał na Rogersa, który chyba nie wiedział, czy powinien się śmiać, czy może raczej wyrazić swoje zaniepokojenie. Ale ponieważ był Steve'em Rogersem, wybrał to drugie.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz – prychnął Tony, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. – Okazuje się, że większość rzeczy, którymi byłem otoczony od najmłodszych lat, należała do ciebie. Nawet nie wiem, co o tym myśleć.

Steve zaśmiał się cicho i wyciągnął rękę tak, jakby chciał znów pociągnąć Tony'ego za ucho. Zamiast tego czule ujął jego policzek i zaczął wodzić kciukiem po łuku kości policzkowej.

– Za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmujesz. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to naprawdę nie problem. – Jego spojrzenie dziwnie złagodniało i przez krótką chwilę Tony łudził się, że to zapowiedź kolejnego pocałunku. Przez nadgorliwość Clinta, Steve zaczął zachowywać się tak, jakby usta służyły mu tylko do jedzenia i mówienia. Ale teraz... – Nawet cieszę się, że Howard postanowił zająć się moimi rzeczami. Tak na dobrą sprawę, poza nim i Peggy nie było nikogo innego, kto mógłby to zrobić.

– Tak. Jasne. Bardzo miło z ich strony. – Stark wiedział, że zaczął bredzić, ale w tym momencie był to dla niego jedyny ratunek przed poczuciem zawodu. Nie zamierzał winić Steve'a, bo i za co? Niczego sobie nie obiecywali. Ba! W ogóle nie rozmawiali o tym, co się między nimi działo, więc najrozsądniej by było, żeby Tony po prostu wyszedł z założenia, że nie było między nimi nic. – Czy to wszystko, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

Och, no i pięknie. Wrócił do bycia dupkiem. A potem się dziwił, że Steve go unikał. Kurwa, naprawdę był idiotą.

Rogers zabrał rękę i odchrząknął niepewnie.

– Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy przygotować salon.

– Zostało tam coś jeszcze do przygotowania? – zapytał Tony z niedowierzaniem.

– Chciałem sprawdzić wszystko według listy.

– Zrobiłeś listę? – Sumienność, z jaką Rogers przygotowywał się do absolutnie wszystkiego, miała chyba nigdy nie przestać zadziwiać Starka. – Przecież to tylko posiłek.

– Może dla ciebie. Dla mnie to pierwsze spokojne święta po drugiej wojnie światowej.

Tony miał ochotę się zbesztać. Oczywiście, że wszystko miało dla Steve'a jakieś dodatkowe znaczenie, że mieszkając w posiadłości Starków, pragnął uszczknąć nieco normalności, której los tak perfidnie mu poskąpił. A Tony zamiast pomóc, zachowywał się jak skończony dupek i utrudniał biednemu Kapitanowi szukania radości w świętach, które powinno się spędzać z rodziną i bliskimi. Och, i jeszcze dlaczego to robił! Udawał rozpieszczonego bachora wyłącznie przez to, że nie był całowany tak często, jak miał na to ochotę.

Westchnął.

– Dobra, zobaczmy, co tam masz na liście – prychnął, jakby właśnie zmuszano go do czegoś okropnego.

A przecież chodziło o to, że Steve chciał spędzić z nim czas. Tak, właśnie tak powinien o tym myśleć. Ramię w ramię ruszyli do salonu, w którym na oko Tony'ego, wszystko było już przygotowane tak bardzo, że bardziej po prostu się nie dało. Steve miał na ten temat najwyraźniej inne zdanie, bo zgodnie z zapowiedzią wyciągnął notes, komicznie mały w jego wielkich dłoniach, po czym zaczął wykreślać kolejne punkty. Mamrotał przy tym pod nosem o choince, świecach, talerzach i sztućcach. Tony nie mógł darować sobie ani uśmiechu, ani uszczypliwego pytania:

– To do czego właściwie jestem ci potrzebny?

– Możesz być moją muzą – odparł Rogers, nie podnosząc wzroku z notesu.

Ułamek sekundy później chyba uświadomił sobie, co takiego powiedział. Zamarł i odchrząknął. Choć był odwrócony plecami do Tony'ego, jego rumieńce były aż nadto wyraźne.

– Może powinienem w takim razie stanąć w jakimś lepiej oświetlonym miejscu? – zapytał Tony, z zachwytem podziwiając narastające zażenowanie Steve'a.

– Mógłbyś na przykład stanąć pod jemiołą – wciął się Clint. Wszedł do pokoju z wielkim talerzem pełnym pierogów. – Nie po to ją rozwieszałem, żeby się do niczego nie przydała.

– Clint, strzelanie z łuku do ścian i mebli nie ma nic wspólnego z rozwieszaniem czegokolwiek – ofuknęła go Natasha, wnosząc drugi talerz z pierogami. Wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną, ale Tony nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy chodziło o przygotowaną potrawę, czy może raczej o fakt, że miała ją spożyć z przyjaciółmi. Wiedział jedynie, że gdyby o to zapytał, najprawdopodobniej zostałby zbesztany za bycie idiotą.

– No proszę, teraz ci się nie podoba. A jak razem wybieraliśmy odpowiednie miejsca, to słowem nie pisnęłaś.

– Czy ja powiedziałam, że mi się nie podoba? – prychnęła Natasha z szerokim uśmiechem, który Clint natychmiast odwzajemnił.

Byli koszmarni. I właśnie za to Tony ich uwielbiał.

– Dalej, Rogers, zostaw te swoje szkice golasów i siadaj do stołu! – zawołał radośnie Barton. Sam zajął miejsce na przeciwko Natashy, co oznaczało, że Steve i Tony musieli usiąść po przeciwnych stronach stołu.

– Nie szkicuję golasów – syknął Steve, znów się rumieniąc.

– Jasne. Widziałem ten twój notatnik.

– To tylko szkice sylwetek.

Clint nachylił się do Tony'ego, który zajął miejsce obok niego, i szepnął:

– Wszystkie są gołe.

– Nie słuchajcie go – syknął Steve. Zażenowany robił się naprawdę rozkoszny. – To tylko sylwetki do ćwiczenia rysowania ludzi w różnych pozycjach.

– Rysujesz gołych ludzi w różnych pozy...

– Clint, starczy – prychnęła Natasha, choć zamiast nagany w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć wyłącznie zadowolenie. – Czy możemy już coś zjeść?

– Chciałbym się najpierw pomodlić – wymamrotał Steve, wciąż mocno skrępowany.

Tony nie zdążył zapytać, czy powinni chwycić się za ręce, co powinien zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę, że był kimś w rodzaju gospodarza. Steve po prostu złożył dłonie i zaczął się modlić w myślach. Ku zaskoczeniu Starka, Clint powstrzymał się od jakichkolwiek komentarzy, a Natasha również pogrążyła się w modlitwie. Tony zerknął na Bartona, który uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Najwyraźniej również dla niego religijny aspekt świąt nie odgrywał większej roli, ale najwyraźniej w przeciwieństwie do Tony'ego nie czuł się nim skrępowany.

– Jedzmy – oznajmił w końcu Rogers, kończąc dobre kilka chwil po Natashy. Jego oczy szkliły się, zupełnie jakby powstrzymywał łzy, ale na ustach igrał łagodny uśmiech.

Co takiego działo się w jego głowie? Nigdy przedtem Tony'ego nie interesowało, o czym myśleli ludzie podczas modlitwy. Ale też nigdy przedtem nie chodziło o kogoś takiego jak Steve Rogers. Napotkał spojrzenie jego oczu, w oświetlonym jedynie świecami pokoju, tak ciemnych, że niemal granatowych jak nocne niebo, i zatonął w nich, zupełnie niezdolny do przypomnienia sobie, gdzie był i co robił.

– Hej, Stark – syknął Clint, potrząsając ramieniem Tony'ego. – Musisz w końcu zacząć jeść, bo więcej nie dam rady nałożyć ci na talerz.

– Co?

Tony zamrugał gwałtownie, nieprzygotowany na tak nagły powrót do rzeczywistości. Zdezorientowany spojrzał na swój talerz, na którym Clintowi udało się usypać stertę jedzenia. Steve i Natasha zaśmiali się cicho, widząc konsternację Tony'ego.

– Clint, przypomnij mi, dlaczego pozwalam ci u mnie mieszkać?

– Bo jestem czarujący, błyskotliwy i niemal tak inteligentny jak ty?

– Powinieneś kłaść większy nacisk na to „niemal”, wiesz?

– Może będę o tym pamiętał. A może nie.

– Jesteś dupkiem, Barton. Zwykłym...

– Tony – wszedł mu w słowo Steve, jednocześnie trącając do pod stołem stopą.

Czy to było ostrzegawcze kopnięcie? Czy może raczej Tony powinien potraktować to jako zaczepne trącenie, obietnicę czegoś więcej, czegoś, na co niewątpliwie miał ochotę? Zarumienił się lekko i odchrząknął.

– Dziękuję, Clint. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie chodziłbym głodny.

– Nie pewnie, tylko na pewno – ofuknął go Barton. – Ale na twoim miejscu nie mówiłbym podobnych rzeczy. Z całym szacunkiem, Stark, ale jesteś totalnie nie w moim typie.

– Dzięki Bogu – prychnął Tony, kątem oka zerkając na Steve'a, który próbował ukryć uśmiech, popijając herbatę. – Od początku wiedziałem, że nie jestem godzien tego zaszczytu i poczułem ogromną ulgę, gdy rozwiałeś moje wątpliwości.

– Ale wiesz, jakby co... – Clint znacząco zawiesił głos, a Tony już zaczął żałować, że w ogóle z nim rozmawiał. – Jakby co, mógłbym być Amorem, który swoimi strzałami przypieczętuje twoją...

– Barton, skończ już z tymi strzałami, dobrze? – ucięła Natasha. Choć próbowała zabrzmieć poważnie, jej szeroki uśmiech niweczył te starania. – I daj Tony'emu coś zjeść.

Stark nawet się nie łudził, że choć na chwilę zaprzestaną docinek. Po prostu co jakiś czas zmieniali swoje ofiary, to wszystko. Czy mu to przeszkadzało? Nie, ani trochę. Żałował jedynie, że nie było z nimi Rhodey'ego i Jarvisa. Po chwili namysłu uznał, że ciocia Peggy również czułaby się tu dobrze. Spojrzał na Rogersa i momentalnie pożałował, że nie uparł się, by Carter zmieniła plany na święta. Pewnie nawet jej przesadnie poukładana rodzina by to zrozumiała. I Steve byłby zachwycony.

Bo byłby, prawda? Mógłby w końcu spędzić święta z ukochaną.

– Tony? Coś się stało? – zapytała Natasha z niepokojem. – Zrobiłeś się bardzo blady.

– Przepraszam – bąknął w odpowiedzi. Potrząsnął głową i posłał Natashy nieśmiały uśmiech. – Po prostu myślałem już o kolejnych świętach.

– Przecież te się jeszcze nawet nie skończyły – ofuknął go Barton.

– Tak, ale w przyszłym roku będzie tu ciocia Peggy – wyjaśnił Tony, spoglądając przy tym na Steve'a. Czuł się przy tym, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie, ale niewiele potrafił na to poradzić. Desperacko pragnął wiedzieć, co Rogers o tym myślał. Na razie jedyną reakcją, jaką udało mu się wywołać było uniesienie brwi i delikatny uśmiech. Czy chciał czegoś więcej? Tego nie potrafił jeszcze powiedzieć. – Zastanawiam się, jak sobie z nią poradzicie.

– Czekaj! Agentka Carter przyjeżdża do ciebie na święta? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Barton.

– Clint, litości, przecież to oczywiste, że tak – syknęła Natasha. W stronę Tony'ego rzuciła natomiast: – Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby ją bliżej poznać. Wiele o niej słyszałam i większość z tego to były same pochlebne rzeczy.

– Nie można o niej powiedzieć nic niepochlebnego – wtrącił Steve, na co Romanoff przewróciła oczami.

– Steve, skarbie, twoja ocena jeśli chodzi o agentkę Carter jest absolutnie nieobiektywna i nawet nie zamierzam brać jej pod uwagę.

– Ciocia Peggy naprawdę jest najlepsza – zaoponował Tony, czując się w obowiązku bronić jednej z najważniejszych kobiet w jego życiu. – Aż nie jestem pewien, czy zasługujecie, żeby przebywać z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu.

– Dlaczego nie mogła tu być w tym roku? – zapytał Clint.

To pozornie niewinne pytanie sprawiło, że Steve skrzywił się tak, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Spojrzał przy tym na Tony'ego tak, jakby chciał go zapytać, czy to przez niego. A Tony omal nie zdecydował się milczeć tylko po to, by nie musieć przyznawać, że Rogers rzeczywiście był jednym z powodów, dla których Peggy Carter chciała spędzić nieco czasu jak najdalej stąd. Nie mógł jednak zrobić tego Steve'owi. Nie, gdy widział to smętne spojrzenie zbitego psa.

– Jedne święta spędzała tu, z moją rodziną. Na kolejne wracała do Wielkiej Brytanii, do swojej rodziny. W tym roku wypadło na nich.

Wszyscy postanowili zaakceptować tę odpowiedź, choć Steve był nią wyraźnie rozczarowany. Czego oczekiwał? Że Tony świadomie powie coś, co mogłoby mu złamać serce? Nie, nawet Tony Stark nie był tak bezdusznym dupkiem.

– Hej, to może teraz prezenty? – rzucił Clint, przesadnie radosnym tonem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że próbował ratować nastrój tak, jak tylko potrafił.

– Niech zgadnę, prezent od ciebie to zaszczyt przebywania w twoim towarzystwie – strzeliła Natasha, na co Barton roześmiał się w głos.

– Nie wiem, czy sobie na to zasłużyliście. Zobaczymy w przyszłym roku.

– Błagam, tylko nie mów nic podobnego przy cioci Carter...

– W tym roku mam dla was to. – Z niepokojąco szerokim uśmiechem wręczył pozostałym pakunki, może i niewielkie, ale wystarczająco złowrogie, by po plecach Tony'ego przemknął dreszcz.

– Może po prostu się wymieńmy – wymamrotała Natasha i, biorąc przykład z Clinta i dając wszystkim prezenty.

Tony i Steve zmierzyli się niepewnymi spojrzeniami. Szkoda, że Tony nie miał pojęcia, co działo się w głowie Rogersa. Niestety, o tym, co działo się w jego własnej, wiedział aż za dużo. Wątpliwości zaatakowały go raz jeszcze, ale teraz było już za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. Nie miał wyboru, musiał trzymać się pierwotnego planu. Co prawda mógłby powiedzieć, że nic dla nich nie przygotował, ale byłoby to podłe kłamstwo, z którego nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego.

Dlatego właśnie wrócił do stołu z maleńkimi pudełeczkami, które wręczył kolejno nowym przyjaciołom.

– Są podejrzanie małe, Stark – prychnął Barton.

– Najpierw je rozpakuj, potem zacznij narzekać, co? – odwarknął Tony, nerwowo przyjmując prezenty, które przygotowano z myślą o nim. Jak miał ukryć, że drżały mu ręce? Może powinien zabrać to wszystko i po prostu uciec? Schować się w jakimś pokoju i tam na spokojnie wszystko rozpakować? Albo nie rozpakowywać tego nigdy?

– Hej, Tony – rzuciła Natasha niby mimochodem. – Pamiętasz, jak mówiłam, że to nie będzie nic poważnego, tylko drobne upominki?

– Tak, pewnie.

– Nie myśl o tym inaczej, dobra?

– Tylko pod warunkiem, że wy też nie będziecie.

Natasha potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się tak, jak uśmiechają się starsze siostry. Było to o tyle zabawne, że Tony podejrzewał, iż była od niego młodsza. Nie zdołał w pełni odwzajemnić uśmiechu głównie dlatego, że właśnie dotarło do niego, skąd czerpała tę życiową dojrzałość. Po prostu los doświadczył ją jeszcze bardziej, niż doświadczył Starka.

Odetchnął głęboko i rozdarł pierwszy pakunek.

– Co to ma być? – wymamrotał pod nosem, gdy ze środka wypadła figurka znana mu aż nazbyt dobrze.

– Znalazłem to na strychu – odparł Clint, wzruszając ramionami. – Wesołych świąt.

– Clint, chcesz powiedzieć, że dałeś nam rzeczy, które wygrzebałeś gdzieś z zakamarków posiadłości? – ofuknęła go Romanoff.

Zaczęli się przekomarzać, ale Tony puścił ich kłótnię mimo uszu. Za bardzo skupiony był na zabawce, którą zrobił sam, wieki temu, w zupełnie innym życiu. Obracał w palcach metalowe kończyny, pomalowane na złoto i czerwono lakierem samochodowym, który został ojcu po jakimś zleceniu. Podniósł spojrzenie na Clinta, na co ten pajac uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. A jakżeby inaczej. Przecież jeśli znalazł tę zabawkę, musiał również znaleźć tę drugą, z którą była schowana.

Figurkę Kapitana Ameryki, którą Tony bawił się, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem.

–Wiesz, Stark, to całkiem niezły projekt – rzucił Barton, zupełnie ignorując zażenowanie swojego gospodarza. – Coś jak Terminator, tylko taki bardziej błyszczący. Jestem ciekaw, komu mógłby ratować tyłek.

– Na pewno nie tobie – odwarknął Tony.

– Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kto potrzebowałby ratowania tyłka?

– Błagam, nie odpowiadajcie mu – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Natasha. Sama od Clinta dostała długą czarną pelerynę, która kiedyś służyła Tony'emu za główny element stroju Draculi. Nie wahając się ani chwili, zarzuciła ją sobie na ramiona.

– Nawet nie zamierzałem – prychnął Steve takim tonem, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Ze swojego małego pakunku wyciągnął kapelusz kowboja i gwiazdę szeryfa. Obie rzeczy założył bez chwili wahania, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że ewidentnie były elementami dziecięcego przebrania.

Tony odetchnął. Na razie szło dobrze. Może wcale nie miał się czym przejmować? Odetchnął głęboko i sięgnął po prezent od Natashy. Steve i Clint zrobili to samo. Może i dobrze, bo okazało się, że dostali identyczne prezenty.

– Szalik, czapka i rękawiczki? Serio, Tasha? – jęknął Barton.

– Przecież widzę, w czym wychodzicie z domu. Nie mam ochoty się wami zajmować, jeśli się przeziębicie.

– Co dostaniemy w przyszłym roku? Skarpety?

– Dzięki za pomysł, frajerze.

– Daj spokój, Tasha, skoro już i tak wydawałaś pieniądze Starka, mogłaś trochę zaszaleć.

– I zaszalałam.

– Nie da się zaszaleć przy kupowaniu szalików!

Tony i Natasha wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Oboje wiedzieli doskonale, ile mogła kosztować wysokiej jakości wełna. Poza tym Romanoff miała świadomość, ile za to wszystko zapłaciła, a Stark wystarczająco dobrze znał się na drogich ubraniach, by wiedzieć, co trzymał w rękach. Przez chwilę korciło go, by wytknąć Natashy, że sama prosiła, by nie kupowali nic drogiego. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że to bez znaczenia, bo Clint zapewne miał rację i Natasha nie wydała na to wszystko własnych pieniędzy. Poza tym, Steve wyglądał naprawdę dobrze w granatowym szaliku wyszywanym w błękitne gwiazdki.

Och, no tak. Prezent od Steve'a. Nawet kolorowy papier nie mógł wprowadzić nikogo w błąd co do tego, co kryło się pod spodem. Cóż, przynajmniej Tony potrafił domyślić się, że chodziło o oprawiony w ramkę rysunek. Czy Clint też to rozgryzł? Tego nie mógł wiedzieć nikt.

Odetchnął głęboko i rozdarł czerwono-złoty papier. Ręce znów zaczęły mu drżeć, ledwie uświadomił sobie, na co właściwie patrzył.

Jego rodzice nigdy nie byli tak radośni, ale nigdy przedtem też nie przyszło im przebywać w podobnym towarzystwie. Tony niepewnie przejechał palcem po własnej twarzy, boleśnie świadom, że nie wyglądał tak dobrze, gdy się uśmiechał. Omal się nie zaśmiał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że rysując siebie samego Rogers również postanowił zignorować rzeczywistość, ale w tym przypadku niestety robił to na własną niekorzyść. Była tam też Peggy Carter, młodsza o jakieś trzydzieści lat, jaśniejąca, wspaniała i zniewalająca. W młodych mężczyznach Tony rozpoznał Wyjące Komando. Ten, który stał ramię w ramię ze Steve'em i uśmiechał się tak, jakby chodziło mu po głowie coś wyjątkowo nieprzyzwoitego, to musiał być Bucky Barnes. Cholera, był tam nawet Jarvis, też cudownie odmłodzony.

Tony uświadomił sobie, co się z nim działo, dopiero wtedy, gdy szkło ramki zrobiło się zupełnie mokre od jego łez.

– Tony...? – zapytał nieśmiało Steve, ale Stark zbył go machnięciem dłoni.

Kurwa mać. To były święta, jakich pragnął Steve. Święta, które nigdy się nie odbyły i nigdy się nie odbędą. Święta dla ludzi z różnych światów, dla ludzi wyrwanych ze swoich czasów. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że Steve próbował te światy jakoś połączyć. Ale dlaczego Tony również tego pragnął?

Poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu, a gdy podniósł wzrok, spojrzał prosto w wypełnione przerażeniem oczy Rogersa.

– Nie chciałem cię...

– Steve, to jest piękne – przerwał mu Tony, przyciągając do siebie rysunek i obejmując go tak, jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą we wszechświecie. Siąknął nosem i otarł policzki rękawem swetra. – Dziękuję.

Nigdy przedtem jego podziękowania nie były równie szczere. Steve chyba to pojął, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko i wciąż stojąc obok Tony'ego, zaczął rozpakowywać swój ostatni prezent. Prezent od Starka.

– No to zobaczmy, co tam... – zaczął Clint, również dobierając się do prezentu od Tony'ego. Zamilkł jednak bardzo szybko. Niepewnie wyciągnął z pudełeczka komplet kluczy. – Stark, dlaczego dostałem klucze z jakimś adresem? Tasha, u ciebie to samo?

– Tony, błagam cię, powiedz, że to nie jest to, o czym myślę – wyszeptała Romanoff, patrząc na Starka z niepokojem.

Cóż, teraz było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. Jedyne, co Tony mógł zrobić, to wziąć głęboki oddech, uśmiechnąć się (przynajmniej odrobinę) i powiedzieć tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił:

– Gdy się tu wprowadziłaś, obiecałem, że jeśli będziesz chciała, oddam ci jedno z mieszkań, których nie używam – zaczął powoli, po czym dodał pospiesznie: – To wcale nie tak, że chcę, żebyś się wyprowadziła. Jasne, Clint potrafi być męczący, ale cieszę się, że ze mną mieszkacie. Tylko że nie jestem pewien, czy zdołam zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo.

– Tony, to nie ty powinieneś...

– Wiem – wszedł Natashy w słowo. – Ale chcę. Dlatego dałem wam klucze do dwóch mieszkań, które moi rodzice przygotowali z myślą o ukrywaniu się przed światem. Nie tylko przed paparazzi. Więc pomyślałem, że skoro sam i tak nie jestem w stanie korzystać ze wszystkich na raz, to mógłbym się z wami podzielić. To wszystko. Wesołych świąt.

Przez chwilę bał się, że przesadził. Bo musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – przesadził, i to mocno. Najwyraźniej jednak ani Clint, ani Natasha nie mieli mu tego za złe. Rudowłosa Rosjanka w jednej chwili poderwała się ze swojego miejsca i rzuciła ku Tony'emu, by z całych sił go wyściskać. Barton natomiast rozpaczliwie próbował się nie rozpłakać, ale niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło.

– Kurwa mać, Stark, ostrzegaj, zanim będziesz odwalać takie rzeczy, co? – warknął i siąknął nosem. – Mógłbym się wtedy jakoś na to przygotować.

– Barton, twoje wzruszenie to najlepsza część tego prezentu – prychnął w odpowiedzi Tony, w końcu uwolniony z objęć Romanoff. Nieśmiało spojrzał na Steve'a, który przyglądał się podejrzliwie kluczykom, które sam dostał.

– To nie są klucze do mieszkania, prawda? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

– Nie.

– Tony, nie chciałbym wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, ale te kluczyki wyglądają bardzo znajomo i...

– Twój prezent stoi w garażu.

Steve uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że jego policzki ledwie zdołały to wytrzymać. Nie zastanawiając się chyba zbytnio nad tym, co robił, chwycił Tony'ego za rękę i pociągnął go do wyjścia.

– Hej, święta się jeszcze nie skończyły! – zawołał za nimi Barton, ale Natasha szybko go uciszyła. Sądząc po odgłosach, użyła do tego pięści.

– Powinienem był się domyślić – zaśmiał się Steve. Wciąż trzymał Tony'ego za rękę i nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał puścić. – Cały czas się przede mną chowałeś i upierałeś się, że nie pracujesz nad niczym ważnym.

– Steve, muszę cię rozczarować, ale moje życie nie kręci się wokół ciebie – prychnął Tony, ale udało mu się osiągnąć tylko tyle, że Rogers roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. I słusznie, bo Stark ewidentnie próbował go okłamać. Jego myśli krążyły wokół Steve'a, czy był tego świadomy, czy nie. Fakt, że próbował się tego wyprzeć, dowodził jedynie, jak nisko upadł. – Wiesz właściwie, gdzie musimy iść?

– Wiem, gdzie jest garaż – odparł Rogers, ani trochę nie zwalniając.

Tony omal nie przewrócił oczami.

– Steve, w tej posiadłości są trzy garaże.

To oświadczenie w końcu zdołało skłonić Rogersa do tego, by się zatrzymał. Popatrzył na Tony'ego tak, jakby próbował wyczuć kłamstwo. Zapewne zastanawiał się, kto normalny mieszkał w posiadłości z trzema garażami. Cóż, na tym właśnie polegał problem. Najwyraźniej Starkowie mieli ogromny problem z byciem normalnymi. Czasem nawet z udawaniem normalności.

– Chodź – rzucił Tony, wzruszywszy ramionami.

Pociągnął Steve'a w innym kierunku, cały czas myśląc tylko o tym, że wciąż trzymali się za ręce. Powoli i ostrożnie Stark pozwolił na to, by ich palce się splotły. Czy Rogers mógł być w stanie usłyszeć, jak głośno biło serce Starka? Żaden komiks nie dawał jasnej odpowiedzi na pytanie, do czego zdolny był Kapitan Ameryka, a Peggy, Howard oraz członkowie Wyjącego Komanda uwielbiali wyolbrzymiać. Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że Tony jako mały brzdąc spijał te kłamstwa łapczywiej niż mleko matki.

– To dlatego nie mogłem cię znaleźć – zauważył Steve.

– Szukałeś mnie?

– Tony, muszę cię rozczarować, ale moje życie nie kręci się wokół ciebie – prychnął Rogers, przedrzeźniając Tony'ego i dowodząc zarazem, że miał ukryty talent do bycia wrzodem na dupie. Zrównał się krokiem ze Starkiem i z przepraszającym uśmiechem wyznał: – Oczywiście, że cię szukałem. Obiecałeś przecież, że będziesz spędzał ze mną więcej czasu.

– Chciałem przygotować twój prezent.

– Nie krytykuję tego, że chciałeś się wykazać. Nie mam do tego najmniejszego prawa. – Steve westchnął głęboko, po czym oświadczył niespodziewanie: – Sam robiłem dokładnie to samo. Chciałem udowodnić Peggy, że zasługuję na jej zainteresowanie, dlatego bywało, że na długie miesiące znikałem na misjach jedynie po to, żeby wrócić i powiedzieć, że przez cały czas myślałem tylko o niej.

Chwila, co? Serce Tony'ego zaczęło walić jak szalone. Obijał0 się o żebra Starka jak oddział antyterrorystyczny o drzwi tajnej kryjówki przestępców podejrzanych o planowanie zamachu. A Tony nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej drogi ucieczki. Czy Steve właśnie porównał ich obecną relację do tego, co on i Peggy czuli do siebie lata temu? Cholera, tak, to właśnie zrobił. Ale dlaczego? Czy rozumiał, jakie konsekwencje mogło to za sobą pociągnąć?

I dlaczego, kurwa mać, dlaczego uśmiechał się przy tym tak niewinnie, jakby nie powiedział nic, co powinno Tony'ego zaniepokoić?

Na szczęście dla nich obu, dotarli właśnie do garażu. Tony nawet nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmieć jak ktoś, kto wędrując przez pustynię, ujrzał oazę na horyzoncie. Odchrząknął nerwowo i otworzył drzwi przed Rogersem.

Światła włączyły się automatycznie, prezentując ich oczom wypieszczonego Liberatora, który zapewne nie wyglądał równie wspaniale nawet wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy trafił w ręce Kapitana. Tak przynajmniej Tony postanowił interpretować zachwyt, który rozpromienił twarz Steve'a.

– Jakim cudem wciąż się trzyma? – zapytał Rogers z niedowierzaniem.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że mój ojciec pozwoliłby, żeby twój ukochany motocykl rozpadł się ze starości, zjedzony przez rdzę?

– Nie, masz rację, to bez sensu – odparł Steve, podchodząc do starego, poczciwego Liberatora. – A ty go dopieszczałeś przez ostatni tydzień, dobrze rozumiem? – Spojrzał na Tony'ego z uśmiechem przepełnionym bezgranicznym szczęściem.

Stark potrzebował wzbić się na wyżyny samokontroli, by nie chwycić Rogersa za ramiona i nie pocałować z całych. Pragnął tego bardziej niż powietrza, ale może właśnie dzięki temu zdołał się powstrzymać. Bo czy nie było to żałosne? Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej Steve opowiadał o tym, jak bardzo był zakochany w Peggy, a teraz stali przy motorze, którym oboje wielokrotnie jeździli.

– Nie mogłem po prostu dać ci twojego motoru – prychnął Tony, powoli obchodząc Liberatora w taki sposób, aby motocykl znajdował się pomiędzy nim a Rogersem.

– Clint jakoś nie miał problemu z tym, żeby podarować ci coś, co i tak należało do ciebie – zauważył Steve, na co Tony mógł się tylko roześmiać.

– Nie porównuj mnie do Bartona. Ja mam jakieś resztki godności.

Steve również się zaśmiał. Przez cały czas jednak spoglądał na Tony'ego tak, jakby na coś czekał. Było to bardzo niepokojące, biorąc pod uwagę jak czule, niemal zmysłowo wodził palcami po manetkach motocykla.

– Co to właściwie było? – zapytał w końcu.

– Nic ważnego. Po prostu stara zabawka.

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że to jednak było coś ważnego.

– Nie, raczej nie. To tylko kawałek metalu, do którego mam sentyment.

– Och? A już myślałem, że to jedna z lalek, o których mówiłeś Natashy.

Tony nie musiał widzieć swojego odbicia, by wiedzieć, że zrobił się czerwony na twarzy.

– Co? Nie. To wcale nie to.

– Szkoda – odparł Steve, wzruszając ramionami. Wciąż się uśmiechał i Tony coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiał.

Ile by dał, żeby to była jedna z tych nic nieznaczących relacji. Żeby zamiast Steve'a stał tu jakiś przypadkowy chłopak, przystojny i sympatyczny – ale nic więcej. A jednocześnie jakaś część Starka wyła z zachwytu. Bo to był Steve. Steve i nikt inny. Kapitan Ameryka. Steve Rogers.

– Chcesz się przejechać?

– Co? – Mózg Tony'ego po prostu nie nadążał. Chłopak spojrzał na Rogersa, licząc na jakieś sensowne wyjaśnienie, ale to, które dostał, było po prostu jeszcze głupsze.

– Wsiadaj – rzucił Steve, samemu siadając na Liberatorze. – Przejedziemy się.

– Steve, jest zimno.

– Nie musimy wyjeżdżać z garażu.

Tony rozejrzał się bezradnie, szukając pomocy. Nigdzie jej nie znalazł. W wielkim garażu byli tylko on, Steve i Liberator. Teoretycznie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by sprawdzili, na ile Starkowi udało się udoskonalić zabytkowy motocykl. Ale wspólna przejażdżka oznaczała, że Tony musiałby usiąść za Stevem, objąć go z całych sił i ani na chwilę nie puszczać. W jego myślach czerwone lampki migotały jak szalone przy akompaniamencie wycia syren alarmowych.

– Jeśli masz ochotę, możesz sam...

– Tony.

Jak miał się bronić przed jego spojrzeniem? Przed jego uśmiechem? To musiała być jakaś tajna broń Wyjącego Komanda, a Tony był wobec niej całkowicie bezradny. Powoli podszedł do Rogersa i usiadł za nim. Objął go najpierw nieśmiało, potem, gdy Steve odpalił silnik, nieco mocniej. Dzięki lusterkom widział, że Rogers uśmiechał się jak szaleniec, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, o co mu w tej chwili chodziło. Choć z drugiej strony, było to oczywiste, prawda? Chodziło o motor. Musiało chodzić o motor.

– Trzymaj się – rzucił Steve przez ramię, po czym bez żadnego dodatkowego ostrzeżenia postanowił sprawdzić, jak szybko dotrą na drugi koniec garażu.

Steve Rogers był wariatem. Nikt nigdy nie powinien był pozwolić mu prowadzić. Niczego. Nawet roweru. Nawet hulajnogi. Po prostu niczego. I ludzie naprawdę uważali, że to Tony Stark był nieodpowiedzialnym kierowcą? Cholera jasna, dobrze, że nie widzieli, co działo się teraz w garażu posiadłości Starków. Pewnie znaleźliby się na skraju zawału. Dokładnie tak samo jak Tony. Z tą różnicą, że oni mogliby uciec, Tony natomiast był w potrzasku.

A Steve? Steve śmiał się w głos. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nie mogła ich spotkać żadna krzywda. Jakby po prostu nie było takiej możliwości, żeby nie zdążył wyhamować czy skręcić na czas, by nie rozbili się o którąś ze ścian.

Tony'emu pozostawało chyba tylko uwierzyć w to, że Rogers wiedział, co robił. Bez tej wiary zapewne czekałoby go postradanie zmysłów. Objął więc Steve'a najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił, wtulił twarz w jego świąteczny sweter, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że ledwie mógł przez to oddychać. Przestało go to obchodzić dokładnie w momencie, w którym uświadomił sobie, że z każdym wdechem wciągał w płuca cudowny zapach Steve'a.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile to wszystko trwało. Cały świat stał się wyciem motoru, piskiem opon i drżeniem Rogersa. Sam Rogers wydawał się centrum tego chaosu, okiem cyklonu, jedynym bezpiecznym punktem.

Może właśnie przez ten nadmiar doznań Tony zorientował się, że ich przejażdżka dobiegła końca dopiero wtedy, gdy Steve splótł swoją dłoń z jego i szepnął przez ramię:

– Hej, Tony, możesz już otworzyć oczy.

Zrobił to, głównie dlatego, że był zbyt zdezorientowany, aby stawiać jakikolwiek opór. I w ten właśnie sposób zorientował się, że Steve próbował się nad nim pochylić, a jedynym, co go ograniczało, była idiotyczna pozycja.

– Chciałeś nas zabić? – zapytał Stark, boleśnie świadom, że powinien jak najszybciej wyplątać się z tego pokracznego uścisku. Uścisku, na który w żadnym wypadku nie zasługiwał.

– Naprawę uważasz, że pozwoliłbym, aby stała ci się krzywda?

– W tym momencie nie mam pojęcia, jak to wszystko interpretować.

To akurat była najszczersza prawda. Steve chyba również to sobie uświadomił, bo znów spojrzał przed siebie i westchnął ciężko. Zamiast puścić dłoń Tony'ego, zaczął delikatnie pieścić ją palcami, jak wcześniej manetki, co dodatkowo komplikowało sytuację. Stark nie tylko nie mógł uciec, ale i bardzo boleśnie uświadamiał sobie, od jak dawna nie zaznał dotyku drugiej osoby i jak niewiele trzeba było, żeby wywołać w nim podniecenie.

– Rozmawiałem z Peggy.

– Mhm – bąknął Tony, coraz dobitniej przekonany o własnej głupocie i niewybaczalnej dwulicowości. Steve potrzebował przyjaciela. Kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać. A nie kogoś, kogo miałby obściskiwać tuż po tym, jak obaj o mały włos nie zginęli przez jego popisy.

– Pytałem o ciebie.

Cudownie. Po prostu cudownie. Dlaczego mówił mu to wszystko? Nie mógł zachować tego dla siebie? Tak byłoby lepiej dla nich obu. Tony zwyczajnie nie radził sobie z uczuciami, które obezwładniały go na samą myśl o Rogersie, a Rogers nie był tak głupi, by nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy.

– Pewnie miała do opowiedzenia dziesiątki żenujących historii.

– Przeciwnie. – Steve zaśmiał się cicho. – Obawiam się jednak, że powiedziała kilka rzeczy, które wydały mi się niepokojące.

– Cóż, przepraszam, że jestem takim rozczarowaniem, ale...

– Tony, proszę, pozwól mi dokończyć. – Im bardziej poważny się wydawał, tym bardziej Stark obawiał się tego, co mógł usłyszeć. Znów obudziła się w nim myśl o ucieczce, hamowała go jednak świadomość, że Steve przestałby wtedy trzymać go za rękę. To przerażające, jak niewiele trzeba było, aby Tony Stark zupełnie stracił głowę. – Powiedziała, że jeśli chciałbym stać się częścią twojego życia, nie powinienem zostawiać ci miejsca na ucieczkę.

Och.

– Chyba nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

– Peggy uważa, że masz w zwyczaju celowo lekceważyć ludzi, na których ci zależy, trochę jakbyś próbował zamortyzować upadek na wypadek rozstania.

– To nieprawda – skłamał Tony. – Po prostu...

– Dlatego właśnie nie wolno mi dopuścić do tego, abyś zdołał się ode mnie odciąć. – Nieco mocniej chwycił dłoń Tony'ego, by chwilę później znów zacząć delikatnie gładzić ją palcami. – Podobno powinienem przytrzymać cię przy sobie siłą, nawet gdybyś upierał się, że tego nie chcesz.

– Przykro mi to mówić, ale to brzmi jak zwykła napaść i nie ma nic wspólnego ze zdrowym związkiem. Jeśli ktoś daje do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie twojej obecności, to powinieneś wziąć to sobie do serca.

– I tu pojawia się problem, bo nie mam bladego pojęcia, co począć, gdy ktoś, na kim mi zależy, na przemian całuje mnie i unika.

– Chwila, mówiłeś cioci Peggy, o tym, że...

Nie zdołał dokończyć pytania, bo niespodziewanie stracił oparcie w Rogersie. Tak intensywnie myślał o ucieczce, że do głowy nawet mu nie przyszło, że to Steve mógłby mu się wyszarpnąć. Cóż, gdyby Steve był normalnym człowiekiem, z pewnością by mu się to nie udało. Ale Steve nie był ani trochę normalny. I fakt, że był Kapitanem Ameryką, nie stanowił w tym przypadku nawet połowy problemu. Steve po prostu był szaleńcem, którego nic nie mogło powstrzymać przed wcieleniem w życie jego planów. A tym razem jego planem było niemal natychmiastowe obrócenie się tak, że siedział teraz twarzą do Tony'ego. Sam Tony omal nie spadł przez to z motoru; ocaliło go jedynie to, że Steve chwycił jego ramiona.

– Czy mówiłem Peggy, że zachowujesz się dziwnie i wysyłasz mi mieszane sygnały? Tak, obawiam się, że tak.

Stark miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Niestety, w tych okolicznościach mógł co najwyżej ukryć twarz w dłoniach, co też zrobił.

– Jesteś okropny – wymamrotał.

– To nie moja wina, że niewiele rozumiem z tego, co się dzieje, a Peggy jest jedną z nielicznych osób, które mogę poprosić o radę.

– A co z Natashą i Clintem? Dlaczego nie możesz ich prosić o radę? – Ledwie Tony zadał to pytanie, a uświadomił sobie, że to również nie byłoby właściwie rozwiązanie. Natasha była na to zdecydowanie zbyt cwana, a Clint... Clint był za bardzo Clintem, żeby prosić go o pomoc.

– Żadne z nich nie zna cię tak dobrze jak Peggy – zauważył Steve . Miał rację, oczywiście, że miał. Nie w tym jednak leżał problem. Prawdziwy problem polegał na tym, że najwyraźniej Rogers nie widział problemu w rozmawianiu z Carter o swoich kłopotach z Tonym. – A ja naprawdę potrzebowałem pomocy.

– Nie lubisz przegrywać, co?

– Nienawidzę. – Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko, niewiele robiąc sobie z zażenowania Tony'ego.

– I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

– Zmusić cię, żebyś obiecał, że będziesz spędzał ze mną więcej czasu.

– Zobaczę, co dam radę z tym zrobić.

– Tony? Mówię poważnie. Nie możesz mnie tak zostawiać.

Delikatnie, zupełnie jakby myślał, że Stark był zrobiony z porcelany, Rogers ujął w dłonie twarz Tony'ego. Wciąż się uśmiechał, ale teraz dziwna tęsknota w jego spojrzeniu stała się jeszcze bardziej onieśmielająca. Przez krótką chwilę Tony zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć, bo wiedział, że nie mógł zbyć Steve'a milczeniem. Ledwie jednak otworzył usta, a Rogers pochylił się nad nim i pocałował nieśmiało.

– Wbrew temu, co myśli Clint, wcale nie potrzebuję jemioły na zachętę – prychnął Steve, sprawiając tym samym, że Tony roześmiał mu się prosto w twarz.

– Myślałem, że nie zauważyłeś jego podstępu.

– Och, jeśli to był podstęp, to nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem został agentem TARCZY.

Stark nie był pewien, czy chciał poznać rozwiązanie tej zagadki. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym Nick Fury zaskoczył go w cukierni. Dyrektorowi TRACZY nie towarzyszył wtedy nikt, poza Clintem Bartonem. Musiał istnieć jakiś ukryty powód, dla którego Fury darzył Bartona aż takim zaufaniem. Czy to możliwe, że jakimś dziwnym trafem Barton odkrył istnienie Talosa i jego rodaków? A może on i Fury posiadali o sobie nawzajem takie informacje, które mogły zagrozić im obojgu?

– Możemy nie rozmawiać o Clincie? – zapytał Tony, przerażony własnym pragnieniem jak najszybszego powrotu do całowania Rogersa.

– Oczywiście. Tak się składa, że nawet jest kilka kwestii, które chciałem poruszyć.

– Nie odpuścisz mi tej obietnicy, prawda?

– Nie. – Steve spojrzał na Tony'ego niespodziewanie nieśmiało. – Ale miałem też na myśli coś innego.

Och. Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Tony nie był gotowy na taką rozmowę. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że miał ją przeprowadzić z Rogersem. Chyba po prostu nie był gotów na rozmawianie o uczuciach w ogóle. Steve musiał zauważyć jego panikę, bo pospiesznie pokręcił głową i zapewnił:

– Tony, nie zamierzam cię do niczego zmuszać. Przysięgam. Po prostu już raz... – Urwał, przytłoczony emocjami, które okazały się zbyt miażdżące nawet dla niego. Odetchnął, odchrząknął i zaczął jeszcze raz: – Już kiedyś pozwoliłem sobie na to, by czekać zbyt długo. By być aż nazbyt ostrożnym i taktownym. Peggy powiedziała, że poderżnie mi gardło, jeśli zrobię to jeszcze raz. – Zaśmiał się niepewnie. Tony nie potrafił znaleźć w jego słowach absolutnie nic wartego śmiechu. – Pewnie nie groziłaby mi, gdyby nie chodziło o ciebie.

– Naprawdę nie uważasz, że to dziwne? – wypalił Stark. – Że rozmawiasz z Peggy o mnie?

– Więc uważasz, że byłoby dla nas obu lepiej, gdybyśmy to ukrywali i pozwolili, żeby sama wszystko odkryła?

– Cholera, nie, masz rację. To zdecydowanie gorsza opcja. – Zgadzał się z tym, co powiedział, w stu procentach, ale jednocześnie nie podobało mu się, że wszystko musiało być tak skomplikowane. Dlaczego nic w życiu Tony'ego Starka nie mogło być ani trochę normalne?

Cóż, ktoś mógłby zauważyć, że w pewnym sensie to, co działo się z nim teraz, wcale nie było takie niezwykłe. Ot, po prostu siedział na motorze twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem, który bardzo mu się podobał. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to zainteresowanie było obustronne. I tyle. To powinno mu wystarczyć. Każda dodatkowa informacja sprawiała, że Stark zaczynał mieć wątpliwości. Dlatego właśnie powinien je odepchnąć, prawda?

Problem polegał na tym, że nie potrafił. Może powodował to fakt, że już jako mały dzieciak był zafascynowany Kapitanem Ameryką. A może chodziło o to, że Steve Rogers w rzeczywistości okazał się jeszcze wspanialszy, niż sugerowały historie, które o nim słyszał. To wszystko układało się w całość wystarczająco skomplikowaną, by Tony Stark miał ochotę uciec do swojego pokoju, schować się pod kołdrą i udawać, że do niczego między nimi nie doszło. Fakt, że to, co czego między nimi dochodziło, było coraz bardziej jednoznaczne, odważne i obezwładniające, tylko dolewał oliwy do ognia.

Już miał powiedzieć, że powinni sobie odpuścić, że pakowali się w coś, co nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. W ostatniej chwili jednak spojrzał na Steve'a i zamarł. W jego cudownie błękitnych oczach dostrzegł dokładnie to, czego najbardziej się obawiał: błaganie. Przypomniał sobie rozpacz Rogersa, gdy zarzekał się, że Tony był kotwicą, trzymającą go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Że tylko dzięki niemu potrafił znaleźć dla siebie miejsce w czekającej go przyszłości.

Czy mógł zignorować to wszystko tylko po to, by oszczędzić sobie trudu angażowania się w relację, która w gruncie rzeczy była spełnieniem jego marzeń?

– Steve... – zaczął nieśmiało. Rogers natychmiast wszedł mu w słowo, obawiając się chyba, dokąd mogła prowadzić ta niepewność.

– Nie musimy rozmawiać o tym teraz, jeśli nie chcesz – zapewnił wspaniałomyślnie, ani trochę nie porządkując mętliku, jaki panował w głowie Starka.

Proste fakty. Musieli ograniczyć wszystko do jak najprostszych faktów.

Steve Rogers był zakochany w Peggy Carter od pierwszego wejrzenia. I choć była to miłość niezaprzeczalnie prawdziwa i obezwładniająco potężna, czas, który im odebrano, przeobraził ją w uczucie zgoła inne. W przyjaźń, we wzajemny szacunek, w przywiązanie, jakim czasem darzą się członkowie rodziny. To mogło wystarczać Peggy Carter, która z właściwą sobie godnością zaakceptowała los matki wszystkich agentów TARCZY. Ale Steve Rogers nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł zaakceptować podobnej stateczności. Nie pozwalał mu na to ten sam niepokój, który przerażał go tak bardzo, że omal nie posłał Kapitana prosto w objęcia śmierci.

A to wszystko mogło oznaczać, że Steve rozpaczliwie starał się zrównoważyć swój niepokój uczuciem, które mogło być niemal równie potężne jak to łączące go niegdyś z Peggy.

– Masz rację. Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie musimy rozmawiać – przyznał Stark.

Przez krótką chwilę Steve wyglądał tak, jakby sam zamierzał się wycofać. Na to jednak Tony nie zamierzał pozwolić. Przysunął się do Rogersa jeszcze bliżej. Tak blisko, że musiał przerzucić nogi przez jego uda i z całych sił chwycić za przód jego świątecznego swetra, by nie spaść z motoru. Rzeczywiście nie zamierzał dłużej rozmawiać. Nie zamierzał też dłużej się zastanawiać. Wiedział po prostu, że w tej chwili chcieli dokładnie tego samego i to mu wystarczyło.

Nigdy przedtem nie był całowany z podobną zachłannością. Nigdy wcześniej też nie był gotów przyznać, że to mu wystarczy. Ale tego wieczora tak właśnie było – całowali się, jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść, jakby w każdej chwili mógł się skończyć świat. I nic, absolutnie nic nie mogło ich przekonać, że robili coś złego. Obaj aż zbyt dobrze wiedzieli, że chwile, takie jak ta, nie trwały wiecznie. Że jeśli chcieli je zatrzymać, musieli je przeżyć, przeżyć najintensywniej, jak tylko potrafili.

Może dlatego właśnie Tony nie zdziwił się zbytnio, gdy Steve powoli wsunął dłonie pod jego sweter, a po chwili również pod podkoszulek, gdy jęknął rozpaczliwie, ledwie dotknął jego rozpalonej skóry. Choć przez narastające podniecenie miał poważne problemy z wyrzuceniem z siebie wszystkiego, co pragnął powiedzieć, nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miał poczekać na lepszy moment. Tony zaśmiał się cicho, próbując zrozumieć cokolwiek z tego, co Steve próbował mu wyznać. Słyszał rwane przeprosiny, desperackie błaganie, obietnicę uwiecznienia go na płótnie oraz nieśmiałe zapewnienia o uczuciach, którymi darzył go Steve.

W tamtej chwili Tony Stark wiedział jedno: może to nie były święta, o jakich oboje marzyli, ale był za nie wdzięczny bardziej niż za wszystkie prezenty, które dostał przez całe życie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga na sceny dla dorosłych ;)

Gdy następnego dnia późnym rankiem Tony obudził się w łóżku Steve'a, nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Spodziewał się uszczypliwych komentarzy Clinta i domyślnych spojrzeń Natashy. Podejrzewał również, że chwilowe miłosne uniesienie przyjdzie mu przypłacić obrzydliwą niezręcznością, która zniszczy relację, nad którą tak ciężko pracował.

Poniekąd miał rację. Barton w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał im odpuści, oczywiście, że nie. Dupek raz po raz wytykał im, ile czasu spędzali razem. Gdyby nie zabójcze spojrzenia Natashy zapewne nie odstępowałby ich na krok. Ku zaskoczeniu Tony'ego, Romanoff okazała się zadziwiająco ostrożna. Owszem, była przerażająco zadowolona z obrotu sytuacji, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzała im cokolwiek sugerować. Po prostu pozwoliła na powolne wypracowywanie własnego tempa, w jakim zamierzali eksplorować ich nieporadny związek – i Tony był jej za to ogromnie wdzięczny.

Jęknął cicho i przewrócił się na drugi bok, z chwili na chwilę coraz silniej wabiony ku rzeczywistości głębokim głosem Sinatry. Steve uparł się, że Freddie Mercury nie jest wystarczająco świąteczny na święta, a Tony nie miał ochoty wyprowadzać go z błędu (podejrzewał też, że kolejna próba podsunięcia Rogersowi AC/DC również skończyłaby się niepowodzeniem). Ucieszył się po prostu, że Steve miał na jakiś temat na tyle konkretne zdanie, by uznać za konieczne postawienie na swoim. To była cudowna odmiana w porównaniu z tym, co Tony widział w TARCZY. Teraz Steve ani się nie chował, ani nie uciekał. Może nawet do pewnego stopnia zaakceptował to, że tak brutalnie został wyszarpnięty ze swoich czasów.

Tony ziewnął przeciągnie i wygrzebał się spod kołdry. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem powiódł po drobnych rzeczach, które Rogers postanowił sobie przywłaszczyć. Uśmiechnął się na widok ubrań, które sam mu kupił; spodni z absurdalnie wysokim stanem, szelek, których Steve nie potrzebował, ale kojarzyły mu się z dzieciństwem i bardzo chciał je mieć, koszul tak drogich, że Tony postanowił nigdy nie przyznawać się, ile za nie zapłacił, oraz swetrów, cudownie miękkich i ciepłych. Regał na książki był już niemal całkowicie zapełniony dziełami, które Rogers z różnych powodów zamierzał przeczytać. Część stanowiły opracowania historyczne, które miały pomóc mu nadrobić stracone lata. Inne książki należały do kategorii „arcydzieła literatury światowej” i najwyraźniej Steve uznał, że wypadało mu się z nimi zapoznać. Resztę (porażająco liczną) stanowiły ulubione powieści Tony'ego. O niektórych nawet nie wspominał, po prostu na ich podstawie powstały jego ukochane filmy i seriale.

Tony uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, stawiając bose stopy na podłodze. Spojrzał na ściany, które powoli zapełniały się zdjęciami i szkicami. Przez historie o drugiej wojnie światowej i starciach z Hydrą łatwo było zapomnieć, że Steve miał duszę prawdziwego artysty.

W końcu spojrzenie Starka padło na lustro. Miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, widząc ślad po zdecydowanie zbyt agresywnym pocałunku na swoim obojczyku. Wciąż bawiło go, jak rozpaczliwe Rogers starał się trzymać wyznaczonych przez siebie granic, a jednocześnie pozwalać sobie na coraz więcej. Ale i tak najważniejsze było to, że każdego wieczora uparcie przynosił Tony'ego do swojego łóżka. Zupełnie jakby Stark był ostatnim elementem sprawiającym, że Steve czuł się w posiadłości jak u siebie w domu.

Cichutkie pukanie nieśmiało wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Drzwi powoli uchyliły się i stanął w nich Steve, uśmiechnięty i bezgranicznie zachwycony, zupełnie jakby Tony był jego prywatną muzą.

– Nie śpisz już – zauważył niezbyt inteligentnie. – Masz ochotę na śniadanie?

– Czekam na moment, aż zaczniesz przynosić mi je do łóżka.

– Wtedy nie wychodziłbyś z sypialni aż do wieczora.

Dziesiątki sprośnych komentarzy cisnęły się Starkowi na usta. Nie wypowiedział ani jednego. Czy to nie najlepszy dowód, że był grzecznym chłopcem? Drugim dowodem, znacznie bardziej decydującym, było to, że chociaż od kilku nocy sypiał z Rogersem, nawet raz nie spróbował namówić go na coś więcej niż coraz odważniejsze pocałunki. Choć tak na dobrą sprawę po prostu nie miał pojęcia, na co właściwie Steve mógłby mieć ochotę. Niestety, nie czuł się jeszcze na tyle pewnie, aby tłumaczyć Kapitanowi Ameryce, na czym polegał seks analny. Jeszcze nie.

– Przed północą pewnie udałoby mi się wstać.

– Jakoś ci nie wierzę.

– Jak mógłbym przegapić nasz pierwszy wspólny pokaz sztucznych ogni?

Steve spojrzał na niego z onieśmielającym rozczuleniem. Ich plan na sylwestra był bardzo prosty: zawinąć się w koce, wyjść na taras i stamtąd podziwiać sztuczne ognie, popijając koszmarnie drogiego szampana. Rogers co prawda znów próbował użyć karty-pułapki „alkohol na mnie nie działa”, ale tym razem nikt nie zamierzał tego słuchać.

– Zbierz się i leć do warsztatu. Zdążysz jeszcze popracować przed północą – szepnął Rogers w taki sposób, jakby rozpierała go duma, że Stark tworzył cuda wymykające się rozumieniu większości ludzi.

– A co z moim śniadaniem?

– Zaraz przyniosę.

Tony poderwał się z łóżka i wyszedł z sypialni, ocierając się przy tym o Steve'a. Spodziewał się, że Rogers odskoczy, ale po raz kolejny był w błędzie. Steve nie wahając się ani chwili, chwycił go za rękę, po czym przyciągnął ją do ust, by złożyć delikatny pocałunek na Starkowym nadgarstku.

Pierwszy raz w życiu Tony czuł tak naglącą potrzebę, by wyznać komuś miłość. I to komuś, kogo nie uważał za członka rodziny. Podobne wyznania nie liczyły się zupełnie, jeśli chodziło o Rhodesa, Jarvisa czy ciocię Peggy. Ale Steve? Cholera jasna, gdy chodziło o Steve'a, wszystko się komplikowało. Może właśnie dlatego jedyne, co potrafił zrobić, to wyrwać się z jego uścisku i uciec do swojego pokoju.

Nie była to zbyt skuteczna ucieczka, bo obaj wiedzieli, że lada chwila znów się spotkają. Mimo to Tony potrzebował chwili, by zebrać myśli – i powstrzymać cisnące mu się na język słowa. Było za wcześnie na podobne wyznania. Miliony lat za wcześnie dla Tony'ego Starka. Dla Steve'a Rogersa pewnie też. Może właśnie dlatego Steve bez mrugnięcia okiem pozwolił Tony'emu tak po prostu się zmyć.

Gdy niedługo po tym Stark wszedł do warsztatu, uświadomił sobie, że do tej pory nie wpadł jeszcze na Clinta i Natashę. Zazwyczaj jakimś cudem udawało im się tak zorganizować plan dnia, aby niby mimochodem dopaść Tony'ego jeszcze przed jego poranną kawą. Strasznie go to irytowało, ale teraz, gdy nigdzie nie było po nich śladu, nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że czegoś mu brakowało.

– Gdzie wywiało moich ulubionych agentów? – zapytał, w żaden sposób nie komentując uczty, jaką przygotował mu Rogers. Sadzone jajka, smażony boczek, pomidorki koktajlowe, tosty przekrojone na symetryczne trójkąty, naleśniki polane syropem klonowym, a przede wszystkim kawa, zastraszające ilości kawy... Jeszcze chwila i Tony mógł zacząć podejrzewać, że Steve zamierzał go utuczyć, żeby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę.

– Coulson przyjechał po nich z samego rana.

Steve wyraźnie starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać, ale był mocno zaniepokojony. I nie było w tym nic dziwnego; przecież Fury obiecał im święty spokój. Czy oznaczało to, że coś się stało? Coś, co wymagało uwagi może niekoniecznie najlepszych agentów TARCZY, ale takich, którym Fury mógł całkowicie zaufać? Choć strach zaczął ściskać Tony'emu żołądek, chłopak zmusił się, by zacząć jeść. Wiedział, że to przynajmniej częściowo uspokoi Steve'a.

– Gdyby to było coś ważnego, na pewno by nam powiedzieli – zapewnił z pełnymi ustami. Wiedział, że to obrzydliwe kłamstwo, ale mimo to próbował przekonać samego siebie, że kryło się w nim choć ziarno prawdy. Po tym, co zobowiązał się zrobić dla TARCZY, Fury był mu winny przynajmniej minimalną ilość szczerości, prawda?

– Nie powiedzieli nic, co wydawało mi się ważne – wytknął Steve, niszcząc cały misterny plan Starka.

– To akurat nie do końca prawda. O wielu rzeczach ci powiedzieli, po prostu nie zrobili tego od razu.

– Tak. Dlatego, że w innym wypadku znów bym im uciekł.

Tony oblizał usta z syropu klonowego. Ta rozmowa naprawdę go przerastała. Trzymał stronę Rogersa, oczywiście, że tak. Ale nie czyniło go to głuchym na argumenty Fury'ego i agentki Carter. Odchrząknął.

– Clintowi i Nat na pewno nic nie będzie.

– Tak uważasz? Bo ja nie jestem tego taki pewien.

Nie musiał nawet się do Rogersa odwracać, by wiedzieć, że ten postanowił właśnie dać upust wściekłości. Odstawił kubek z kawą na stół, używając do tego zdecydowanie zbyt wiele siły, po czym tupiąc, ruszył ku workowi treningowemu, który zawiesił sobie w jednym z kątów warsztatu. Tony miał świadomość, że udało mu się powiedzieć coś, co zupełnie wyprowadziło Steve'a z równowagi. Nie był to pierwszy raz. Biorąc pod uwagę ich sytuację, nie sposób było rozmawiać bez poruszania tematów, które były dla nich trudne. Wiedział jednak, że za chwilę Steve się otrząśnie i wróci, by jeszcze raz spróbować omówić to, co nie dawało mu spokoju.

Kątem oka Tony spoglądał na Rogersa zapamiętale okładającego pięściami worek treningowy. Ktoś mógłby uznać, że to chore, że nikt nie powinien reagować tak gwałtownie na zwykłą rozmowę. Zapewne właśnie to tak bardzo przerażało Nicka Fury'ego, który chciał jak najszybciej zrzucić odpowiedzialność za wybuchy Rogersa na kogoś innego. Cóż, na jego nieszczęście Stark nie zamierzał przyznawać się do tego, że doskonale rozumiał furię, która bezustannie czaiła się na skraju świadomości Steve'a.

To było zwyczajne wezwanie do działania. Dokładnie to samo, które kazało mu ruszyć na wojnę, teraz jednak wzmocnione milion razy przez serum. Tony nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, że Steve pragnął coś zrobić, cokolwiek, co mogłoby jakoś pomóc komukolwiek. W tej chwili zapewne wściekał się, że Clint i Natasha zostali tak bezceremonialnie wyciągnięci z domu, w którym mieli być bezpieczni, a jednocześnie miał sobie za złe, że nie zabrano również jego. Albo raczej: że nie zabrano wyłącznie jego.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał, wracając do Starka, gdy ten kończył śniadanie. – Nie chciałem zareagować tak gwałtownie. Po prostu cały czas mam wrażenie, że Fury ukrywa przed nami coś bardzo ważnego.

– Oczywiście, że to robi – odparł Tony, dolewając sobie kawy. – Ale akurat o to nie powinieneś obwiniać ani jego, ani tym bardziej siebie. W sumie, właśnie na tym polega jego praca, co nie? Jeśli ci się to nie podoba, może powinieneś zadzwonić do cioci Peggy. Przecież nie tak dawno ona sama zajmowała to samo stanowisko, co Fury.

Rogers westchnął.

– Masz rację.

– Oczywiście, że mam rację. Jakim prawem o tym zapomniałeś?

– To chyba dlatego, że nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że Fury powiedział ci więcej, niż powiedział mi, a teraz wykorzystuje ciebie, żeby mieć nade mną większą kontrolę.

No i świetnie, domyślił się. Pewnie, że się domyślił. Rozpracował przecież genialny system rekrutacyjny TARCZY, a miałby nie przejrzeć żałosnego planu służącego wyłącznie po to, by manipulować Starkiem?

Tony odwrócił się powoli i zmierzył Rogersa nieśmiałym spojrzeniem.

– To nie do końca tak – wymamrotał.

– Ale mam rację. – Cholera, to nawet nie było pytanie. Stark znów poczuł chłód promieniujący z Rogersa i tym razem nie potrafił się przekonać, że to nie on był jego celem.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Sam się w tym wszystkim plączesz, ale jakimś cudem ja mam wiedzieć, o co chodzi? – ofuknął Steve'a, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że wkurzanie superżołnierzy nie należało do najmądrzejszych posunięć. Widział już przecież, do czego zdolny był Rogers, gdy wyprowadzono go z równowagi. Z jakiegoś powodu Tony wierzył jednak, że akurat jemu nie groziło żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Może chodziło o to, w jaki sposób Steve go całował, równie zachłannie, co tonący, chcąc zaczerpnąć oddechu. Albo o to, że patrzył na niego jak na osobiste objawienie, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy wydawało mu się, że Tony tego nie widział. – Wszystko, co robię, robię wyłącznie dlatego, że uważam, że to ma sens. A jeśli przy okazji mogę w jakiś sposób pomóc tobie, to czy naprawdę jest w tym coś złego?

Rogers rozluźnił się momentalnie i jakby wbrew swojej woli. Wyglądał trochę jak dmuchany materac, z którego ktoś nagle zaczął spuszczać powietrze. Chłód zniknął jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Drżącymi dłońmi Steve sięgnął ku Tony'emu, by przyciągnąć go do siebie i objąć.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał nieśmiało.

– Przestań. Nic się nie stało – prychnął Tony. Nie przeszkadzało mu zupełnie, że Steve starał się leczyć ich kłótnie bliskością, ale nie mógł znieść myśli, że Rogers wykorzysta to, by jeszcze bardziej się zadręczać. – Wiem, że bezczynność cię dobija. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, pozwoliłbym ci robić, na co tylko miałbyś ochotę. Może nawet zabrałbym cię na któryś z wyjazdów. Pierwszy pewnie nawet by ci się spodobał, ale wierz mi, wcale nie dzieje się tam tak wiele, żebyś chciał jeździć ze mną codziennie.

– Wszystko, co robisz, jest ciekawe – odpowiedział Steve tak szybko, że Tony nie wiedział, czy naprawdę wierzył w te słowa, czy też po prostu wyrzucał je z siebie, żeby udobruchać Starka.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że kłamiesz?

– Bo masz bardo niską samoocenę.

– To nieprawda. Jestem aż za bardzo świadomy mojej wartości. Nie ma ona jednak wiele wspólnego z tym, nad czym pracuję.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi imponuje to, co robisz – szepnął Rogers, ustami muskając ucho Starka. Palcami zaczął wodzić po plecach Tony'ego, niemal doprowadzając go tym do szaleństwa.

Litości! Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, skończą razem w łóżku! A przecież Stark nie zdążył jeszcze przygotować się do ich rozmowy. I co z tego, że tak na dobrą sprawę już dzielili łóżko? Był to co najwyżej dowód na to, że wszystko działo się za szybko. Za szybko dla Steve'a, który dopiero zaczął oswajać się z nową rzeczywistością. Za szybko dla Tony'ego, który nigdy przedtem nie traktował równie poważnie żadnego związku.

– Steve, starczy – wymamrotał Stark, ledwie zbierając w sobie siłę na to, by w ogóle się odezwać. W ramionach Rogersa stawał się przerażająco kruchy. Liczył na to, że nigdy nie będzie musiał kłócić się z nim naprawdę, bo wystarczył jeden uścisk, a wszelkie logiczne argumenty traciły na znaczeniu.

– Wybacz, po prostu pomyślałem, że skoro zostaliśmy sami...

– Steve – uciął Tony. Choć pragnął przespać się z Rogersem bardziej, niż było mu wolno, wiedział, że w rzeczywistości obaj nie byli jeszcze na to gotowi. A przynajmniej wychodził z założenia, że właśnie tak powinien uważać. – Rozumiem, że musisz na coś spożytkować energię, ale są na to inne sposoby.

– Na przykład? – zapytał Steve, odsuwając się ostrożnie od Tony'ego. Może przez czasy, w jakich dorastał, a może przez nieludzką siłę, jaką dysponował, przykładał ogromną wagę do granic, jakie sobie nawzajem wyznaczali. To była naprawdę cudowna odmiana po większości związków, w jakie Stark zdążył się wpakować.

– Zacząłem trochę ćwiczyć z Natashą...

Przerwał mu śmiech Rogersa. Śmiech tak potężny, że zdołał nawet wycisnąć łzy z Rogersowych oczu.

– To jest ten genialny pomysł?

– A co? Nie podoba ci się, że będę mógł sam się bronić przed porywaczami, złodziejami i innymi zbirami? – prychnął Tony, przewracając oczami.

– Po prostu myślałem, że wolisz pracować.

– A ty przed chwilą stwierdziłeś, że powinniśmy wykorzystać to, że nie ma Tashy i Clinta.

– Czy to znaczy, że właśnie przyznałeś mi rację?

– Zaraz się rozmyślę.

– Nie zamierzam do tego dopuścić – ofuknął go Steve z szerokim uśmiechem rozsmarowanym na ustach.

Nim Tony zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Rogers chwycił go w pasie i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Zachowywał się tak, jakby Stark nie ważył nic i podnosił go ostatnio tak często, że Tony nawet nie próbował stawiać oporu. Po prostu ułożył się jak najwygodniej i wysyczał mu prosto na ucho:

– Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś okropny?

– Wielokrotnie.

– Jakieś refleksje?

– Dam sobie na nie chwilę, gdy z wycieńczenia nie będziesz mógł złapać oddechu.

Stark nie miał pojęcia, czego powinien się spodziewać. Natasha poświęcała zadziwiająco dużo czasu na to, by nauczyć go jak najwięcej. Nawet Clint wpadał czasem, by dorzucić coś od siebie. Steve jednak nigdy się w to nie mieszał. Zapytany, twierdził uparcie, że nie chciał wchodzić w drogę Romanoff. Teraz jednak Tony, stojąc na przeciwko niego na treningowej macie, zaczął uświadamiać sobie, że chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.

Steve Rogers wcale nie czuł się w jego obecności tak swobodnie, jak próbował wszystkich przekonać. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał przebywać z Tonym, przeciwnie. Po prostu świadomość, że miałby stanąć przed nim twarzą w twarz, tylko w sportowych ubraniach, że chwilę później miałby się z nim zmierzyć w starciu – z jakiegoś powodu po prostu Rogersa przerastała. Przerastała bardziej, niż spanie z Tonym w jednym łóżku.

– Wiesz, możesz na mnie nie patrzeć, ale nie miej pretensji, jeśli cię poważnie poturbuję – prychnął Stark, jednocześnie zirytowany i rozbawiony zachowaniem Steve'a.

Cholera jasna. Kapitan Ameryka stał przed nim w białym podkoszulku i dresowych spodniach, doskonalszy niż niejeden model, rumienił się jak dzieciak i bał się na niego spojrzeć. Trudno o bardziej rozkoszny widok. Problem polegał na tym, że ta cudowna słodycz to absolutnie ostatnie, na co Tony miał teraz ochotę.

– Po prostu muszę się... – zaczął Rogers, ale Stark nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

Wcale nie rzucał słów na wiatr.

Dzięki temu, co wiedział o matce, lepiej rozumiał, dlaczego upierała się, by od najmłodszych lat uczył się samoobrony. Dlatego też bez chwili wahania przystał na propozycję Natashy, by nauczyła go kilku ruchów. I dlatego również nie wahał się teraz ani chwili przed rzuceniem wyzwania Rogersowi.

Lewa pięść Starka minęła się z jego twarzą o milimetry i to wyłącznie dzięki temu, że zdołał w ostatniej chwili chwycić Tony'ego za nadgarstek. Ktoś inny zapewne zirytowałby się tym atakiem. Ale nie Steve. Steve przez kilka uderzeń serca wpatrywał się w swego przeciwnika, po czym posłał mu uśmiech, jednocześnie pełen zachwytu i odrobinę złośliwy.

– Jeśli chcesz mnie uderzyć, musisz się bardziej postarać – prychnął Rogers, odpychając rękę Starka. Jego spojrzenie przypominało to, jakie zadowolony kot rzuca myszy, łudzącej się, że zdoła uciec. – No dalej, zobaczmy, co potrafisz.

Tyle wystarczyło, aby obaj wkroczyli na wojenną ścieżkę. Tony nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać. Przeciwnie, chciał przetestować na Rogersie wszystkie chwyty, jakich nauczyła go Natasha. Steve natomiast z każdą chwilą coraz wyraźniej zapominał, że miał do czynienia ze zwykłym człowiekiem, który nie do końca potrafił nadążyć za superżołnierzem.

Na miejscu Tony'ego ktoś zapewne znacznie wcześniej zacząłby krzyczeć, że taki trening nie prowadził do niczego poza niepotrzebnymi stłuczeniami. Tony jednak szybko uświadomił sobie, że właśnie tego potrzebowali. Uderzeń, które pozwolą im wypocić energię, dla której nie potrafili znaleźć ujścia. Siniaków, które każą im pamiętać, że wciąż żyli, że świat się nie skończył, że chwilowo po prostu trwali w świątecznym zawieszeniu, które lada chwila dobiegnie końca. Otarć palących niczym pocałunki.

Raz po raz Tony padał na matę. Ani razu jednak nie sięgnął po wyciągniętą dłoń Steve'a. Podnosił się sam, ku wyraźnemu zadowoleniu Rogersa. Zaraz potem znów atakował, nie szczędząc zajadłości. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego pewnie rozważyłby, czy to bezpieczne. Ale to był Kapitan Ameryka. Nic, absolutnie nic nie mogło powstrzymać Tony'ego przed przetestowaniem jego szybkości, zwinności i siły. Po raz pierwszy był tak blisko, gdy Steve wymierzał ciosy i bronił się przed atakami. Musiałby być nieskończenie głupi albo całkowicie ślepy, aby nie dostrzec nadludzkiego piękna ciała Rogersa, cudownej zmysłowości jego ruchów. Jeśli ktoś zasługiwał na to, by uwiecznić go na obrazie, to zdecydowanie był to Steve Rogers.

– Wystarczy – wydyszał Steve, gdy Tony zachwiał się przy wstawaniu.

– Nie – odwarknął Stark. Mięśnie paliły go żywym ogniem, stawy odmawiały posłuszeństwa, ale to nie oznaczało jeszcze, że miałby odpuścić.

– Powiedziałem, że wystarczy.

W jednej chwili Rogers znalazł się tuż przy nim. Chwycił Tony'ego za szczękę, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował z całych sił. Stark zupełnie nie był na to przygotowany, ale nie zamierzał stawiać oporu. Objął Steve'a za szyję i ostatkiem sił się podciągnął, zmuszając tym samym Rogersa, by chwycił go za biodra i pozwolił mu na objęcie się kolanami. Przerywali pocałunki jedynie po to, by zaczerpnąć powietrza albo jęknąć z rozkoszy.

Delikatny ruch ciała Rogersa dostarczał Starkowi dokładnie tyle tarcia, by zniszczyć wszelkie jego postanowienia. Jak miał się przed tym bronić? Jak miał uciec, gdy w ramionach Steve'a było mu tak dobrze?

– Steve – sapnął Tony, nieco śmielej poruszając biodrami.

Niespodziewanie Rogers postawił go na łazienkowej posadzce. Niespodziewanie chyba również dla samego siebie, bo ewidentnie nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić z rękami. Jego ciało wyraźnie domagało się dalszych pieszczot, ale zdrowy rozsądek po raz kolejny zdołał przejąc kontrolę.

– Umyj się, a ja zamówię pizzę – wymamrotał Steve pomiędzy niepewnymi chrząknięciami.

Tony zachwiał się lekko. Nie upadł jedynie dlatego, że zdołał chwycić się krawędzi wanny.

– Powiedz, że żartujesz – odwarknął, patrząc na Rogersa jak na skończonego idiotę.

– Tony, przepraszam, ale nie powinniśmy...

– Nie uważasz, że trochę na to za późno? – prychnął Tony i zaśmiał się nerwowo, uświadamiając sobie, że obaj ledwie stali. – Sam chciałeś stawiać sprawy jasno. Czy może teraz już nie chcesz? Może zamierzasz mówić mi, że ci na mnie zależy tylko wtedy, gdy to dla ciebie wygodne? Całować mnie jedynie wtedy, gdy...

– Cholera jasna, Stark! – uciął Rogers. Drżał na całym ciele, a rumieńce przeszły z jego policzków również na szyję i uszy. – Nie przyszło ci do głowy, jakie konsekwencje może spowodować...

– Badam się. Regularnie – wysyczał Tony.

Najwyraźniej udało mu się zaskoczyć Steve'a, bo ten zapowietrzył się, zamrugał i sapnął jedynie:

– Co?

– Powiedziałem, że się badam – powtórzył Tony, przewracając oczami. – A ty jesteś pieprzonym superżołnierzem, więc nie ma szans, żebyś złapał gdzieś jakiś syf, mam rację?

– Masz na myśli syfilis? – zapytał Steve, momentalnie blednąc.

Bogowie fizyki kwantowej, termodynamiki i pierwiastków radioaktywnych, miejcie litość.

– Mam na myśli HIV.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Nie miał na to ani siły, ani cierpliwości. Zamiast tego odepchnął się od krawędzi wanny i rzucił na Rogersa. Z całych sił zacisnął palce na jego przepoconej koszulce, pchnął na najbliższą ścianę i pocałował agresywniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Warcząc jak wygłodniałe zwierzę wgryzł się w wargę Steve'a. Poniekąd nawet liczył na sprzeciw, na to, że zostanie odepchnięty. Wtedy przynajmniej wiedziałby, na czym stoi. Mógłby się spakować, wyjechać do Rambeau i...

Steve wplótł palce jednej dłoni w jego włosy, uniemożliwiając Starkowi ucieczkę. Drugą ręką przyciągnął go do siebie, rozwiewając wszelkie wątpliwości Tony'ego. Swoje zapewne również. A może wcale nie było ich tak wiele? Może wcale nie bał się tego, co mogło między nimi być, nie bardziej niż Tony?

Ugryzł go jeszcze raz, po czym wyszarpnął się z Rogersowych objęć. Okazało się to znacznie łatwiejsze niż przypuszczał, ale mogło chodzić wyłącznie o to, że Steve wiedział, że Tony nie zamierzał uciekać. Nie tym razem. Ucałował każdy cal swojej drogi w dół, zmuszając wcześniej Rogersa do ściągnięcia koszulki. Nigdy przedtem nie przypuszczał, że czyjś pot może mu nie tylko nie przeszkadzać, ale nawet smakować. Smakować, do cholery, jakby zlizywał nektar i jebaną ambrozję. Spodniami zajął się sam. Powoli rozsupłał sznurek dresów, po czym szarpnął za gumkę, nie dając sobie ani chwili na namysł.

Nie powinien myśleć, zdecydowanie. Ani przez chwilę. Gdyby zaczął, mógłby na przykład pomyśleć, ze penis Rogersa był cholernie wielki. Najprawdopodobniej największy, jakiego widział, jakiego trzymał w dłoniach, jakiego nieśmiało smakował językiem. Mógłby też przez przypadek pomyśleć, że właśnie klęczał przed jebanym Kapitanem Ameryką i...

Cholera, kogo próbował oszukać? Nie było takiej opcji, żeby przestał myśleć. Jęknął przeciągle, wtulając twarz w pokrytą szorstkim meszkiem ścieżkę między pępkiem Steve'a a nasadą jego penisa.

– Tony?

Drżąca dłoń zaczęła przeczesywać jego włosy, sprawiając, że po plecach Starka przemknął dreszcz. Zupełnie nie był przygotowany na to, że będzie mu tak dobrze. A przecież prawie nic się nie stało. Jeszcze nie.

– Hm? – bąknął, starając się sprawdzić, czy zostawienie malinki na podbrzuszu superżołnierza było w ogóle możliwe, a jednocześnie uwolnić się z własnych spodni.

– Jeśli nie chcesz...

– Steve, zamknij się.

– Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że wcale nie musisz tego robić.

Tony westchnął. Jak to możliwe, że Steve był tak inteligentny i tak głupi jednocześnie? Naprawdę uważał, że to wykonalne, by tak po prostu rozeszli się i udawali, że do niczego nie doszło? I sugerował to teraz, gdy Stark w jednej dłoni trzymał jego przyrodzenie, w drugiej swoje własne?

– Chciałeś jasnych sygnałów, Rogers. Ze słowami nie radzę sobie zbyt dobrze. Ale wydaje mi się, że mój przekaz jest wystarczająco jednoznaczny.

Steve już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć. Być może po raz kolejny powiedzieć, że nie było potrzeby, aby Tony go w jakikolwiek sposób zaspokajał. Cóż, to doprawdy bardzo szlachetne z jego strony, ale zupełnie sprzeczne z sygnałami, jakie wysyłało jego ciało. Sygnałami, na które Tony zamierzał czym prędzej odpowiedzieć. Również otworzył usta, ale nie zamierzał nic mówić.

To prawda, nie był dobry w słowach. Potrafił mówić godzinami i nie powiedzieć nic, co rzeczywiście warte było powiedzenia. Dlatego teraz postanowił wykorzystać język do zgoła innych celów. Powoli, ale z zachłannością wygłodniałego zwierzęcia, zaczął lizać i całować nabrzmiałą męskość Rogersa. Uśmiechał się mimo woli, słysząc jego jęki i wypowiadane błagalnym szeptem własne imię. Głos Steve'a rezonował z narastającym podnieceniem Tony'ego; posyłał dreszcze w dół jego ciała, aż do drżących bioder, pomiędzy którymi penis Starka coraz rozpaczliwiej domagał się pieszczot.

Napotkał językiem na ciężkie krople nasienia. Spił je bez chwili wahania. Tego pragnął. Tego potrzebował. Jak wody. Jak powietrza. Dłonie Rogersa delikatnie odgarniały włosy z czoła Tony'ego w niemym błaganiu, by ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. Czy mógł mu tego odmówić? Cholera, oczywiście, że nie. Zaczerpnął powietrza jak nurek, który po długiej przerwie zamierzał znów opuścić się pod wodę, i pozwolił, by członek Steve'a wypełnił mu usta, naparł na język i sięgnął gardła. Dopiero gdy miał pewność, że nie zacznie się krztusić, podniósł spojrzenie na Rogersa.

Nigdy przedtem nikt nie patrzył na niego w taki sposób. Tak, jakby widział w nim kogoś więcej, niż na co dzień irytującego geniusza, sporadycznie tymczasowego kochanka. Nagle nieśmiałe obietnice, że pewnego dnia Steve poprosi Tony'ego o pozowanie do jednego z jego obrazów, nabrały zupełnie innego znaczenia. Jak to możliwe, że w czyichkolwiek oczach mógł mieścić się tak obezwładniający bezkres szczerego zachwytu?

Nasienie wytrysnęło z przyrodzenia Starka niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym eksplodowało w jego ustach. Pomimo najszczerszych chęci, zaczął kaszleć, pragnąc jednocześnie zaczerpnąć powietrza i nie uronić ani kropli. Steve uklęknął tuż obok niego, szepcząc coś zupełnie bez sensu. Czy naprawdę oczekiwał, że Tony tak po prostu wypluje jego spermę? Nie, nie było takiej opcji. Zbyt długo na nią czekał. Zbyt ciężko na nią pracował.

Odetchnął głębiej, upewniając się, że przełknął wszystko. Jęknął cicho i oblizał usta. Jak to możliwe, że był tak zmęczony? Fakt, że chwilę wcześniej Kapitan Ameryka skopał mu tyłek, mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego, ale w głębi serca Tony podejrzewał, że wcale nie chodziło o to.

Steve objął go ostrożnie i przerażająco czule. Ucałował skroń Tony'ego, po czym podniósł go i ruszył w stronę wanny. Serce biło mu tak mocno, że musiał słyszeć je cały Nowy Jork. I bardzo dobrze. Gdyby to zależało od Starka, mógłby o tym usłyszeć cały świat. Po chwili obaj znaleźli się w wannie, do której Rogers zaczął wlewać wodę.

– Chcesz mnie teraz umyć? – zapytał Tony, uśmiechając się krzywo.

– Tak – odparł Steve z rozbrajającą powagą. Wyglądał tak, jakby zupełnie nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Biedactwo, czy to możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej nikt...

– Steve?

– Hm?

Cholera, nie chciał nawet na niego spojrzeć. Gdzie się podziało wcześniejsze uwielbienie?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie wymusiłem na tobie niczego, czego byś nie chciał.

Coś w jego głosie, jakaś nuta niepewności czy wyrzutów sumienia, zmusiło w końcu Rogersa, by choć rzucił na niego okiem. I tyle wystarczyło, by znów opadł z sił. Westchnął głośno, zakręcił wodę, która sięgała Tony'emu do ostatniego żebra, po czym wyznał z bolesną szczerością:

– Znałem dzieciaka, którego utopili za to, że lubił trzymać innych chłopców za rękę. – Kurwa mać. Rogers odchrząknął i zasłonił usta dłonią, zbyt roztrzęsiony, by mówić dalej, choć wyraźnie tego pragnął. Tony nie zamierzał go w żaden sposób poganiać. Tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział nawet, co powinien powiedzieć. – Podobno jego własny brat brał w tym udział. Mój ojciec...

Nie. Kurwa mać. Nie. Serce Tony'ego zamarło, a potem zaczęło się kruszyć. Wszyscy o tym pisali. O tym, że Steven Grant Rogers chciał iść w ślady ojca, weterana wojennego, że dlatego rozpaczliwie pragnął dostać się do wojska. Nie musiał jednak dodawać nic więcej, by Stark zrozumiał, jak bardzo dalekie od prawdy były te wnioski. I jak bardzo Kapitan Ameryka bał się własnego ojca.

– Mój ojciec obiecał, że zadba o to, żeby spotkało mnie to samo, jeśli pozwolę sobie na podobne dewiacje.

– Steve...

– Zabronił mi spotykać się z Buckym.

Tony'emu zabrakło słów. Rozchlapując dookoła wodę, przysunął się do Steve'a i objął go tak, jak rodzic obejmuje rozpaczające dziecko. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że Rogers był przerażająco spokojny. Drżał, owszem, ale to wszystko. Stark wolałby radzić sobie z jego łzami, niż z tym odrętwieniem.

– Teraz jest inaczej – szepnął mu na ucho, choć wiedział doskonale, że to nie do końca prawda. Że nawet w Stanach, podobno nieskończenie wolnych i postępowych, niewinni ludzie tracili życie wyłącznie dlatego, że nie byli wystarczająco heteroseksualni. – Teraz nie jest aż tak...

– Wiem – przerwał Steve, z nieskrywaną wdzięcznością przytulając się do Tony'ego. – Peggy mi mówiła. Ale to nie zmienia tego, że... Że cieszyłem się, gdy umarł.

– Steve – syknął Tony, odsuwając się od Rogersa tak, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Nawet nie próbuj sobie wmawiać, że to robi z ciebie złego człowieka. Czy mówię jasno?

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i niezbyt przekonująco pokiwał głową.

– Jest tak dużo rzeczy, których sobie odmawiałem, na które nie było miejsca ani czasu, a teraz... – Westchnął i zaśmiał gorzko. – Teraz wcale się to nie zmieni, prawda? Nikt mi na to nie pozwoli. Oczywiście, że nie. Gdybym był po prostu Steve'em Rogersem, może by się udało. Ale Kapitan Ameryka nie może być...

Tony nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Pocałował go dokładnie tak czule, jak Steve na to zasługiwał. Jak obaj tego pragnęli.

– Miałeś mnie umyć – przypomniał, odsuwając się od Rogersa tylko na tyle, by móc swobodnie wypowiedzieć te trzy słowa.

– Przepraszam – bąknął Steve, nieporadnie zmuszając się do uśmiechu. – Jeśli nadal chcesz...

– Och, zamknij się już i weź do pracy.

Owszem, słowa Tony'ego były wyjątkowo podłe. Nie opuściłyby jednak jego ust, gdyby nie był absolutnie pewien, że właśnie to było potrzebne. Nie, nie jemu, tylko Rogersowi. A to, że Stark mógł na tym skorzystać, stanowiło jedynie drobny skutek uboczny.

Obaj woleli polegać na czynach niż na słowach. Mogliby długimi godzinami próbować wyjaśniać sobie nawzajem, że nie zrobili nic, za co powinni się obwiniać. Tłumaczyć, że rodziny bardzo rzadko są tak doskonałe, jak by się tego chciało. Na niewiele by im się to jednak zdało. Dlatego właśnie Tony wolał, aby Steve zajął się czymś, co pozwoli mu spożytkować adrenalinę i skupić myśli na czymś przyjemniejszym.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni mył się z kimś. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to pewne przyjęcie, z którego Rhodey wywlekł go siłą. Siłą też wepchnął Tony'ego pod prysznic. I chwała mu za to. To właśnie tamtego dnia Tony zrozumiał, że zostaną przyjaciółmi do końca świata i o jeden dzień dłużej. Nie sposób jednak porównać tamtego zaciekłego szorowania szczotką do tego, co robił Steve. Powiedzieć, że był delikatny, to jak skłamać. Rogers sprawiał wrażenie głęboko przekonanego, że każdy centymetr ciała Starka był skarbem narodowym. Kto wie, może właśnie w myślach odgrywał skrupulatnego konserwatora zabytków.

A Tony'emu ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało. Gdyby był pijany, bez chwili wahania zacząłby mruczeć jak zadowolony kot. Z ufnością, jakiej się po sobie nie spodziewał, pozwolił Rogersowi na robienie wszystkiego, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy. I nie chodziło tylko o mycie. Cholera, nie. Bo przecież Steve nie mógł zatrzymać się na umyciu Tony'emu włosów. Po prostu nie mógł. Musiał jeszcze wyczyścić mu uszy, obciąć paznokcie u rok i u nóg, opatrzyć wszystkie obtarcia i posmarować stłuczenia maścią. Na koniec zawinął Tony'ego w gruby szlafrok i pocałował w czoło.

W przypadku kogokolwiek innego Tony zapewne doszedłby do wniosku, że to wielka czerwona flaga, której pod żadnym pozorem nie powinien ignorować. Że miał do czynienia z kolejnym nadopiekuńczym dupkiem. Ale w przypadku Steve'a bez problemu potrafił odczytać intencje. Wiedział, że Rogers nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do erotycznych uniesień. Rozumiał doskonale jego nieporadność. Wiedział też, że jedyne, co powinien dostrzegać w czułych gestach Rogersa, to nieme podziękowanie.

– Może jeszcze chcesz mi umyć zęby? – prychnął Stark, znacznie bardziej rozbawiony niż zirytowany.

– Skoro już o tym wspomniałeś...

– Uch, nie. Nie ma takiej opcji. Sam się tym zajmę. Ty zamów pizzę.

– A może zjedlibyśmy coś zdrowego? Może jakąś sałatkę albo koktajl?

– Możesz zamówić dla siebie. Ja chcę pizzę. No już, idź.

– Poczekam, aż umyjesz zęby.

Tony przewrócił oczami. Zaraz potem uświadomił sobie, że cały czas się uśmiechał. I że od bardzo dawna nie czuł się równie lekki. Równie beztroski. Czym prędzej umył zęby, po czym posłał Rogersowi krzywy uśmiech.

– Zadowolony?

– Skąd pomysł, że mógłbym nie być?

Bezczelny dupek. Oczywiście, że nie zamierzał przestać się kłócić. I to żeby jeszcze chodziło o jakieś ważne rzeczy. Ale nie! Pokłócili się o pizzę, jaką chcieli zjeść, skarpety, jakie Tony miał założyć, sweter, jaki miał założyć Steve, a w końcu też o serial, jaki chcieli obejrzeć. A najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie czuł się z tym źle. Czy to było normalne?

– Tasha, możesz kazać im przestać kłócić się jak stare małżeństwo? – jęknął Clint. Zatrzymał się w wejściu do pomieszczenia, zupełnie jakby zniesmaczenie nie pozwalało mu wejść do środka.

Natasha przewróciła oczami, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Steve'a i Tony'ego. Ona i Clint wyglądali na śmiertelnie zmęczonych, ale na twarzy agentki wyraźnie widniało zadowolenie. Podeszła do kanapy, usiadła na podłokietniku i sięgnęła po kawałek pizzy.

– Nie wolisz, żeby podgrzać? – zapytał Steve, choć wszyscy wiedzieli, że pragnął zadać zupełnie inne pytania.

– Nie. Jest idealna – prychnęła Romanoff.

– Gdzie byliście? – spytał Tony. Zdecydowanie brakowało mu subtelności Steve'a. Nie zamierzał się tym jednak przejmować. Liczyło się tylko to, że zdążył polubić oboje agentów i nienawidził widzieć ich wykończonych i przygnębionych.

– Czemu wy pierwsi nie powiecie, czym się zajmowaliście, jak nas nie było? – ofuknął go Clint, po czym władował sobie do ust prawie cały kawałek pizzy.

Steve spłonął rumieńcem i posłał Tony'emu błagalne spojrzenie. Zupełnie jakby myślał, że Stark nie miał pojęcia o tym, że wciąż nie był gotowy na otwarte przyznanie, że było między nimi coś zdecydowanie mocniejszego niż przyjaźń.

– Trenowaliśmy.

– I dlatego jesteście teraz tacy zmęczeni?

– Bingo.

– Więc te dziwnie ślady...

– To siniaki po treningu. Bo trenowaliśmy.

– Jasne.

Natasha parsknęła śmiechem i sięgnęła po kolejny kawałek pizzy.

– Chcecie dalej przepychać się na słowa, czy może raczej pójdziemy obejrzeć sztuczne ognie? – zapytała, przechylając lekko głowę. Puściła przy tym oko Steve'owi, który wciąż nie potrafił zapanować nad skrępowaniem.

– To już tak późno? – zapytał, udając, że nie miał pojęcia, co takiego sugerowali agenci TARCZY.

– Aż tak się na siebie zagapiliście, że...

– Chodźmy. – Tony wolał przerwać Clintowi, zanim ten zdążyłby powiedzieć coś nieodwracalnego.

Wszyscy zgodnie chwycili po jeszcze jednym kawałku pizzy, po czym ruszyli na dwór, po drodze zahaczając jeszcze o kuchnię, w której czekał na nich szampan w towarzystwie kieliszków. Tony wiedział doskonale, że zapewne poza Natashą nikt nie miał pojęcia, jak koszmarnie ekskluzywny alkohol mieli właśnie wypić. I cieszyło go to niezmiernie, bo zapytany musiałby przyznać, że butelka od dawna czekała na taką okazję.

Tak dokładniej od 1982.

– Otworzymy go, gdy już znajdziesz Steve'a – powiedziała wtedy Peggy Carter, puszczając oko Howardowi Starkowi. Postawiła butelkę na stole, a gdy wybiła północ, wszyscy wznieśli toast. Niektórzy, tak jak Tony, wierzyli, że butelka została odłożona na później zupełnie bez sensu, bo nie było szans, aby Kapitan Ameryka kiedykolwiek się odnalazł.

A teraz był tuż obok. I z tych, którzy na niego czekali, nie został prawie nikt.

– Daj tę butelkę, Stark, bo chyba nigdy jej nie otworzysz – ofuknął go Clint, gdy Tony wciąż mocował się z korkiem, a ponad nimi niebo rozbłysnęło fajerwerkami. Przekazał mu ten obowiązek z ulgą. Dłonie z jakiegoś powodu zaczęły Starkowi drżeć tak, jakby tracił nad sobą panowanie. Może branie tego szampana wcale nie było takim dobrym pomysłem?

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Steve, obejmując Tony'ego ramieniem. Był wyższy dokładnie o tyle, by Stark mógł się do niego idealnie dopasować i możliwość ta została niemal natychmiast wykorzystana.

– Sam nie wiem.

– Żałujesz, że...

– Cholera, Steve, oczywiście, że nie – przerwał mu pospiesznie. – Po prostu wszystko dzieje się tak szybko.

– Czasem czekanie tylko wydaje się właściwym rozwiązaniem.

– Nie mam problemu z tym, co się dzieje – zaoponował Tony tuż po tym, jak korek wreszcie wyskoczył z butelki i Clint z Natashą zaczęli nalewać szampana do kieliszków. Chwilowe zamieszanie pozwoliło Starkowi zastanowić się nad tym, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. W jego myślach na nowo ożyły wspomnienia ojca przytłoczonego obowiązkiem, a także Fury'ego, który pomimo obaw zaprowadził Tony'ego do Talosa i Soren. – Po prostu boję się, że zaraz to wszystko się skończy.

– Kurwa mać, Stark, czy ty w ogóle potrafisz być z czegoś zadowolony? – warknął na niego Clint, wpychając mu kieliszek w dłonie. – No dalej, wasze zdrowie, szczęśliwego nowego roku, i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

To powiedziawszy Barton osuszył swój kieliszek jednym haustem. Romanoff zaśmiała się cicho, po czym poszła w jego ślady. Czasem łatwo było zapomnieć, jak bardzo do siebie pasowali.

Korzystając z rozkojarzenia Tony'ego, Steve stuknął swoim kieliszkiem w jego.

– Szczęśliwego nowego roku – szepnął mu prosto na ucho.

– Od teraz może być już tylko lepiej – odparł Tony, starając się naprawdę uwierzyć w te słowa. Szeroki uśmiech, jaki rozjaśnił twarz Rogersa, zdecydowanie mu w tym pomógł.

– Osobiście tego dopilnuję – obiecał Steve, po czym obaj wzięli przykład z Clinta i Natashy i wypili szampana.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, że jakikolwiek alkohol mógł być tak orzeźwiający i słodki zarazem. Choć może chodziło po prostu o to, że Tony Stark był po uszy zakochany.

 


	20. Chapter 20

– Obiecałeś, że wrócisz wypoczęty i gotowy do pracy – prychnął Talos, gdy po raz kolejny przyłapał Tony'ego na bujaniu w obłokach.

– No i wróciłem. Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.

Tak naprawdę miał. Wiedział doskonale, gdzie udawały się jego myśli, gdy przestawał trzymać je w ryzach. Ale to w ogóle nie była jego wina. Gdyby to od Tony'ego zależało, wyłączałby natrętne wspomnienia chwil spędzonych z Rogersem. Chwil, które z dnia na dzień, zamiast tracić na powabie, jedynie zyskiwały, podobnie jak Steve, który stawał się coraz odważniejszy.

Tony nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mógłby cieszyć się na samą myśl o pocałunkach na dobranoc czy śniadaniu do łóżka. A jednak. Może chodziło o to, że Steve przestał ograniczać się co całowania go w czoło czy policzek. Może o to, że gdy Tony starał się jeść tak, by nie nakruszyć w pościel, Steve zaczynał go rozbierać, pieszcząc każdy skrawek jego ciała tak, jakby miał do czynienia z dziełem sztuki.

– Stark, błagam, nie opuszczaj myślami Układu Słonecznego.

Cholera jasna. Znów to zrobił.

– Ale przecież pracuję – prychnął, udając, że słowa Talosa śmiertelnie go uraziły.

To nie było kłamstwo. Podczas gdy on korzystał z przerwy świątecznej, rodacy Talosa zajęli się kończeniem tego, co zaczął. Kolejne elementy Helicarriera były montowane i przewożone w miejsce, o którym Stark nie miał pojęcia. Czasem wyobrażał sobie hangar, w którym musiała powstawać podniebna baza TARCZY i aż robiło mu się słabo. Jego ojciec miał rozmach, to trzeba było mu przyznać.

Dzięki tej rotacji zadań, Tony mógł zając się tym, co od dawna przyciągało jego uwagę. Mógł poświęcić się próbom nawiązania kontaktu z Carol Danvers. Próbom, które z jakiegoś powodu przerażały Fury'ego i mocno niepokoiły Talosa. Wielokrotnie pytał obu, czy było coś, o czym powinien wiedzieć, ale nie uzyskał żadnej jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Raz nawet spróbował zapytać Rambeau, ale jedyne, co dostał, to wzruszenie ramion i podszyte złośliwością „sam się przekonasz”.

Z tego, co wiedział o Danvers, nie była złą osobą. Przeciwnie, była kimś, na kim polegali nie tylko Nick Fury i Maria Rambeau, ale i wszyscy Skrullowie. Jeśli to nie był dowód na to, że Carol Danvers była wspaniała, to Tony nie miał pojęcia, co więcej trzeba byłoby zrobić.

A jednak, choć wszyscy mieli ją za kogoś wspaniałego, zachwyt ten zdawał się podszyty nie tylko głębokim szacunkiem, ale i strachem. I najprawdopodobniej właśnie dlatego to Stark miał się z nią skontaktować.

Tony westchnął. Uparcie powtarzał w myślach, że to o to chodziło. Że niepokój Fury'ego związany był wyłącznie z ich tajnym projektem. Że zniknięcia Clinta i Natashy nie miały nic wspólnego z tym, że kończył im się czas. Czas, który tak rozpaczliwie próbował kupić Rogersowi.

Odetchnął głęboko.

– Tak na dobrą sprawę, to jestem gotowy, żeby spróbować – wyznał, na 89% pewien, że to, co mówił, było zgodne z prawdą. Przeniósł spojrzenie z monitora, otoczonego kablami podejrzanie niewinnymi, jak na to, co zamierzali zrobić, na Talosa. – Czy powinienem się jakoś specjalnie przygotować?

Talos odwrócił wzrok i przechylił głowę. Najwyraźniej bardzo zawzięcie się nad czymś zastanawiał. Im dłużej milczał, tym intensywniej Tony odczuwał narastający w nim niepokój.

– Właściwie... Mógłbyś poczekać aż wyjdę – rzucił Skrull, a chwilę później już go nie było.

Tony potrząsnął głową, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Jak to możliwe, że ktokolwiek był w stanie zmusić dorosłych gości do zachowywania się jak tchórzliwe dzieci? Wymamrotał pod nosem kilka przekleństw godzących w męskość Talosa i Fury'ego, po czym poświęcił całą uwagę ekranowi rodem ze Star Treka.

– Uda się – powiedział na głos, żeby dodać sobie pewności. – Musi się udać. Dlaczego miałoby się nie udać?

Drżącą dłonią sięgnął po włącznik, po czym odpalił podłączony do aparatury komunikator. Ekran rozbłysł i zaczął śnieżyć. Przypominał teraz zupełnie normalny telewizor łapiący sygnał, przez co Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie padł ofiarą jakiegoś podłego żartu. Gdyby okazało się, że Fury wyciągał go z domu, odciągał od Steve'a, Tashy i Clinta, dla jakiejś taniej błazenady, to nie zawahałby się...

– ...ry? Czy to jak... ...art?

– O cholera – syknął, gdy na ekranie zaczęła się pojawiać twarz młodej kobiety.

Przenikliwe spojrzenie jasnych oczu padło na Starka.

– Nie jesteś Furym – zauważyła powoli Danvers, marszcząc brwi i zadzierając lekko brodę. – Gdzie on jest?

Coś w jej spojrzeniu, w mimice, w spokoju, z jakim oczekiwała odpowiedzi, kazało Tony'emu założyć, że miał do czynienia z kobietą, przeszła przez piekło i nie raz musiała udowadniać swoje prawo do wydawania rozkazów. Przypominała mu ciocię Peggy ze starych zdjęć. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

– Nie wiem. Nie powiedział mi.

– Prosiłam, żeby kontaktował się ze mną wyłącznie w nagłych przypadkach.

– I właśnie tym miałem się zająć – odparł pospiesznie Stark, chcąc jakoś obłaskawić Danvers. – Fury poprosił mnie, żebym...

Nagła eksplozja zatrzęsła światem kobiety. Spomiędzy jej warg uciekło stłumione przekleństwo.

– Jeśli to nic pilnego, daj mi chwilę. Jestem teraz trochę zajęta, ale to nie powinno zająć więcej niż kilka minut. Wytrzymasz, prawda? – zapytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, nałożyła hełm.

A raczej hełm sam się jej nałożył i to przy jednoczesnym rozbłysku światła z jej oczu i włosów. Tony wpatrywał się w to oniemiały z zachwytu. Nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie się działo. Wiedział tylko, że tajemnicza kapitan Danvers była bohaterem zupełnie innego kalibru niż Steve.

Eksplozja skumulowanej energii wysadziła ją w powietrze i przez ułamek chwili Tony myślał, że została zaatakowana. Nie mógł mylić się bardziej.

Carol Danvers wystrzeliła w powietrze wyłącznie dlatego, że miała taki kaprys. Z prędkością niedostępną jakimkolwiek ziemskim pojazdom pomknęła ponad miastem obcej cywilizacji prosto ku statkowi unoszącemu się na roziskrzonym nieznanymi gwiazdami niebie. Starkowi zaparło dech. Star Trek nigdy nie był tak zjawiskowy, Gwiezdne Wojny tak przytłaczająco odważne w eksponowaniu potęgi protagonistów. W głębi serca podejrzewał, że Danvers nie zerwała połączenia między innymi po to, by utrzeć mu nosa i zmusić do towarzyszenia jej w podróży, która zwykłych śmiertelników zapewne przyprawiłaby o mdłości. Problem polegał na tym, że Tony Stark nie był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem.

Był Tonym Starkiem. I od najmłodszych lat marzył właśnie o tym, co teraz widział.

Wstał i na nogach miękkich z podniecenia podszedł jeszcze bliżej ekranu. Biorąc pod uwagę kąt, pod jakim widział teraz Danvers, domyślił się, że jej nadajnik znajdował się w okolicy nadgarstka. Sprawiało to, że nie do końca widział, co się działo i gdy tylko opadła pierwsza fala zachwytu, zaczęło mu to przeszkadzać.

Gdyby tylko mógł połączyć się z hełmem i zobaczyć to, co widziała Danvers... Spojrzał na komunikator. Był tak mały i niepozorny. Przypominał zwykłą zabawkę. Ale jeśli łączył się z komunikatorem Danvers, a ten był połączony z resztą niezaprzeczalnie zaawansowanego technologicznie kostiumu, w takim razie może... Cholera, Talos i Fury się jej bali. Czy powinien...? Ale z drugiej strony nie wiedział nawet, czy to, co chciał zrobić, było wykonalne, więc czemu miałby martwić się na zapas?

Odetchnął głęboko i sięgnął do klawiatury. Na początku niewiele rozumiał z tego, co wyświetliło się na ekranie. Pracował z pozaziemską technologią na tyle długo, by rozpoznać część danych, wśród innych błądził zupełnie po omacku. We własnym mniemaniu, działał zbyt wolno. Domyślał się, że za wrażenie to odpowiadała wyłącznie zawrotna prędkość, z jaką poruszała się Danvers, ale mimo to czuł narastającą frustrację.

Chciał widzieć więcej. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko. Chciał zrozumieć, z kim i dlaczego walczyła. Zaklął pod nosem, pokonując kolejne kaskady znaków, które dopiero powoli zaczynał rozumieć.

– Co robisz? – usłyszał pytanie, przez chwilę nie rozumiejąc zupełnie, czego mogło dotyczyć. – Hej, zapytałam, co robisz?

Dokładnie w momencie, w którym uświadomił sobie, że musiał czymś zwrócić na siebie uwagę Danvers, jego działania wreszcie przyniosły zamierzony skutek. Ekran zamigotał i przełączył się na widok z hełmu.

– Hej!

– Chcę tylko zobaczyć...

– Przestań grzebać w moim kostiumie!

– Przecież nic nie... Uważaj! – krzyknął, gdy w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawiły się mniejsze statki, których piloci natychmiast otworzyli ogień.

Danvers rozproszyła się na tyle mocno, że dostrzegła zagrożenie dopiero w ostatniej chwili. Wbrew podejrzeniom Tony'ego, nie zrobiła jednak nic, by go uniknąć. Najwyraźniej to nie było w jej stylu. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie zwinięte w pięści i wycelowała je we wrogie statki. Tony omal nie jęknął z zachwytu, gdy z jej rąk wystrzeliły promienie skumulowanej energii.

– Nie powinieneś reagować tak... – zaczęła, ale znów wszedł jej w słowo.

– Lecą następni! – To nie miało sensu. Musiał wymyślić coś skuteczniejszego niż krzyczenie, że widział zagrożenie. Przygryzł dolną wargę. A gdyby tak... Wyciągnął ręce ku ekranowi i zaczął wprowadzać kolejne sekwencje kodu.

– Słuchaj, młody, jeśli nie przestaniesz...

Ponownie nie dane jej było dokończyć. Tym razem jednak przerwała sobie zupełnie sama – śmiechem zadowolenia i zachwytu. Krzyczenie na widok zagrożenia może i było bardziej zjawiskowe, ale zdecydowanie lepiej sprawdzało się oznaczanie wrogów bezpośrednio na ekranie.

– Zapomniałam o tej funkcji – wymamrotała Danvers, po czym głośniej zapytała: – Chcesz się założyć, czy zdążysz wszystkich oznaczyć, zanim ja ich zestrzelę?

Tony zaśmiał się mimowolnie. Carol zachowywała się tak, jakby zagrożenie nie istniało. Jakby to wszystko było jedynie grą, do której właśnie postanowiła go zaprosić.

– Wchodzę w to – zgodził się bez wahania. Na jej nieszczęście, w grach był akurat całkiem niezły.

Od tej chwili wymieniali się jedynie pełnymi satysfakcji krzykami. Stark nigdy przedtem nie doświadczył niczego podobnego. Danvers była miliony razy lepsza niż Duke Nukem. A to przecież nie była gra tylko rzeczywistość. Rzeczywistość, która z dnia na dzień okazywała się coraz bardziej nieprawdopodobna.

– Robiłeś to już kiedyś? – zapytała Carol. Oparła się o ścianę statku kosmicznego, który właśnie przejmowali. Dyszała lekko, dając tym Starkowi do zrozumienia, że mimo wszystko nawet ona miała swoje granice.

– Pytasz czy już kiedyś pomagałem byłej wojskowej rozwalać kosmitów jej laserowymi pięściami?

– Tak?

Parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie, ale chyba udaje mi się łączyć doświadczenia z różnych dziedzin.

– Chyba zaczynam cię lubić. Ale nie mów o tym Fury'emu.

– Dopiszę to sobie do listy rzeczy, o których z nim nie rozmawiam.

– Ukrywasz coś przed Furym? Czyli jednak jesteś szalony.

– Czy to znaczy, że do siebie pasujemy?

Tym razem to ona się roześmiała, po czym bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła się pędem przez korytarz. Tony natychmiast wrócił do swojego zadania. Pomimo zakładu, najwyraźniej ani ona, ani on nie zamierzali naprawdę liczyć oznaczonych i pokonanych przeciwników. Obchodziło ich wyłącznie to, że doskonale się zgrywali – znacznie lepiej, niż powinno to być możliwe, zważywszy za fakt, że zdawali się pochodzić z zupełnie różnych światów.

– Ten był wyjątkowo mały – prychnął Stark pogardliwie, gdy Danvers pokonała kolejnego przeciwnika. – Dostaniesz za niego co najwyżej pięćdziesiąt punktów.

– Tylko pięćdziesiąt? – jęknęła kobieta z udawanym rozczarowaniem. – Czyli za dwóch knypków dostanę sto? – zapytała, gdy zza zakrętu wypadło na nią dwóch kolejnych napastników. Może i byli niewielcy, ale za to uzbrojeni niemal po zęby. Nie pomogło im to specjalnie, bo padli na posadzkę niemal dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Carol ich dostrzegła.

– Nie, za nich dostajesz sto pięćdziesiąt.

– Nie rozumiem twojej matematyki.

– To przecież proste. Właśnie dostałaś premię za to, że powaliłaś ich jednocześnie.

– A ile będzie za tego? – spytała, stając w wejściu do pomieszczenia, w którym czteroręki kosmita dobywał mieczy i szykował się do walki.

– O cholera. Już boss? Za niego możesz dostać nawet pięćset i nowy poziom w moim prywatnym rankingu najfajniejszych kapitanów.

– Boss? Obawiam się, że to nie on jest tutaj szefem. – Choć starała się zachować powagę, słyszał po jej głosie, że bawiła się wyśmienicie. Stanęła w lekkim rozkroku i podniosła zaciśnięte pięści, jakby szykowała się do walki bokserskiej. Tony wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Cholera, czy ona się przed nim popisywała? Tak musiało być, bo przecież nie było najmniejszego powodu, by walczyła z gościem wręcz. A jednak.

I Stark musiał przyznać, że była w tym fantastyczna. Poruszała się z niebywałą prędkością, nawet wtedy, gdy nie używała swoich przedziwnych mocy. Bez większego problemu wykorzystywała rozmiary przeciwnika na jego niekorzyść. Zdawała się tańczyć, choć jej pięści, raz po raz rozbłyskujące skumulowaną energią, niewątpliwie stanowiły śmiercionośną broń.

– Punkty – wysapała, gdy gigantyczny kosmita padł nieprzytomny.

– Czterysta pięćdziesiąt – odparł Tony, udając, że nie zrobiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

– Że co proszę? Obiecałeś mi pięćset.

– To była walka na czas, Danvers. Im dłużej trwała, tym więcej punktów ci odliczałem. Powinnaś dostać trzysta, ale chyba mam do ciebie słabość.

– Czyli cała ta punktacja nie ma najmniejszego sensu?

Stark jęknął z oburzeniem.

– Jak śmiesz? Moja punktacja to jedyne, bo nadaje sens działaniom dziesiątek straceńców miotających się po wszechświecie!

– Fury o tym wie?

– Jeszcze nie.

– Ale mam więcej punktów od niego.

– Pff. Oczywiście, że tak.

– I niech tak zostanie – zaśmiała się Carol. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i najwyraźniej nie wypatrzyła nic wartego uwagi, bo pobiegła dalej. – Jeszcze tylko chwila – rzuciła, jakby naprawdę uważała, że Tony mógłby zacząć się nudzić.

– Miałem poczekać, więc czekam.

– Jasne. A w międzyczasie włamujesz się do mojego kostiumu. Wiesz, że oczekuję przeprosin i wyjaśnień, jak właściwie udało ci się to zrobić?

– Przeprosić mógłbym już teraz, ale tak się składa, że niespecjalnie jest mi przykro, pani kapitan – odpyskował. – A wyjaśnienie jest proste, choć wątpię, by ci się spodobało. Otóż: nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

– Ot, tak po prostu, złamałeś zabezpieczenia Kree, które sama wzmacniałam?

– Nawet nie wiem, co to jest Kree.

– To brzmi tak, jakbyś był z siebie dumny.

– Bo jestem.

Nie musiał jej widzieć, by wiedzieć, że przewróciła oczami. Jakimś cudem wciąż udało mu się jej do siebie nie zrazić i postanowił to uznać za swój kolejny sukces. Nie wiedział jeszcze, czy przyzna się do niego przed Furym. Może zabawniejsze będzie udawanie, że Carol była śmiertelnie oburzona tym, że zawracali jej głowę?

– Licz punkty, młody – rzuciła Danvers, zatrzymując się na chwilę przed wielkimi drzwiami, zabezpieczonymi tak, jakby po drugiej stronie kryło się coś niebywale ważnego.

To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Czekała ich walka z bossem. Tony aż zadrżał w oczekiwaniu na to, co miał zobaczyć po drugiej stronie. Będzie wielki? Na pewno. Musiał być. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak ogromny był poprzedni przeciwnik... I jeszcze te cztery ręce! Ten pewnie będzie miał z osiem, jeśli nie więcej!

Omal nie jęknął z rozczarowania, gdy okazało się, że za drzwiami czekała niepozorna kobieta w uniformie podobnym do tego, który miała na sobie Carol.

– Wydawało mi się, że mamy układ, Vers – prychnęła, zadzierając dumnie brodę. – Trzymamy się z dala od tej twojej żałosnej planety. Nie ma powodu, byś wchodziła nam w drogę.

– Po pierwsze – wysyczała Carol przerażająco lodowatym głosem – dla ciebie nie jestem Vers tylko Marvel. Po drugie, planeta, której orbitę naruszyliście, nie należy do Imperium Kree. Po trzecie, zostałam poproszona, by przekonać was do odejścia.

Stark nie spodziewał się, że Danvers mogła być aż tak przerażająca. Jeszcze bardziej zaczęła przypominać mu ciocię Peggy. Nie to było jednak głównym problemem. Najbardziej przytłoczył go fakt, że najwyraźniej w jej życiu wydarzyło się coś, o czym wolałaby zapomnieć. Coś, co budziło w niej jednocześnie strach i trudną do kontrolowania furię.

– Nie masz pojęcia, z czym właśnie zadarłaś, Vers – wysyczała kobieta. – Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie nas czymkolwiek zaskoczyć? Yon-Rogg zdał szczegółowy raport o tym...

– Ona się kiedyś zamknie? – zapytał Stark. Cóż, najwyraźniej nie tylko Carol była w stanie go usłyszeć, bo obca kobieta momentalnie przerwała swój monolog.

– Co to było? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

– Ten głos. Z kim pracujesz, Vers?

– Ale jak to? Nie wiesz? Myślałam, że Yon-Rogg zdał szczegółowy raport – prychnęła Danvers, krzyżując ramiona i zadzierając brodę. Wciąż była spięta, ale najwyraźniej Starkowi udało się odciągnąć ją od ponurych myśli. Albo po prostu przypomnieć, że nie była sama.

– Ale tam nie ma takiej technologii, która... I kolonia Skrulli...

– O, to słowo znam! – wciął się znowu Tony. – Pozdrowisz ją od Talosa i Soren, Marvel?

– Z rozkoszą – rzuciła Carol, a gdy wyciągnęła przed siebie pięści, te już iskrzyły od mocy. – Jakieś ostatnie słowa?

– Nigdy nie uda ci się powstrzymać Imperium Kree!

Danvers nie zamierzała odpowiadać. Po prostu rzuciła się na przeciwniczkę. Oślepiająca energia biła z jej rąk, oczu i włosów. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by brała pod uwagę porażkę. Choć czteroręki kosmita zdawał się wyjątkowo potężny, z jakiegoś powodu Stark nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to ta niewielka kobieta stanowiła większe zagrożenie. Może chodziło o sposób, w jaki się poruszała? O to, że zdawała się doskonale wiedzieć, co zrobi Danvers? Wszystko wskazywało na to, że kiedyś przeszły przez identyczne szkolenia. Co to mogło oznaczać? Czym było Imperium Kree? I kim był Yon-Rogg?

Pomimo niespodziewanej przewagi przeciwniczki, Danvers wciąż radziła sobie niesamowicie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że miałaby przegrać. Tony nie martwił się o to ani przez chwilę. Przejmował się czymś zupełnie innym – tym wszystkim, czego nie rozumiał, dziwną siecią zależności pomiędzy Furym, Carol a kosmicznymi imperiami. Zadrżał. Jak miał znaleźć rozwiązanie, skoro nie miał pojęcia, co się właściwie działo? Jak miał zadbać o to, by Steve był bezpieczny? By nie musiał chronić Ziemi przed przeciwnikami takimi, jak ci, z którymi walczyła Danvers?

– Hej, młody? Podasz mi, ile dostałam teraz punktów, czy sama mam się domyślić? – zapytała Carol, stojąc nad nieprzytomną przeciwniczką. Przełączyła komunikator tak, by mogła patrzeć na Starka, i ściągnęła hełm. – Coś się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zemdleć. – W jej głosie pobrzmiewała troska.

– Z kim walczysz, Danvers? – zapytał szeptem. – W jakiej wojnie bierzesz teraz udział? Czy powinienem się bać?

– To cię nie dotyczy – odpowiedziała powoli, jakby z wahaniem. Czyżby nie była tego pewna? – Powiesz mi teraz, kim właściwie jesteś i dlaczego się ze mną skontaktowałeś? – Gdy zdawała to pytanie, połączyła się jednocześnie z panelem dowodzenia statku. Starkowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wiedzieć, że zgrywała informacje i zarazem kasowała wbudowaną pamięć.

– Tony Stark – przedstawił się. – Pracuję z Furym. W pewnym sensie. Chciał, bym nawiązał z tobą kontakt. Bym ułatwił komunikację między tobą a nim, a równocześnie pracował nad ułatwieniem transportu.

Carol pokiwała głową.

– Carol Danvers – odparła. – Kiedyś byłam wojskowym pilotem. Teraz... – Urwała, chyba nie umiejąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

– Teraz latasz po innych przestworzach? – podsunął z szelmowskim uśmiechem, na co się zaśmiała.

– Coś w tym stylu. Powiedziałeś, że nic się nie dzieje, a jednak musisz zadbać o to, by móc się ze mną kontaktować. – Zmarszczyła brwi i łypnęła na Starka. – O czymś mi nie mówisz, prawda? Ustaliliśmy już, że jesteś szalony, bo ukrywasz różne rzeczy przed Furym. Ale ukrywanie prawdy przede mną to koszmarny pomysł. Widziałeś mnie w akcji. Uwierz mi, nie chcesz być moim wrogiem.

Wiedział, że się droczyła. Zdołał się dzięki temu lekko uśmiechnąć. Nie przegnało to jednak jego strachu. Ani tym bardziej świadomości, że nie miał pojęcia, ile wolno mu było jej powiedzieć. Najchętniej wyznałby wszystko. Wiedział jednak, że mieszanie Danvers w problemy, które jej nie dotyczyły, byłoby podłe. Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął powoli:

– Prawda jest taka, że nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje. Wiem tylko, że Fury i Talos chcą być gotowi na każdą ewentualność, bez względu na to, jak byłaby koszmarna. A ty jesteś bardzo, bardzo daleko. Dlatego chcą znaleźć inne osoby, które byłyby w stanie ochronić Ziemię.

– To chyba dobrze? – zapytała, na co skrzywił się mimowolnie, natychmiast uświadamiając Carol, że to nie takie proste. – Należysz do tych osób?

– Nie. Nie ja. Ale chodzi o ludzi, na których mi zależy. I jeszcze... – Urwał, nie mając pewności, ile zdoła mu przejść przez gardło. – Jest tam chłopak.

– Och? – Cholera, była spostrzegawcza. Zdecydowanie zbyt spostrzegawcza.

– Kiedyś był bohaterem. Zakończył jedną z największych wojen. Ale teraz... Trochę nie radzi sobie z... w sumie, nie radzi sobie ze wszystkim. Potrzebuje czasu, aby dojść do siebie, zanim znów poślą go do walki. Umożliwiając Fury'emu ściągnięcie ciebie, kupuję czas jemu.

– Ten chłopak o tym wie?

– Nie powinien. Ale na swoje nieszczęście jest cholernie inteligentny. Wielu rzeczy się domyśla.

– Może powinieneś z nim porozmawiać?

– Nie wolno mi. Poza tym, nawet nie wiem, co miałbym mu powiedzieć. Nie mam pojęcia, czego obawia się Fury.

– Rozumiem – wyszeptała pocieszająco. Nie mogła wiele zrobić. Wiedział o tym, a jednak oczekiwał zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – Jestem tutaj trochę zajęta. Ale obiecuję, że znajdę dla ciebie czas. To, co udało ci się osiągnąć, jest niesamowite. Nie podejrzewałam, że stworzenie takiej łączności w ogóle wchodzi w grę. A jednak. A co do tego chłopaka: po prostu nie pozwól mu zapomnieć, że się o niego troszczysz, dobra?

Stark zarumienił się mimowolnie. Miał ochotę powiedzieć, że gdyby to od niego zależało, nie odstępowałby Steve'a ani na chwilę. Że gdyby miał na to jakikolwiek wpływ, Steve siedziałby tu teraz obok niego i też rozmawiał z Carol. Że zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, by Steve wiedział, że cokolwiek się zdarzy, nie zostanie z tym zupełnie sam.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał, nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na nic więcej. – Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

– Powiedz Fury'emu, Talosowi i Soren, że wszystko mam pod kontrolą – poleciła, a zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się z dziwnym rozczuleniem. – Ucałuj też ode mnie Marię. I wyściskaj Monicę i Veranke.

– Tęsknisz za nimi – zauważył Tony niezbyt inteligentnie.

– Bardziej niż potrafisz sobie wyobrazić – odparła Carol, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Potrząsnęła głową. – A to bez sensu, bo przecież jednych ledwie znam, a drugich... praktycznie nie pamiętam.

– Hej, tylko bez takich. Teraz ja odpowiadam za twój kontakt z Ziemią – ofuknął ją Tony. – Powiem Marii, Monice i Veranke, że sobie radzisz, wyściskam Talosa i Soren, pocałuję Fury'ego. Nic nie pomieszałem, prawda? No, widzisz, jak świetnie sobie radzę?

Danvers parsknęła śmiechem.

– Tego swojego przyjaciela też wyściskaj. Nic nie jestem w stanie obiecać. Ale postaram się pomóc, gdy będziecie w potrzebie.

– Dziękuję. – Nie musiała mu tłumaczyć, że to, czym się zajmowała, miało wpływ na losy wszechświata. Tyle akurat sam zdołał zauważyć. Domyślił się, że Fury i Talos nie chcieli jej przeszkadzać właśnie z tego powodu. I że sama Danvers cholernie poważnie traktowała obowiązki, które na nią spadły. Poza tym, nie wydawała mu się typem kogoś, kto rzucałby słowa na wiatr. Uśmiechnął się. – Naprawdę, dziękuję.

Posłała mu promienny uśmiech, po czym sięgnęła do komunikatora. Spodziewał się, że po prostu przerwie ich połączenie, Danvers jednak zrobiła coś innego. Z szelmowskim uśmiechem wstukiwała sekwencje kodu, który po chwili stał się również widoczny na monitorze Starka. Rozpaczliwie chciał zapytać, co takiego próbowała osiągnąć, ale widząc jej skupienie, postanowił nie przeszkadzać. Po chwili jego cierpliwość została wynagrodzona. Obraz przestał śnieżyć, stał się wyraźniejszy, w tle nie było już słychać trzeszczenia.

– No i proszę. Udało mi się ustabilizować połączenie – oznajmiła z dumą Danvers. – Jak tam z twojej strony? Lepiej widać i słychać?

– O niebo lepiej – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Świetnie. To do usłyszenia, Tony – rzuciła i tym razem rzeczywiście się rozłączyła.

Stark jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w śnieżący ekran, próbując zrozumieć, co się stało. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, że nawiązał właśnie kontakt z bohaterką z kosmosu. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się już do obecności Talosa, Soren i ich córeczki, że nie przygotował się mentalnie na kolejne zaskoczenia. Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Jeśli tak miała wyglądać współpraca z Furym, to może naprawdę powinien go pocałować?

Jedyne, czego żałował, to że nie mógł opowiedzieć o wszystkim Steve'owi. Nienawidził tego, że istniały sekrety, którymi nie mógł się z nim podzielić. Ale przynajmniej udało mu się nawiązać kontakt z kimś, kto mógł mu pomóc ocalić Rogersa przed koniecznością walki z przeciwnikiem, który go przerastał. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że zachwyt Fury'ego osobą Carol Danvers nie był ani trochę przesadzony.

Przyszłość przestała zapowiadać się tak koszmarnie.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Zmiany w zachowaniu Rogersa pojawiały się stopniowo i niewiele brakowało, a Tony zupełnie by je zignorował. Nie chodziło o to, że ich nie dostrzegał. Po prostu był święcie przekonany, że to jego wina. Z każdym dniem pojawiały się między nimi nowe sekrety i tajemnice. Stark mógł co prawda dzielić się nimi z Danvers, ale to nie było to samo. Z całego serca pragnął otwarcie powiedzieć Steve'owi o wszystkim. Marzył o tym, by usiąść mu na kolanach, oprzeć czoło o jego skroń i prosto na ucho szeptać mu o obcych cywilizacjach, pozaziemskiej technologii i superbohaterce, która zdawała się niemal tak niesamowita jak Peggy Carter.

I właśnie przez te pragnienia omal nie przeoczył drobnych zmian, jakie zaczęły zachodzić w Rogersie. Przez jakiś czas bił się ze świadomością, że ponosił za to odpowiedzialność. Potem jednak zaczęło do niego docierać, że w tym wszystkim kryło się coś więcej.

Tego dnia on i Steve byli sami w posiadłości. Tony nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziali się Natasha i Clint. Ostatnio znikali coraz częściej, a on niekoniecznie mógł o to zapytać. Wiedział, że Fury miał własne tajemnice. Wiedział też, że dyrektor TARCZY nie zawaha się użyć tych tajemnic przeciwko ich czworgu. Cóż jednak Tony mógł na to poradzić?

– Nic, zupełnie nic – wymamrotał pod nosem.

– Mówiłeś coś? – zapytał Steve, podnosząc wzrok znad czytanej książki.

– Tak tylko do siebie – odparł Tony.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba po prostu się martwię – wyznał szczerze Tony. Odepchnął się od stołu, przy którym pracował, i pozwolił, by fotel odjechał na środek pomieszczenia. – Mam wrażenie, że coś mi umyka. Coś ważnego. A to wszystko – zatoczył rękami koło, jednocześnie obracając się na fotelu – to jedynie cisza przed burzą.

Znów spojrzał na Steve'a, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony. Na zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Na to, że podejdzie do Tony'ego, weźmie go na ręce i zaniesie do swojej sypialni, żeby tam całować go tak długo, aż obaj zapomną o zmartwieniach. Nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Wciąż milcząc, uciekł wzrokiem.

Och, więc to tak. Tony zacisnął zęby i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Zatem burza szalała w najlepsze, a on o niczym nie wiedział. Domyślał się, że to nie był pomysł Steve'a. A jednocześnie czuł gorycz, której nie potrafił logicznie wyjaśnić. Przez chwilę chciał domagać się odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie byli Clint i Natasha, ale szczerze wątpił, żeby dostał na nie szczerą odpowiedź.

– Tony?

– Nie tak się z nim umawiałem – wysyczał Stark przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Miał was trzymać z daleka od niebezpieczeństw, jeśli ja...

– To nie jest takie proste – przerwał mu Steve. Wydawał się zirytowany, ale Tony szczerze wątpił, by to on był tego powodem. – Fury nie ma wpływu na wszystko, co się dzieje. A jeśli ma... – Pokręcił głową. – Jeśli ma, to nasze położenie jest jeszcze gorsze, niż mi się wydawało – dodał szeptem.

– Steve, coś się stało?

Tony dawno go takiego nie widział. Właściwie nie widział go w podobnym stanie od dnia, w którym Steve przyjechał do posiadłości. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że to tylko kwestia wyczerpania, ale teraz wiedział już, że chodziło o coś innego. Umysł Steve'a pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Mężczyzna próbował połączyć elementy układanki, której najwyraźniej kompletnie nie rozumiał. A może po prostu, tak po ludzku go przerastała.

Stark wstał i powoli podszedł do Rogersa. Nieśmiało położył na ramieniu ukochanego. Niespecjalnie miał pojęcie, co powinien mu powiedzieć, a jednocześnie czuł, że nie mógł milczeć.

– Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o... – Urwał. Nie. Steve nie mógł mu powiedzieć o wszystkim i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

Rogers podniósł na niego zbolałe spojrzenie.

– Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć.

– Odkryłeś coś? – zapytał ostrożnie Tony, na co Steve skrzywił się tak, jakby dostał w twarz.

– Chyba tak – wymamrotał. – I wcale mi się to nie podoba. Myślałem, że gdy dowiem się więcej, będę spokojniejszy, ale teraz... Teraz nie jestem już tego taki pewny.

– Czy Clint i Natasha... Czy coś im grozi? – Stark zadrżał. Czuł się tak, jakby musiał błądzić we mgle, ale nie wiedział jeszcze, czy chciał wiedzieć, co czaiło się poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

Jakby tego było mało, Steve pobladł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Książka spadła na podłogę, ale to nie było ani trochę ważne. Tony miał ochotę zacząć miotać przekleństwami. Czuł się podle. Jakby tego było mało, miał wrażenie, że Steve celowo starał się zachować dystans, jakby nie czuł już potrzeby, by być z nim blisko. A to bolało bardziej, niż jakiekolwiek sekrety narzucone przez Fury'ego.

Nie martwiąc się potencjalnymi konsekwencjami, wyszedł z warsztatu.

– Tony?

Nie zatrzymał się. Miał dość. Jedyną osobą, która zdawała się nie chcieć niczego przed nim ukryć, była Carol Danvers, ale problem z nią polegał na tym, że nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła tak po prostu powiedzieć Starkowi wszystkiego na raz. Czuł się osaczony niewiedzą, tajemnicami i niedomówieniami. I nic nie potrafił na to poradzić.

– Tony, proszę, poczekaj!

Pobiegł za nim, oczywiście, że tak. Stark westchnął i się odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Rogersa. Jego zbolała mina łamała Tony'emu serce. Musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie objąć go z całych sił i nie zacząć pocieszać.

– Jeśli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, po prostu powiedz. Jeśli nie, nie zawracaj mi głowy.

– Myślisz, że mi się to wszytko podoba? – warknął Steve, jednocześnie zraniony i wściekły.

– Jeśli mam ci pomóc...

– Nie.

– Nie? Więc czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz?

– Że powiesz mi, gdzie znikasz i czy jesteś tam bezpieczny?

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

– Bezpieczny? Czy coś mi grozi? – zapytał powoli. Jedyną odpowiedzią Steve'a było jego pełne obaw spojrzenie. Cholera jasna, dlaczego to wszystko musiało być tak cholernie skomplikowane? – Steve, nie możesz mówić mi takich rzeczy, a potem milczeć!

– Gdybym tylko mógł...

Nie zdążył dokończyć. Nim kolejne słowo uciekło z jego ust, rozdzwonił się telefon. I to nie zwykły telefon w posiadłości Starków. Nie. To był prywatny telefon Rogersa. I najwyraźniej fakt, że ktoś do niego dzwonił, nie wróżył nic dobrego.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Tony, gdy Steve pobladł, ledwie spojrzał na ekran.

– Jeszcze nie wiem – wyszeptał, po czym odebrał. – Tak?

Rzucił Starkowi przepraszające spojrzenie i odszedł na kilka kroków, wyraźnie nie chcąc, by go podsłuchiwał. No po prostu cudownie. Tony skrzyżował ramiona i zaczął rozważać w myślach, czy nie powinien sobie po prostu pójść. Nie zrobił tego z jednego powodu: bez względu na wszystko, naprawdę kochał Steve'a. I nie było ważne, że to uczucie zadawało mu teraz niewyobrażalny ból.

Ból o tysiąckroć razy potężniejszy przez to, że widział doskonale, jaki wpływ miały na Rogersa słowa rozmówcy. Chciał do niego podejść, objąć, pocałować... Dlaczego to wszystko musiało być takie skomplikowane?

– Ale nic jej nie jest? – zapytał Steve głosem słabym z przejęcia. – Zapytałem, czy nic jej nie jest? Rozumiem. Zaraz będę. Tony? – Podniósł spojrzenie na Starka i zacisnął szczęki. Wyglądał teraz tak, jak wtedy, gdy rozmawiał z Rossem. – Tony jedzie ze mną. Powiedziałem, że jedzie ze mną – warknął i się rozłączył.

Dyszał ciężko i wciąż trzymał telefon w dłoniach, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie powinien go włożyć. Serce Tony'ego znów zaczęło bić. Cokolwiek się stało, Steve właśnie zamierzał złamać jakiś rozkaz. Złamać rozkaz wyłącznie dla niego.

– Musimy jechać – wymamrotał Rogers, w końcu odzyskując nad sobą panowanie. Schował telefon do kieszeni i chwycił Starka za rękę. Pociągnął go za sobą, idąc w stronę garażu, w którym stał jego motor. – Tasha jest w szpitalu.

– Co? – sapnął Tony, nie potrafiąc pojąć znaczenia słów Steve'a. – Coś się jej...? – nie dał rady dokończyć.

– Została postrzelona.

– Postrzelona? Steve, cholera, co się...

– Nie jestem pewien – uciął Rogers. Tony nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, że czegoś mu nie mówił. – Clint już jest z nią. Jest wściekły. Pewnie myśli, że to moja wina.

– Dlaczego miałby tak uważać?

– Bo nalegałem, żeby przyjęła tę misję.

– Co to za misja?

– Tony, po prostu... – Zamilkł gwałtownie, gdy weszli do garażu. Odetchnął głęboko, wyraźnie nie chcąc powiedzieć czegoś, co mogłoby zranić Tony'ego. – Chciałem coś sprawdzić. Natasha i Clint zaoferowali pomoc. Nie chciałem narażać ich na ryzyko, ale zapewniali mnie, że sobie poradzą. Nie miałem powodu, by im nie wierzyć.

– A teraz Natasha jest ranna – prychnął Tony, wkładając w te słowa więcej jadu niż zamierzał. Nie podejrzewał, by Steve tego chciał. Przeciwnie. Znał go już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Rogers najchętniej wziąłby na siebie każdy strzał, każdy cios, każdą ranę, byleby tylko nie dopuścić do tego, by jego bliskim stała się krzywda. – Jest w szpitalu?

– Jest w siedzibie TARCZY – odparł Rogers, podając Starkowi kask.

No tak. Zabranie Rosjanki do zwykłego szpitala nie wchodziło w grę. Tony nie miał pojęcia, czy posiadała jakiekolwiek dokumenty. Nie potrafił przewidzieć, do jakiego stopnia TARCZA przygotowała się na to, że ich nietypowa podopieczna mogła potrzebował opieki medycznej.

„Może w ogóle się nie przygotowywali”, pomyślał, wtulając się w plecy Rogersa, gdy pędzili przez zakorkowane ulice. „Przecież to oni posłali ją w miejsce, gdzie stała się jej krzywda. Musieli brać pod uwagę taką ewentualność”.

Strach Rogersa przekładał się na to, jak prowadził. Jechali tak szybko, że Tony kilka razy przyłapał się na tym, iż zamykał oczy, nie chcąc być świadkiem ich wypadku. Wypadku, który nigdy nie nastąpił. Choć Steve jako kierowca zachowywał się jak zwykły szaleniec, nigdy nie naraziłby Tony'ego na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie naraziłby nikogo. W drodze przez miasto towarzyszyły im odgłosy pisku opon i klaksonów wściekle upominających, że szukali śmierci. Kto wie, może właśnie tak było. Stark nie miał pojęcia, co działo się w głowie Rogersa. Wiedział jednak, że strach i stres wyzwalały w nim przerażająco autodestrukcyjne tendencje.

„Może to dlatego zabrał mnie ze sobą?”, pomyślał Tony. „Może bał się, że gdyby był zupełnie sam...”, przegnał tę myśl, nim dobiegła końca.

Zatrzymali się gwałtownie przed samym wejściem do siedziby TARCZY. Kilkoro agentów krzyknęło na ich widok. Ktoś nawet sięgnął po broń. Ale jaki był z niej pożytek? Mieli przed sobą Kapitana Amerykę. Równie dobrze mogli sobie od razu odpuścić.

Drzwi do budynku otworzyły się i stanął w nich Coulson.

– Prosiłem, żebyś przyjechał sam – rzucił oskarżycielsko. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał wyrzucić Tony'ego. Przeciwnie, wydawał się przygnębiony, gdy dodał: – Wiesz, że Stark nie ma uprawnień, by wejść do...

– Nie obchodzi mnie to.

– To wbrew procedurom.

– Możecie na mnie donieść agentce Carter.

Coulsonowi ledwie udało się zachować kamienną twarz. Stark mógł przysiąc, że w pewnym momencie agent nawet puścił do niego oko.

– Niech będzie. Chodźcie.

Rogers chwycił Tony'ego za rękę i pociągnął za Coulsonem. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się przejmować tym, że agenci mogli ich razem zobaczyć i coś o tym pomyśleć. Tony'emu od dawna było obojętne, jakie historie o nim opowiadano. Wiedział jednak, że dla Rogersa reputacja była niezwykle ważna. Nie wiedział, czy to eksponowanie uczuć powinien uznać za dowód na to, jak bardzo Steve'owi na nim zależało, czy też kolejny przejaw jego narastającej paniki.

Znów zjeżdżali windą do podziemi. Wspomnienia odżyły w nich obu. Stark chciał wierzyć w to, że ten etap mieli już za sobą. Że nigdy więcej tu nie wrócą. Najwyraźniej był w błędzie. Spojrzał na Rogersa, który zaczął zgrzytać zębami. Nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, że było źle.

– Hej, Steve – szepnął konspiracyjnie. – Jestem z tobą.

– Wiem – odparł Rogers, posyłając Starkowi wymuszony uśmiech. – I bardzo cię za to przepraszam.

– Żartujesz sobie? Gdybym nie chciał tu być, siłą byś mnie z domu nie wyciągnął.

– Niby jak byś mnie powstrzymał?

– Zadzwoniłbym do cioci Peggy – prychnął Tony, na co Steve uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej i z wyraźną wdzięcznością.

Żaden z nich nie miał wątpliwości, po czyjej stronie stanęłaby agentka Carter. Może i Steve był jej dawną miłością. Ale to Tony był jej chrzestnym synem, o którego bezpieczeństwo dbała przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat.

Jakby przywołana samym wspomnieniem, Carter wybiegła im naprzeciw. Cóż, nie do końca wybiegła. Tony znał ją jednak na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że poruszała się tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, a jednocześnie na tyle wolno, by nie zdradzić, że była przerażona. Goose dreptał tuż za nią.

Była dyrektor TARCZY zatrzymała się tuż przed Rogersem, uniosła dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść i wymierzyła Kapitanowi cios, celując prosto w jego mostek. Nie było w tym geście agresji, a jedynie nie mogąca znaleźć ujścia frustracja.

– Powiedz, że to nieprawda – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Że to tylko podłe kłamstwo, które ma na celu odwrócić naszą uwagę.

Steve westchnął cicho i spojrzał na Tony'ego, jakby w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Cokolwiek znalazł, nie zdołało odegnać jego strachu.

– Nie wiem, Peggy. Nie mam pojęcia, ale obawiam się, że...

– Nie pozwól, by Tony'emu stała się krzywda – przerwała mu agentka tonem zimnym jak lód. – Jeśli choć włos mu z głowy spadnie, ten duch będzie twoim najmniejszym problemem. Czy to jasne?

– Oczywiście – odparł Steve bez zastanowienia. – Tony jest dla mnie najważniejszy.

Twarz agentki Carter rozpogodziła się nieco, a na jej usta wstąpił uśmiech. Najwyraźniej dokładnie to chciała usłyszeć, bo usunęła się z drogi i rzuciła:

– Idź do niej. My tu poczekamy.

Steve kiwnął głową i pobiegł dalej korytarzem. Coulson skłonił się lekko agentce Carter i ruszył za Kapitanem. Tony nie miał pojęcia, czy Phil chciał uspokoić Rogersa w razie potrzeby, czy też liczył na to, że sam dowie się czegoś więcej. Jasne było natomiast jedno: nikt nie zamierzał powiedzieć Starkowi, co się działo.

– Ciociu? – zapytał, gdy kroki ucichły. – Co się stało Natashy?

– Tony, kochanie...

– Rozumiem, że nie możecie mi o wszystkim powiedzieć – przerwał jej. – Jasne, wszyscy mają jakieś tajemnice. Ale chciałem tylko wiedzieć, czy nic jej nie grozi. Została postrzelona, prawda? Wyliże się z tego?

Agentka Carter zamknęła oczy i westchnęła cicho. Wyglądała tak, jakby zbierała myśli na odpowiedź, która okaże się najwłaściwsza – a jednocześnie nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Podeszła do Tony'ego i objęła go z całych sił.

– Romanoff jest silna – wyszeptała mu na ucho. – Niemal tak silna, jak twoja mama. Jako mała dziewczynka przebrnęła przez piekło i wyszła z niego zwycięsko. – Po chwili niepewnego milczenia dodała: – To nie był strzał, który miał ją zabić. Był przeznaczony dla kogoś, kogo miała chronić. Tak, jej ciało ucierpiało. Ale to zraniona duma będzie waszym największym problemem. Nie pozwól jej wierzyć, że zawiodła. Owszem, nie wypełniła misji. Ale przeżyła. Jest z nami. I zdobyła informacje, jakich nikomu nie udało się zdobyć.

Tony zamarł. Ton cioci Peggy jasno świadczył o tym, że była przerażona. Nigdy przedtem nie słyszał, by mówiła podobnym głosem. Nawet wtedy, gdy członkowie Wyjącego Komanda znikali jeden po drugim. Nawet wtedy, gdy zginęli jego rodzice. Wtedy... była zrozpaczona i wściekła. Teraz drżała ze strachu.

– Czy coś jej grozi? – zapytał szeptem.

– Nie wiem.

– A co ze Steve'em?

– Kochanie...

– I z Clintem? Co ze mną?

– Tony – ucięła Peggy Carter, odsuwając się od niego tak, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Obawiam się, że najbliższe tygodnie, może nawet miesiące, okażą się dla ciebie bardzo trudne.

– Mówisz tak, jakby moje życie kiedykolwiek było proste – prychnął Stark w odpowiedzi, na co odrobinę złagodniała.

– Wiem, kochanie. Ale pamiętaj, że teraz nie jesteś sam. Owszem, to oznacza, że będziesz musiał trochę się posunąć i zrobić miejsce dla innych – oznajmiła i czule uszczypnęła Tony'ego w policzek. – Ale oznacza to też, że masz na kim polegać. Słuchaj się Steve'a. Wiem, że mu na tobie zależy. I wiem, że tobie zależy na nim. Nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego, co mogłoby sprawić ci ból. Tak, jest skomplikowany i potrafi być wrzodem na tyłku. Ale to dobry człowiek. I chyba udało ci się osiągnąć coś, co dla mnie było niemożliwe – dodała ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Najwyraźniej zdołałeś owinąć go sobie wokół palca i zmusić do zwalczenia jego bojowych zapędów. Zdradzisz mi swój sekret?

Tony wzruszył ramionami, zażenowany tym wyznaniem. Relacja Rogersa i Carter wciąż była dla niego jedną z największych świętości i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało się to kiedykolwiek zmienić.

– Chyba po prostu wystarczająco go wkurzam i podnoszę mu ciśnienie tak bardzo, że nie ma już ochoty na jakiekolwiek wojny – odparł, wiedząc doskonale, że żadna odpowiedź nie będzie wystarczająco dobra.

Peggy zaśmiała się i zmierzwiła Tony'emu włosy. Zdawało się, że nie mógł powiedzieć nic, co wywołałoby jej gniew. Nie miał jednak najmniejszych wątpliwości, że gdyby zignorował jej ostrzeżenia, ściągnąłby na siebie furię, która powstrzymała drugą wojnę światową. Tym bardziej, że sytuacja musiała być naprawdę koszmarna. Gdyby to od niego zależało, zabrałby Steve'a, Nat i Clinta gdzieś daleko, gdzie mogliby poczuć się bezpiecznie, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy podobne miejsce w ogóle...

Och. Cholera. Fury go zabije. O ile Danvers nie dorwie go pierwsza.

– Co to za mina? – zapytała Peggy, bezbłędnie odgadując, że właśnie wpadł na jakiś niecny pomysł.

– Chyba właśnie wymyśliłem, gdzie powinniśmy pojechać.

– I to powód do zmartwienia?

– Obiecałem, że nikt nie dowie się o tym miejscu.

– Komu?

– Fury'emu.

– No cóż. – Westchnęła i puściła Tony'emu oko. – Chyba jakoś będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić. Nie mam pojęcia, jak Rogersowi udało się to osiągnąć, ale praktycznie nie wychodząc z domu, rozpętał burzę, która czekała w ukryciu od dziesięcioleci.

– Ma do tego talent.

– Nie da się ukryć. A to oznacza, że macie ze sobą wiele wspólnego, niestety.

– Oj, tam, zaraz niestety – prychnął Tony, posyłając cioci szelmowski uśmiech, choć nie czuł się ani trochę radosny. – Przyznaj, tak naprawdę bardzo cię to cieszy.

– Och, skarbie, nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo – wyszeptała, po czym odwróciła się gwałtownie na jakiś niewyraźny dźwięk. Chwilę później na korytarzu pojawił się Steve, a tuż za nim... – O nie, młoda damo! W tym stanie nigdzie cię nie puszczę!

Krzycząc jak na troskliwą ciocię przystało, ruszyła ku Natashy, która wspierając się na ramieniu Clinta, próbowała wyjść z ukrytego szpitala. Steve szedł tuż obok niej, blady i wściekły.

– Nie zostanie tu – oznajmił Rogers, gniewnie zaciskając zęby.

– A to niby dlaczego?

– Tu nie jest bezpieczna – wysyczał Clint.

Tony jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak wściekłego. Do humorów Rogersa zdążył się już w pewnym sensie przyzwyczaić. Ale wkurzony Barton to było coś zupełnie nowego. I może właśnie dzięki temu ostatecznie zdołał podjąć decyzję.

– Zabieram ich stąd, ciociu – oznajmił cicho, ale stanowczo.

Carter odwróciła się i spojrzała na Starka.

– Ściągniesz na siebie... – zaczęła, ale wszedł jej w słowo.

– Już ściągnąłem. Prawda? – Spojrzał pytająco na Rogersa, nie oczekując innego potwierdzenia poza jego zbolałym spojrzeniem. – Pozwól nam iść, ciociu. Zabiorę ich w bezpieczne miejsce.

– A co potem? – zapytała Carter. Zdawało się, że chciała powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego. Może ostrzec, że żadne miejsce nie było teraz bezpieczne. Może przeprosić za to, że nie udało się się oczyścić świata z wszelkiego zła.

– Jeszcze nie wiem.

– Uważajcie na siebie.

– Taki mamy plan.

Nie powiedziała nic więcej. Po prostu pozwoliła im odejść. Stanęła też na drodze Coulsonowi, który przybiegł najprawdopodobniej oznajmić, że Natasha nie powinna opuszczać szpitala. Niestety, jego starania były z góry skazane na porażkę. Nie miał szans przekonać Kapitana do zmiany zdania, gdy ten już raz się przy czymś uparł. Jakby tego było mało, agentka Carter chwyciła go za ramię i nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzała biednego Phila puścić. Tony posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech. Od najmłodszych lat sprawiał wszystkim problemy, ale tym razem wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie była to jego wina.

 


End file.
